


弥补/偿还/Reparations

by GaoXuan, Witchtomez



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Gen, Graphic Violence, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character Death(s), References to Child Abuse, References to Inazuman OVA, Romance, Unfortunate Implications, written over 15 years ago to cope with the inconclusive downer endings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 136,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: 光明寺一家回到日本后试图恢复正常生活，而美津子却在为一个未能实现的承诺而焦虑；当她注意到次郎不能信守诺言时，她的焦虑增加了。
Relationships: Hattori Hanpei/Etsuko Sarutobi, Jiro/Mitsuko, Kikaider/Mitsuko, Rei/Mieko, Toru/Miyuki





	1. 故态复萌

夜晚的微风吹过树林，树安静地沙沙作响；溪边坐着一个年轻人，享受着宁静。说实话，他试图把它融入自己的内心。

次郎深吸了一口气，稳住了呼吸——他并不是真的需要氧气，但它还是有治愈效果的。在如此沉重的压力下，次郎感到自己被压得喘不过气来，虽然他在一位具有超能力的年轻英雄的帮助下挺了过来，但他仍然感到虚弱，仿佛他的心在颤抖。

这是非常痛苦的，因为他屈服于最近被植入的服从回路而感到内疚——毕竟，代价是巨大的。虽然他们在一起的时间不长，但次郎真的爱他的兄弟们……

颤抖变得更厉害了——次郎试图转移他的注意力，让自己平静下来。他闭上双眸，开始做白日梦，幻想着自己内心深处的渴望：一首尚未完成的曲子的音符在他的脑海里流淌，而次郎则梦想着为这首新曲子演奏……

次郎的胸口突然一阵剧痛，一想到竟如此大胆的梦见美津子，他的内疚又轻微地复发了。

【美津子……】

这首歌突然从他的脑海里消失了——那个可爱的女人去哪儿了？她说她会等着的，可是……次郎的嘴角却皱了起来。他知道美津子不会违背她所许下的诺言，所以那只能意味着……

次郎内心有一件事让他不寒而栗——他对自己不断涌现的想法感到焦虑，美津子和她的家人是否遇到了危险?

【不，等等……我可能有点过于担心了。也许是美津子为了她父亲的健康把他带到别的地方去了……】

“也许她忘了你。”

次郎愣住了。那不是他自己的声音。他担心地环顾四周，虽然发现草地上只有他一个人。

沉默了几分钟后，次郎又开始胡思乱想。当他计划好了其余的音符时，他开始回想起他渴望演奏的曲子。次郎想知道美津子会怎么想。小胜会喜欢一首流畅的歌吗？在心里，次郎用更简短、更有趣的音符补充着，这会激发年轻男孩的活力。

一丝微笑出现在了次郎的脸上，这首新歌快完成了。他几乎能听到小胜的笑声——心中涌起了一股希望，他的眼睛里浮现出了美津子温暖的笑容，他的渴望开始增加了十倍。情节进一步发展，次郎的微笑变成了笑容，他想象小胜会逗弄他的姐姐。次郎轻声地笑着，一郎会喜欢小胜的……

又是一次钻心的痛苦，他的思绪一片黑暗。一层冰冷的、匍匐的薄雾开始渗入，在他的思想的泥沼中撒上一层蓝色的光泽。次郎感觉到了他的人造脉搏在急速跳动着。在挣扎中，次郎试图说出这个年轻变种人早先救过他时说的话。

_**“结果你只是个被他人与命运束缚着的木偶吗？下次又有什么来控制你呢？不要让任何人控制你——次郎，振作起来！”** _

_**“保护你爱的人！相信你自己的心！”**_ 一缕暖意似乎在次郎体内点燃，闪电人的鼓励让他感到振奋，这很奇怪，他们作为互不了解的敌人相遇——但当次郎恢复理智时，他的内心似乎意识到了他们共同的负担。尽管变种人很年轻，但他有成熟的同理心和同情心，很快就赢得了次郎的信任。

【相信我自己的心……是的……是的，我可以的，因为我——】

“你自己的心？别傻了！机器是没有心的！”

温暖来得快去得也快。

周围的蓝色开始模糊褪色，红色开始溢出。恐惧攫住了次郎；他还是看不到那个如此恶毒地嘲笑他的声音的主人是谁。空气开始发出阴森的嗡嗡声，好像是千伏哀鸣，被混成一声痛苦的嚎叫。不管他如何试图掩盖他的耳朵，尖叫的声音越来越大，声音越来越刺耳——恶毒的笑声更响了。

“你战胜了我，把我和帝王分开，做得很好……但那救不了你！”

“你是谁？你躲在哪里？出来！”次郎在黑暗中呼唤。笑声在他周围回响，渐渐变成讥笑。

“我在哪儿？我就是你，Kikaider.一台不服从命令的机器不配拥有安宁——我可能无法让你回到我主人的控制之下，但我可以抹去你那脆弱的稳定感。”

次郎惊慌失措地四处张望。他低头一看，发现自己的身体在内心发生了变化——蓝色渐渐被红色所取代，他内疚的海洋开始膨胀，渗透到身体的右侧。

更糟的是，当水向他冲来时，它的尾流中留下了碎裂的碎片，次郎立刻认出了那些曾经是他兄弟的碎片。他跪在地上，而次郎看到两双发光的猩红的眼睛盯着他的脸，从破碎的，残缺的面孔中张望着他的脸……

“你太过分了，小老弟——你那么努力地想成为人类，结果却发现这只是玷污自己。你应该听我的，次郎——别强迫自己做你做不来的事，而是成为一台机器！" 次郎听到哥哥的这番话，倒抽了一口冷气。

“一郎……哥哥——！”虽然眼窝被打碎了，但次郎觉得一郎的眼睛好像在燃烧一样。当另一个声音响起时，他后退了。

“虽然我是最年轻的，但我是为了保护你而生的，次郎——为了你所有情绪化的投资，你把我们引向了灭亡。最讽刺的是，只要你肯服从你的欲望，你就会找到你梦寐以求的安宁。”虽然那声音冷酷而有分析性，但零的话里几乎毫不掩饰地表达了怨恨。次郎感到一种折磨人的痛苦贯穿他的思想和心灵。

“停下来......拜托了，停下来，”次郎虚弱地乞求着，“我不想让你们中的任何一个死！我希望我们成为一家人！我们所有人！”

一只脱离身体的手破水而出，指责的指着次郎。

“我们是机器。对我们来说，没有所谓的‘家庭’。没有家庭，没有情感，没有痛苦。”

次郎闭上眼睛，希望自己能保持镇静——但双手紧紧抓住了他的胳膊和喉咙。次郎睁开眼睛，发现他的兄弟们的遗骸突然变得更近了，肢解的肢体将他勒住; 他们的眼睛像燃烧的炭一样灼烧着他。

“没有安宁。”

次郎尖叫起来。

“不！不！这不是真的！你们是我的兄弟！我关心你们，你们也关心我！你们也关心理惠子和阿明——Bijinder也是！我知道——这是幻觉！我不会屈服的——"

“次郎……”

次郎停止了呼吸。那声音是不同的——那是他渴望听到的声音，但现在却感到害怕。他无法抗拒，转过身来，几乎要窒息了。

“美……美津子！？”

她很漂亮，即使在虚幻的黑暗中，在她柔软苍白的皮肤上投下血红色的光泽。然而，她的脸却因恐惧、厌恶和憎恨而扭曲了。次郎的内心有些东西崩溃了，但他无法将目光移开。

“次郎，你已经变成了一个怪物……你杀了自己的家人!”美津子吓得往后退。次郎畏缩了一下，好像挨了一顿痛打。

“不！美津子！——我……我不是——”

"如果你能杀了自己的兄弟，那么小胜和我父亲会变成什么样？你还要对我做什么呢？”她哭喊着后退。次郎强忍住抽泣，摇了摇头。

“永远不会的，美津子……我永远不会的——”他凄惨的呻吟着，停了下来，看着他心爱的女人冰冷的怒视。

“如果这就是你所做的，我永远不会让你找到我们。”她不屑地说道。次郎跪倒在地，泪雨如下。

“哦，可怜的次郎——看样子你的女朋友要把你甩了。”一郎从后面幸灾乐祸。一股怒火在次郎体内燃起，他猛地把头转向哥哥，哥哥的眼睛闪着诡异的光。

“那是啥表情？你觉得你有权利生我的气吗？看看四周吧，兄弟——我们三个人，你是唯一一个站着......或跪着的。面对现实吧，次郎，你认为你在做了这些之后，对一个人类女孩还能保持爱吗？你认为你能保护她吗？”一郎居高临下地讥笑着。

“你自己能保护她吗，次郎？”零冷淡的询问着。

次郎咬紧牙关，试图制服他越来越高的怒火——但他的身体却不同意。相反，他觉得自己被人提了起来，就好像他是依附在无形的弦上。他没有作任何有意识的决定，就转过身来面对美津子，对方正害怕地振作起来。次郎想让她平静下来，把她抱在怀里，并向她许诺，在她安全之前他的生命——

在他意识到这一点之前，他扑向她，把她压在身下，双手掐住她的喉咙。美津子哽咽着，试图尖叫，但他的双手一直在攥紧。

次郎开始在极度恐惧中过度呼吸，不管他怎么努力，他都不能阻止他的手。美津子惊恐的眼睛里闪着泪珠，她的手指徒劳地抓着他，当他更用力时，口水从她嘴里流了出来——

然后，他感到她脖子上的椎骨在他手中折断。她翻着白眼，停止了挣扎，双臂垂在地上。

次郎无法停止尖叫，声音在他周围回荡，仿佛要将他的头劈成两半，直到之前那个无形的声音再次闯入他的噩梦。

“不，kikaider，你不会死的——你甚至连那份安宁也得不到。你将留在这里，被困在你的罪恶之中，直到你的身体和你的思想腐烂。没有人会救你，没有人会来找你。你唯一的希望就是遗忘——那是我给你的最后一份礼物！”

次郎终于觉得自己控制住了自己的身体——他逃离了现场，试图逃离躺在他身下美津子破碎、呆滞的眼神。

他不停地跑着，一直跑到红色的泥沼变成了一片虚无——地面塌陷了，次郎掉了下去，漂浮在空中。

……

* * *

嘲弄的笑声早已被压倒一切的寂静所取代。次郎麻木的试着寻找一些真正存在的东西，但什么也没找到。他不知道自己在哪里。

事实上，次郎不记得自己是怎么来的也不记得为什么——但他知道自己不想回去。

现在，次郎在沉默中走向了自己的终点。【1】

……

_________________________________________________________________________________________

原作者的话：所以，在看完我的旧作后，我又开始看了一遍（译者注：从FanFiction上的信息来看，序章的添加是在12年的时候）。我决定稍微调整一下故事。所以说我忽略了闪电人vs电脑奇侠OVA？（译者注：闪电人ova只在日本发售过，所以欧美那边没有英配，更何况这是15年前的同人）现在不完全是这样了。它不会彻底改变这个故事，但希望它能让事情看起来更完整些。  
我知道这个故事是多么黑暗和残酷，但我向你保证，我没有就此结束。这只是为了展现次郎因为在kikaider 01中被植入服从回路之后多么的痛苦。  
请好好欣赏接下来的故事，如果有任何我没有回答的意见或问题，请尽管说。

译者的话：  
【1】原句是：For now, Jiro made his home in the silence.


	2. 出其不意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在等咖啡的时候，服部半平(非凡的私家侦探)打量着一位不同寻常的客人……或者新案子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (见本章节最后。)

我只是想喝点咖啡。这要求过分了吗?

我是服部半平，世界上最伟大的侦探。哦，还有我的助理，悦子，她也不错。

嗯……说实话，她经常比我更敏锐，但我们还是跳过吧。

她本来只打算出去买些食物和咖啡的。多亏了最后一位对我们表示好评的客户，我们终于有了一笔钱。我有点想知道他们现在过得怎么样——离我上次调查他们已经过了几个星期了。

无论如何，当悦子外出购物时，我要喝杯咖啡。但是她带回了什么？

一个女孩。

现在大多数人都不会反对这件事，但是我是个高尚的人；我非常正直！不过，她仍然是一张好看的画，虽然有点奇怪。

她有梅色的头发。这在日本有吗？一定是染的。

嗯……梅子听起来不错……哦,对了!

除此之外，它还很长，但一开始很难分辨，因为它好像被拧进了一个锁里，锁在她的头上，而锁的尾巴则塞在后面。

我并不是说我对时尚有什么了解，但我从来没见过这样的女孩。

这个孩子很年轻——可能还没有高中毕业。

我一定是盯着对方看太久被发现了，因为有什么东西打中了我的头，悦子看着我，就像我把手伸进了饼干罐一样。

天啊……最好别惹她发火，否则她永远也不会让我知道结果的。

“老板，这个女孩自称是光明寺家族的亲戚。”悦子笑着解释着；她的眼神透过眼镜告诉我，她很警惕。

嗯，另一个“光明寺”？这听起来有点可疑……

“是的，关于那个……你知道我在哪儿能找到他们吗？”梅子头不好意思地问。

我通常能很好地判断一个人的性格。她看上去很无辜，但正如我发现“光明寺”这个姓氏以及围绕这个名字的事件一样，事情很少是表面上看起来的那样。

我决定我要谨慎行事。我会告诉她一些我知道的事情，但不会说太多。我也不想撒谎。我告诉她，他们想要独处一段时间，但我会尽我所能找到他们，回到她身边。

我并不特别喜欢对孩子心存疑虑，但我的工作就是对每个人都起着怀疑。

“嘿，孩子，你今晚有地方住吗？”我问。直觉告诉我，这个姑娘出门在外已经有一段时间了。她没有带父母或其他什么人一起来，悦子也没有提到她有任何监护人——她只是忙着收拾杂物，但我看得出她在心里记录着一切。

那女孩摇摇头，悦子终于在厨房里说了些什么。

“老板，让她呆在这儿不是个好主意，因为我们在这个垃圾堆里几乎没有足够的地方。”

我真是个笨蛋。悦子说得对；直到今天我还睡在沙发上。我们的客人跳了起来，叫我们别担心，她会找到地方的。我叹了口气，试着想想，什么样的房子会租给一个什么都没有的未成年人——

等一下……等一下!

“那孤儿院呢？几个月前那场灾难之后，老僧人不是又开了一家吗？它靠近城市的边缘，但我相信老人会在那里为她准备一张床的！”

悦子从厨房里走出来，自豪地对我笑着说，这是个好主意。哈，我就是为了那些表情而活的——让她知道我还很聪明。我草草记下地址，把它交给梅子头。

我突然想到我需要知道她的全名，这样我就不会不小心大声叫她“梅子头”了。

“光明寺——光明寺新井梅（Araiume Komyouji）。最好叫我亚莱（Arai）。”

新井……梅（Arai-ume）？呵呵，不管哪个家长给她起的这个名字，都很有幽默感。她拿起纸条塞进口袋，然后转身离开了我们的办公室。但过了一会儿，她突然拿着一个包裹回来了。

“大约一周前，当我路过另一个小镇时，有人给了我这个，但我不太喜欢它。这个给你吧！拜拜！”说完她又走了。

她把一袋咖啡塞到我手里。

……好吧，她没那么糟。我会帮她找到另一个“光明寺”家族的。

悦子从我手中打开袋子，开始给我们做咖啡。她得先向我解释她是怎么找到亚莱的。我也做好了头痛的准备……直觉告诉我，光明寺一家又要陷入了一场危机……

以及我也不确定美津子是否完全从上次的创伤中恢复过来。

* * *

当美惠子听到发动机朝她的方向来的声音时，猛地抬起了头。她从她一直坐着的大树上跳了下来。

“阿明、理枝子——你们进去一会儿，晚饭的时间要到了。"她催促着。她希望一顿饭的承诺能压制他们的任何抗议。孩子们比她原先想的要活泼得多。

当她着陆时，阿明跳了一下，开始叫大家进去。他知道美惠子的真实身份，在她身边的时候还是有点神经质。

但是他渐渐好起来了；特别是在理枝子的帮助下。

想到这里，年轻的姑娘微笑着拽了拽他的袖子。

“来吧，我们去洗手吧!”理枝子兴奋地喊道。他微微点了点头，又瞥了一眼美恵子。她怀着极大的兴趣注视着大门……

【她想保护我的安全……】这是一个小小的感悟，但是阿明感到温暖在他的心中扎根。

美惠子感到有一双眼睛在盯着她，便转向小男孩。她正要把阿明和其他人推进屋里去，但当阿明突然对她露出一个短暂的微笑时，她停了下来。理枝子稍稍落后了一点。女人很惊讶……这是她第一次看到他对自己微笑。

【小人类真可爱……】她想，她决定试着让自己在言语上表达对僧人的感激之情，感谢他给了她重生的机会，尤其是作为一个人造人接近死亡之后，她被深深地打动了，但不知道如何表达这种感情。

“感情……我真的没有那个东西，对吧？”美恵子苦笑了一下，想起了她那位严肃的同伴，仿佛是上辈子的事了。

【我知道你说我的系统只是受到了周围的影响罢了……但是那些孩子呢？人类是没有系统的，不是吗？】她沉思着，回想起之前的谈话。她把目光投向窗户，看见孩子们像往常一样在尽情地享用着他们的晚饭。

【不……】美惠子总结出来，【他们有心。】

……

“嗯……是这儿吗？”一个声音从后面传来，把美惠子从她的幻想中拽了出来，她惊讶地发现自己竟如此陷入思考当中，竟忘记了当初如此沉思的原因。很快，美惠子转过身来，看到一个年轻的女孩。看到对方没有武器，她稍稍放松了警戒。这个孩子看起来并没有什么威胁，所以美惠子朝她走了几步。当她走近的时候，她注意到一个骑着摩托车的女孩在她身后，好像是……好像是……

美恵子停了下来。这绝非巧合。美惠子只认识两个开这种车的人。虽然涂料不一样，外表也有一点不一样，但相似性太明显了。

“你是谁？”她喊道。

“光明寺新井梅，如果你愿意可以叫我亚莱，我知道我喜欢这个称呼。”陌生的女孩回答道。

【光明寺……？】听到这个姓氏，美惠子的眼睛闪烁了一下；她以前听过，但是在哪儿……

“你来这儿有什么事？”

“有人叫我到这儿来，问僧人我能不能住一夜。”

“留下来——这是孤儿院，不是旅馆！我不能让一个陌生人跟孩子们过夜——”美惠子再次开口，但被一个亲切的老人的声音所打断。

“光明寺，嗯？请进，请进——晚餐已经准备好了！如果你跑得够快，你可能会在孩子们开始乱扔之前抢到一份。”女孩笑了，开始驾驶她的摩托车进入大门。

美惠子慌张的转过身来，疑惑地盯着僧人。

“风天——？”她不解，想知道为什么他会为了一个完全陌生的人而把孩子们置于危险之中。而这位机器人女士得到了一个肯定的微笑。

“这是一家孤儿院，我们不会拒绝接收孩子。我相信这位年轻的女士还未成年。”他理智地解释说。不知怎的，美惠子无法摆脱这种感觉，僧人让女孩留下的原因不仅仅是纯粹的慈善……而是关于那个名字……

【光明寺……这个名字……？】她又沉思了一下，随后他们三个人走进了以前被称为厨房的荒地。

……

* * *

“嗯——哈！谢谢你的晚餐！”亚莱喝了一口酒，激动地叫了起来。然后，她起身来清理碗碟，并将其冲洗干净。

她和那个僧人以及那个疑神疑鬼的女人一起，在桌旁坐了下来，她伸了个懒腰，干完了事，喃喃地道谢。老人咯咯地笑着，美惠子不耐烦地交叉着腿，在椅子上坐了下来。孩子们已经上床睡觉了，但美惠子不想把眼睛从新来的孩子身上移开。亚莱似乎没有听见那愤怒的声音，转身向那个僧人说话。

“抱歉打扰了，但服部先生说我应该在他找我家人的时候待在这里。”

僧人微笑着点点头。

“这么说你是光明寺信彦的亲戚……？”他若有所思地说。女孩点了点头，把一根飘逸的头发塞进耳朵后面。

“他是我的……叔叔……我要找到他并告诉他一些……重要的事。”快乐的语气开始有点减弱。女孩态度的变化使老僧人的眉毛奇怪地翘了起来。

“叔叔？那你的父亲是——”亚莱孩子气的笑容又回来了，她坚定地点了点头。

“是的！伟大的光明寺辽（Ryo Komyouji）！”

风天停顿了一下，想知道笑是不是不礼貌。哦是的……他记得很清楚，辽，信彦的弟弟, 以及风天唯一的辍学者.固执而又没耐心的辽半路上就放弃学习僧人的机器人技术。

“你的意思是说，一个笨学生居然设法说服了一个女人生了他的孩子？”他温和地戏弄着那个女孩并试探她。她开心地笑着，脸红了。

美惠子恼怒的表情随着她的好奇心缓和了下来。她从来没有真正了解过一个家庭是什么样的……嗯，也许到现在为止。

老人察觉到了她突然的专注。

“美惠子，你应该感兴趣：你最初的设计是基于光明寺信彦博士的理念。”美惠子睁大了眼睛——她以前就是在那里听说过这个名字的！

现在轮到亚莱吃惊了。

“美惠子小姐是一个机器人……？”

“一个人造人。”他纠正道。她盯着美惠子，美惠子也在研究她。她们俩慢慢地向对方伸出一只手，直到两人的手指接触在一起。

“太神奇了……我几乎看不出来。我认为她作为一个人是相当漂亮的！”她笑了起来。美惠子终于忍不住笑了，她那特有的虚荣心多少得到了满足。风天也微笑了起来，现在气氛没那么紧张了。

“那么，你大老远跑这里来是要告诉光明寺博士什么?”

空气中的“快乐”立刻消失的无影无踪。风天几乎被这突如其来的寂静吓得直哆嗦，就像一束火焰被一阵雪花吹熄了一样。

“我想你不是来这儿做友好访问的吧？”

她慢慢地摇了摇头，梅红的头发在她身后轻轻地摇晃着。

“嗯……跟我来，孩子，”风天示意着，又停了下来，转向了人造人女士，“美惠子，你能看看孩子们都睡着了吗？通常至少有两个人会在这个时候进行枕头大战。”

美惠子在走向走廊之前犹豫了一下。

* * *

“……我明白了。”风天冷冷的说道。他们现在在孤儿院后方，向一座车库式的大建筑物那里走去。

僧人叹了口气……无论怎样，光明寺一家似乎仍将受DARK及其残党的威胁。

“我很遗憾听到你父亲的事，他是个好人，没有耐心，但有决心……我永远也忘不了他，即使我努力试过。”他温柔地对她笑了笑，得到了对方一个淡淡的微笑作为回报。

他们一起走进车库，风天打开了电灯开关。

亚莱立刻注意到桌上有什么被盖住的东西，好奇地朝它走去。

“孩子，我知道我的学生在哪里，我相信是时候去拜访他了。如果你不反对的话，我明天带你去见他。”风天的声音里有着些许疲惫。

如果她听见了他说的话，她就没有表示出来：因为现在她正小心翼翼将手伸向床单。老人的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。在一刹那间，他站在桌子另一边，轻轻把她的手拉回来，吓了她一跳。

“是、是的！这太棒了！谢谢您帮我。”她说的很快，似乎担心自己的多管闲事会受到训斥。

“你太客气了，但是我不知道可不可以请你帮个小忙作为回报。你看，我打算向光明寺博士介绍他一些早期的作品。但是要做到这一点，我需要有人帮我运送他们……”他说着掀开了床单——

正如僧人所预料的那样，对方没有一丝惊讶。亚莱注意到残骸大部分都完好无损，但他的脸还是被打破了。她小心翼翼地用手指触摸着破损的透明外壳的边缘，这些外壳构成了Kikaider 01的头部……

“啊，你看，我大部分时间都在修理他们，但是自从我承担起孤儿院的责任以后，我的时间和资源几乎都用完了……以及……如果有人看见我和人造人的残骸在一块，我恐怕会引起太多的注意。人们还没有完全从这次灾难中恢复过来，这次灾难造成了城市的破坏，也导致了这个孤儿院的建立……”他一边解释，一边悲伤地摇着头，看着一郎破碎的眼睛。

“‘他们’?还有另一个吗？”亚莱问道，环顾房间寻找另一个人造人的踪迹。风天咯咯地笑了。

“是的，还有一个。我先设法修复了他的大部分，但是我缺少能够重新唤醒这两人的设备。零正被美惠子看管着。”亚莱听后给了老和尚一个古怪的眼神，但什么都没说。风天很高兴，他也不确定自己能不能解释清楚。

“那我就把这个包起来——你叫他什么来着?”

“他叫一郎，亲爱的。”

“……一郎……好吧，我用这张床单把他包起来，明天用我的车把他运过来。我不确定我能不能在我的车上再放一个，但是我能——”

“不，没关系，美惠子小姐会把另一个带回来。我明天会多叫几个志愿者来，这样孤儿院就不会无人看管了。以及，我们应该休息一下。”

说完，老僧人把女孩送到门口。她回头看了一眼一郎一动不动的身体，此时风天将灯关上了。

* * *

美津子伸伸懒腰打了个哈欠，朝厨房走去。房间里感觉有点透风，于是她拉紧身上的睡袍，开始四处寻找为小胜和她父亲做早餐的原料。这对她的家人来说将是一个很好的庆祝活动，因为这是他们从她父亲的海外康复之旅回国一个月的纪念日。

她稍微犹豫了一下，然后把一团煎饼糊放进煎锅里。尽管看起来这个家庭恢复了正常，一切都恢复得很好，(包括几个月前城市发生的灾难性事件)，但仍有一些东西……不见了。

美津子叹了口气。尽管她很想抑制这种感觉，但她还是觉得很空虚。她嘲笑自己有这样自私的想法。

【我的家人回来了，我父亲不再是个工作狂了，而小胜长大了，要成为一个成熟的年轻人了……我应该开心才是。】

然而，无论她对自己重复多少次，这种空虚的感觉并没有消失——事实上，这种空虚感与日俱增。

她清楚地知道为什么。泪水刺痛了她的眼角，这在过去是常有的事……因为他……

早饭的香味唤醒了她的弟弟，他还穿着睡衣，踉踉跄跄地走下台阶。

“早安，姐姐。”他嘟哝着，忍不住打了个哈欠。

“去洗洗你的脸，这样你就不会在早餐中睡着了。”她温柔地亲切地微笑着。幸运的是，他太困了不方便争辩，便跌跌撞撞地走向走廊的洗手间。这时传来一阵拖着脚走进厨房的声音，美津子转过身来迎接她的父亲。她父亲穿着整齐，正朝女儿微笑。她在他面前放了个盘子，然后吻了吻他的太阳穴。

“早上好，父亲，”美津子温柔地说。信彦正要回敬她的时候，响起了发动机驶来的声音，越来越大，最后停在了他们家的门口。

美津子喘着气，几乎不敢燃起她的希望……不过一秒钟之后，她就跑向门口，而父亲则起身离开了椅子。就在他到达厨房门口的时候，他听到了他女儿的惨叫，惊慌失措。很明显，小胜也这么做了，因为他光着上身跑出洗手间，大声喊他姐姐。

“美津子!”信彦大喊，想弄清楚发生了什么事。他向外看了看谁闯了进来，结果他看了两眼。他前面的草坪上有两个年轻的女人，一个抱着他的老师，穿着红蓝相间的衣服，中间有一条透明的带子……另一个人仍然跨坐在摩托车的座位上，摘下头盔，露出一卷头发，那头发的颜色是介于红色和紫色……？还是紫棕色？

光明寺信彦从没想过他会在这一生中如此清醒。小胜目瞪口呆地看着来访者，不知道这一切是怎么回事。然而，当风把白色的布料吹起来，露出一张破碎的、痛苦的相似的脸时，美津子除了注意到车里的那捆东西外，什么也没注意到。

如果她清楚地思考并注意到差异，她也许不会晕过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 注:  
> 好吧，对于任何感到在意的人:  
> “Arai”的意思是暴力、严酷或激烈。“Ume”的意思是梅。把这两者结合起来，你就可以得出半平对她的名字所想的相同结论。
> 
> 注2:  
> 这个理枝子（理惠子）是OVA结局出现的小女孩，不是阿明的保姆。
> 
> 有意见吗？有问题吗？亦或是批评吗？现在我要去睡觉了。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 为了避免混淆，我把小女孩翻译为理枝子，但也不完全是混淆的原因……因为后面【涉及到剧透】


	3. 突然间，感到奇怪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老朋友的重聚和新面孔的出现带来了许多未被察觉的消息。  
> 不幸的是，这只会增加美津子内心的恐惧。

美津子小心地环顾四周，害怕看到黑暗的另一边会是什么……然而，当薄雾围绕着她旋转时，却让她渐渐感到寒意，仿佛死亡以一种抚慰人心的方式轻轻抚摸着她——但这只会使她更加突然地惊慌失措。

年轻的女人爬了起来，开始了解她周围的环境。

这个地方笼罩在阴影中——然而，有一种蓝色，似乎是从一个不存在的月亮上散发出来的。美津子喘着粗气，颤抖着朝黑暗中向前一步。

**“……破碎了……”**

“什么？”

她突然发出嘘声，被那微弱的声音吓了一跳，这是唯一能使她不像傻瓜那样尖叫的办法。

回答她的只有沉默。她摇了摇头，用双臂搂住颤抖的身体，徒劳地想把一些热量摩擦回她那冰冷的身体里。当她继续往前走的时候，她听到有什么东西像树枝一样啪的一声折断了，然后她朝以为是树枝的方向转过身去。

她的眼睛仔细地观察着声音发出的方向，她短暂地看到了一个比自己略高一些的身影，从她身边走开，消失在一棵树后面。她向前迈了一步，准备强迫让她的身体狂奔的时候——

**“……我杀了他们！”**

**“……这邪恶的心……”**

**“让我停下来……”**

**“……恐怕我会——”**

**“……再也不一样了……”**

那个人影突然变得越来越多，每个人都转身离开她;一些跑开了，另一些藏起了他们已经看不见的脸。每一个似乎都承受着最惨烈的痛苦……

**“……我还是慢慢消失比较好……”**

**“……美津子，我很抱歉……”**

**“阻止我！”**

美津子捂住了耳朵；那个声音对她来说是那么熟悉，然而，这些话却以一种令人痛苦的力量牢牢地抓住了她的心。

**“停下来。拜托……停下来！”**

她自己的哀求开始引起更大的共鸣，但很快就被重复她最后一句话的声音淹没了，那声音绝望地一遍又一遍地重复着。

美津子知道，如果这种情况继续下去，她就会失去理智，她张开嘴尖叫，希望它会淹没另一个声音的话语，然后——

**“……救救我……”**

有什么东西紧紧地、绝望地抓住了她的胳膊……但又克制着，好像担心会伤害她一样。美津子猛地睁开了双眼。

* * *

她眨了一下眼睛，然后眨了两次，试图让她的瞳孔适应光线。美津子呻吟着试图站起来拿一些阿斯匹林。

幸运的是，一杯水和药丸被递到了她面前。她一句话也没说就把药吞了下去，一口气喝完水，松了一口气。

“谢谢……”

“不客气。”一个陌生的声音温柔地回答。美津子抬起眼睛，只见一张笑脸被风吹得凌乱的刘海衬托着。美津子的眼睛在陌生人的头发和她的衣服之间眨来眨去，不知道哪个更不寻常：头发的颜色和造型都非常奇特,或者是她身上穿的那件鲜红无袖上衣，上面绑着细细的、像农具一样的精巧玩意儿，那上面碰巧装饰着某种小装饰……

“你是——”

“美津子！”小胜手里拿着一块湿毛巾走进了房间，打断了姐姐的话。女孩挪到一边，他急急忙忙跑向美津子，用他年轻的肌肉尽可能地紧紧地拥抱着她。美津子仍然被最后几分钟的情景吓了一跳，犹豫了一会儿，才回到弟弟给她的拥抱中——直到她意识到有什么东西浸湿了她的后背。

“啊，小胜君，让我来拿，嗯?”房间的主人插嘴道，礼貌地掩饰了她的笑意。小胜稍稍停止了拥抱，然后才意识到自己的愚蠢行为并向他的姐姐道歉。美津子发现自己温柔地笑着，安慰她的弟弟。

当她意识到并非只有她一个人在笑时，她重新引起了人们的注意。

年轻的女孩从男孩手中接过湿透的布，怜爱地拨弄他的头发，然后在厨房水槽里把多余的水挤了出来。

“谢谢，嗯……亚莱小姐……”当她回到书房时，男孩喃喃自语道。他知道自己得到了原谅，但又为自己的粗心大意感到尴尬。

“喂，这个‘小姐’是怎么回事？对家人来说太正式了！叫亚莱就行了！”她厚脸皮地说，用一只戴着半指手套的手拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

美津子倒抽了一口冷气，盯着那个现在已经知道叫什么名字的人。

“家——家人？但是……”

亚莱露齿一笑，挠了挠头。

“嗯……我们为什么不让其他人加入，这样我就不用解释不止一次了？”她开心地笑着说。小胜开心地笑着，拉着姐姐和表姐的手，领着他们走进客厅，信彦、风天和美惠子正在客厅里等着他们。

* * *

“老板，你不觉得奇怪吗？这个女孩不知从哪儿冒出来说找光明寺博士？美津子以前有没有提到过还有别的亲戚？”悦子在开车前往目的地的路上对她的老板这样说道。

半平给了他的助手一个不可思议的表情。

“瞧，悦子，是你把她带进来的。”他转过身来提醒她。她微微脸红了，因为她知道他是对的。她对一个她带进办公室的人不信任，这听起来不太好。

“嗯，我知道，先生；但她看起来是那么迷茫和疲惫……”

半平心里微微一笑。悦子和刀片一样锋利，但她仍然有温和的同情心，虽然她通常用嘲讽的方式机智的来掩盖他们。

“听着，悦子：我找到了她的出生证明，以及她的父亲的身份……这些证据足以让我在我的书里找到她剩下的亲人。”悦子狡猾地对他笑了笑。

“我觉得你喜欢她是因为她给了我们免费的咖啡。”听了这话，他悄悄地笑了，知道悦子只是善意地开玩笑。

“老板，你对你的道德和咖啡因上瘾这两件事真的是无可救药。”她咯咯笑着又补充了一句。他也咧嘴一笑作为回答。

“这就是为什么你是我的助手，记得吗？”——说着，当他们来到孤儿院门口时，他放慢了车速，停了下来。

* * *

“你怎么可能是我兄弟的孩子呢？你和他一点都不像！”这个问题的语气充满了怀疑，就像在他面前的年轻女孩的头发颜色一样。她紧张地咧嘴一笑。

“嗯，我也有妈妈，你知道……但我的确长了爸爸的眼睛。”她笑了，顽皮地朝他眨了一只棕色的眼睛。风天也加入了这个玩笑。

“我认为她长得像她母亲是一件幸运的事，因为如果她长得像她父亲，那将是一场悲剧，你不觉得吗?”信彦继续盯着他看，完全不知所措，风天轻声笑了起来。

老科学家这时注意到一颗红色的宝石整齐地摆在她前面的吊带状装置的斜带上。他轻轻地喘着气，认出这是他已故母亲传给他女儿的那颗姐妹宝石。如果亚莱没有穿一件与珠宝的色调如此相配的衬衫，他可能会立刻认出来。无论如何，这颗宝石是她与自己有亲属关系的有力证据；他的母亲保护她的珠宝就像保护她的孩子一样。

他说不出话来——尽管当他发现自己在别处还有家人时，他确实感到震惊，但与此同时，他不禁对自己感到有些厌恶。他不仅疏于照顾他的孩子，还忘记了自己的兄弟。以及，他的耻辱在他的导师和他的家人面前表露无遗。

“我……我很抱歉……我完全不知道——”他结结巴巴地说，不知道该如何表达他的窘迫。他瞥了一眼，发现新认识的侄女脸上有一种温柔的表情。

“这很正常。我父亲不会怀恨在心，尤其是在有更重要的事情要担心的时候。”这句回答起初的语气是温和的，但是最后却很强硬——【很像她父亲】，信彦心里默默沉思。

“这一点都不‘正常’——在我们的父母很久以前去世后，他是我唯一的亲人。”信彦觉察到亚莱要进一步抗议，但阻止了她。

“——但是正如你所说，有什么更大的事情要担心呢?请解释一下。”

短暂的停顿之后，亚莱靠在椅子上重重地叹了一口气。

“大约两年前，我父亲……”她犹豫了一会儿才继续说。

“……当他被杀的时候……我发现了一个叫‘DARK’的组织——”

“但那不可能的！他们的总部在爆炸中被摧毁了！”美津子大声叫喊着,因沮丧和忧虑而愤怒。有那么一刻大家都惊讶地盯着美津子看，没有料到她会如此激动。

但是他们不知道她在那天的无私牺牲中失去了什么……

“……美津子……你真的认为DARK只有基鲁和他的追随者吗？DARK被称之为社会是有原因的——即使碰巧基鲁是领袖，当他被赶下台时，肯定会有人等着接替他的位置。我不太确定他们到底有多大，但我知道基鲁只是个微不足道的人，尽管他是那个地下社会的一大部分。他们是一个由极其富有或足智多谋的人组成的团体，他们有自己的下属，为了一个共同的目标聚集在一起：统治世界。相当老套，但确实如此。”

“可是为什么是我兄弟呢？他对他们构成了怎样的威胁！？”信彦问道，他感到一种司空见惯的不公正使他怒火中烧。

亚莱直视着可怜的叔叔的眼睛，从背袋里掏出一张叠好的纸。她把那篇旧文章摊在桌上让大家看。光明寺家族凑过来仔细查看，僧人和美惠子耐心地等待着。

“……我还是不明白……”过了一会儿，小胜咕哝着说。亚莱朝他微笑。

“你看见那些摩托车了吗？”

“是啊……”小胜回答着，仔细看了看照片。那是一张模糊的照片，上面有红色和蓝色的东西，光明寺一家立刻认出是次郎。

“那些摩托车是我和爸爸做的。”她说完得意地笑了起来。

“什么？我还以为父亲——”当信彦双手抱头悲叹时，美津子支支吾吾地说。

“因为他给我做了几个摩托车，所以我失去了我唯一的兄弟?”这更像是一份声明，带着平静和愤怒。亚莱摇了摇头，几缕头发从耳朵后面掉下来。

“别傻了。这主要是因为他们去找你制造的人造人——那个抵抗DARK并帮助基鲁垮台的人造人。DARK并不特别关心谁被杀或者什么原因被杀，如果他们遇到任何形式的抵抗，即使没有直接参与，对他们来说也是一种威胁，因此必须根除。”她眯着双眼，露出坚硬的眼神，冷淡的结束了回答。

美惠子闭上了眼睛，痛苦地回忆起她曾经是如何与那个恶名联系在一起的；虽然当时被称为“Shadow”，但实际上是基鲁在DARK总部失败后开始创建的自己的部队。美惠子突然觉得不适合和人类呆在同一个房间里，开始起身。然而老僧人笑着制止了她。

美津子低头看着地毯，听到这个消息，垂头丧气。然而，小胜看起来很生气，因为他没有能力摧毁这个几乎要毁掉他和他的家庭一切的社会。

风天认为是时候用更多相关的信息来打破这种沮丧的气氛了。

“既然我们已经知道了故事的开头，我相信你是时候要了解一下在你休养期间发生的事情了，信彦。美惠子将替我补充我没有参与的部分。”

美惠子能感觉到所有的目光都汇聚在她的身上，她突然感到一种全新的感觉。

老僧人舒舒服服地坐在座位上，深深地吸了一口气。

“我想我应该从Kikaider遇见Kikaider 01开始……”

当僧人开始讲故事时，美津子睁大了眼睛，贪婪地听着。

* * *

“真不敢相信僧人带着孩子去了光明寺家！他是怎么知道的？”半平说着，打开车门爬了进去。悦子也加快了脚步，朝那辆车走去。

“老板，你介意等我一下吗?”她恳求道，她有点恼火她的鞋跟打滑。半平在坐下来之前停了一下。

“哦对！对不起，悦子。让我帮你开门。”半平急忙跑到她身边，打开车门，然后在让她坐下之后轻轻的关上车门。他希望这种绅士风度的表现能让他在旅途中少一个易怒的伙伴。

……

他太慌乱了，甚至没有注意到当他走到悦子旁边的时候跳进驾驶员后面的小家伙。

“别担心他是怎么知道的，我们自己去找光明寺吧。我们有一段时间没见到他们了。”说完，她脸上露出精灵般的微笑。虽然她很担心，但悦子能感觉到一些激动人心的事情即将到来，她想为此做好准备。

半平咧嘴一笑，立刻发动了汽车，三人出发前往光明寺的住处……

* * *

当美惠子说完她那一段话时，美津子呼吸困难。她屏住呼吸的时间太长脸色发白，露出令人忧虑的困惑。

“你不舒服吗？”美惠子问着，脱下了外套，把它搭在美津子的肩膀上。在回答之前，美津子又吸了几口气——她看上去几乎要喘不过气来了。

“不……我很好……只是……”美津子发现自己说不出话来——除非崩溃。在家人面前崩溃是她最不愿意做的事，所以她很快找了个借口，上楼洗了个热水澡。

但小胜并没有被骗；他知道他的姐姐很难过。他不可能责怪她；次郎正在承受痛苦。

“那么，这个服从回路……已经把次郎变成了一个邪恶的存在了?”信彦小心翼翼的问道。而这个简单的问题让小胜突然跳了起来。

“不！次郎并不邪恶！他不是！他不可能！”愤怒的泪水涌上了小胜的眼睛，但他还是忍住了。他现在长大了，不希望每次难过的时候都哭。信彦痛苦地看着儿子——如果是这样的话，他怎么才能以不同的方式告诉他的儿子呢？

幸运的是，他的老师替他解了围。

“不，他不是坏人，我的孩子。他只是拥有一颗黑暗的心和一颗善良的心——就像所有人一样。”他温和地说，希望能使这个愤怒的年轻人平静下来。信彦感到惊讶。

“这是怎么回事？”他好奇地问。风天狡黠地朝他笑了笑。

“这是由于你发明的良心回路。在植入服从回路之前，它已经发展得很好了，所以他能够对抗它。因此，他现在就像普通人一样在做善与恶之间挣扎——但他独自面对这种挣扎时，对任何人都是危险的。”

光明寺博士再次哑口无言——他以为他用良心回路诅咒了次郎，尽管次郎表示感激。他突然感到……轻松了一些，但肩膀上还背着一个负担。

“老师……如果DARK再次追捕我的家人和我自己，我该怎么办？我怎样才能保护他们呢？”

风天的笑容更加明显。

“我很高兴你问我，我的学生。你看，事实上我让这两位年轻女士帮我把Kikaider 01和Kikaider 00的遗骸带给你是有原因的。我想让你帮我修复他们，同时在他们身上安装一个良心回路。”

有那么一刻，时间仿佛停止。今天似乎有不少这样的人。信彦在说话之前咽了口唾沫，因为他的喉咙已经干了。

“老师……我不能那样做!我不能再让我的创造物为我而战了——如果我这样做了，我又比基鲁好到哪儿去？不仅如此，我们怎么能希望他们能建立一个比我们想象中更大的社会呢？”

“事实上，如同风天先生所补充的，自从基鲁被彻底击败之后，DARK的另外三个领导人已经联合起来组成一个团体开始了一场大规模的运动，计划首先开始统治这个国家。在成功控制日本之后，他们可能会继续占领东半球的其他地区，然后向西进军。”亚莱用手托着下巴，若有所思地说。

所有的人都好奇地盯着她，而美惠子却翘起了眉毛。

面对突如其来的关注，亚莱眨了眨眼睛，开始坐立不安。

“你是怎么知道这些的？”信彦怀疑地问她。她朝她叔叔笑了笑。

“我在街上已经有一段时间了。如果你知道该听谁说，在哪里听，你最终会开始听到一些事情。”她说这话的时候向小胜眨了眨眼睛，觉得这是她和男孩的共同点。小胜也冲她露齿一笑，证实了她的推测。美惠子觉得自己在对这种厚颜无耻的行为傻笑。

亚莱发现信彦仍然好奇地盯着她看。她咳嗽着，羞怯地把目光移开。

“……虽然不可否认，很多信息来自我自己的直觉。”老和尚开始咯咯地笑了起来，消除了那种略显不安的紧张情绪。

光明寺博士仍然感到很不情愿……有一种东西不肯把他心头的负担卸下来。风天立刻注意到了，但什么也没说。

“……即使我现在让他们复活……他们会生我的气吗?”他咕哝着，比谁都要自言自语。不幸的是，美惠子用她敏锐的听觉听清了他说的每一个字，并对他厉声斥责。

“你会因为害怕而拒绝给他们第二次生命吗?”她的脸摆出一副怒目而视的样子。这突如其来的敌意让信彦吃了一惊，因为在这之前，女人造人说话的声音是那么温柔。

“不，不是这样的……不管怎样，也不完全是这样。让他们复活并装上良心回路真的是明智之举吗？”

风天皱起眉头，若有所思地抚摩着下巴。

“如果DARK试图使用服从回路控制他们，良心回路会给他们提供一个抵抗的机会。只要这个回路有足够的时间来培养，就会跟次郎的回路一样。”

小胜兴奋得几乎跳了起来。

“来吧，爸爸！如果我们把他们唤醒，他们也许能帮我们找到次郎！”

“你小儿子说得对，信彦。他们的数据库和存储库似乎在爆炸中完好无损。我可能还会补充一句，这让人感到意外。”这位老隐士说的是事实，一郎和零在爆炸中还几乎完好无损，其耐性和运气给他留下了深刻的印象。

信彦低头看着他的孩子，他的孩子一想到这一点，高兴地笑了；令他难以置信的是，他发现自己也微微的分享儿子的兴奋……

他转向了他的侄女，侄女好奇地看着他。

【……不妨让这一表决获得一致通过……】信彦不情愿地笑了笑，若有所思。

“亚莱……你怎么看？”

她眨了眨眼睛，显然很慌张。

“我有发言权吗……？”

信彦朝她笑了笑，点了点头，而小胜甚至还没听到回答，就已经兴奋得几乎发狂了。亚莱把头转向她和美惠子放置人造人尸体的房间。她可以看到一郎那张破碎的脸从他在地板上的位置茫然地盯着她。

“……嗯……我想……既然他们基本上被剥夺了生命……为什么不给他们第二次生命呢？我们可能无法在人类身上做到这一点，但如果可以做到，我们为什么不应该给他们做到这一点呢？”

美惠子什么也没说，但她觉得她在那个女孩的眼里看到了更深层次的东西。信彦若有所思地点了点头，接受了亚莱理性的观点，然后转向老僧人。

“……很好。我相信我还拥有一个地下实验室。老师，你能帮我吗？”

“当然了，信彦。我不会不管的。”老人咧嘴一笑，朝姑娘们走去。

“女士们，你们介意把病人送到实验室吗？”美惠子笑得很灿烂，转身走进房间去取回零的身体，但当她感觉到一只小手在她裙子的下摆上时，她停了下来。

“给你。”小胜害羞着，把美惠子的夹克还给了她。她亲切地微笑着，拍了拍他的头，使小男孩脸红了。

“谢谢，小胜君……”

他的名字加上了亲切的字眼，使得他脸色更红了。

“啊……当然！”他咕哝道。

“吼吼吼！胜君！太可爱了！”男孩立刻被紧紧地抱在怀里，他感到自己的头发被猛烈地拨弄着，难以呼吸。当他终于设法逃脱他表姐的死亡魔爪时，她站起来大笑着。

“喂，小胜，你为什么不帮帮我呢?”小胜抬起头来，很高兴自己终于有用武之地。

“好!”说完，亚莱把一郎的尸体拖到她背上，朝门外走去，但很快停下脚步，把一郎背上放下，检查他的腰部。小胜靠近她看她在做什么。

她从自己摩托车的工具箱里拿出一把小螺丝刀。她打开一郎的皮带扣，仔细检查里面的电路。

“它看起来状态不错……让我们看看它是否还能用。”她自言自语地咕哝了一声，又关上并固定了扣扣。然后她在装饰物上按了几个按钮，环顾四周，等待着什么东西出现。

果然，几分钟后，一辆轰鸣的发动机从灌木丛中如同爆炸一般，停在离他们几英尺远的地方。小胜认为这一表演非常令人钦佩，但亚莱似乎被吓坏了。

“他……他——他们到底对机车做了什么！？”

她立即站在车子旁边，为无数的划痕，尤其是侧板一面上的一个难看的口子而悲叹。亚莱在咕哝着说些什么，每发现一点不对的地方，她就低声嘀咕几句。

“嗯……也许我们应该先让一郎进实验室，然后我再帮你修理摩托车。”小胜温顺地建议，拍拍亚莱的肩膀以表安慰。她心烦意乱，漫不经心地回头看着他，但很快意识到发生了什么事以及她在哪里。

“啊……是的。是的，这就是我们要做的……”


	4. 冲动离场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情开始向不同的方向发展着——当孩子们都跑掉的时候，大人们该怎么办呢？

阿明屏住呼吸，只在汽车的前排座位上出现谈话时才呼气。他很吃惊自己独自一人会做出如此鲁莽的事情。

但是对他来说，这的确是个很大的诱惑；他和理枝子偷听了老僧人和前天来访的客人的谈话，原来她是在找她的光明寺亲戚。

阿明看了很多遍，一眼就认出了这个名字——他那本《匹诺曹》上用黑体字清楚的写着“光明寺胜所有”。

【理惠子……她一直没能给我读完这本书，所以我自己读完了。我一直想知道光明寺胜是谁。既然这是他的书我也已经看完了，就应该还给他。】小男孩为自己总结着，他认为自己耍的小聪明是有道理的。

【而且……我好像从来没有离开过孤儿院，离开过其他孩子……这是我唯一的机会！】说完，他把书抱在怀里，离自己的身体更近了一点，当司机打喷嚏时，他又深吸了一口气。

“老板，你不会感冒了吧？这是今天第四次了！”前排座位的乘客惊呼，她的声音充满了担心。

“不，我很好，只是可能因为孩子们的枕头大战弄得鼻子有点毛。没什么大不了的。”当他们把车开进通往目的地的车道时，半平咯咯地笑了起来，他仍然完全没有意识到有其他的乘客藏在后座下面……

* * *

美津子小心翼翼地走出浴室，无可奈何地叹了口气，因为这并没有使她平静多少。她用毛巾裹住身体，擦去镜子上的水汽，想看看自己，痛苦地把目光转向别处。

她的眼睛还是红的。

【次郎……你现在在经历什么……？你为什么不直接回来找我们呢？】

一滴水珠从她脸上滴下来，她默默地咒骂着——她不能假装那水珠是从她湿漉漉的头发上滴下来的。

然后，美津子朝窗户瞥了一眼，看到一辆米色的大众甲壳虫驶近她的家，决定赶紧进她的房间去穿衣服。

她必须使自己在公共场合显得有风度……而伤心的泪水并不能让她受欢迎。

【别哭了，否则你永远都不会停下。】她在心里这样要求自己，朝自己的卧室走了一步。

不幸的是，美津子的眼睛不听使唤，她关上了卧室的门……

* * *

当信彦和风天走进实验室时，亚莱跑了出来绕到房后，开始修理一郎损坏的摩托车（尽管看起来它比自己最初看到的一郎的状态要好）。

小胜和亚莱在研制这台精巧的机器时，他们快速的组成了一个团队。他们在车库里找到了废旧的面板，并为损坏的面板重新刷了漆，然后把它们重新装到车的车架上。

最后，他们继续打磨背部的可动刀片。

“千万别让那东西划伤了自己。”女孩一边警告着，一边递给小胜一个不同寻常的小玩意儿。它看起来像是一个柔软的小夹子，内部又有韧性。

“这是什么东西?”他问，像亚莱一样把它放在刀刃上。她向他露齿一笑，显得很自豪。

“我爸爸的最后一项发明——当然是在我的帮助下完成的。小心的握紧它，然后在刀片上轻轻滑动。”

小胜照做了，惊讶地发现刀刃上的划痕全部消失了。他目瞪口呆地看着手里的小工具。

“虽然看起来不太像，但它的确是一个磨刀器。通过按住手柄，它会激活激光，激光可以精确地锐化刀片，并精确到一个单元格的宽度，所以要格外小心刀片的边缘。我不能让我的亲戚在我刚见到他们的时候失去手指！”亚莱边指导边咧嘴笑着。

小胜咽了一口气，紧紧地抓住刀刃的后部，把它放在它的插座上。虽然他很紧张，但他很感激有人愿意让他尝试一些稍微危险的东西，而不是保护他免受每一件小事的伤害。他兴奋地看着这个小发明，把它还给了她。

“太神奇了——这可比磨石头容易多了!”他笑了，她也抱着感激微笑。

“我喜欢你，小孩。当你看到它时，你可以感觉到它的价值。”小胜脸红了，咧嘴一笑。他抬起头看着她，发现她正盯着房子的二层，透过她看着的浅色窗帘可以看到美津子的剪影。

“我不知道她为什么那么难过？”亚莱困惑地自言自语。小胜叹了口气。

“你也发现了吧？自从次郎离开后，姐姐就一直很伤心。她认为没人知道这一点，但我是知道的。起初她没有那么伤心，因为她一直告诉我，她知道他会回来的，因为他答应过的。只是过了一段时间之后，她开始看起来不再相信那个承诺了。有一天，我看见她在花园里的时候哭了，但是不要告诉任何人是我告诉你的！”他偷偷地瞥了那姑娘一眼，要她答应保守秘密。

亚莱挑了挑眉毛，好像她不明白为什么一个人造人的离开会导致她如此抑郁。当她恢复知觉时，她发现小胜焦急地抓着她的手。

“嗯？哦，别担心，我不会说出你的秘密的。”她笑着把她的小拇指和他的手指连在一起，然后发誓。小胜张开嘴想再说些什么，但随即听到房子的另一边传来一扇车门砰地关上的声音。

“来吧，让我们看看谁来了!”小胜跳了起来，爬到房子的另一边。亚莱又透过窗户看了一眼表姐，然后跟在小胜后面小跑。

“大家都在哪儿？悦子，你确定光明寺一家从海外回来了吗？”

“我打包票！你为什么从不相信我找到的消息？”

“半平！悦子！”

这对争吵不休的人转过身来，发现小胜正飞快地朝他们跑来，悦子跪下来拥抱他。半平挥了挥手，调整了一下上衣的翻领，给予一个友好的笑容。

“嘿，小胜！过得怎么样？大家都在哪儿？”小胜从悦子的拥抱中挣脱开来，抬头看着那个男人。

“爸爸在地下实验室。美津子在楼上她的房间里。你猜怎么着？你知道我有一个——”

“哦！侦探！很高兴能见到你！”亚莱追上了那个小团体，大声喊道。小胜回过头来看着她，眨了眨眼睛。

“半平，你认识我的表姐吗？”他好奇地问道。半平紧张的笑了起来。

“说来话长……”他回答着小胜的问题，然后对那位年轻女士说，“……很高兴再次见到你，但是你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“哈哈，显然老人很清楚我叔叔是谁，也很好心地把我带到这里来，虽然不是没有他自己的目的……我也不介意就是了。”她咧嘴一笑，把一根松散的头发塞回绕在头上的发髻里。

“嗯？这是怎么回事？僧人在哪里？小胜，为什么你老爸在他的实验室？”

小胜坐立不安。这是个棘手的问题。幸运的是，悦子想出了一个更好的主意。

“老板，我们为什么不去找光明寺博士，自己去问问他呢？”

“……就这样吧。”半平不好意思地低下了头。当亚莱注意到侦探的车里有什么东西在动的时候，这一小群人开始咯咯地笑起来。

“嗯？那是什么？服部先生，你没有带宠物或者别的什么吧？”

“什么？一个宠物？你是什么——”

“老板！看看后座！”悦子惊恐的说着。他们四人慢慢的向汽车走去，一直走到大门口。半平小心翼翼地走上前，猛地把门打开。

……

“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”他也同样叫嚷着，跳到悦子的怀抱中，而悦子则稳住了他并躲在他身后。亚莱迅速上前，小胜紧随其后。

“谁在里面？”他大喊大叫的警告着。一个小男孩胆怯地走了出来。

“我、我很抱歉！我只……只是想……想找光明寺胜！”

小胜很惊讶，他并不认识这个小孩。

“嗯？我认识你吗？”小胜歪着头好奇地问。

“阿明君？”

美惠子从实验室回来，发现这一小群人挤在一辆来访的汽车周围。阿明一听到有人叫他的名字就吓了一跳，当他意识到是谁叫他的时候(如果可能的话)他脸色变得苍白了。

“阿明君，你在这里做什么？你现在应该回孤儿院吃午饭了！”美惠子责备着，但是听不出她有多生气。

“我很抱歉……真的很抱歉……我只是想把这本书还给光明寺胜！”他说着，把书从夹克衫下面抽出来，递给了那个稍微大一点的男孩。小胜立刻认出了它。

“嘿！我记得很久以前，当我们带爸爸去国外康复时，我把它忘在这里了！我现在长大了，但还是要谢谢你！”小胜拿起书，礼貌地谢了阿明，但是还有一个问题没有被回答。

“……对不起，我认识你吗？你是怎么弄到这本书的？”阿明很尴尬，不知道该怎么向他解释。幸好美惠子给他解了围。

“小胜君，你还记得我讲过的那个被次郎、一郎和零保护的小男孩吗？就是他：阿明；阿明，这是光明寺博士的儿子，小胜。”

“啊，你——你是阿明？哇哦，很高兴见到你！”小胜说着，伸出一只手友好地问候。阿明迟疑地接受了，两人轻轻地摇晃了一下。

“是的，我也很高兴见到你。谢谢你让我读这本书……我喜欢它。”阿明微微的笑着。小胜想到一个主意，精神抖擞起来。

“嘿……为什么你不留着它呢？作为我送你的礼物？”

阿明目瞪口呆地看着小胜，慌慌张张地搓着双手。

“我不能那样做，这是你的书！”小胜友善地笑着，把一只手放在了阿明的肩上。

“别担心，这是我小时候最喜欢的故事，现在我记在心里了。你为什么不找个时间过来玩玩？一定会很有趣。！”

阿明害羞地抬头看着美惠子。

“……可以吗，美惠子姐姐？”他平静地，满怀希望地问道。美惠子在小男孩给她的友好的尊敬下顿了一下，她感到一阵暖暖的暖流从她的微笑中溢了出来。他真的在这么短的时间内改变了，人类的互动为他创造了奇迹。

“当然，只要你不惹人讨厌就行。”她轻轻取笑着他，惹得小胜咧嘴一笑。阿明拨弄着夹克的褶边，胆怯地笑了起来。

“嗯？有什么问题吗，阿明？”

小男孩抬起头，咬了咬嘴唇

“如果可以……我偶尔带来个朋友可以吗？”小胜又笑了起来。

“当然了！人越多越好！”

一秒钟后，小胜的胃决定它需要贡品，并通过一个可以听见的咆哮让每个人都知道了。他涨红了脸，悦子笑的更开心了，拉近了两个男孩的距离。

“我认为这意味着现在是午餐时间，这是一件好事，因为我喜欢做饭。怎么样？”她向那些对她赞赏地微笑的男孩们眨了眨眼——小胜更是如此；一想到悦子的厨艺，他就兴奋不已。

“和你比赛！”他大喊大叫，朝房子飞驰而去。阿明看着他，然后追上了他的新朋友。

* * *

风天调整了头顶上的灯光，以便更好地观察一郎的内部。他已经修好了电路和胸腔的那个大洞，但他们认为在试图唤醒他之前，最好再检查一遍。

【如果我们必须在唤醒一郎之后给他修改一个错误，我怀疑他没有耐心静静躺着。】老僧人想起一郎傲慢的性格，暗自发笑。

“老师……?”信彦边问边抬起头来查看零的头部电路。

“嗯？哦，没什么，我只是想起了01第一次醒来时是如何表现的。”

“哦，我明白了，”信彦关上并密封了头部装置，然后说道，“很像次郎，是吗？”当信彦听到了他老师的大笑声时几乎吓了一跳。

“恰恰相反，朋友。一郎几乎是他的对立面！次郎温柔，富有同情心，一郎却吵闹、鲁莽，而且有点……他没有那么有礼貌。如果我可以这么说的话。”信彦发现自己和老师一起嘲笑他那牵强的假设。

“哦，天哪……我想他醒来时我们应该退后，如果他是一个易怒的冬眠者，可能会揍我们。”两个老人对这个想法都笑得直发抖，虽然风天沉思着这个笑话可能跟事实八九不离十。他们现在只能等着瞧了。

当他们的笑声渐渐平息下来时，信彦沉思地噘起嘴唇，思考着他的下一个念头。

“我并不想说我家人的坏话，但我几乎看不出这个女孩怎么会是我兄弟的女儿，如果她没有戴上我母亲珍爱的胸针……和她的眼睛，我仍然拒绝相信。棕色的眼睛也许很常见，但这些眼睛明显让人想起辽：同样的鬼鬼祟祟的光芒……如果不是因为她染过的头发，我可能会发现更多的相似之处。”信彦若有所思地笑着说。

“现在的孩子都爱时髦。我很庆幸我的美津子没有被那些愚蠢的时尚带歪。”风天对他的老学生的假设咧嘴一笑。

“如果她的发根能说明什么的话，那么这种特殊的颜色就不是染发剂造成的，”老圣人在信彦笑的时候说道，“尽管我承认这种颜色不同寻常，但我似乎记得，不久前有一位媒体偶像，她的外表看上去和你侄女差不多。”

“老师，我们谈的是我的兄弟——让我们现实点吧。”信彦开玩笑说，感觉比他过去一段时间还要幸福。风天的眼睛闪烁着欢笑。

“也许那是一种突变，但至少她是很难被忽略的，除了任性和古怪的行为。她很聪明，足智多谋。”

信彦点了点头表示同意，风天则若有所思地傻笑了一下。

“对一个孩子来说，这似乎有点太亮了……”他还没来得及多想，实验室门口就传来了敲门声，门开了。

【说曹操，曹操到。】

风天强忍住笑容，亚莱两手各拿着一个盘子，蹦蹦跳跳地走进房间。

“你俩错过了午餐，休息一下吃顿晚饭是明智的选择。”

“啊？小亚莱，你不必费心，但，谢谢。”信彦微笑着接过盘子，咽了口口水。

“这顿饭的功劳不归我。”灯光使她的胸针闪闪发光，让她露齿一笑。

“哦？”信彦一边嚼着米饭一边转身。就在那一刻，一双令人印象深刻的腿小心翼翼地从梯子上爬下来，紧接着是另一条裤子和一件风衣的下摆。

“服部侦探！悦子小姐！欢迎！我不知道你们来了！”信彦热情地接待了他们，尽管在他的家人离开带他去康复旅行之前，他只见过他们一次——他从孩子们那里听说了侦探们在他被关押期间所做的一切，并对他们的好意深感感激。

悦子和半平在欢迎仪式上露出感激的笑容，同时递给两位老人饮料，准备晚餐时喝。风天亲切地感谢悦子，而半平与博士握手。

“我们在午饭的时间到达，并且重新认识了你的儿子。他长得太快了……”悦子怀旧地叹了口气。

“就小胜吗？美津子没在那里迎接你吗？”信彦不安的问道。亚莱的笑容消失了，她自己的脸上露出了关心和些许困惑的表情。

“自从今天早上她去洗澡以后，我们就没见过她。我觉得她身体不太好，不过我回去打扫房间时再去看看她。”

“谢谢……真的，我有时候会担心她……总是照顾我和小胜，自己却几乎没有私人的时间。”

空气中弥漫着一种尴尬的忧伤，半平咳嗽了一下。

“那么，博士……那个重新唤醒的计划进展如何？小胜给我讲了一些零碎的东西，而你的侄女帮我把故事拼凑起来。”信彦有些得意，转身看着一郎和零现在一动不动的身体。

“看来我的老师已经完成了大部分的工作，我们现在所需要的是收集足够的电力来让他们的系统进入动力模式。不幸的是，我们一次只能启动一个，因为我们只有一个房间可以使用。我想我们应该先从零开始。美惠子小姐去哪里了？我想她可能想出席这个聚会……”信彦停顿了一下，在房间里四处寻找那个失踪的聚会成员。

当半平试图把他的笑声伪装成咳嗽时，悦子咯咯地笑了起来。

“我们的车里有个偷渡者，所以美惠子把他送回了孤儿院。”这条消息使风天对那两个侦探好奇地皱了一下眉。

“哦？是谁？”

“一个叫阿明的小男孩。他想把小胜的书还给他，但小胜让他把书作为礼物留着。我敢说他们俩一定会成为好朋友的！”悦子愉快地回答着。风天很吃惊，而他不是唯一的一个。

“老师，阿明不是……？”

“是的，信彦，阿明是基鲁教授的儿子……但听到这个男孩做了这样的事真是太奇怪了。他是独自一人，还是有个小女孩跟他在一起？”

这一次，半平没有掩饰自己的娱乐精神。

“已经有点讨女人喜欢了？不，他是自己来的……等等——他是基鲁的孩子？这对我来说可是个大新闻！”

风天哈哈大笑，拍了拍半平的肩膀。

“别担心，我的朋友。我待会再给你解释……或者，如果我们今晚能唤醒这些年轻人中的一个，他就能解释给你听。”

亚莱什么也没说，但她的眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒。一只萤火虫从实验室的入口飘了进来，实验室的门不经意地被打开了。她走到楼梯上关上它，但是当她看到它变得那么黑暗时犹豫了。

“啊……我要回屋里去看看美津子和小胜的情况。”

然后，她从洞里跳出来，小心翼翼地把洞口关上，然后飞奔向房子。想着她的两个表亲。

【我知道小胜还在修摩托车，所以我要去看看美津子。在我今天见到的所有人当中，她是我见过的时间最短的一个……我需要更好地了解一下她……】

亚莱从后面走了进来看了小胜一眼，发现他在车里睡着了。她咧嘴一笑，跑上楼去找美津子，心想也许她现在也已经睡着了。

她完全偏离了事实。

当她走近楼梯的顶部时，她听到急促的呼吸声，使她有点担心。过了一会儿，她听到破碎的玻璃伴随着钝物被扔出去的声音。这足以让年轻的血液里涌起肾上腺素。

“美津子！”亚莱叫喊着冲进卧室的门。看样子，美津子早晨洗完澡后都没穿完衣服；她那棕褐色的短发凌乱不堪，而她那因哭而涨红了的脸，正竭力抑制住自己的抽泣。总而言之，当她穿着内衣瘫倒在地时，看上去一团糟。

亚莱笨拙地试图弄明白这个情况。是什么导致了这样崩溃的场面？她犹豫了一下，从床上抓起美津子的被单，把它裹在对方的肩膀上，并将手放在那里，而美津子继续抑制着她的颤抖。

【……她被这种情况困扰多久了……？】亚莱暗自思忖，紧盯着美津子的发红眼睛。

“美津子……怎么了？是什么让你这么痛苦？”

这个问题问的非常非常的温和。几乎听不清，但美津子能听到关心的声音，看了女孩一会儿，然后搂住她，尽管感到羞愧。她羞于向一个认识不到一天的人透露自己的痛苦，却对家人隐瞒了一年多。

但她不在乎。如果她现在不把这件事说出来，她会崩溃。

“我想……我应该先解释一下……次郎的事。”美津子一边说，一边喘着粗气想稳住自己。亚莱把所有的注意力都集中在满的故事上，直到故事结束，她才开口。

……

大约二十分钟以后，随着解释的结束，哭声平息了。他们就这样沉默了一会儿——

“美津子……”

“……是的？”

“美津子，带上几套衣服，我骑摩托车在房子旁边等你。现在别问问题……快点。”

美津子看起来很吃惊，但当亚莱走出卧室时，她照办了。

没有人能看到它，但有一些不同……亚莱有一段时间没有这种感觉了……

她又看了小胜一眼，然后走向她的车。在车把底下面有个小键盘。她输入了一个密码，键盘旁边的一个隔间被打开，露出了两部手机。她取下一只，小心翼翼地放在小胜手中，以免吵醒他。

【别让他惊慌失措，担心他姐姐在哪儿……】她自言自语，调皮地笑了笑。

正如承诺的那样，美津子带着一小袋必需品来到指定的地点。当她站在月光下，把外套拉上的时候，凉风又像可怕的手指一样爬上她的心头。亚莱打开了摩托车弯曲的后备箱，把包裹整齐地装进了一个角落。然后，美津子一言不发地坐在车里，亚莱开始点火。

……

她们在光明寺家族的战力被带回来之前就离开了。【1】

……

在这个隐蔽的实验室里，气泡开始迅速上升到水箱的顶部。

【……水？这什么鬼……？】

他现在还看不见，但他想知道自己是否能稍微活动一下胳膊。在练习握拳之后，他试着把拳头放在面前，但发现有些阻力。一块弯曲的面板阻止了他的下一步动作。

一郎皱了皱眉头。

【嗯……我只知道一种对付障碍的方法！】

他在握紧拳头准备给上一拳之前听到了一声“不不不！等等！”

一郎的视觉感受器终于开始稍稍聚焦了。

他不喜欢他看到的东西。

显然，他被困在了一根管子里，望着外面的两个老家伙；一个小妞，和一个脸上应该是长了肿瘤下巴的家伙。他朝旁边一看，发现了一件更使他恼火的事：他最小的弟弟一动不动的身体。

**“零……？零！”** 他狂怒地大喊，转身对着前面玻璃护栏外的人怒目而视， **“好吧，老头子，在我开始砸东西之前，你有10秒钟的时间放我出去！”**

“哦，天哪……看来你不是在开玩笑，风天老师……”

**“1！”**

“啊，是的，马上，只要不把房间弄坏了！我们需要用它唤醒你的弟弟！”

一郎感觉到液体从管子中流出，然后是空气从管子内的通风口吹到他身上。门一打开，他就走了出来，似乎有些不知所措，因为他认出了刚才被他悄悄称为“老家伙”中的其中一个。

“……风天老人？发生了什么事？次郎在哪？还有零怎么了？”

风天皱起眉头，有点困惑。

“你的意思是你不记得了？”

“如果可以，你觉得我还会问吗？”一郎不耐烦地厉声说道。虽然他很高兴看到一张熟悉的脸，但他不喜欢待在黑暗中，或是听到什么愚蠢的问题。事实上，现在他周围有很多他讨厌的东西。

“我明白了……服从回路似乎从那时起就屏蔽了你的记忆。很好，让我把Bijinder告诉我的话说给你听。”

“Bijinder她告诉你——？”风天点了点头，但让一郎冷静下来。

“长话短说，你被灭劫巨神抓住了，然后被植入了一个服从回路，然后被次郎摧毁了，因为基鲁教授命令你和零摧毁他。”

……

**“他 做 了 什 么？！他 在 哪 儿？”**

悦子吓得倒进了半平的怀里，而半平看上去并不比他的助手平静多少。信彦眨着眼睛，一直惊讶于一郎和次郎的不同。风天把手放在机器人身上，试图再次安抚他。

“冷静点，一郎。次郎也被植入了服从回路，他真的别无选择，只能——”

一郎突然问了个问题。

“阿明安全了吗？”

风天微微点了点头，想知道他为何会问这个问题。

“你能修好零吗？”

他再一次点了点头。一郎随即跳起来，朝门口跑去。他发现门是关着的，于是踢开了它，门掉在路边时发出沉闷的撞击声。

“一郎！等等！”风天在后面叫他，但一郎并没有听。他按下皮带扣上的一个按钮，耐心地等待着听到熟悉的摩托车发动机的轰鸣声。他跳上了车，就在半平走出实验室的时候，他转身朝马路开去，后面跟着老僧人。

“等一会儿，好吗?”半平大喊着。一郎无视了他——他现在有更重要的事情要处理。然而，他停了下来，等着那个本质上创造他的老僧人。

“一郎，你要去哪儿？”

一郎向他投去不耐烦的一瞥，但给了他一个回答。

“我要找到他……然后我要打爆他的头！”

然后，一郎疾驰而去……

……完全没有意识到他的旅伴在他的摩托车里微微摇晃着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】原句是“They were long gone before the power had fluctuated in the Komyouji household for a few moments.”这句话问了作者，作者的意思是姑娘们在一郎和零被带回来之前就离开了，所以这句是意译，大概。
> 
> 这一章的标题就讲的是美津子，小胜和亚莱以及一郎，他们全部都冲动离场了，哦不对，小胜是完全不知情的情况下被带走的。当然，阿明可能也算？
> 
> （译者碎碎念：：您的好友——Kikaider 01一郎已重新连线）
> 
> （译者碎碎念2：：熊孩子们冲动离场开始组队刷副本了！目标是找到失踪已久的团宠）（←划掉）


	5. 痛苦之路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搜索开始了……但对于一郎来说真正的挑战是他能不能应付一个小小的队友。

美津子头昏眼花，最糟糕的是，她不知道这是不是因为睡眠不足所导致的。她的情绪很不稳定，也许是那些重大事件，使得她走到了如今的地步，她和她那位自己几乎不认识的表妹在路上疾驰而过，进入了她们经过的第三座或第四座城市。

“亚莱！”美津子在车流中大声喊叫以引起司机的注意。亚莱从护目镜后面瞥了她一眼。

“请讲？”

“我们要去哪儿?”当她们加快速度，穿梭在繁忙的车流中，紧紧地抓住座位时，美津子问道。在她的表妹决定回应之前，笑容逐渐变得灿烂。

“我想显而易见——我们会找到你的次郎的!”

美津子感觉到她的呼吸困难，几乎喘不过气来。

“但为什么？你为什么要为一个你几乎不认识的人做这种事？”她一边说，一边对着车流大喊大叫。很明显，这个问题让亚莱防不胜防——虽然她的眼睛被护目镜上耀眼的阳光遮住了，不让美津子看到，但在考虑这个问题时，她的脸显然在努力保持平静。

“……为什么不呢？这会让你开心的，不是吗？”在她们驶出高速公路并驶近一个停车标志时，亚莱似乎在小心翼翼地试着说出这些话。美津子无话可说，忙着四处看他们到达的城市。她能闻到空气中微弱的海风……

美津子的眼睛睁得大大的，因认出此地而难过……

【海边的城市……妈妈……】

* * *

美惠子紧张地扭着双手，盯着那个装着Kikaider 00的水箱，就像是在等待手术结果的人一样。

“你不必担心，亲爱的。一郎醒了过来，而且一切都很好。我毫不怀疑，零也会毫发无损的出来。”风天安慰着拍了拍年轻女子的肩膀。她皱着好奇的眉毛，低头看着他。

“如果一郎能顺利地出来，那他在哪儿？”

信彦在房间的另一边咳嗽起来。风天安慰的表情出现了一丝尴尬。

“嗯……你知道他有多不耐烦……他决定要去找次郎，然后什么也没说就走了……总之，什么话都没有说。”美惠子花了一点时间才明白这一点。她闭上眼睛，简短地回忆起她以前和一郎的所有遭遇。

【……是的，在没有太多警告的情况下逃跑听起来是挺正常的。】她默默地沉思着，然后把目光转回了零身上。光明寺博士正在调整机器上的电气输出设置。太多会使零爆炸；太少就不能唤醒他。此外，他还扫描了系统的统计数据，看是否有异常，然后得到了绿色的标识。

风天点了点头，信彦拨动开关，电源再次出现波动。

美惠子屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地走上前。

一只手开始抽动……

* * *

【这是什么……？我好像被淹没了。检查视觉链接的运行状态……】

他的眼皮眨了一下，两下——然后零试着把他的视线集中在所有水箱中的气泡上。他那平时就显得不高兴的脸微微皱起眉头，因为他仍然不能透过玻璃看到更多的东西。零低头看着他的手，检查是否有损伤。就在这时，他注意到另一只手，从那一边看，那只手更加纤细……

气泡消失了，零终于看到了另一边的人。

她在微笑。

然后液体被抽干，零可以感觉到他的身体被风干了。过了一会儿，密室打开了，他走了出来。

“先生，快起来，他醒了！”

“嗯？啊？哦，好，对不起。我起来了，我起来了!”当他把他的帽子放在头上的时候，半平咕哝了几下。

“欢迎你，零。”风天亲切地笑了。信彦既高兴又担心，因为之前忘记询问这个人造人的性格。

然而，零只注意到那张熟悉的，在他醒来时迎接他的快乐的脸。

“……Bijinder……？”他终于开口说话了。她点头微笑，笑得很开心。然后，零抬起头来，看了看周围的人，发现除了老僧人，他谁也不认识。

“谁能告诉我发生了什么事？一郎和次郎在哪儿？”他冷酷的问道，只比单调的声音高了一个音符。

“在我们回答这个问题之前，你的身体状况如何？你感没感觉到你有什么错误？”

零低头好奇地望着那个老人，他没认出是谁。

“我运作正常……你是谁？”他一边变为人类的外表一边问道。由于附近没有任何威胁，他认为用他的人脸来传达他的表情是更有效的方式。他开始对站在他前面继续写笔记的小老头扬了扬眉毛。信彦停下来看了看人造人。

“哦，是的，原谅我！我是光明寺信彦。”

“光明寺……？”

风天咧嘴一笑，看起来很狡猾，因为他能说出这个名字对零有什么意义。

“是的，零。这就是最初创造你的人，光明寺信彦。”零瞥了老僧人一眼，微微点了点头。

“嗯，额，博士？这家伙不会像上次那个把门踢开然后逃出去吧？他——嗷呜！”半平咕哝了一声，一条胳膊肘伸到了胸腔。

“先生，求你了！你这样做是不礼貌的，至少别把想法灌输到他的脑子里！”悦子痛斥着她的雇主，风天望着吵架的两人笑了起来。

“你不必担心。零和他的大哥有很大的不同，他喜欢用理性和冷静来处理问题。”

在零重申他的要求之前，响起了如释重负的叹息声。

“我很想知道我兄弟的下落。”他相当简洁地说着。当美惠子挽着他的胳膊将他带到一个座位上的时候，他好奇地跟在后面，等着她解释。

* * *

小胜知道这很糟糕。

他不确定到底有多糟，但他知道情况不妙。他醒来时发现天空正以一种看似危险的速度在头顶上飞驰。他注意到他的擦布在拍打着另一只手里的手机，模模糊糊地想知道它是从哪里来的。

他小心翼翼地从Kikaider 01的摩托车Doublemachine的边车上探出头来。果然，他们在喇叭轰鸣的车流中呼啸而过。

“滚开！让路！我要去个地方！”小胜的司机大喊大叫。这个小男孩曾短暂的考虑过跳下车，如果不是因为害怕摔下去，头撞到路边的沥青路上的话。

【我做了什么让自己陷入了这种麻烦里？！】

……

* * *

零平时很安静，但这次不同。这一次，他简直找不到合适的词来形容这种情况。

“零……基鲁完全控制了你和一郎之后，次郎所做的事情并不是他的错……你能理解的，对吗？”Bijinder，或者说是美惠子，因为她现在是人类的外貌，恳求着零。

恬淡寡欲的人造人慢慢地低下头，想减轻她对这件事的焦虑，但令人惊讶的是，他发现自己被解体是他哥哥造成的这一点并不是他说不出话的理由。

“我完全理解……但是为什么我会被装上良心回路？”

……

风天清了清嗓子，而信彦像是受到了谴责一样，绞着双手。他一直担心安装良心回路会使他们心烦意乱。现在想想，他很庆幸一郎没被告知自己被安了良心回路。

“啊，好吧，看来你还没有完全脱离危险。美惠子，你介意把我们那位古怪的客人带来吗？”风天轻声问道。她点了点头，走出了实验室。信彦趁机向前走了一步与他的样机说话。

“零……你得原谅我，但是我们给你一个属于你自己的良心回路是为了给你建立一个保护措施。”信彦低下头坚定的说着。

“保护措施……？”

“是的，如果你有点耐心的话，我让美惠子去接的客人应该能解释的很清楚。毕竟耐心是一种美德。”风天打断了对方的话语，像往常一样用手摸着佛珠，热切地希望当初能把这特别的一课传授给第一个病号。当美惠子急急忙忙的飞回门口的时候，他们已经等了一会了。

“我找不到他们！他们全都走了！”

“你在说什么？孩子们应该都在上面的！”半平从座位上站了起来。

“哦，天啊……”悦子忧心忡忡的低声说着，感觉到空气中的紧张感在不断增加。

“什么？”老僧人问着，试图让这个失去理智的女人冷静下来。

“亚莱，小胜君——甚至连美津子都失踪了！”

“......不......——你不认为他们已经......？”信彦感觉担忧淹没了他的血管。风天叹了口气，把一只手放在他学生的肩膀上。

“让我们都冷静下来，一起来看一下，好吗？”

“风天先生说得没错，让我们理智一点，好吗？那个女孩——我是说，亚莱说小胜在擦01的摩托车……？”半平模模糊糊地回忆着，脸上露出了严肃的表情。风天的喉咙发紧，也想起了这个小细节。

“……好吧，如果小胜走了，我想我们知道他跟谁在一块儿。”风天喃喃自语，想保持冷静。信彦看上去似乎并没有因此放心。

“信彦，我知道你在想什么，但我不相信一郎会伤害一个孩子。在那件事发生之前，他至少学会了一点同情。别担心；我相信一郎会保护你的儿子。在此期间，让我们试着去找你的女儿和侄女吧。”

随即，侦探们迅速走出实验室，僧人敏捷地跟在他们后面跳了出去。信彦用最快的速度爬上了楼梯。

“零……你要来吗？”美惠子转身向坐在沙发上的安静的人造人问道。他点了点头站了起来，两人一起跳了出去加入了搜寻队中。

……

人类们在房子里到处寻找失踪人员的踪迹，而Bijinder则飞到空中俯瞰。然而，零停在一个地方检查着地面……或者更确切的说，是两组向西的轮胎轨迹。

正当他在脑子里记着这个小小的发现时，一声轻轻的沙沙声暗示着Bijinder在他身边着陆了。

“零，这是什么?”她恢复了人形问道。

“……我们要找的这些人有没有一辆带边车的摩托车？”

美惠子眨了眨眼，然后点头。零的目光又回到了轮胎的痕迹上。

“这里有一组痕迹很可能属于一郎的车，至于第二组……第二辆摩托车的边车留下的痕迹看起来更深，似乎比一郎的边车更重。这意味着什么？”

美惠子自己检查了一下轨迹，然后伸直身子，拽了拽零的胳膊。

“来吧，我需要通知其他人……”

* * *

当美津子在这个令人沮丧的城市里走来走去时叹了口气。虽然她从不想回到这个悲伤的地方，但她知道如果有机会可能会找到有关于次郎的消息……

亚莱大概在15分钟前去买食物了，以防万一旅行花费的时间比预期的要长。美津子告诉她，自己想去散散步，活动活动腿脚，而年轻人表示赞同。

她深吸了一口气，转身面对警察局，手在口袋里摸着次郎的照片。

正当她把脚放在第一级台阶上的时候，门开了；当对面出现了一个由5名警察组成的队伍时，她停了下来……领头的认出了他，给了她一个轻蔑的眼神。美津子咽下了她的愤怒。几年前，检察官对她进行了审问......她对自己与次郎的关系做了一些屈尊降贵的个人暗示，当时她说次郎只是自己的一个泛泛之交，试图转移一些怀疑。

“呦看看……看看谁来了？我以前见过你，不是吗？”

她咬紧牙关，让自己记住她为什么在那里。美津子直起身子，小心翼翼地把照片拿了出来。

“警官，我想知道，你最近见过这个人吗？”她的声音很坚定，但很明显是出于礼貌。他只是给了她一个冷笑，然后从她那里抢走了照片。

“哦，你的‘泛泛之交’，对吧？你一定是在跟我开玩笑……”

有一种感觉像火的东西使美津子的脸颊通红，但是她还在继续说。

“求你了，先生；我想知道你是否见过他。他可能有危险，而且——”

“是啊，我敢打赌。别做梦了。出什么事了？他是不是在和你‘偶遇’之后给你留下了一个意外的负担？”他发出一声嘲弄的大笑，用胳膊肘轻轻地碰了碰离他最近的警官，让他跟大家分享这个笑话。另外两名警察发出短暂而勉强的笑声。他转过身来，想让另外两个也加入进来，但其中一个假装被别的事情分心，而另一个只是看向别处，显然对这一幕感到厌恶。

美津子咬着自己的舌头，却能感觉到眼睛里燃烧着的沮丧。然而，她拒绝哭泣，这一次她的眼睛不会背叛她。

“池田（Ikeda），你怎么了？没幽默感吗？”

巡警转过身来面对他的上司，他的眼睛闪烁着挑衅的光芒。

“长官，她在寻求帮助。当一个公民请求我们的帮助时，我认为开玩笑是不合适的，尤其是在可能有危险的时候——”

“哈！如果这个女孩能得到她想要的，她会说任何话。听着，池田，这就是个小婊——啊啊啊啊！谁干的？！”这时一个大包东西突然冒了出来，警察一边抚摩着后脑勺一边尖叫着。

“哦，天哪，有人看见我的新棘轮了吗？我好像把它放错地方了！”一个欢快的声音从角落里传来。美津子转过身来，看见亚莱跨坐在摩托车上，她走了过来，边车里放着一袋杂货。

“亚——亚莱……！”美津子难以置信地结结巴巴；她很清楚亚莱不仅仅是把她的新工具“放错地方”了。美津子瞥了警察一眼，发现其他四个人正在强忍着他们不忠的笑容。

“各位？我的棘轮？”亚莱用一种近乎令人信服的无辜的口气问道。审讯官怒视着她，而她则恶意地对他咧嘴一笑。他把它扔在她脸上，但令他失望的是，她把它从空中拿下来，悄悄地放在口袋里。

“谢谢。”她冷冷地眯起眼睛回答。美津子被她表妹完全不同的一面吓了一跳，她正在把杂货放进的后备箱里。

“别瞎起劲！你他妈以为自己是谁！？居然向法律权威扔东西！”被激怒的警探咆哮起来。亚莱并没有被吓倒，她的语气变得冷酷，砰的一声关上了后备箱。

“我有个更好的问题，您认为您是谁？一个被认为是法律官员的人，从哪里可以摆脱诽谤人的罪名呢？”

不知怎么的，气氛似乎与她的声音冻结在一起。当这名年轻的巡警——池田警官——脸上带着好奇的表情走上前来时，被激怒的警察怒不可遏，语无连贯地吐出了几句话。

“你的那辆摩托车……我只认识一个专门设计这种车的人。这是来自光明寺的机器吗？”池田谦恭地问道；他的眼睛无法掩饰他孩子气的激动。

这番话引起了亚莱的兴趣，她扫视了池田，扬起了好奇的眉毛。

“是的，其实……光明寺辽是我的父亲。”池田的眼睛因孩子气的兴奋而睁得大大的，尽管他的指挥官对被忽视感到不满。

“谁他妈的在乎啊？她——”

“长官！光明寺辽几年前捐赠了一套定制摩托车给这个部门，因为我们当时装备很差，资金也不足。我们甚至无法从政府那里得到帮助，因为这座城市被认为太小，不需要这样的花费！”池田兴致勃勃地解释着，然后转向亚莱，她继续带着冷静而有趣的神情打量着他。

“现在我很好奇。你看起来不像是在警队待了很久，你怎么知道……？”她问着，坐回车上。

年轻的警官微微脸红了一下，紧张地调整了一下帽子。

“要知道……我有一点兴趣——好吧，我是个摩托车狂热分子。这是我的爱好……”他停顿了一下，紧张地搔着耳朵，“光明寺辽是我的英雄……我记得我想加入军队测试一下他的定制服装，但直到——”一声低声的咆哮打断了年轻警官的话。

“够了！你，乳臭未干的小孩！我不管你父亲是谁，让我们看看你在我给他打电话后你是怎么说的，让他知道你有多傲慢！”那警官似乎在自鸣得意，而亚莱只是冷冷地盯着他。他正要用自己的鼻子和她的鼻子互相摩擦，另一个警察却一声不响地拽他的袖子。

“嗯？怎么了，久里（Kuri）？”

“长官，”安静的警官温顺地插嘴说，“她父亲……”他打住了，说不下去了。这只会增加中尉的愤怒。

“到底怎么回事？”他吐了口唾沫，没有意识到自己幸灾乐祸的念头被打消了。池田警官目不转睛地盯着他的上司。

“长官，光明寺辽在几年前被杀了。”

美津子紧张地转向亚莱，担心她会有什么反应。没有眼泪，只有一抹冷冷的微笑。这表情对她来说似曾相识，让她感到不安。

“如果我是你，我会小心的，中尉。”

那群警官转过身来盯着亚莱，她则苦笑起来。她接着说，注意到所有的目光都集中在她身上。她懒洋洋地躺在摩托车上，几乎像猫一样。

“如果你不小心一点的话，这个新手可能很快就会取代你的位置，他尽职尽责。”

如此胆大妄为使巡查员脸色苍白——他气急败坏，怒不可遏。

“你凭什么……！你！我要——”

“你要什么？污辱你自己吗？从你的外表上看，你的话说晚了。”

笑声消失殆尽，警官已经达到了他的极限，愤怒地乱叫着。他推开那些试图阻止他的同行，拔出警棍。他恶狠狠地朝亚莱挥手，他的手因愤怒而颤抖。她继续坐着，懒洋洋地靠在座位上。她似乎一点也不担心。不……事实上……

美津子注意到她在微笑……

“中尉！”一个声音从审问官身后传来。那个愤怒的人拒绝放下软金属棒，直到一只大手粗暴地落在他的肩膀上，并抽打了他一顿。如果不是他自己的上司突然松开他的手，他可能会把他甩开。警官的愤怒消失的无影无踪，取代而至的是恐惧。

“总、总司令……!”他结结巴巴地说，从系主任面前退了回来。

“来我的办公室，现在立刻马上！”警察局长爆发了。这位曾经沾沾自喜的中尉，现在像一条把尾巴夹在两腿之间奔跑的狗一样，顺从地拖着脚走进了大楼，队长在后面紧追不舍。他们还没到办公室，局长就把中尉臭骂了一顿。

温顺的久里警官跪下来，拿起中尉扔下的那张照片，瞥了一眼，然后把照片交给池田警官。池田皱了皱眉头，轻轻地把照片递还给美津子。

“我很抱歉，小姐，但我想我从来没见过他被带进来或者其他什么的，我在这里已经一年多了，我的记性很好……”

美津子稍稍低下了的头点了点，但这并没有掩饰她的失望。她坐回车里，深深地吸了一口气。

亚莱皱起眉头，发动了引擎，回头看了警官一眼。她能看到池田的眼睛里闪烁着对这台美丽的机器的赞赏。

“谢了，池田。爸爸大概会喜欢你的。”——她疾驰而去，池田警官在她身后留下一个傻笑。

……

他们继续开车穿过这座忧郁的城市。美津子抬起头来，想看看四周，但什么也没发现，直到她看到表妹的腰。.

“为什么我以前没注意到这些……它们看起来……太……奇怪了。”她若有所思，轻轻地摸着镶着金属框架上的假珠宝的边缘。亚莱微微扭动了一下，低头看看是什么在移动她腰上的长皮带。

“一切都有其意义，这并不总是显而易见的。”

美津子不知道该如何回答，她也不确定亚莱是不是在跟什么人说话。当亚莱提出她自己的问题时，他们继续沉默地快速前进。

“你为什么要去警察局？”

“我想……我想他们可能看到了次郎……也许把他关起来了什么的。我不确定，我只是觉得值得一试。”女孩点头表示理解。

“不过……有时候警察是我最不愿意去打听的人群。他们并不总是看到正常人在做什么。”

美津子叹了口气，承认他们可能要进行长期的搜寻。

* * *

一郎跑遍了一座城市和一些乡村，还是一无所获。在他的电子脑或者其他部位没有任何奇怪的信号——这让他更加沮丧。

在路上挡住他路的人对他的情绪也没有任何帮助。

他在一个报摊前停了下来，希望会有一些有用的东西出现。一郎浏览了几份报纸、几张地图，甚至几本杂志。

他一点也不懂——这些女人在做什么？为什么没有衣服？他怒气冲冲地把杂志扔了回去。

【人类太奇怪了……天啊，难道他们没有在这些垃圾中报道任何重要的事情吗？】

正当他拿起另一张纸时，一只手落在他的手上，他乖戾地抬起头来。

“你要买这个吗，孩子？”小贩生气的问道。

“除非我找到我要找的东西，否则我不会。”一郎反驳道。那个魁梧的男人皱着眉头，仍然抓着一郎的手。

“这恐怕不行，小子。”

“那你怕是错了……”一郎眯起了眼睛。

……

小胜一直在用他的新手机。当一郎离开Doublemachine时，他迅速拨打了家里的电话。

电话铃响了两次——

“喂？喂！抱歉失礼了，但是我们有点——”

“爸爸？”小胜打断了他父亲匆忙的问候。

“——小胜！谢天谢地！你还好吗？你在哪儿？你什么时候——”

“爸爸，爸爸！听着！我很好，就是有点饿！我坐在昨天和亚莱一起修理的摩托车上。我想我一定是睡着了或者别的什么，因为接下来我就知道了，当我醒来的时候，有人把我的摩托车偷走了！他声音大得很，而且他的头发也很滑稽！”

信彦松了一口气，疲倦地笑了。

“儿子，别担心。那是一郎，或者说是Kikaider 01.严格来说，这辆车是他的……但是听着，你在哪？”

正当一郎和报摊摊贩吵得不可开交时，小胜进一步蹲进他的座位。

“嗯……我不太确定。一郎甚至不知道我在这里。我想我应该保持安静，直到我有机会联系上谁。”这时传来一声撞击声和大声咒骂的声音。然后小胜听到了脚步声，惊慌失措。

“哦，不，我想他回来了，我晚点再打给你，拜！”一郎急急忙忙走到驾驶座上点火时，他关掉了电话，试图挤进车里。他们一溜烟跑掉了，身后留下一个愤怒的报摊，鼻子流着血。

“该死！搜索了那么多，还是没有找到次郎的任何信息！”一郎低声咕哝着。小胜睁大了眼睛，认出了这个名字，但他仍然保持沉默。

直到他的头发把鼻子弄得痒痒的，最后直打喷嚏。

“这什么——！”摩托车猛地停下，发出刺耳的声音。

【我就知道当美津子邀请我理发的时候我应该剪的！】小胜坐了起来，在心里责备自己。

“你到底是谁？你最好从我车上下来小子！”一郎怒气冲冲的问道。小胜在知道他要说什么之前就作出了回应。

“你能不能闭嘴，别再叫了！你已经嚷了一上午了！”小胜喘着气，用手捂住嘴，希望他能收回自己的话。他并不想那样问候次郎的哥哥！

“……你在我的车里呆多久了？”一郎暂时没有理会男孩的评论问道。小胜低下了头，脸红了。

“在你醒来之前。我正在清理它，一定是睡着了……”小胜紧张地咧嘴一笑——然后他的肚子咕哝了一声。那个年轻有勇气的孩子抓住了它，身子畏缩着。

“哦，天啊……我好饿！”小胜说着，弯下腰遮住了脸。一郎在心里想着要不要让这个男孩离开。一方面，这小子不是他的责任；另一方面，一郎的确绑架了他，把他带到一个陌生的城市。在他最终做出决定之前，他脑子里翻来覆去争论不休，这让他既恼火又困惑。

**“真他妈的！”**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话:  
> -根据你对Kikaider的厨力，你可能会认出池田（Ikeda）和久里（Kuri）是两个演员的姓氏，他们在kikaider01里分别扮演了一郎和顽太。  
> -我对日本警队的等级制度不太了解。Derp.


	6. 难以团聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有的道路都通向同一个目的地，但没有人能真的说“任务完成了”。

太阳开始升起的时候，美津子正凝视着窗外，美丽的百合装饰着窗台。那天晚上，她只睡了几个小时，醒得很早。她把前两天发生的事情都记在脑子里，希望能弄清楚，她是如何住进一个前一天晚上碰巧在附近的一家酒吧遇到的女人的公寓里的。

显然，亚莱的建议是正确的，他们应该向当地居民寻求答案——虽然美津子只是把那张照片拿了出来，以再次表现出她自己的一些长处。幸运的是，一个善良的女人幸运地在合适的时刻从美津子的肩膀上瞥了一眼……

“嗯？天哪，你起得真早，美津子。”一个昏昏欲睡的声音从把卧室和厨房隔开的小窗帘后面传来。

“哈？早上好，深水小姐。我不能休息，所以我决定坐在这里整理一下思绪。”深水靠在卧室的拱门上，傻笑着。

“就像他一样……”

“深水小姐……？”当年长的女人若有所思地笑着摇头时，美津子问她。

“你叫他‘次郎’，对吗？”深水问道，对方只是简单地点了点头。

“他在这里的时候，我醒来发现他坐在椅子上，盯着窗外，就像你一样。这就好像是某个高等人写的东西，以这种方式表现出来。”她沉思着，走了过来，开始喝早上的咖啡。

美津子温柔地笑了，和这个女人在一起她感到很自在。当深水坐下等着咖啡煮好的时候，她站起来帮忙摆桌子。随后美津子翻遍了冰箱，拿出了锅碗瓢盆，深水吃惊地看着她。

“作为让我们过夜的回报，你能让我为大家做早餐吗？”美津子问着，这是她很久以来第一次面带真诚的微笑。深水仍然很吃惊，慢慢的点了点头，当美津子回去准备早餐时她眨了眨眼睛。

然后她开始轻声笑了起来。当女人穿着浴衣懒洋洋地坐在座位上时，美津子从肩上望着那个女人。

“深水……？”

“抱歉，”她停下来喘了口气，“但是这是我第一次带一个既想要做饭又会做饭的流浪者回来。”她以灿烂的微笑结束了演讲，她的眼睛闪闪发光，就像阳光照在水面上一样。美津子害羞地笑了笑，平静地回到厨房做饭，接着从浴室里传来一声巨响。

“亚莱酱，那里有堵墙。”深水边说边给自己倒了些咖啡。接着是一阵鼻息声：

“是的……我相信我们见过面。”

深水和美津子咯咯地笑着，这时亚莱走了出来，揉了揉她的额头，露出了善意的微笑。他们一起坐下来吃了一顿传统的早餐，有米饭、鱼和味噌汤。

“所以，深水小姐：你说你几年前就没见过次郎回来了，是嘛？”亚莱吞了一口鱼问道。深水抿了一口咖啡，点了点头。

“至少可以说是件有趣的事。上次他来的时候，我问他他的故事是什么。他只是说：‘我没有什么可说的。没有什么故事。我没有家，也没有人在等我。’——我似乎经常听到这种话，真是不可思议。”她扶着她的手回答着。

美津子笨手笨脚地想夹一点米饭，结果筷子掉在了桌子上。她没有用任何方式拿回它们；她的脸低了下来，嘴唇很伤心地皱了起来。

亚莱小心翼翼地看了她的表姐一眼，深水继续用她那可怜的方式微笑。

“但我想他错了。第二天晚上他走了。我想他一定是回到了等他的人身边……对吗？”

“是的……他回来了……但是他又走了。”

“所以你现在在找他。”

亚莱喝完汤，轻轻地把碗放下。

“这就是其中的重点。”深水闭上双眼，笑容微微变得明显。

“你是怎么适应这一切的，亚莱？”她平静地问，凝视着她杯子旁边的女孩。在一缕缕展开的黑暗之下，棕色的眼睛里闪烁着什么东西。

“我负责交通和调查助理。”她露出淡然的微笑回答着。美津子静静地看着这小小的对话，又一次不知道该如何理解这种神秘的反应。然后，女孩站起来，把盘子拿到水池边，冲洗干净，找借口换了衣服。

“美津子。”深水用好奇的目光转向她。美津子眨了眨眼睛才回答。

“什么事……？”

“如果你找到了他，你打算怎么办？”

美津子眨了眨眼睛——她完全没想到这一点。如果他不想和她一起回来怎么办？或者更糟的——如果他不能和她一起回来怎么办？

美津子悲伤的攥紧了一会儿双手，然后把它们放在桌子上。

“我还不敢确定……我更关心的是找到他，确保他没事……”

深水点头接受了这个回答，然后继续她的下一个问题。

“然后呢？”

……

无数的记忆一下子浮现在美津子的脑海里。

“我想让他看到……让他意识到，无论事情多么悲惨……”

_**“不要看着我！”**_ ——美津子的心痛苦的跳动着，想起了人造人从窗口跳出来时脸上那羞愧的表情。

“无论多么可怕……”

另一幅画面闪现在她的脑海中；次郎躲在他出生的实验室的残骸中，显得是那样的不知所措和脆弱。

“无论有多糟……他总有家可归。”

就在那时，深水的眼神中反映出许多情感：崇拜、钦佩……还有嫉妒……

“——而且，他总会有一个人来治愈他的。”深水把一只手放在美津子的手上总结道。美津子回了一个真挚的微笑。

亚莱在门口注视着她，她穿得整整齐齐，一头长发向后盘成一个奇怪的发髻，发梢盘在头上，扎得紧紧的。

“我们走吧？”

* * *

在这个小男孩和那个讨厌的人造人之间，弥漫着一种冰冷的紧张气氛。

小胜安静地咀嚼着他的食物——小心翼翼地注视着一郎。

“快点吃。”

突然间，小胜恶狠狠地咬了一口，他的脾气随着这一命令开始暴躁，他以挑衅的眼神盯着一郎。一郎站在那里，脚踏着地面，当他看到了孩子投来的怒视时，不耐烦地交叉着双臂。

“你别那样看着我——你知道，我没必要给你弄那些吃的。稍微快一点，表示感谢就好了。”

“你一拳打在汽车餐厅服务员的脸上，然后开车走了！”

“但是你有吃的了，不是吗？”一郎喊了回来。小胜的眼睛抽动了一下。

“ **我有钱买它！我们没必要偷！** ”

犹豫了一会之后，一郎轻蔑地回答。

“是啊，如果你刚刚能快点把它拿出来，我们就可以避免整件烂摊子了。学会做事要快。”

小胜犹豫了一会，才以怀疑的口吻回答。

“你确定你的脑袋真的好了吗？也许爸爸忽略了什么……”

“我很好，闭嘴吃你的吧。我们必须继续前进。”

“为何？你的意思是你真的害怕警察会来找你？”小胜疑惑地问着，又咬了一口他的战利品。一郎嗤之以鼻。

“现实点，小子。我们越快行动，就能越快找到次郎，我就能惩戒他。”

“惩戒他”这几个字在小胜的脑子里敲响了警钟，他愤怒地跳了起来。

“服从回路依旧在控制着你，对吧？我永远不会让你伤害次郎的！让我跟你决斗先！”

一郎看上去对这突如其来的怒火很惊讶。

【这小子跟另一个太不一样了……】他自言自语，尽管很生气，但还是不情愿地留下了深刻的印象。

“嘿，次郎一开始就把我弄得七零八落；我想说的是，小小的回报是有必要——！”当小胜开始咆哮时，一郎又停了下来。

“ **你在想要伤害他！** ”

一郎停了下来——他意识到了这一点，愣住了。当风天解释的时候，他还没有真正听到这句话……但确实如此。他一直试图伤害次郎，因为他被服从回路控制了。在他怒不可遏的时候……他忘了思考为什么他的兄弟，他那爱好和平的兄弟，会被迫做这样的事。他的腿猛地一震，把一郎从沉思中惊醒。

“什么——嘿！”当小胜试图踢他的另一条小腿时，他大喊。

“ **我不会让任何邪恶的机器人伤害次郎的！** ”小男孩一边用两条小腿踹着对方一边大叫起来，一郎很轻松的躲开了，直到他灰心丧气地把小男孩的脚踝抱了起来，抬到与眼睛齐平的高度。

“听着，小家伙——！”一郎的鼻子很快就挨了一拳。他咆哮着，用另一只手抓住小胜的手腕。

“ **该死的！闭嘴！听我说！** 我不邪恶，也不受那天杀的回路的控制，我只是很生气，次郎以为他可以把我和零变成一堆废品而不受到惩罚！”

当小胜停止挣扎，惊讶地看着一郎时，他被放到了地上。

“你没对我说谎……？”他小心翼翼地问。一郎得意地盯着他。

“如果我真的在服从回路的控制之下，你真的认为你现在还活着吗？”

两人对视了一分钟，小胜开始咧嘴笑了起来。

“好吧，很抱歉我想伤害你。”小胜吃完最后一口，跳进边车里。一郎对这突如其来的情绪变化犹豫不决。

【就这样……？】

他对自己的怀疑不以为然，打开了发动机。

“不管怎样——只要保证你在里面安全，否则你就会飞起来，我不会停下来把你从路上抓下来的。”

小胜只是笑笑，然后继续坐到座位上。

“是啊，是啊……开车就行了。我们有个兄弟要找！”他热情地向空中挥舞着拳头喊着。一郎只是叹了口气，然后上路。

……但是他还是因为这个小讨厌鬼忍不住笑了。

* * *

深水叹了口气，轻轻地笑了笑。再一次，她独自一人呆在她那沉闷的公寓里，只留下曾经在那里生活过的记忆。她走到窗边，像往常一样勤勉地照料着这朵花，因为有人告诉她这朵花和她自己是多么相似……

当她发现没有必要这么做的时候，又叹了口气，盯着满是污迹的窗玻璃。她苦笑着，若有所思地说，不管别的地方的天空多么晴朗，城市里的阳光似乎从来没有像现在这样充满活力。

“我想知道……”她轻声细语，“……如果当时有人那样推我一把……我能够找到你吗？”

一如既往，沉默作答。闭上眼睛，深水又回到了他来到她家里的日子——回到了她的心里。她怅惘地想起，在处理他的许多伤口时，她是多么温柔……他曾多么温柔地把一只手放在她的脸上，尽管他动弹不得，但还是更靠近了她……

她甚至还温柔地咯咯笑了起来，想起他事后是如何道歉的，看上去很害羞——这种感觉对他来说似乎很陌生。

“……祝你好运，美津子……”

* * *

信彦忧心忡忡。虽然他现在知道小胜多少有些安全，但他女儿……和他侄女仍然存在着问题。考虑到提起DARK仍然存在于他家人之后……

“嘿博士，别担心……我是说，你不想让自己生病，对吧？”半平谨慎的说道，他不知道如何准确地表达。

“我怎么能够平静下来？在我知道我唯一的女儿就在外面，DARK随时都可能把她抓走的情况下？”他双手捧着头，目不转睛地盯着地板。

【啊，天哪……悦子又看了我一眼……我怎么知道该说什么呢？她总是比我更善于安慰别人——我是个侦探，不是顾问……】韩培低头看着他的脚，祈祷他的助手的怒视不会突然把他化成灰烬。

“我的老板只是想用他自己的方式来安慰你，博士。不过他是对的：你侄女呢？至少，美津子并不是唯一一个这样做的人。”

半平满怀希望地抬起头。

“猿飞小姐说的对，信彦。我相信只要她们在一起，就会没事的。”风天平静的说。信彦不敢肯定他是否听对了。

“但是DARK呢？我非常怀疑一个邪恶组织仅仅因为另一个年轻女孩和她在一起就不会攻击美津子！”

“博士，你这样看……从外表来看，那个女孩已经独立生活一段时间了，所以她一定知道如何照顾好自己。而且恕我直言，先生，你女儿也不是个容易对付的人。”服部侦探说得很有逻辑……然而，他突然产生了一个念头，一件让他有点烦恼的事……他决定把它归档，以便以后再用，然后环顾了四周。悦子正在给博士倒一杯热茶来安慰他，而美惠子和零则安静地观察着其他人。然而，与恬淡寡欲的零不同，美惠子的表情中闪烁着不安和同情。

半平还是搞不清楚她是怎么能在没有一个良心回路的情况下变成这样的。他甚至没有意识到她不是人类，直到前一天他才明白这一点。他又摇了摇头，用意味深长的眼神看着僧人。起初他很困惑，因为他不记得第二次说错了什么……但当他继续看着这个僧人时，他发现他并没有生气，但他的表情却让他感到了一种紧迫感。

他们会晚点再谈。

* * *

“亚莱，天越来越黑了。我们应该找个地方停下来过夜。”美津子对着发动机大声说话。女孩停下车，看着四周的环境。

方圆几英里都没有文明的迹象。

亚莱不情愿地叹了口气，但还是让步了。然而，她把摩托车转向了路两旁的森林。

“美津子，要是我是你，就躲进防护罩里，能躲多深就躲多深。”她说着，把手伸到边车里，拨动了放在仪表板下面的开关。这样一来，挡风玻璃就延伸到边车的开口处，几乎把它盖住了。

“把手伸到你的座位下面，向上推操纵杆，这样你就能向后倾斜一点。”她指示道。美津子照做了，现在她可以稍微倾斜一下了。当她看上去很舒服的时候，亚莱就靠在驾驶座上加速了引擎，他们很快就冲过了森林的中央。

当第一根树枝刮到她的窗户时，美津子吓了一跳，她几乎吓得大叫起来。然而，她极力克制住自己的冲动重新回到座位上，直到头顶上的星星突然清晰可见，车减速停了下来。

挡风玻璃缩了回去，留出了出去的空间，美津子趁机伸了伸她的腿。就在她转身的时候，一个瓶子被扔进了她的怀抱。美津子困惑地看着它，亚莱指了指那个方向，那里有一条相对较小的河流在潺潺作响。

“……如果你不介意的话。”亚莱咧嘴一笑，有点害羞。美津子点了点头朝水声走去。

……

过了一会儿，她消失在山那边，亚莱在摩托车上敲了一段数字代码取回了自己的手机。她拨了一个号码，靠在车的一侧，等着电话那头的人接电话。

* * *

当小胜坐在停下来的Doublemachine上时，一股冷风吹到了他的鼻子和脸颊上。经历了一整天在各个城镇的超速行驶，从众多最终放弃追捕的警察手中逃脱之后，小男孩终于能够在一个地方呆上几分钟了。在一郎去探险的时候，他借此机会放松了一下。

小胜其实很高兴一郎暂时离开了；除了那些他并没有太在意的叫喊，他最担心的是一郎安静下来的时候——甚至是沉思的时候。在他们过去一个小时里，他一边开车一边目不转睛地盯着两侧的森林。

一开始，他以为一郎需要一个私人空间来上厕所，但是后来他意识到这个想法听起来是多么可笑。

【一郎今天什么也没吃，所以他不可能在上厕所……哎，有时候我真的表现得像个小孩子。】他脸红了，为自己感到尴尬。

小胜突然腾空而起，好像有什么东西……在他身边移动。这使他大为吃惊，但随后这种感觉就消失了。他呼出了一口气，神经质地笑着。

【坐了这么久，我的腿可能会有一秒钟的刺痛感。】他嘲笑自己当时是多么愚蠢——

“呀啊！”他尖叫了一声。然后他把手伸进口袋里，想让手机停止响动……这时他意识到是电话响了。

他把它举到与眼睛平齐的高度，用责备的目光盯着它，然后迅速回答。

“……哈——哈啰？”

“哦，胜君！你还好吗？”电话里传来了一阵喧闹的问候。小胜在意识到之前眨了眨眼睛。

“亚莱……酱？”

“嗯哼，还能是谁呢？”小胜能听到对面的笑声，开心地笑了起来。

“啊，听着，胜君，我们很抱歉这么突然就走了，但是发生了一件事——”

“嗯？你是什么意思，亚莱？‘我们’是谁？”小胜打断了对方的话，完全被这个意外的道歉弄糊涂了。

* * *

……

亚莱把手机从耳边拿开，难以置信地盯着它。犹豫了一下之后，她把它放回了耳朵，又开始说话。

“啊……小胜，几天前你姐姐和我很早就离开了家。我们在找一个对美津子很重要的人……你不想告诉我，这么长时间你都没有注意到我和你姐姐去哪里了？你觉得我为什么把电话留给你？”

你几乎可以听到在小胜的大脑里，从电话线的另一端传来拼图碎片拼合的声音。

“哦哈哈哈！我想知道是谁把这个留给我的——但我还没有太多时间去想它！事实上，我也不在家……”他承认了这一点，羞怯地笑了。电话的另一端，亚莱的眼睛猛地睁开。

“小胜，发生什么事了？你现在把我弄糊涂了。”

“好吧，”他开始紧张地说，“说来话长，但长话短说，我是不小心从家里被带出来的。”

“诶？！”

* * *

“切…………这太愚蠢了！这儿垃圾太多，根本过不去！”一郎抱怨着，像往常一样小心翼翼地穿过森林。野生动植物分散在不同的地方，以避免被留在他破坏性现场中。

一郎摸不透这片森林，但当他跑过几个红绿灯看到这片森林的那一刻，他的注意力就被这森林的某些东西吸引住了。从那以后，他就一直无视其他的一切，一直朝着那片绿色前进。直到那个小屁孩的大喊大叫才让他没有撞到随便哪个行人……也没有跑进沟里。

【……我想那小子归根结底还是有点用的。要是车子被撞坏了，我绝对不会把他抱到这里来的。】他暗自发笑。

很不幸，他太专注于自己的想法，没有注意到地上的小坑，被绊了一下。

“哦天杀的……次郎，你到底在哪儿——这什么……？”他抱怨了一会儿，直到他听到了什么……

他直起身子，找到了一根低矮的好树枝，这树枝可以使他看得更清楚，也可以使他避开下面的任何东西。他尽可能安静地跳着，身子尽量靠在树叶上。

【现在让我们看看我能在这里找到什么……】

* * *

“……所以说他基本上醒了过来，生气了，开车走了，甚至没注意到你在边车里？”

“呵呵……是啊，就是这样。”

亚莱从眼睛里吹出一缕松散的头发，仰靠在椅背上，如释重负。

“天哪……好吧，至少你还算安全……”

小胜也松一口气，现在他知道他的姐姐和表姐也安然无恙。这个小男孩突然产生了一个想法，他肯定能使他的表姐笑一笑。

“嘿，亚莱！你想知道他长什么样吗？”他兴奋地叫着。她的脸上掠过一丝恼怒的微笑。

“事实上，胜君，我想知道你在哪里。你至少吃东西了吧？”有一个不情愿的停顿，亚莱确信她能听到什么东西在咆哮。她扬起眉毛，又提出了一个问题。

“小胜，那是什么？”

“事实上……我们今天没时间吃饭，因为一郎说他有东西要检查。我们也在找次郎，因为一郎说他……”

但此时亚莱的注意力却集中在了其他事情上。她眯起眼睛，盯着右边的小山。

“喂，小胜君？我会很快给你回电话的，好吗？美津子已经离开了一段时间了，我想去看看她。”

“哦，好吧。那我就等着吧！你们要小心。”小男孩小心翼翼地提醒着。

在回答之前，亚莱眨了眨眼睛。

“……啊，这不会太久的。待会见——”

（滴答）

亚莱向天空伸出手臂，舒展着自己的肌肉……

* * *

一郎在栖木上气呼呼地跳了起来。只要风不停地吹，树叶沙沙作响，他就听不见那个长相古怪的女孩在说什么。奇怪的是，他终于注意到空气中有一股寒意，于是漫不经心地朝来去的方向瞥了一眼；一郎望着天空深思熟虑之后，做出了一个决定……

【我想知道那小子是不是感冒了……我要回去——】

（咔嗒！）

一郎突然发现自己伏在森林的地面上。

“狗娘养的，这棵树老了！”他火冒三丈地把树从他身上扔了下来；准备好面对任何使他亲吻污垢的事情。然而，他还没有足够快的速度恢复过来，就有什么东西把他猛地甩到另一棵树上。当他转过身来面对袭击者时，迎面而来的是一只拳头，这只拳头离他的鼻子只有几毫米远。

“嗯？对不起，我还以为你是别人呢！是我的错——！”

一郎突然发现一缕头发从他身边闪过。

……

很明显，一郎不愿意就此打住。他在袭击者后面敏捷地向攻击者扑去，抓住了一条腿，使她摔倒在地。他还没来得及抓住她说几句话，她就滚到一边，重新站了起来。

“嘿！我已经道歉了，别怀恨在心！”一郎咆哮着朝那个女孩的脑袋打了一拳。她发出一声惊叫，及时向后一跳，避免了重伤。一郎接二连三地拳脚相向，越来越难以躲避；他几乎碰到了对手的身体——但在任何冲力都无法将其击出之前，她抓住他的拳头，将他们推开。

“天啊，你太感情用事了你知道吗？”亚莱缓缓地喘着气，试图在一郎发怒时喘口气。 现在，一直遮住月亮的云终于散开了，亚莱能看见一只眼睛正恶狠狠地瞪着她，尽管她知道藏在一簇栗色头发后面的那只眼睛也同样怒视着她。

“你到底是什么东西？”一郎啐了一口，他的好奇心暂时压倒了愤怒。

现在月光已经穿透了天空，他终于能够看到攻击他的人看起来是多么不同寻常。她的头顶上有一圈像王冠一样的东西，但她的后脑勺上有几英寸长的尾巴在微风中飘动。一个奇怪的吊带似的装置，在她的腰和横隔膜上，还有一条带子斜挂在她的胸前。在中间，一颗红色的宝石闪耀着光芒。当他注意到这些奇怪的事情时，他的脸绷得更深了，但他想要一个确定的答案，于是又把注意力集中到她的脸上。

她似乎对这个问题很困惑。

“……哈？”

“我问你是什么东西？快点回答，不然我就揍你一顿，然后再知道，”他握紧拳头，凶恶地咧嘴一笑，“——选择权在你。”

当最初的震惊逐渐消失，亚莱困惑的表情很快被升级的愤怒所取代。

“好吧，首先……我是‘谁’，不是‘什么’！其次，话不要说得那么大声——你会把你的话和牙齿都吃了的。”

令人惊讶的是，一郎被一个能够躲开他攻击的女孩的威胁吓了一跳。他只知道一个人有能力做这种事，这使他相信他的怀疑是真的：这个人不是人。

“不用担心，我现在知道你是个什么了！”他向她猛扑过去。不幸的是，她看见他来了，向后一跳，收紧她腿上的肌肉；她从一郎的前额与自己膝盖交合的地方弯曲两腿跳了出来，然后向前飞扑膝撞对方额头。顺便一提，她落地的时候遭受了一击，因为她轻轻摇晃。

“该死的……你有点固执，是不是？”她边说边揉着膝盖。一郎怒火中烧，几乎是在咆哮，当他准备再一次出击时，一声尖叫响彻夜空。

一郎愣住了，亚莱发疯似地扭过头来。

“……美——美津子！”

刹那间，亚莱朝那声音的方向飞奔而去。然而，一郎并没有准备好结束这场战斗，而是追了上去。亚莱刚要再喊一声，就被对方从侧边狠狠地猛攻——然后两个人都掉到河里，一路跌跌撞撞、拳打脚踢……

* * *

美津子的一只手茫然地抓着胸口，向她面前那个一动不动的身影走去。

她只是沿着小河走着，望着明亮的星空，突然来到了小空地上。在离河岸大约五英尺的地方，有一块巨大的、奇形怪状的圆石，本来是很适合坐在上面的。美津子站在那里，凝望着天空，想起了一个更美好的时光；在一个相似的夜晚，她深情地回忆着……她微笑着，走得更近了，想在巨石上回忆一会儿。

然而，当她向前走的时候，她注意到那块畸形的石头根本不是那块巨石的一部分。

一只戴着手套的手在巨石旁边一动不动地躺着，上面覆盖着一层苔藓；当然，岩石本身有一层与之相匹配的岩层。然而，当她走近时，她发现这个附肢还连着一个更大的东西。美津子重重的咽了一口口水，试图使心率恢复正常，但这几乎是不可能的……她知道那只戴着手套的手。

她鼓起勇气，抓起一把潮湿的草木，把它从歇息处扯了下来。

她的心脏停止了跳动。

“次郎……？”

没有回应。

美津子靠得更近些，一只手放在他的左脸颊上。

“……次郎……？”她又问了一遍，声音都要哽咽了。她最后靠得很近，鼻子几乎碰到了他的眼睛并看着。

它们空洞，没有反应……像是死了一般。

这超出了她的承受能力。一开始，当她用双臂搂住他的身体时，泪水静静地从她的脸上滚下来……然后，她开始轻声啜泣，甚至没有意识到身后传来的骚动。

……

“该死，最后一次：放开我，变态！”

“别自作多情了，密探！”

“哦，看在上帝的份上——！”一声响亮的水花声，还有一阵湿漉漉的脚步声来到泥泞的河岸。

“美津子，你没事——？”亚莱的话被更爆炸性的抗议打断了。

“我跟你还没完呢！回到这里然后——”

“闭嘴！”她咆哮着，转身背对着他，故意把水泼到她身后。起初，她以为她的爆发让他目瞪口呆，沉默了下来，但她发现攻击她的人越过她，朝美津子看过去。

更确切的说，是她抱着不放的那个人。

“……次郎……？……次郎！”一郎想尽快把自己从河里拽出来，但他那湿透了的衣服给了他一些阻力。

“次——天杀的！”他沮丧的大喊大叫，因为现在他的脚已经沉到泥泞的河底了。他双手平放在地上，试图把自己拉出来——直到亚莱跪在他身边，抓住他的双腿，把他们从黑暗的监狱里解救出来。他难以置信又气呼呼地看着她——好像又要和她打起来一样。

但当她立即走到哭泣的女人身边时，他停住了脚步。

“美津子……这什么——？”

“他不——他不动了……”美津子机械一样地说着；她没有转过身来面对那个女孩。

“什么？”亚莱轻声的又问了一遍。

“你对次郎做了什么？如果他受伤了，我就——！”一郎气冲冲地打断她们的话，向她们步步逼近。他的每一个意图都是，如果有什么不对的话，自己就为他的兄弟报仇——但他制止了自己。

他看到另一个女人脸上流下了泪水——一郎注意到她的双臂紧紧地搂住次郎。

【什么……？这到底是怎么回事……？】一郎站在一旁，完全被事态的发展搞糊涂了。他不仅有一个痛苦的陌生人，因为他毫无反应的弟弟而恐慌，而且他唯一的潜在敌人甚至都没有注意到他。相反，湿透了的女孩把全部注意力都集中在哭泣的女人身上。

“美津子，你说他不动是什么意思？他是疯了还是——”

“不，”她咬紧牙关，不让自己痛苦地尖叫，“他什么都不回应。就好像——他——”美津子抬起头，看着人造人那张毫无生气的脸，泪水又一次涌出，把她的脸埋进了他的胸膛。

次郎迷失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：深水和阿透出自动画版第五集《雨中街》。


	7. 指导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 零在阿明的指导下研究，试图了解自己的良心回路，而一郎则认为他必须和这些人合作才能让他兄弟回来。
> 
> 而谁在说着什么……

阿明不由自主地打了个寒颤，他盯着窗外那个被厚厚的云层遮住了的月亮。

“来吧，阿明君！美惠子姐姐带了个小伙子回来，这就意味着在不被抓住的情况下熬夜会更困难了。”理枝子调皮地眨巴着眼睛，低声说道。虽然她看起来非常无辜，但她常常是大多数孩子叛逆行为的背后主谋（尽管从未造成多大伤害）。阿明通常扮演着阻止朋友们做得太过火的角色，从而让负责管理孤儿院的工作人员火冒三丈，尤其是美惠子。

他微微一笑，摇了摇头。理枝子一脸困惑。

“我马上就要去睡觉了，我只想和姐姐说几句话。”他轻声说着。小女孩看起来有点担心。

“阿明君……出什么事情了吗？”小女孩眨巴着眼睛。阿明知道她是在仔细观察自己有没有受到精神伤害的迹象，不知不觉地脸红了。

“不，不是那样的；我只是想和她聊聊。别担心，我没事的。”他说话的声音小的可怜，但理枝子听得一清二楚，因为她已经习惯了他那柔和的语调。听了他最后的话，她有点僵住了，装出一副愤愤不平的样子抽了抽鼻子。

“我才不担心呢！晚安，阿明君。”她从他身边走过说着。阿明用眼角瞟了她一眼，想看看她是不是真的生气了，但不知为什么，她面带微笑，脸上还带着一点粉红色。

关于他的朋友，有些事情他永远都不会了解。

【只要她不生气……我最好快点。】

他悄悄地沿着走廊向大厅的门走去，他知道美惠子正在那里收拾孩子们留下的东西。

虽然他越来越适应孤儿院的环境，但他仍然对自己独自突然走进一个房间感到有些紧张。他深吸了一口气，确保他的睡衣不太邋遢，并准备——

“啊！”

他刚把手指放在门把手上，门就开了，把他吓了一大跳。

孤傲冷漠的双眼仔细地打量着这个男孩，直到观察者确定了这个孩子是谁。

“明，你下床做什么？”零平静地问。当阿明的心率恢复正常时，他从地板上爬起来，胆怯地看着这个恬淡寡欲的人造人。

“美——美惠子……想问她——”他结结巴巴地说不出话来。然后零跪在男孩旁边，看着他的眼睛。

“问她什么？”

阿明这次下定决心要和他进行眼神交流。当他这么做的时候，他发现自己的紧张情绪正在消退，他可以微笑了，尽管有点害羞。

“我想问你，你和一郎醒来后……是否安好……”阿明突然觉得有点不好意思，开始轻轻地搔鼻子。零已经有了一个令人大开眼界的经历，当他选择在僧侣的要求下和美惠子回到孤儿院时，他得到了怎样的接待。

许多年轻女性在咯咯笑着挥手，她们欢迎他到他们的家。许多年轻男性羡慕地看着他——至于为什么，他并不知道。甚至还有一些年龄稍大的男孩试图保持冷漠，只与他礼貌地寒暄几句。零还注意到，这些男孩中有很多人是最积极的，他们渴望完成美惠子交给他们的任何任务……

然而，在今天的意外发现中，零对阿明似乎更开放的行为很感兴趣。就在几个月前，就是这个男孩，除了几声恐惧的呜咽以外什么也不曾说过。和其他人类一起生活改变了他这么多吗？是人类还是这个特殊的孤儿院的原因？

【也许是因为Bijin……不，她现在叫美惠子……这种变化可能是相互影响的吗？】零并不明白。有太多的子因素无法得出任何可靠的结论。然而，阿明现在更加焦虑地望着他——很可能是由于零评价他时，大家都尴尬地沉默了。注意到这一点的零，在回答男孩的问题之前眨了眨眼。

“我看起来很好，所以没有必要担心。至于一郎，目前还不确定，因为他复活的时候我还没有醒过来——但如果他的身体状况足够好，可以马上开始旅行，我想他已经完全恢复正常了。”

小男孩又笑了起来。

“我很高兴。我想美惠子姐姐也很开心——今天晚饭时间开始食物大战的时候，她不像以往那样大喊大叫了。”

“关于这个——为何要开始？如果你想伤害你的对手，你怎么用柔软的可食用物质来做到？”零淡然的问道，“食物大战”这个词让他彻底困惑了。阿明捂住嘴，试图掩饰他的笑容。

“我们并不想伤害任何人……这只是一种玩乐罢了。”

啊，是的。“玩乐”——另一个零不大明白的术语。

“今晚我听到美惠子喊了几次这个词。我确信她说过‘你们这帮熊孩子为什么这么爱玩’——她看上去很激动。到底什么是‘玩乐’？如果它让美惠子感到不快，那么“玩乐”是个好主意吗？”看来零很好奇，阿明在回答他的问题时突然感到有点尴尬。

“嗯，玩乐就是你和你能相处的人一起做的事情，因为它很有趣。”他试图解释清楚，零好奇地挑起眉毛。

“‘有趣’？”

阿明揉了揉后脑勺——零注意到，这是另一种动作，似乎表示不舒服或紧张。

“有趣是一个描述幸福的词，我这么认为。”零眨了眨眼，仍然被这个解释弄糊涂了。

“幸福……一种情感，是吗？”

阿明点了点头。

【如果我想要了解良心回路更大的潜能，我似乎还有很多东西要学。】

零身后的门打开了，美惠子出现，她对眼前的一幕感到十分惊讶。

“阿明君，你为什么醒着？你十分钟前就该上床睡觉了。”她轻轻地责备他，把指尖搭在他的肩上，催促他朝卧室走去。零替这个温顺的男孩插嘴。

“他来问一郎和我是否安好。看来是我自己的问题分散了他的注意力，对此我道歉。”

阿明和美惠子怪异的盯着他，零隐隐约约地开始怀疑他说错了什么。然而，美惠子犹豫了片刻后笑了，一切似乎都很好。

“没关系，无论如何我都要看看孩子们。我们走吧，阿明，我来帮你盖好被子。”她说道。小男孩感激地笑了笑，他们开始走了。零犹豫了一下才跟了上去。

“美惠子姐姐……我什么时候可以去拜访小胜？”阿明胆怯地问。对她名字的亲切尊敬使她高兴地停了下来；她又笑了起来，低头看着孩子。

“只要他回来。我相信到时候他的家人可能会想要庆祝一下，这样我就会带你去。”

“小胜走了？”

“是的，似乎是我的兄弟意外绑架了光明寺博士的儿子。”零冷冷地说。阿明的眼睛睁得大大的，美惠子立刻注意到了他的焦虑。

“别担心，阿明君。一郎会把他平安地带回家的。你还记得一郎的不是吗？他也许是个满嘴脏话的家伙，但他会保护你的朋友。无论如何，现在担心是没有用的，所以你应该休息一下，明白吗？”她安慰地说。他们走到卧室门口时，阿明不情愿地点了点头。

接着，美惠子转动旋钮，打开门，却看到一张长满羽毛的脸。

……

“就是这样！躺下，然后睡觉！不然我就在你明早上学之前给你分配双倍的工作！”

这是零有生以来第二次露出与受惊的鹿相似的脸。

* * *

草地上一片寂静，只剩下几声来自美津子的低沉哭泣。一郎站在那里，被眼前的一切惊呆了。他完全离开了自己的放松区域，因为他从未遇到过一个如此痛苦到流泪的人。最使他烦恼的是他弟弟身上有一些他不知道的东西——从美津子的眼泪看来，那是很重要的东西。

一郎暂时把目光移开，十分恼怒和困惑。他看到了亚莱，她继续在她脚下的草地上滴着水。她的脸上似乎没有任何表情，这再次引起了一郎的怀疑……

仔细一看，他发现她的眼中闪烁着怜悯和悲伤，还有某种他无法辨别的情感，这一切都与她木然的表情截然相反……

“这到底是什么鬼？”他对她怒不可遏。她没有回头看他，所以他瞪着她并等待着。他能听到发动机接近时发出的越来越大的声音；几秒钟后，一辆深红色的摩托车从灌木丛中如同爆炸一般，滚到车主旁边，平稳地停了下来。

一郎好奇地看着亚莱输入一个熟悉的密码来取回她的手机。

“你在做什么？”他一本正经的审问着。她透过她滴落水的刘海用愤怒的目光瞪了他一眼，但很简洁的回答。

“就像我承诺过的那样，回一个电话。请你闭嘴。”一郎愤怒地咆哮着，想用自己的话反驳她，但当她开始对着这个小装置说话时，他的话被打断了。

“胜君？啊，抱歉让你久等了，现在告诉我，你在哪？”几秒种后，她的脸色苍白，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“……什么？！”

她转过身不可思议的瞪着一郎，看着他的全貌，眼睛抽搐着。

“……以及他有一头滑稽的头发遮住了一只眼睛，他还穿着红蓝相间的衣服，有点吵闹，不过他还好……”小胜兴奋地喋喋不休，急于告诉别人他的新朋友。亚莱的眼睛继续抽搐着，直到目光落在一郎熟悉的皮带扣上……

“……狗娘养——”

“亚莱……酱？”小胜的声音胆怯地从另一头尖声传来。她长长地叹了一口气，摇了摇头。

“小胜，你在摩托车上吗？”

“……嗯……是的？”

“很好；蹲到座位上，确保你在那里安全，好吗？”

“……好吧，但是一郎——？”

“别担心，相信我。等会儿见，我要挂了。”

电话啪的一声挂断了，亚莱又发出一声恼怒的叹息。在把电话放回插座。一郎看着她向自己走来，不禁全身僵硬。他狐疑地注视着他，做好了对方发飙的准备。正当两人皱着眉头对视的时候，微弱的抽搐又出现在了她的脸上，让亚莱的表情看上去活像个神经病人。

一郎在她的审视下毫不动摇，尽管他的好奇心持续增长着。她闭上眼睛摇了摇头，看上去有些沮丧。在没有任何预兆的情况下，亚莱弯下腰，让自己的双眼与一郎的腰部齐平，开始把手放在他的皮带扣上……

……

“搞什么鬼？！”他尖叫着拍打她的手。她咆哮着弹了他的鼻子。

“住手，蠢驴！我可不是那种把小孩子丢在路边无人看管的机车里的白痴！”

责骂在森林中回响的时候，鸟儿们纷纷飞走了，一郎被这一指责压得哑口无言，因为无论他怎么看，她都是对的。他甚至没有注意到她回到他的皮带扣上并激活了呼叫信号。果然不一会儿，又听到另一辆机车的声音，边车里发出一阵兴奋的笑声。摩托咆哮着冲出灌木丛，来了个急转弯，然后车轮打着滑停在了车主身边。

“有意思的是，这辆车已经变得和车主一样爱炫耀了……”亚莱喃喃自语，然后责备地瞥了一眼一郎。他也回以她一瞪，这时小胜突然出现，摇摇晃晃地试图从车里爬出来。

就在这时，一郎突然意识到了这一点——【之前那小子确实提到过他的名字叫小胜什么的……可能在开车的时候说的——啊，他真不该干扰我开车！】在内心深处，他知道自己本应该早些记得人家的名字，而不是叫对方“小子”和“小兔崽子”；不过，他还是说服了自己……

“这太有趣了！我等不及要告诉爸爸和美津子这件事，他们必须得试一试——亚莱？一郎？怎么回事这是？”小胜困惑地对着这对继续给对方摆着敌视表情的两人问道。小胜走上前，拽了拽一郎的湿夹克和亚莱同样湿了的衬衫的下摆，想引起他们的注意。

“啊抱歉，胜君。”亚莱突然开口。她回头瞥了美津子一眼，想找点什么——任何能分散小胜注意力的事。

“亚莱酱，姐姐在哪儿？”小胜好奇的问着。她咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子才回答。

“啊，那个，你饿了吗胜君？”她说到这停顿了一下，希望他的食欲能暂时控制住他的思想。小胜使劲摇了摇头。

“哈？啊我一点也不饿！我太兴奋了！有人找到次郎了吗？你怎么样一郎？亚莱？来吧，告诉我美津子和他在一起吗？”一郎皱着眉头。

“你的问题太多了小子，”看到小胜正要为此抗议，一郎停顿了一下，但到底咬紧牙关挤出了下一句话，“次郎……他在那边。”小胜兴奋地跳到了他们身后。

“你这么不早说——？”小胜看见姐姐用手捂住嘴不让自己哭出来，呆若木鸡，他的笑容立刻消失的无影无踪，开始慢跑，最后向他姐姐全速跑去。而次郎则单膝跪着坐在那里，一动不动。

“……真是好极了，你个蠢货。”她低声嘟囔着。一郎恼怒的冲她咂着舌头。

“我们都在他眼前，瞒着他有什么用？你打算怎么做，让他整晚都分心吗？”他犀利地反驳着。她愤怒的将目光移开。很不幸，他是对的——小胜没有那么容易被糊弄过去。亚莱此时转向他们，看着小胜不停地和次郎说话，试图引起他的注意。

“无论你想要干什么，我都有更重要的事情要做。”说完，她在一郎敏锐的目光下开始向小团体走去。

* * *

尽管次郎在现实世界里一动不动，但是他的灵魂或精神全然处在一个完全不同的地方。他不知道自己到底在哪里——但他知道这里很黑暗，很孤独。

这里安全。

但很痛苦。

【也许……也许我停止运转，我就会坏掉。这样所有人就都安全了。

但我希望我的吉他还在我身边。】

次郎漂浮在黑暗中，既看不见也感觉不到，既听不到也察觉不到任何东西。他完全不知道自己在这里待了多久——除了思想陪伴着他以外，什么都没有。

要是换了别人，肯定会被逼疯的——但对于次郎来说……嗯，他的疯狂和自虐倾向是他如今状况的根源。他不停地奔跑着，直到一切都消失了——次郎脑海中的最后一样东西是水……但就连他的记忆也开始背叛他；当他试图回忆过去时，水很快就扭曲成了一滴眼泪，从一位美丽苍白的女子面庞上滑落。

次郎突然抱紧了自己的膝盖。这让他很沮丧，因为自己几乎不记得这个女人的任何事情了。这个人造人非常珍惜他的记忆……但是他发现每当他想回忆的时候，他的胸口就会一阵剧痛。

所以忘记会更好。

但是那个女人……她很重要。她是如此重要，即使他试着去想每一件事是那样的痛苦，他也不能完全忘记她的脸。

“你知道吗，你就坐在那里，看上去真他妈的可悲。”

次郎惊恐地睁大了眼睛，害怕那个曾经恶毒囚禁了他使他脱离身体的声音最终又回来了。他朝着声音的方向转去，尽管次郎没有马上认出这个人，但他对于找到了此人感到很欣慰。一个男人站在次郎眼睛看不见的坚实的地面上。

“你——你是谁？”他小心翼翼地问道。那个男人用一种带着厌恶的表情盯着次郎，轻蔑地嘲笑着他。

“看看你啊。我真不敢相信你都不遵守的建议，我自己竟然听从了。”

“……什么？”次郎感到困惑。这个男人他也很熟悉，但是却想不起来。

“仔细想想吧——但是如果你拒绝回忆起来的话，我就把你臭揍一顿。”他冷冰冰地说道。次郎仔细的看着他，突然他们周围出现了一些画面。

一朵花……

一个女人……

还有鲜血……

痛苦再次攫住了次郎的胸膛，那个男人上前抓住了次郎的肩膀。

“你还记得吗，小子？”次郎畏缩了一下，但点点头。阿透随即笑了起来并将把次郎放在他所站的同一个地面上。在经历了那么长时间之后，人造人在他的脚下感到了坚实的感觉。

“为什么——为什么你会在这里？”阿透眨了眨眼睛转过身去。

“这当然不是一件容易的事情。别管那些细节了——真正的问题是你为什么会在这个地方？”阿透转过了身盯着次郎。顷刻之间，两人的周围出现了几张照片，但其中一张的影响尤为明显，因为次郎的胸部疼痛难忍。每张照片都让他记起了所有被他杀死的机器人所造成的破坏。接着，他瞥见了理惠子的坟墓，里面只有她的头……

……然后就是一郎和零被次郎用他自己的电击解体然后倒在地上的画面。次郎脚下的地面突然开始塌陷，他又开始往下坠落……

但是另一个人阻止了他，抓住他的衣领把他扔回地面。

“就是这样……你被你自己的过去困住了嗯？我真不敢相信……”他又开始嘲笑起来。次郎站了起来开始生气。

“你刚才看到了我所经历的一些事儿，你说话的口气就好像这无关紧要一样！我杀了他们！”他大声喊了起来，在空虚中引起了一声回响。阿透丝毫没有被说服。

“然后呢……？你认为我没有做过类似事情吗？”次郎呆住了。

“但是……这对你来说一点也不重要吗……？”阿透闭上双眼，他的表情更暴躁了。

“当然，它会影响任何一个高尚的人！但是……但是，这并不意味着你可以逃避，尤其是当有人在等待你的时候……”他停了下来，慢慢地睁开一只眼睛，看着次郎的表情从沉思变成了困惑。

“等待？”阿透沮丧地举起双手，走到次郎面前，抓住他的头。

“别这样小子，你不可能什么都忘了！给我好好想想！”

他照做了，很快那个女人的脸的幻象再次出现了。次郎的痛苦增加了十倍，但是另一个人扶起了他。

“这次别再想着退缩了，给我忍住紧紧抓住她！”他命令着。次郎的表情很痛苦，但当他睁开眼睛时发现那个女人的形象依然立在那里。两个男人都盯着女人的脸，在黑暗的背景中泪水从她的眼里流下。

“美……津……子……”次郎喘着粗气。慢慢地，次郎发现一听到她的名字，他的痛苦就开始减轻……

“你曾经告诉我，有人在等我，甚至说服我去拯救一座城市，这样我就可以回到她身边。”阿透轻声说道，把一只手塞回口袋。次郎摇了摇头。

“我不能回去……我的所作所为都不能让我回去。她再也见不到我以前的样子了……如果我没有这被诅咒的回路——”

“小子，你叫什么名字？我想我从来没有问过你。”

“……次郎。”他悲伤的回答着。阿透重重地叹了口气，稳稳地把手放在次郎的头上。

“次郎，你看——你可能认为你过去做过一些非常操蛋的事情——当然你做过，”次郎沮丧的低着头，阿透接着说道，“——但你知道是什么让你与众不同吗？什么能证明你有一颗善良的心？那就是你对你的所作所为感到悔恨。对于我曾经认识的一些人，我可说不出这么多话来。”

“但是——？”次郎试图插嘴。阿透用犀利的目光打断了他的话，这突然勾起了另一个记忆……

“……除了你别无选择跟你的兄弟们战斗的痛苦……与负面情感作斗争的痛苦……痛苦紧紧抓住了你的那一半身体。因为你那真诚的心，你才会被困在这里。”

他明显地畏缩起来。

“次郎，你和我……我们都做过一些很糟糕的事情。但尽管如此，你也得继续走下去。毕竟，你还要遵守承诺。”次郎惊讶地抬起头。

【……一个承诺……美津子……】

“你怎么了——？”在黑暗中，年长的男人咧嘴笑着问。

“我现在听到了很多关于我被关在哪里的事情。”人造人眨了眨眼睛，用手拨弄着他的乱发。

“我想说的是你真的没有借口不回去。如果你很了解深水，告诉我她不在乎我的过去，还希望有一天能见到我，那你怎么会这么不了解这个女人却爱上了她呢？你真的认为她不会像我的深水那样为你掉下那么多眼泪来原谅你吗？”阿透指着从幻影苍白精致的脸上流下的水滴说着。

次郎无言以对。他向下凝视着更加空虚的世界，直到阿透从他身边走过。他又感觉到那只手搭在他的肩上。

“我想现在是你开始考虑现在最主要的问题的时候了——一个男人应该永远信守他的承诺——”

“但是——！”

“去做吧！你可能会对你的发现感到惊讶。”他朝着次郎笑着，次郎带着不确定的神情回头看了看。次郎闭上眼睛叹了口气，点了点头。

“好吧……”

* * *

当小胜发现次郎一动不动，而且是已经很久没有动过了的时候，他吓了一大跳。美津子没法让自己开口说话，也无法安慰她的弟弟，因为她难以让自己平静下来。言幸运的是，其他两个人都能介入。

“我们该怎么办？”他结结巴巴地问道。这时美津子听到有人在小胜背上拍了几下，安慰着他。

“别太担心。我们会在这里尽可能久地等次郎回来。”这是一种抚慰人心、乐观向上的声音，美津子认为这是亚莱的声音。小胜仍然没有完全放心。

“可是我们能等多久呢？如果他不快点回来怎么办？”有一个拳头接触手掌的声音，然后是一声低沉的轻笑——美津子隐约记得，肯定是另一个人。

“那我们就把他拖回家去——听起来如何小子？”之后是一片寂静，但是小胜欢呼起来，恢复了平常的他。

“天啊……”

“有意见？”男人的声音很刺耳，他的语气里明显流露出不耐烦。一声叹息此时响起——

“……没什么。我要去换衣服……”亚莱说着站了起来。美津子听到身后传来脚步声。一只又冷又湿的手套轻轻地放在她的肩膀上，当亚莱靠得更近，准备耳语时，水滴开始落在她的背上。

“嘿……要我给你铺床吗？”美津子轻轻地摇了摇头，但是当水通过她的衬衫接触到她的皮肤时，她打了个寒颤。

“……好吧。那我就带条毯子来……”当一个声音阻止她时，亚莱转过身来。

“……谢谢你，亚莱酱……”美津子打破了长时间的沉默，低声说道。亚莱惊讶地眨了眨眼，因为这是年长女性第一次在她的名字上加上这个友好的敬语。然后她轻轻地笑了笑，把所有的必需品都收拾好，朝车子跑去。

“嘿，胜君，帮我个忙？我换衣服的时候，别让那个变态看我这边，好吗？”

“什么？！”一郎愤愤不平。小胜假装咳嗽来掩饰他的欢笑。

“拜托，一郎。当人们穿衣服时把目光移到别处是有礼貌的表现。”他说的是实话，尽管他无法掩饰他对一郎慌乱的笑容——这很有趣！

一郎满腹牢骚，决定照他的要求去做。夜晚降临，小胜、亚莱最后是美津子都睡着了。

……

但一郎依旧醒着。

醒着并沉思着。

他从草地的那一边站起来，悄悄地朝那两个睡在蒲团上的人走去。小胜在晚上乱动一通，现在他几乎完全倒挂在垫子上，半躺在床上。

【好极了，我不用叫醒他。】他边想边向亚莱走去。她的脸一动不动，但眼皮底下的眼睛像手指一样疯狂地抽动着，这表明她正在做一个生动的梦。一郎在她面前握了握拳，等待她的反应。什么反应都没有，于是他便蹲在她身体上方开始思考。

【她看起来很像人类……但一开始Bijinder也是。现在我该如何区分人类女性和人造人女性呢？】

一郎在大家都睡着的时候一直在思考这个问题。他回想起来，意识到自己从来没有真正见过一个人类女性，就像理惠子在不知情的情况下变成了一个人造人。他想找个更简单的方法来判断。

在他的脑海里，他画了一幅Bijinder的画……然后他回忆起几天前在报摊翻看报纸时发现的那本杂志，因为这是他唯一知道的另一个资料。非常不幸，在一郎有限的知识范围内，一个计划开始成型。

【Bijinder的身体里有激光，而且是金属制成的……但是杂志里的人类……他们抓住她们的方式……相反，他们看起来像拥有柔软的皮肤！所以如果这些是硬邦邦的话——】他默默地自言自语，指着亚莱随着她的呼吸起伏的胸部，【那就证明她不是人类！】

他为自己想出了这样一个“聪明”的计划而感到非常自豪，他不知道别人是怎么想的。

他小心翼翼地撩起她那件又薄又干的睡衣。令他恼火的是，他又找到了一件衣服，把那些部件都固定起来了。他不可能在不吵醒她的情况下把它拿走……而且他相当肯定，如果她是个机器人，她肯定不会让他发现她的秘密。

【嗯……我没有太多选择……我会尽快检查的。】

当念头闪过他的脑海时，他把手指伸向一个肉质的物体——

【等等！让我想想——】

他突然想起第一次见到次郎的时候，他正在调查一盏纸灯。奇怪的是，这束光是如何不停地闪烁的，而当时还不知道这束光的来源是什么。他只知道自然光从太阳中倾泻而出，但他知道僧人不可能在寺庙里有他自己的微缩版。他继续用手摆弄着灯，直到——

（-撕去-）

哇哦。

【……我怀疑这一次不会发生……但如果真的发生了，就很难掩盖了。】

他看了看自己的手掌，然后把它们摊开，均匀地放在她的胸前。

在最初的挤压中，他惊奇地发现它们是柔软的——甚至更惊讶于它们事实上是那么的柔软。然后他把它们向上推了推，看着它们正常地后退；它们完全缺乏安装激光对焦或枪管所需的结构。奇怪的是，他对这一发现着了迷，继续往前推揉，直到——

（-击飞-）

——他向后滚动又回到了河里，溅起了水花。一郎气急败坏地站起来。

“我不管它们软不软！她，就，不是， **人类** ！”当她继续沉睡时，他恶狠狠地发出嘶嘶声。亚莱的脸因不舒服而短暂地扭曲了一下。

“……嗷……变态混蛋……”她嘟囔着，翻过身来，把毯子裹在身上，而小胜的脚在睡梦中抽动着。一郎跺着脚走到巨石的另一边，低声咆哮着……

……他走到一小片草地上休息，完全没有意识到次郎的眼睛正盯着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：——……在你翻着白眼把这个同人文列入黑名单之前，请谅解：原版漫画在整个系列中有很多这样的插科打诨。它或多或少从动漫版中删去，以保持黑暗和厚重的基调，但在《人造人间vs闪电人》的OVA中巧妙地试图把它放回原处（见半平在前半部分跟踪风田三郎和他的朋友）。


	8. 家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一郎吃惊的发现了自己弟弟神秘过去的一部分，看来良心回路并不像他之前想象的那样束缚住了人造人。
> 
> 在他能真正思考这些信息之前，一郎最好先意识到那些在阴影中注视着他们的眼睛……

半平一边叹气，一边和僧人翻看着无数的文件。

“额……先生，我们到底在找什么？我是说，我已经找到了足够的证据来证明这个姑娘就是光明寺辽的女儿，所以——”僧人举起了一根手指让侦探安静下来，请求他暂且闭嘴。

“我完全不怀疑她与我以前的学生之间的关系。我感兴趣的是关于这个孩子更多的信息。这事似乎有点不对劲，不是吗？”

半平用力咽了口口水，想知道自己是否和这个僧人的想法一致，但他承认自己因为怀疑而有点内疚。幸好，风天没有让他难堪。

“现在情况似乎有点含糊。我和DARK的冲突没有我的学生那么多，但是这样一个已经丧失了相当一部分力量的秘密社会，似乎不太可能在继续策划统治世界的同时进行毫无必要的杀戮。我想这太引人注目了。”侦探点了点头表示赞同。

“我明白你的意思，即使我不喜欢这么想……但我们从哪里开始寻找答案呢？”他挠着头问道。风天叹了口气，交叉着双臂，也在思考这个问题。

“据我所知，作为一名侦探，你总有办法从……不太可靠的渠道获得某些信息，对吧？”半平笑了笑，又点了点头。

“是的，毫无疑问，但是我不能保证我能从我的线人那里得到多少关于DARK的信息。如果我没记错，我第一次就不那么成功——”此时有人敲门，悦子靠在门框上，手里拿着一个托盘，胳膊下夹着一本杂志。

“我想我应该在你们俩在工作的时候提供一些咖啡因！”当她亲切地为他们服务时，两个人都感激地向她微笑。正当她转身要把托盘送回厨房时绊了一跤，杂志从她胳膊下掉了下来。

“哦，该死的——你能把那个递给我吗老板？”她一边问着，一边在调整鞋子时试图使自己保持平衡。半平已经弯下腰去将杂志捡了起来，但在把它还回去之前停了下来。

“老板……？”助理问道，她不明白老板为什么突然对老式服装感兴趣。半平仔细盯着杂志打开的那一页。僧人也感到好奇。

“悦子……这本杂志有多少年了？”

“嗯？它已经是很多年前的了——实际上几乎有20年了。我妈妈从我小时候就开始收集这些杂志了。她给我寄了一箱她的收藏品，因为我告诉她我有时在办公室感到无聊所以就借给我——哎呀！”当悦子意识到她突然的意外招供时羞怯地捂着嘴。半平甚至没有去理会她无意中的嘲笑。风天静静地走过去，仔细观察。

“服部先生，这是什么？”他问道。半平终于抬起了头，一脸严肃。

“告诉我风天先生……你不认为这张照片和我们认识的人有惊人的相似之处……？”半平小心翼翼地把封皮折了起来，递给了僧人。风天因为认出了那个人而瞪大了双眼，继续浏览这一页寻找着细节。

“是的……我想我以前也记得这张脸，不过恐怕信彦还是会怀疑的。”风天哈哈大笑着走到了桌子面前，他拿出一支铅笔，在这一页底部的页数上写下了名字。悦子好奇地把头歪向一边。

“先生，怎么了，你发现了什么？”半平领着悦子走到僧人继续写字的书桌前。

“悦子，我想你还没读过这里，因为我知道你马上就会发现，但是……”他的话语也渐渐低了下来，而她喘着气捂着嘴。

“哦我的天……你认为这个女人是——？”僧人的微笑使她停顿了一下。

“悦子小姐，我相信你能找到更多关于这位美丽女士的信息，不是吗？”他说着递给她一张小纸片，上面写着模特的名字。风天连忙向门口走去。

“嗯——啊等等！风天你要去哪儿？”半平拦住他拿起杂志，抓起外套跟在后面。悦子紧随其后，把帽子戴在头上，扣好新大衣的扣子。

“老板，我要去看看我能在这个女人身上找到什么，我10点前回来。”她说着急匆匆地从僧人身边跑过去。半平把手放在她的肩上。

“请稍微等一下！风天——？”僧人的眼中闪着光芒，多少反映出悦子突然迸发出的决心。

“半平，请找出你能找到的关于DARK的现状。悦子小姐，你已经知道你需要做什么了——”到这里，她迅速点了点头，与和尚交换了一个热切的微笑。半平也觉得自己在笑，但他的问题仍然没有得到回答。

“我明白……但是我看到你在写别的东西，你有什么主意？”风天的笑容越来越明显。

“如果你找不到关于DARK的任何有用的信息，那么你的名誉就不会为你的机智带来真正的公平……找出你能找到的关于百地顽太的一切。”半平困惑地眨了眨眼。

“这个摄影师？”半平在看到照片上的名字后问道，“他跟这事有啥关系？”风天眼中闪烁的光芒不曾动摇。

“我有一种感觉，如果我的怀疑是正确的，而且这个女人就是我认为的她，我们也许能得到比我们现在所知的更多的信息。我除了关于这位摄影师和这个主题之间的联系的直觉就没什么可说的了，但……我相信它值得去调查。你可愿意帮我？”半平傻笑了起来。

“好……我们走！”

他们三人走上街头，坚定的决心推动着他们的步伐。

* * *

天还没亮，保育室里就已经开始活动了。

幸运的是，零和美惠子都不需要睡眠。更幸运的是，在这么小的孤儿院几乎没有婴儿。零扬起眉毛，之前提到的婴儿们正拽着他那蓬松下垂的头发。

美惠子就在此时抬起头看见了这一幕。这是一幅非常可爱的景象：这位总是沉默寡言的零的两条胳膊上都抱着一个婴儿，当其中一个婴儿兴奋地拽着他的头发，而另一个婴儿则蜷缩在他的夹克里睡觉的时候，他皱着眉头，看上去既恼怒又好奇。

她看到这情景不禁轻声笑了起来。这小小的声音引起了他的注意。

“这是什么？”他不解的问，显然一时没能看出其中的幽默。美惠子当时不愿向他解释，所以她静下心来，调整好尿布的带子，然后重新扣好小睡衣的扣子。

“来吧，”她轻声说，“我们试着把他们放回床上。”他毫无疑问地照做，当那个兴高采烈的女孩再次抓住他的头发时，他把头从她身上移开。

美惠子给刚换过尿布的孩子喂完奶，又把他哄入梦乡之后，她将睡着的男孩从零的左臂上抱了起来放在婴儿床上，用柔软的毯子轻轻地盖住他。

然而，那个女孩拒绝安定下来。美惠子叹了口气，把她从他的怀里抱了起来，这个小小人呜咽着抗议。

“你会和我认识的另一个小女孩一样棘手，不是吗？”她对着撅着嘴的婴儿傻笑着轻声低语。零有一种预感，他知道美惠子说的是哪个女孩，回想起了前一天的场景；他注意到每当某个女孩眼中闪过一丝光芒，她就会径直走到阿明跟前，在他耳边低语。在几分钟平静的逗弄和一些从男孩眼里出现的不情愿的眼神之后，这两人就会消失在视线之中，而麻烦也通常随之而来。

他都没有注意到自己的嘴角在抽搐……

美惠子走到一张摇椅上，试图用一个瓶子来安抚这个女孩。很明显这招并不管用，因为每次瓶子一点点靠近女孩的嘴时，抗议的声音就会响起。美惠子愤怒地呼了口气。

“你今晚心情不好，怎么了？”她问着婴儿。婴儿的下唇开始发出威胁的颤抖。

“你为什么要费事和他们说话？你知道他们无法回答。”零用单调的声音低声询问。美惠子用温柔而舒适的节奏拍着婴儿的背时，露出了温暖的微笑。

“有时候这令人懊恼……但当你和孩子们说话互动是对他们有益的。没有互动，他们的大脑就不会自然发育。和他们交谈可以帮助他们学习如何用语言交流，所以他们听到的和玩的越多，他们发展得就越好。无论如何，大多数情况下都是这样。”她解释着，温柔地拥抱着婴儿，这样她就不用看着孩子给她的可怕又可怜的表情了。

零让这个信息在他脑海中停留了一会儿。

【他们通过经验和接触来学习……在某些方面，我们是相似的……】他默默地把信息整理好，把注意力转回到美惠子试图安慰孩子的举动上。这情景的某些东西莫名其妙地影响了他……但他又感到嘴角在抽搐。他小心翼翼地走上前去，轻轻地说。

“我可以试试吗？”美惠子惊讶地抬头看着他，过了一会儿，露出了温暖的微笑。

“你真的不介意她扯你头发吗？”她轻声揶揄着。他摇摇头说“不”，然后从她手里接过奶瓶。美惠子站在那里与他交换位置，而她的婴儿非常急切，她想要伸手到零的怀抱里去。婴儿立即开始对着他夹克上的纽扣戳来戳去，直到零把奶瓶拿出来给她看。婴儿高兴地咕咕叫着拿了起来，过了一会儿就睡着了。

虽然美惠子有点因为这个孩子比起自己更喜欢他而生气，但是她还是忍不住笑了。

【不管是不是人类，当我看到它的时候，我知道它很可爱。】

* * *

“我……我不敢相信！一郎他——”

次郎目瞪口呆，阿透轻声笑着。

“看看你躲起来的时候外面发生什么了？你错过这些了。”他轻推了一下次郎的肋骨。次郎转向他，尽管他竭力想弄明白，但还是迷惑不解。

“我明白你的意思……但我的眼睛动都动不了，更不用说脖子了。我只能从眼角的余光看到他在做着……什么。”次郎停了下来，阿透咳嗽了几声然后把目光移开，脸颊上泛起了一种非常可疑的粉红色。

【你不知道也许更好……】阿透默默地自言自语，翻着白眼。

次郎不知道如何解释这个动作，所以他就继续说。

“我只是看见他从河里出来走过去的时候才意识到是他……为什么移动起来那么困难？我什么都听不到。我——”阿透试图让次郎平静下来，于是他的话被打断了。

“你需要再次习惯使用你的身体。只要一步一步慢慢来，最终你会重新操纵你的身体的。”他鼓励着次郎。

次郎点了点头，又试了一次……

* * *

有个声音在告诉别人有个人在舒展胫骨——

“哎唷！”

“哈啊……嗯？怎么了吗？”小胜睡眼惺忪地对他表姐嘟囔着，他的表亲此时正因为疼痛而弓着腰。她抬起头看着这个男孩，皱眉蹙额。

“啊……没啥，无需担心。你现在饿了吗？”

一提到食物小胜立刻就有了食欲，他使劲地点了点头。亚莱静静地笑了，指着那辆深红色的车。

“检查一下后备箱，我马上换衣服。”小胜很乐意服从，他跳上摩托车按照表姐前一天晚上的指示，输入了打开后备箱的密码。

当他分心的时候，亚莱趁这个机会瞥了一眼她的衬衫，看着疼痛的根源。她皱着眉头，注意到形成有趣形状的轻微的瘀伤，这证明她前一天晚上并没有做奇怪的梦。亚莱用责备的眼神看着头号嫌疑犯，他把脸从她这边移开假装睡着了……

她决定暂时什么也不说，轻轻地走到美津子跟前，她已经醒了过来。

“美津子……你需要吃东西。”美津子犹豫着。亚莱用一只手穿过她鲜艳的头发，露出安慰的微笑。

“别担心，我会照看他并把他清理干净。如果他现在回来发现你在他身边饿死了，你觉得他会有什么反应？现在来吃东西吧。”她轻声命令着。美津子摇摇晃晃地站了起来，伸了一会儿懒腰后，她走到小胜拿补给品的垫子前。

“啊哈，我打不开这个！”他咕哝着，试图拧开这个装有四个附件的罐子。

“小胜，让我试试。”美津子低声平静的说。然而她发现自己的手在寒冷的空气中太湿了，拧不动，于是失望地叹了口气。亚莱扫了一眼依旧一动不动的一郎，回忆起自己身上不寻常的瘀伤时，她感到一阵懊恼……

她走到他“睡着”的地方弯下身子，发现他的眼睛紧闭着下定决心要装睡过去。

（-嘭-）

一郎的臀部被向上推起，使得他身体侧翻。他咆哮着，怒视着冷漠的站在他身边的亚莱。

“你一定是疯了女人！你想让我杀了你吗？”他大发雷霆。她假装笑得甜蜜，弯下腰来面对着他。

“我们请求您的帮助。求你了。”她想了想又加了一句。一郎难以置信地盯着她，然后又开始发飙。

“听着，如果你认为我会——！”

“一郎，拜托拜托拜托！帮帮我们吧？我真的饿了！你也知道我饿的时候有多难受的！”小胜大声喊着，调皮的轻笑。一郎几乎要哭出来了，但是他注意到美津子正小心翼翼地看着他。然后他意识到这将是一次问题得到答案的机会。

但是他非常纠结，他不喜欢帮那两个人……但是他的好奇心和对次郎的关心站在了第一位。他会提醒他兄弟在这之后要补偿他。

“谢谢你！”亚莱高兴的大声喊着。一郎咆哮着转过了身不再理她，而小胜则在靠近他的时候咧嘴一笑。

……

然而，在附近浓密的树叶中，空气中却弥漫着紧张。

“现在是出击的最佳时机，我们行动吧！”她向她的搭档吐出一口愤怒又女性化的声音。

“嗯……我们可能有机会看到他们刚刚醒来。然而，我们是两个人，而他们则是三个。如果你算上那个短发姑娘的话是四个。说句公道话，如果你把这个男孩也算上那就是五个。”一个冷静，果断又慵懒的刚阳男音评估着。对方用愤怒的喋喋不休回答着他。

“什么？！”她咬牙切齿，“——你就因为我们寡不敌众就放弃这个机会？他们中只有三个能战斗，其中一个从我们到这里来就没见过他动过！”

“哦，你这么暴躁的……但是你记得BOSS说过的吧，绫（Aya）酱？你的义肢可不便宜！”一提到她的主子，她那双银色的眼睛就警惕地睁大了，但一听到他说起自己的绰号，她又眯起了眼睛。

“别那样叫我……行吧，我们回去增援。但我警告你Karakuri：如果我们回来时他们不在了，我就把气撒在你身上。”她低着头威胁道，好让乌木一样的头发遮住她的脸，但仍然让她银色的眼睛从头发中透出来，就像月光下的刀锋一样闪闪发光。

“嗯……你杀人的时候很可爱，但一点也不好玩。它伤透了我的心！”Ayatsuri怒视着她的高个子搭档，后者戏剧性地将手背放在额头上，假装被她的话伤害了。他睁开明亮的绿色眼睛，注意到他的小伙伴发出了凶猛的咆哮。Karakuri叹了口气，梳理了一下他那浓密的、蜂蜜般的鬃毛。

“你知道的，你可以叫我裕贵（Yuuki）……”他轻声嘟哝着，没注意到他的女伴在怒视这个小聚会。他注意到的时候仔细一看，发现她只是轻蔑地看着两个女人中色彩较浓的那个……

他又叹了口气，轻轻地拍了拍她的肩膀。

“来吧，我们还有工作要做。”他朝她调皮地咧嘴一笑，希望她不要再磨牙了。她从恶毒的幻想中回到现实，点了点头然后跳了起来。

……

* * *

一郎看管着自己的兄弟，非常警惕，而亚莱把头天晚上没有从他身上拔下来的草木都给他清理干净了——她绝对不值得信任。

尽管从一郎（有限）的经验来看，任何女性都不值得信任。

但是他仍然对自己有信心，如果亚莱尝试任何不正当的手段，他可以阻止她。有了这个决心之后，他把他的注意力转回到他来到此地后唯一没有和他说话的人身上。

美津子像往常一样安静地吃着，这与她热情的弟弟津津有味地享用这顿饭形成了鲜明的对比。他用两分钟就吃完了东西，这个举动让一郎用一种嫌恶和怀疑的目光盯着这个小孩。

“小鬼头，我叫你吃快点的时候你为什么不吃的这么快呢？”他略带恼怒地说。小胜咧嘴一笑，擦了擦嘴。

“啊啊，拜托。别那么难过，我们当时才刚刚认识，我还不知道你是不是要害我。当你不能放松的时候吃东西是很困难的。”他笑着挠着他的耳垂。一郎侧过身来，一脸讥笑。

“我还是会因为你的烦人而揍你一顿的小子。你凭什么就觉得现在安全了呢？”

美津子倒抽了一口冷气，一郎不由自主地往后一缩。小胜笑了起来，一郎那只看得见的眼睛里露出惊讶的神色，瞥了一眼他的姐姐。

“现在有目击者了，我敢打赌如果美津子不喜欢你，我的表姐就会把你带走。”他对人造人脸上明显的恼怒大笑起来。当美津子意识到一郎只是在开玩笑，并感到他们两人之间产生了友谊时，她感到很放松。

美津子知道小胜朋友少得可怜，所以当她看到一郎以一种兄弟般的方式粗暴地把小胜已经乱蓬蓬的头发弄得更乱时，她允许自己笑一笑。

“哈哈——嘿！快住手！”他大声喊着挣脱了一郎的手向亚莱跑去，他知道一郎最不喜欢和她待在一起。他在最后一刻转过身来，拉下眼皮伸出舌头。一郎怒气冲冲，双臂交叉一动不动。

然后他认为这是找出一些答案的绝佳机会。他把注意力完全转向年长的姑娘，挺起胸膛摆出一副严肃的“审问”面孔。

“那么……呃……你介意为我解释几件事吗？就像你昨晚为什么缠着我弟弟那样？”

……

这个直截了当的问题使美津子从沉默的幻想中摆脱出来，她难以置信地盯着他。她注意到他唯一看得见的眉毛在抽搐，尽管如此她还是发现自己在微笑。

“这几天我似乎经常被问到这个问题……我……哦我该怎么说呢……？”美津子闭上眼睛，试图仔细地组织她的话。一郎好奇地歪着头。

“把话吐出来，这问题不难回答。”他有点恼怒。美津子眨了眨眼，考虑到他的反驳，又微笑起来。

“我想你说得对。简单地说，自从第一次打败基鲁之后，我就一直在等待次郎回到我身边……但后来我知道了事情的全部经过……这让我很害怕；我害怕次郎在无人帮助的情况下经历了更多的危险和折磨。当美惠子小姐告诉我他已经植入了服从回路时……我……我已经忍无可忍了。我崩溃了，亚莱正好在我最脆弱的时候找到我……”她的话音逐渐消逝；当亚莱和小胜试图从次郎的头发上摘下所有的苔藓和树叶时，他们不经意地瞥了她一眼。

美津子也注意到小胜似乎想直接对着次郎的耳朵说话。亚莱轻轻拉了拉小男孩的耳垂，放声大笑。

“你不能这么做，你算什么兄弟？”当她的弟弟假装撅嘴时，美津子皱了皱眉头。过了一会儿他似乎又陷入了沉思，于是美津子把注意力转回到她的审问官身上。

“对不起，说到哪了……哦是的。那时亚莱来找我……我把一切都告诉了她希望能减轻我的痛苦……但我没想到她会更进一步，我们就这样走到了这里。你看……次郎对我来说非常重要，他……我——”她突然住口低下了头，脸上微微泛着粉红色。

在这解释的过程中，一郎的嘴开始慢慢张开。

令人惊讶的是，什么也没发生。

他目瞪口呆，睁大双眼听完了她的整个故事，简直不敢相信。一郎在偶尔听她说话的时候，更加注意她的肢体语言和面部表情，这似乎证明了很多事情。

“你的意思是……你……和次郎……？”他有气无力的把这些字串在了一起；她抬起头直视他的眼睛（或双眼）。一郎看着她的眼泪从她灿烂的笑容上滑落，眨了眨眼睛。

“是的……我爱他。”

他的下颚终于掉落在地，在听到答案之前他事先形成的任何理论全部土崩瓦解，让他大吃一惊。他真的不确定会发生什么，但是......

“但——但是怎么做到的？我是说他能——？”他结结巴巴。美津子举起一只手擦去眼泪，然后放下来端庄地捂住嘴，对着他的反应咯咯地笑了起来。

“哦是的——事实上，是他先坦白的。次郎可能对自己的一些情绪感到困惑，但他说话的方式……仿佛他从来没有怀疑过这种特殊的感觉。”她高兴地叹了口气。然后她注意到一郎仍然坐在那里，难以置信地僵住了。

“嗯，你想知道吗！”美津子大声喊道，希望她说话的突然能使他摆脱困境。一郎终于眨了眨眼，向后靠了靠低下了头；他晃了几下，好像被人揍了一顿。

“你还有什么问题要问我吗？”美津子问着，她觉得自己比刚才胆子大了一点。令人惊讶的是，一郎身上的某些特质让她表现出了一点自信，而她很少觉得有必要表现出来。

一郎深深的吸了口长气，慢慢的摇了摇头说“不”。

“不……不是现在。我认为我现在没办法处理更多答案了。天啊，你以为你认识一个人，尤其是当他是你兄弟的时候然后……”一郎又呼了一口气，一只手抚着他那凌乱的头发。有几秒钟美津子还能看见他的另一只眼睛，后来那几缕尖尖的头发又将它遮住了。

“那么，我想你一定是最年长的那个了。很高兴认识你一郎——还有谢谢你试图保护次郎。”美津子诚恳的说着，鞠了一躬表示感谢。一郎直起了腰，对这事毫无准备。

“嗯，是-是的，你也一样嗯……你叫美津子，对吧？啊没关系的。次郎是我的小弟弟，所以理所应当……嗯……”这些话像弹珠一样随意蹦出。一郎发现他在自己的感情上步履蹒跚，不习惯这种礼貌。美津子温柔地笑了笑，一郎对她的耐心感到了一丝感激。

一郎无意中承认，开始明白次郎为什么和这个女人纠缠在了一起。在内心深处，一郎很高兴他在女人方面的运气比自己好。

……

……

上午剩下的时间和下午的大部分时间都过得比较轻松——一郎和亚莱只吵了几次。美津子回到了次郎在的巨石前，不再像以前那样心痛而是满怀希望，她用手指梳理着次郎的头发，想要找到任何遗落的苔藓（虽然亚莱在早饭的时候就已经完成了这项任务）。小胜开始在另外两个人之间担当裁判，直到他们最终走到草地的另一端，亚莱开始向小胜讲解另一项发明，她将它从自己那奇怪的背带交叉处里抽了出来。

当这孩子被她讲解的设备迷住的时候，一郎故意不理他们，在美津子和次郎安静地坐着的时候漫步过来加入他们。他仰面躺在草地上开始啃草，但眼睛一直盯着天空。

“你怎么能忍受和她一块去旅行？！”他厌恶地对美津子脱口而出。这个问题使她措手不及，但当她意识到他在说谁时笑了起来。

“亚莱和我相处得很好，她很好心，一时兴起就把我带到这里……也许你们俩只相处的方式不对。”她试图解释，咬着嘴唇不让自己发笑。一郎听到最后一句话时耳朵抽动了一下，把头转向美津子，棕褐色的眼睛因疑神疑鬼而暗淡。

“你看到什么了？”他发出嘘声，希望把声音压低以免被人听到。美津子眨眨眼，看见一郎在亚莱和小胜讨论的时候鬼鬼祟祟的瞥了他们一眼。

……

傍晚终于来了，一切都渐渐平静下来，但是风却吹起了无数的乌云，这让小胜很担心。

小胜讨厌呆在雷雨中，但他更讨厌离开次郎，于是他一声不吭地坐了下来，双手合十僵硬地放在腿上。

“你咋了小子？你看起来像是要生病了……”一郎半恼怒的说着。他话语里的另一半带着一丝关切，尽管他似乎并不想承认这一点。

“我很好！”男孩回答的很迅速。一郎吓了一跳，但还是摇了摇头将注意力转回到亚莱身上。

“你在干什么？”他走到她身后粗鲁地问道。她调整了敞篷车上的防水布后停了下来，透过肩膀露出烦乱的神色。

“你觉得我在做什么傻瓜？如果你不愿意帮忙，你至少应该感谢我花时间为你的车做这件事。”亚莱开始嘀嘀咕咕抱怨起来，他敏锐的耳朵只听到了“如此满不在乎”和“所有繁重工作”这样的字眼。

他考虑到了这一点耸了耸肩，就在转身走开的时候，他突然想到了一些事情。

“等一下——我们要怎么安置这些人类？”

亚莱突然扔下了她的锤子。一郎转过身，发现她的右眼在抽搐，正用一种有点疯狂的眼神盯着他。

“ **我们** 大多数情况下会没事的——前提是我们能设法把次郎移到更好的地方。我不喜欢大家都站在雨中，小胜可能会生病，但我们也不能离开次郎。即使我想这么做，他们两个也受不了。”她这样说着紧握着自己的双手，仿佛要防止它们掐住一郎的喉咙。

“你为啥这么关心次郎的事？我已经听过他们的故事了，但好像没有听过你的。你到底要搞什么？”他说着，在她扬起眉毛时对她露出了危险的狞笑。

“为什么每个人都问我……？”亚莱叹了口气，抬头瞥了一眼人造人那张充满期待的脸，用她自己的眼光斜视着他。

“我觉得我非常想见见这位次郎先生，因为每个人都很喜欢他。他一定比你更有礼貌！”她恶意的笑了笑。

“哦对不起亲爱的——我没有意识到向陌生人打招呼的方式是把他们扔向一棵树上，还是说我很特别？”他挖苦着回击道。亚莱皱着眉头交叉双臂放在胸前，有点气恼。

“有完没完？我敢说你太幼稚太自大，不配成为白马王子。”她嘲讽着从他身边走过，向美津子和其他人走去。美津子正焦急的看着头顶上隐隐出现的乌云，她保护性地抓住了次郎的肩膀。

“哦，美津——！”

（-砰-）

当一枚炸弹落在亚莱和美津子之间的地上时，一切都乱了套。美津子本能地从巨石另一边的次郎身上闪身过去，而亚莱则被重重地摔在了地上。

“我就知道这种平静不会持续太久……”她闷闷不乐的嘟哝着，然后起身面对袭击者。

“出来吧，笨头娃娃！如果你想来几个回合，我们就在不那么拥挤的地方打，明白？”

亚莱只听见一郎跑到她身后，无疑是要审问她。她先一步转向他，用手捂住了自己的嘴表示安静。

这一次，他没有争辩，而是保护性地站在小胜和美津子身边，但仍然离亚莱很近。接着，风开始咆哮——

（-Fwit-）

“我咧个去——？！”一根电缆缠绕着亚莱的躯干，她尖叫着被拉向攻击者。一郎没抓住她，打起精神离小胜和美津子又近了一步。

“你的动作变慢了，体型已经走样了……？”树上传来酸溜溜又沾沾自喜的声音。

“啊，有你在身边我可不会年轻，白痴傀儡。”亚莱从容的回答着。那个女攻击者发出恶毒的窃笑。

“这太简单了，你觉得和这群人在一起就能安全吗？”她说着，把乌黑的发帘往后一甩。

“你们自己二打一，哪有资格说我。我不记得以前见过这个白痴——”亚莱的喉咙被紧紧地掐住了。

“把她放下，这不公平！”小胜爆发了，他的怒火超越了最初的恐惧。Karakuri扬起眉毛看着那个男孩，有点印象深刻，但没有理他。

一郎挺直了腰板，步态很随意地从美津子和她的弟弟身边向刺客走去。

“听着，我真的不喜欢她，但是这小子说的对，如果你不得不对一个小姑娘二打一，就真的太可悲了。”他傲慢地讥笑着想要惹起他们的愤怒——这招起作用了。Ayatsuri大发雷霆。

“没人问你的意见，我们是为了她才来这的！你最好管住你的嘴，除非你想变得和这个可怜的孤儿一样！”

亚莱听了勃然大怒，恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。一郎无视了威胁继续朝他们走去，但他示意小胜留在他身后。

“恐怕我做不到，女士。问题是在于这两人都对她有些感情。如果我让你带走了高傲大小姐，那小屁孩就会没完没了的骚扰我，我也不想让我兄弟的女朋友难过。你可看到我的难处了？CHANGE—ZERO ONE!”Ayatsuri还没反应过来，Kikaider 01就冲了过来在她的脸上给上一拳。

“你好大的胆子！”她被打得直往后退，愤怒地啐了一口唾沫。她握着自己的手，手指完全展开，一郎看着它们变成了金属爪子受到了惊吓。她的手腕分开了，一根连接电缆飞向了他的脑袋。他几乎没来得及躲开，以免挨鞭子打脸。

“小胜，还记得我给你看的那个东西吗？”亚莱挣扎着想和那个男孩说话。小胜惊恐地看着她的双眼，但他明白了她想要自己做什么于是眨了眨眼。他从口袋里掏出了一个长长的银色的东西，美津子看着自己的弟弟把一个钻石形状的旋钮转动了180°，然后用它指着攻击亚莱的人按了下去，一束炽热的光束精确地射了出来。

小胜轻而易举的割开了Karakuri的机械改装臂，让他放开了自己被抓住的表姐。

“你这个小混蛋！”他对着那小孩子怒目圆睁。小胜咧嘴一笑，趁表姐摔倒在地时赶紧把武器扔还给她。她抓住了它，着陆后又向前冲进了之前劫持自己的人的私人空间。

“你是个新面孔——我要打破它！”她咧嘴一笑——在他的鼻子上给上了一拳。然后亚莱伸出手，这一举动让这个金属装置变成了一把折扇。

一把有刀刃的折扇。

“小胜，去一郎的车上，从后面拿起武器保护你姐姐和次郎。”她命令道，双眼盯着面前那个从她的攻击中恢复过来的气急败坏的男人。美津子小心翼翼地守护着次郎，但不停地在Karakuri和Ayatsuri之间转换注意力，寻找任何可以反击的弱点。她不喜欢让她的小弟弟去保护她，但她也不想离开根本动不了的次郎。

【如果他们向他们当中的任何一个发起攻击，我都会率先阻拦……我不能失去他们当中的任何一个！】她自己这样决定着。

小胜飞快的走了回来，他双手各拿着一把机车刀片决心保护自己的家人。亚莱则采取防御姿态，等待攻击的机会。

“你太厚颜无耻了——你要为此付出代价！”Karakuri啐了一口唾沫，用仅剩的手臂按住耳钉。几秒钟后，一个大家伙从灌木丛中飞出来，重重落在地上。

“……你在开玩笑呢吧？”亚莱不敢相信地看着这个机器人问道。Karakuri瞪着双眼叹了口气，对这个大家伙没有引起任何恐惧而稍稍感到丢人。

“也许这是一件打捞上来的古董，但事实证明它应该有用！”

Silver tortoise漂浮在他们中间，卸下一排子弹。

“小胜，美津子——趴下！”亚莱叫嚷着跳上了那个老古董机器人把刀片插入它的背部，使之电路瘫痪。在美津子把次郎掩护在石头后面的时候，小胜向那个机器人扔了一把刀片割断了他的脑袋，然后摔倒在地。不幸的是，当子弹从石头上弹回来时，有一颗刚好擦伤了美津子的右腿——她咬紧牙关忍住不哭出来。

“你们这些怪胎到底是什么玩意儿？”一郎大喊着往后跳，以免前面那个职业拳击手再击中他。Ayatsuri暂停了自己的攻击，在她的目标和他之前所说的“兄弟”之间瞥了一眼……

“如果你是Kikaider 01……那么她保护的那个一定是Kikaider！白（Shiro）大人会因为我摧毁了他而赞美我的！”她带着病态的喜悦大声喊着，指着美津子守护着的静止的身影，然后冲上前将一郎反手挡出保护范围。他重重的摔在地上，地面承受了他的影响变得乱七八糟。

“你这个小——不！次郎！”

Ayatsuri向前猛冲，准备用她的铁爪贯穿一动不动的Kikaider……

（-啪-）

空气中回荡着美津子的手掌与刺客脸庞撞击的声音；这一击很重，使女孩偏离了路线。

Ayatsuri脸朝下扑倒在潮湿的泥土里，美津子握着自己的手，想让它恢复一些知觉。

时间似乎凝固住了，每个人都以不同程度的震惊、怀疑以及种程度的自豪的眼神盯着她。亚莱突然发出孩子气的大笑打破了沉默。

如果说那惯于行刺的杀手之前是生气的，那么她现在绝对是气急败坏了。

“恶心的婊子！ **永远** 别用你 **那脏手碰我** ！”她尖叫着，像恶魔一样疯狂地冲向美津子。

美津子想动，但几秒钟前被子弹擦伤的疼痛使她感到右腿发软。小胜想把另一把刀片扔出去，但是双脚被Karakuri仅存的胳膊扫了一下摔倒在地，他将刀刃扔到一边，让它沉入地面几英寸深。连叫人尖叫的时间都没有，美津子闭上眼睛以免看到自己的死亡……

当美津子被抬到空中时一阵微风突然吹过她的皮肤，随后她喘着气降落在地上，翻滚着停了下来。

当她能集中精神的时候，美津子的眼睛睁得大大的，看到她的救星蹲在她身上保护着自己的时候开始硬咽。

“……次……次郎……”

他什么也没说，只是摇摇晃晃地站了起来。复活的人造人慢慢转向了这些新敌人，他的脸几乎抑制不住愤怒。

过了一会儿，小胜才站起来大声喊叫。

“ **耶！次郎回来啦！** ”他带着一个两岁小孩独自拿着蛋糕时候的那种矜持大声欢呼。一郎也感到如释重负——弟弟回来了！生气的回来了！

Ayatsuri冷冷地看着次郎，漫不经心地收起她的手腕电缆，尽管她银色的眼睛让次郎停留在她的周边视线中。

“啊……Kikaider, 你最好坐着等死。但是这种方式也不赖——你可能刚好有足够的时间和你的小情人说再见！”Ayatsuri再次跃上前去，急切的想要撕了这对情侣。美津子喘着气，想伸手抓住次郎把他拉开。

然而，次郎同时向前冲去。他一声恶狠狠的喊叫，把她那只有爪子的胳膊打飞了，然后用一记有力而迅速的拳头猛击她的横隔膜。Ayatsuri被打飞了回来，头重重地撞在次郎先前占据的那块巨石上不省人事。Karakuri感到他的恐慌在加剧，但他试图用愤怒抑制恐惧。

“你们不能这样对待一位女士！”他愤怒地咆哮着冲向前去，用他唯一的一只胳膊将她抱了起来，穿过树叶迅速撤退。

Ayatsuri恢复了半点意识，无力地对亚莱发出警告。

“我发誓……我会打败你的——等我打败你的时候，你最终会流下……你那……可怜的泪水……”

然而不管威胁有多可怕，都没人注意到。【1】

刺客们撤退时，战场上一片寂静——次郎站在中间，安静而安详。美津子挣扎着站起来，小心翼翼地向前迈了一步。

“次郎……次郎，你还好吗？”

……

他慢慢地转过身，看着她的双眼。

“……美津子……”他走向了她，她的心跳了几下。

他的眼睛又充满了活力，充满了感情。他又朝她迈了一步，开始跌跌撞撞。美津子没有再等下去了——她不顾腿上的伤，向前冲接住次郎。他扑进她等待的双臂中，两人跪下，次郎的头轻轻落在她快速跳动的心脏上。

“……我回来了……美津子……”他温柔的说着，对着她的皮肤微笑。美津子深深打动，她咧嘴一笑，眼泪夺眶而出。

“欢迎回来，次郎。”她答着，用双臂搂住他，把脸埋进他的头发里。

几秒钟后，一郎和小胜冲到他们身边，为次郎奇迹般地回到了人间而欣喜若狂。

亚莱如释重负地跪倒在地，起初还在颤抖着吃吃地笑，后来笑得上气不接下气，事情的发展使她松了一口气。当又冷又湿的东西落到她滚烫的皮肤上时，她才抬起头来。

“啊……下雨了……”她小声说，面对着天空，让放松的心情冲刷她的全身。

……

次郎把手绕在美津子的腰上，闭了一会儿眼睛。

* * *

……

“透-我……谢谢你。”次郎灿烂的笑着对他的朋友说道。先前吞噬了他的精神空间的阴影已经完全消失了，这里变得明亮起来。阿透得意地笑着从次郎身边走过。

“客气了，次郎。”

“透，你要去哪里？”次郎看着他离开，感到困惑和悲伤。阿透停顿了一下，给了次郎最后一个顽皮的微笑。

“我还有很多其他的事情要做。从现在起你会没事的，对吗？”次郎点了点头。阿透挥了挥手，向前走了一步，在这耀眼的光芒下，他的脸变得越来越模糊……

……在那一瞬间，他消失了。次郎睁开眼睛，迎接他的是两张笑容可掬的脸，他们在雨中似乎洋溢着幸福的光芒——第三个人咧嘴笑着，亲切地用指关节戳着次郎的太阳穴。

次郎回家了。


	9. 温柔之雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任务完成——现在返回基地……但不知怎么的……

信彦轻轻地放下茶杯，叹了口气。他在过去一周半的时间里一直翻着家里的旧相册，希望能记住这些照片是什么时候拍的，仅仅是暗示他可能比最初认为的更关心孩子们的生活。

当他很幸运地看到小胜把当时16岁的美津子推到了一堆雪中然后用两条小腿尽可能快地跑起来的照片时露出了温暖的微笑。信彦发现自己又看完了一本相册，他轻轻地合上又打开了另一本。

自从小胜给他打电话起已经有好几天了，他兴奋地叽叽喳喳说他们已经找到了次郎，并且次郎恢复了正常。最后一点把信彦弄糊涂了，但他还没来得及进一步提问电话那头就发生了一场骚动，一个男人和一个女人的声音在争夺电话的控制权。最终，亚莱抢得了移动设备的使用权。

“等我们到了之后会解释一切，我们真的需要在另一场风暴来临之前行动起来！别担心叔叔！即使这有个残次的铁皮人，我们也会及时回来的！”

在另一头，信彦听到了一个略带怒气的声音喊着：

“你在说谁啊，怪胎（Fruit loops）？”

“很明显是你，废物大脑。你知道还有谁认为在一个被占领的熊洞里避难是个好主意吗？”

“嘿！我当时不知道它在里面！”

“哦——请原谅我，难道我的警告“我从里面听到沉重的呼吸”还不够好吗？”

随着咆哮的开始，信彦突然发现自己在偷笑，不得不盖住话筒。美津子随后接过了手机，向父亲保证他们会尽快回来。他发现自己在她的声音中听到了很久没有听到的快乐的语气，这使他松了一口气……

但是最后一个电话是一个多星期前打的，他开始有点担心了。信彦向窗外眺望着头顶上隐约可见的黑暗天空。他皱着眉头——仿佛他能看见刺骨的寒气从房子的裂缝中渗透进来

【我希望他们都带着自己的外套……看来冬天计划弥补自己迟到的时间了……】

然后他一脸苦相，想起了他们之间更大的威胁。

【也许，如果我们足够幸运的话，DARK会被埋葬在因为他们的争吵而引发的雪崩里。】

信彦傻笑了一下，让他的大脑重放电话中那些有趣的片段。看来美津子和小胜终究会得到很好的保护。

* * *

阿明紧张地握紧双手，同时抬起眼睛望着头顶上的乌云。对他来说幸运的是，他的小伙伴似乎没有注意到这一点，仿佛她在自己的小太阳藏在自己的心里。

“馁馁，阿明君！你看！”理枝子兴奋地指着商店橱窗里的一件商品。他们已经走到公共汽车站，因为那天早些时候学校已经提前放假了，巴士会把他们带回孤儿院。阿明把注意力从云朵上移开，在认出那东西之前眨了眨眼睛。

“我们终于有足够的钱买它了——而且正好赶上圣诞节！……阿明君？”她突然问道，把他灰色的眼睛转向了她。

“嗯-嗯？”

“你是怎么想到这个的？”理枝子问着，嘴角挂着一个奇怪的微笑。阿明拖着脚回答。

“我、我记得一郎有一个，胜给我看了他想给次郎修理的那个——但是零哥哥没有自己的。我希、希望他会……喜……喜欢它。”他喃喃自语笨拙地说完了。理枝子天使般地笑了笑，在她的朋友和商店里的商品之间扫了一眼。

“我觉得这是个好主意！我相信他会高兴的！只是放学后别一个人去找工作了，没人能合法雇佣我们这样的小孩！而且你知道的，老人们因为我们年幼而觉得我们可爱——在回家的路上帮他们做一些家务或着唱歌，他们常常会表示感谢！”她开心的大声说着，闪闪发光的眼睛里又闪着顽皮的光。通常这种光芒会让阿明担心，但这一次他发现自己害羞地回以微笑。

“来吧，让我们把它得到手！”她说着立刻跳起来，把小男孩拉进了商店。

* * *

……

“好吧，现在我们知道这个女人曾经是模特，直到她怀孕，六年后离婚，然后和她的前夫在同一个晚去世了。我不明白的是，为什么在那之后这件事就没有再深入调查！这看起来太可疑了，所以我不明白，现在我——”

“哇悦子，在静脉破裂之前你先冷静下来好吗？”半平说着，把她领回到沙发的座位上。在连续8天的搜寻之后，猿飞悦子对自己发现的东西如此之少而感到沮丧。半平并没有经常看到悦子失去冷静——实际上，他以前从来没有见过她失去冷静，坦白说这让他开始担心了。那个僧人坐在两人对面的椅子上，脸上带着若有所思的表情，吸收着悦子提供的所有信息。

“还有你，服部，你可找到了什么？”风天问道，一双锐利的黑眼转向了侦探。半平缓缓地呼出一口气摘下了帽子，用手理了理头发，又将其戴上。

“如同DARK，或者Shadow，亦或是他们现在自称的任何东西，我只能听到一些不为人知的谣言，据说DARK的一位领导者正在策划一场叛乱，招募‘活武器’来对付社会上的其他领导人——不管那是啥意思。对我而言，听起来像是有更多的机器人。”他耸了耸肩膀说着。僧人闭上眼睛点了点头，然后又睁开眼睛问了另一个问题。

“那么那个摄影师呢？”

这时，半平露出了满意的笑容。

“嗯，经过一番搜寻和拉扯之后，我终于找到了他的位置。几乎是一路跑到世界的另一边。知道真正的决定性因素是什么吗？”

悦子揉了揉太阳穴，抬起头来想缓解偏头痛。

“是什么，老板？”然后，半平向她传达了严肃的表情。

“我发现他大概是在那孩子父母被谋杀的同一天晚上逃跑的。你是对的先生。看起来摄影师和这一切有某种联系……但你是怎么知道的？”

风天笑了，明智的双眼里流露出锐利而狡诈的神情。

“如果你愿意，可以把它称之为直觉。当我认出照片里的女人时，我还记得所有为她拍摄的公开照片全部归功于一个男人：百地顽太。在做了这么多年的模特之后，几乎可以肯定的是她会和这个男人有某种联系。当你无法从近亲那里得到答案时，你就会在那之后寻找最亲密的关系。”

半平和悦子惊讶的看着对方，然后僧人又问了一个问题。

“服部先生，也许你能搞到一个电话号码？”半平用力点了点头，拿出一张小纸片滑到老人面前，老人迅速拿起开始记忆数字序列。

“如果你们两个愿意在这儿等一会儿，我要去打个电话——现在是时候让我们再解开几个谜团了。另外，如果我回来的时候你不介意的话，我想我们应该去看看我的学生，看看他怎么样了，如果他有没有收到我们最喜爱的旅行者的任何消息的话。”他微笑着向门口走去。

当他离开时，悦子转过身面向她的雇主。

“老板，你怎么看？”她轻声问道。半平对她的疑问扬起眉毛。

“为何要问我？你也很善于嗅出信息，你知道的。”他说着，向后靠在垫子上。悦子坐立不安，有那么一秒钟半平觉得灯光在捉弄他——他看到他平时很镇静的助手脸上泛起了淡淡的红光。

“我真的不知道该怎么处理这种情况。一切似乎都要复杂得多……我很担心。你的直觉很好，所以告诉我，我是不是什么都没做？”悦子满怀希望地问。

半平苦笑了一下，看着自己的膝盖。

“悦子，说实话，我不知道这事儿会怎么收场，但我的直觉告诉我，事情会变得更糟。”他回答着，慢慢地看着他的助手，发现她正在泄气。

“抱歉悦子。但不管怎样，我们都会坚持到底——我们总是这样！毕竟，我们是世界一流的侦探！”他温柔的鼓励着她。她什么也没说，只是调整了一下眼镜，恢复了平时的自信。

“我再煮点咖啡，等风天先生回来好吗？”她边宣布着比要求更多的事情边向厨房走去。半平心满意足地笑了。

【啊哈哈……句句入耳，字字落心……】

* * *

美惠子微微皱了皱眉，从门口向大门望去，随着头顶乌云密布，她越来越焦虑。

【那辆公共汽车在哪儿？现在是不是有点晚了？阿明没有伞，如果没有我在那里，那个鬼鬼祟祟的理枝子可能会把他拖进更大的麻烦里去——哦，我也许应该到外面去拿我的——！】

“美惠子。”对她名字一本正经的称呼打断了她失控的思绪，她好奇地瞥了他一眼，像猫一样歪着头。

“我相信他们会没事的。他们的交通工具还没迟到，孩子们看起来很聪明，如果有任何困难，他们会找到安身之地并联系我们。”

美惠子无法掩饰她脸上的惊讶。

“你怎么知道我在想这事？别告诉我你想到了什么办法改变了你的生物机械装置侵入了我的大脑，读取了我的思想，嗯？”她开玩笑地眯着眼睛说。他没有立刻意识到这是个笑话，在闭上眼睛摇头之前犹豫了一下。

“不，我认为这不可能。我只是根据你的注意力集中在什么地方，并观察你的面部表情推断出来的。”他指着大门解释说，“……从那里很容易推断出你焦虑的原因。”

他以为这是一个如此简单的解释，没想到会有人轻声笑出来。零十分肯定，到目前为止他还不熟悉幽默的概念。

“啊哈哈……”美惠子喘了口气平静下来，然后若有所思地对这个困惑的机器人说，“……这几天你一直让我感到惊讶。我没想到你在这么短的时间内就能如此敏锐地看懂和识别感情。”

零什么也没说，仍然很困惑。她笑了笑接着说。

“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗，我的妹-……理惠子……刚刚……？”美惠子咬着嘴唇，眼里掠过一丝忧郁，“你告诉过我，你认为我的感觉只是和其他拥有类似系统的人造人在一起时产生的副作用。你还记得这些的对吧？”

他慢慢的点了点头，她接着说。

“从那一刻起，我就试图接受你的解释。这似乎说得通……但我就是不相信。当你和一郎——”零注意到美惠子的右手在她突然住口的时候就绷紧了。

他还注意到她的表情——使他想起了那天的问题。

他甚至没有意识到这种痛苦——不管怎么说，都让人很不安。零走过去，从旁边的桌子上拉出一个座位递给了美惠子。在看到她的想入非非被身后椅子的声音所打断，他松了一口气。

“谢谢你，”她说着坐了下来，把一只胳膊靠在椅背上，“……就像我说的，那一天……当一切都见鬼去的时候，我确定我要死了。但后来老僧人给了我重生的机会。他没有给我任何命令，也没有问我任何问题……他只给了我一个住处，如果我愿意的话，我可以在那里照看阿明。刚开始习惯和人类小孩相处很尴尬……而且阿明对我还是很警惕。但随着时间一天天过去，我一直……我一直在感受各种东西——担心、失意、保护……温柔……和喜悦……这一切都让我很困惑！”

她的笑容愈演愈烈，她脸上的表情越来越让零感到困惑。

“这真令人困惑，”她接着说，“因为我本想假定你那天对我说的话是真的。如果它只是被标记为一个程序，那么接受它就容易得多......因为这样做会使它看起来不那么重要。但现在我知道了……你可能不喜欢这样，但是你错了。人类不像我们那样靠系统运行……但这并没有阻止我像现在这样深切地关心他们。”

零回想起那天他所说的话，发现自己没必要调整手套。他垂下双眼，思索着他的回答。

“美惠子……我有件事要跟你坦白……那天，当我向你提出我的理论时，”他停顿了一下……“这只是一个理论——因为我自己也没有很好的解释。但这似乎是最合乎逻辑的结论，我觉得有必要提醒你，当时还有一项更重要的任务。”美惠子又一次显得若有所思，一个问题似乎爬进了她的脑海。

“零……我一直在想……为什么那天早上是你来找我的？你真的只关注我吗……？”

零立刻僵在原地，突然明白了她问题的答案。她继续对他的犹豫表示怀疑。

“我能理解一郎为什么不这么做，我很高兴，因为我敢肯定如果他来命令我参战的话，我会开枪打死他的。”她狡猾地笑了，“但我敢肯定，那个拥有良心回路的人造人——可能会对我的处境有更深入的了解，他会是那个和我说话的人。但相反，是你……当然我不是在抱怨，但为什么？”

零无意识的吸了口气又慢慢呼出。

“我想是你让我感到……不安。”

“不安？”美惠子重复了一遍，现在完全糊涂了。零点了点头，直视着她那双乌黑的小鹿眼睛。

“是的，没有良心回路的人造人感觉不到任何东西，因为这没有任何意义，然而你却强烈地感觉到了。你全然沉沦在悲伤和痛苦之中。”

美惠子点点头，考虑到这一点，又把脸转向他。

“……所以这就是那天你躲在树后面的原因……？”她比他思考的更多。他微微皱了皱眉头，美惠子不得不忍住笑，因为她的同伴几乎像是在撅嘴。

“你是对的：我不知道该如何评价这种情况，因为它不合理。但当你发现我的时候，我只能提供当时看来有意义的解释……尽管不可否认，这对我自己来说可能比对你来说更安心。以及……”他悄悄地走开了，站起身来要离开房间。

他走开时，美惠子在椅子上转过身来好奇的看着他。

“以及？”——他停了下来。

“……当你看上去很痛苦的时候……我也感到难过……”他看着外面的路，悄悄地喃喃自语。

美惠子的耳朵几乎听不清这些话，但她的眼睛却瞪圆了。

“他们回来了，”过了一会儿，他把脸从美惠子的视线中移开说道，“也许我们应该带着雨伞把他们送进屋去——天开始下雨了。”然后零迅速地去拿那些东西，并把其中一把递给了她。

他冲出了门，把美惠子留在后面发呆。

* * *

在经历了很多欢乐和忘乎所以之后，这群旅行者打点行装，准备迅速回家。

好吧，至少他们是这样计划的。

在那一天第三次甩掉那些当权者（译者注：就是警察啦）之后，旅行者们决定休息一下。或者更确切的说，是亚莱突然把她那辆深红色的摩托车急转停了下来，把美津子和小胜挤在了一起；小胜决定和姐姐坐在一起，让次郎坐在一郎旁边。

当那辆装满人类的车在他前面突然转弯时（或者按照他的说法，由一名不明身份的乘客驾驶的车），一郎也在其引导下艰难地停了下来。他瞥了弟弟一眼，松了一口气，然后开始暴躁地咆哮起来。

“嘿！你看到麻烦了吗？因为那是我唯一能容忍你像个白痴一样开车的借口！喂！你在听吗——？”

事实上，她似乎不是。相反，她粗暴地摘下了保护眼睛的眼罩，尽管她没有面对他，但一郎察觉到她的眼睛又开始跳了——而且似乎是复仇似的。她的另一只手里紧紧攥着一张被风吹皱的纸。亚莱似乎在克制自己不要把它撕成碎片。

“告诉我……”

小胜用力吸了一口气，又往姐姐身后躲得更深了一点，可美津子看上去几乎是在憋笑。一郎扬起能看见的眉毛一脸漠不关心，但并没有打断她。

“告诉我， **你是怎么在不到一周的时间里，上了七个城市的通缉令的？！** ”

“通缉令？噗，我在乎这干啥？我倒想看看一帮人类警察怎么把我扔进一个用转头和金属砌成的房间中，并让我呆在那里。”他嗤之以鼻，质疑这个奇想。

“如果你不知道我们该怎么回去，不让废铁小队知道我们到底在哪里，条子们又不让我们慢下来，你的脸就会被永远嵌在水泥里！”她终于转过身来面对着他，眼里闪烁着狂野的光芒。

一郎考虑到自己缺乏远见，眨了眨眼睛。

“哦。”这是他唯一能回答的。这简直把她逼上了绝路。

“ **嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！** ”

“嘿-嘿！亚莱酱，为什么我不给爸爸打个电话看他能不能想想办法呢？他毕竟是个天才，也许他能帮上忙！”小胜兴奋地说，虽然有些紧张。

次郎好奇地抬头看着他的大哥，随着时间的流逝，他的动作变得越来越流畅，在生活中也变得越来越活跃。

“哥哥，”他毫不知情的问道，“你为什么会上七个城市的通缉令？”

一郎挠了挠鼻子，但没有立即回答。次郎对此表示惊讶。

“你到底做了什么哥哥？”次郎小心翼翼地问。当一郎意识到自己把事情搞砸了但又不愿承认的时候，他的眉毛回应地抽搐了一下几乎笑了。

“这是那小兔崽子的错，懂？”这番话让小胜猛地把头从听筒上移开，准备反驳。

“你说什么？！”小胜怒视着一郎，一郎轻声嘟哝着，而次郎允许自笑一笑——他很肯定小胜和他哥哥冲动的滑稽行为没有半点关系，但他耐心地等待着解释。

“为什么你总是饿，或者要去卫生间？”这引起了那个小男孩的一声引人注目的低吼。

“你在说什么——？！”

* * *

光明寺信彦绝对没有想到接电话的时候会听到一连串十岁小孩不该说的脏话——他差点以为这是一个下流的恶作剧电话就挂了，直到他意识到自己听出了儿子的声音。

“小胜！”他厉声斥责，重复着美津子在电话那头说过的话。过了好长一段时间，信彦想象着他最小的孩子刚刚意识到姐姐和父亲都叫了他的名字。

一阵石化的吱吱声响起，然后——

“……嗨……爸-爸爸？”信彦允许自己对儿子突然的温顺忍俊不禁，因为周围没有人看到这一幕。

“你好小伙子，你能不能向我解释一下刚才的那个小爆发是怎么回事，因为那些话肯定不会从我儿子嘴里说出来！”他说的坚定，听起来比实际情况更加生气。

信彦设法听到了一句“我不是那个袭击了报摊老板，汽车餐厅服务员和一个警察，还有把两个加油站洗手间撞坏的人！你——”随后铺天盖地的形容词来袭，从而意识到爆发的原因。

但是，原则必须要坚持。

“啊哈，呵呵……关于那个！嗯，你看……一郎他，”——这里特别强调了这个名字，“他大约在5个城市里惹了麻烦，现在有7个城市想要逮捕他……所以基本上，我们找不到回家的捷径。爸爸，您能帮帮我们吗？”

信彦无言以对，深深地吸了一口气，恼怒地拨弄着他的一绺头发。

“……哦天啊……好吧，首先在——”突然有人敲门。信彦转过身来，“哦等一下，有人在门口。你们真会给自己惹麻烦……”

他小心翼翼地打开门往里看，只见他的老师在微笑着打招呼。

“哦天啊老师，你让我担心！快进来！啊！服部先生！猿飞小姐！快请进坐好！也许你能帮我找出一条安全的路让我的孩子们回家——”

风天变得忧虑。

“你的意思是他们——？”

“没有，没有那回事老师。一郎似乎在几个城市里无法控制自己的脾气，现在他们不能在不引起警察注意的情况下回来了。”信彦说，他再也无法掩饰他对这件事有多想笑了，因为他的老老师有点尴尬地捂住了他的眼睛。

“那小子……我觉得我教他的比这要好……没关系，我能帮上忙。我在全国各地建造了好几座隐蔽的旅行便利设施。”信彦把他的导师领到桌子上的电话听筒前，他对他的老主人准备得那么充分感到敬畏。

尽管其他人可能认为他的谨慎有点偏执。

“嗯……”悦子喃喃自语。半平有点担心，走到博士跟前，问他发生的事情的详细情况。信彦在回答之前摇了摇头。

“恐怕我知道的不比你多，你们都是在我接到电话后不久到的。”他回答着。半平揉了揉脑袋，点了点头，把目光转向了在电话那指路的圣人。

“嘿悦子，你会不会介意，嗯……？”半平突然问道，把他的手伸到楼上。她发出一声认出来的声音，急忙上了楼梯，向博士的卧室走去。

“怎么回事服部先生？”信彦表示怀疑，想知道侦探的助手在自己房间里有什么主意。

“我们来这里是想告诉你，在我们更了解谁在找你之前，暂时搬家可能会更安全。风天还希望你能从孩子们那里得到消息，这样他就能告诉他们在哪儿见我们。”

“我们要去哪？”信彦好奇而又忧虑地问。

“我的孤儿院，信彦。”风天回答着，几秒钟前他刚刚挂断电话。

“它位于市郊，靠近一条林间小路，路人看不到——这是保证孩子们安全回家的理想之选。”他实事求是的说。信彦意识到这很有道理，没有进一步询问就同意了。当他去取外衣时，老僧人打断了他。

“信彦……你儿子有个请求，我不太明白，但他暗示你会的。”风天说，看起来和他的老学生一样困惑。

“他请求你把他房间里的‘那个东西’带到孤儿院——然后他要你把它隐藏在某处，直到他说别的内容了。”听到这里，信彦笑了。

“哦哈哈哈，我明白了。失陪一下，老师——”他说着，小心翼翼地走上楼梯。风天和侦探一起在楼下等着，过了一会儿，悦子提着信彦的两个手提箱回来了，这两个箱子是她小心翼翼装好的。半平拿了一个，他们把它装进了车里。

然后信彦慢慢的地走下楼梯，小心翼翼地拿着他儿子的作品。

“哎，等我们能安全搬回来的时候，我就得让那个孩子打扫他的房间！”他用肩膀擦着鼻子上的灰尘说着。风天好奇地看着这个东西。

“信彦，那是什么？”他指着这个乐器问道。信彦微笑着，拿出完全修好的吉他。

“我儿子试了好几次，花了好多天，但他还是小心翼翼地把所有的碎片无缝地拼接了起来。这是次郎的——我一开始给了他，里面藏着良心回路的设计图。然而，在我儿子和女儿讲完故事之后，我意识到这也是他的慰藉之源。”

两人在和外面的侦探们会合前，对着吉他深情地笑了笑，然后锁上了他们身后的门。

* * *

“风天大师（mushou）说了什么？”美津子平静地问道，因为亚莱此刻似乎没有和任何人说话——事实上，她的肩膀似乎在抽搐。美津子瞬间担心，如果她现在想和那个女孩说话，她会比小胜更容易发火。

一郎停下来打量了一下周围的环境，然后回答了她。

“他让我试着回想起他给我看的所有秘密通道，那是我第一次被唤醒的时候。他说一旦我能把咱们带回到主干道上，怪胎就能把我们带到孤儿院。”一想到要和这个团队中自己最不能容忍的生物一起工作，他就显得很不屑。

“我们要花多长时间？”小胜好奇的尖声问道。

“对我而言……如果我们不经常停下来的话，我需要一天半的时间就可以把车开到主干道上去。至于剩下的路，那就看那家伙（thing）有多有用了。”他对最后一部分表明了嘲讽，希望得到一个答复，向他保确她一直在听这个计划。她慢慢地把头转向他，然后转身问了一个修辞上的问题。

“为什么我会答应帮你复活？”她问着，让男孩那里得到了一个傻笑，美津子轻声责骂了他。

“我怎么会知道！”一郎把她叫了回来。她呆呆地盯着他看了很久。

“别惹我——你至少可以假装很感激我把你的破铜烂铁拖过了半个城市，放到了实验室的桌子上。”她伸出了舌头。一郎嘲弄地哼了一声以表回答，尽管次郎似乎似乎在退缩。

"嘿，次郎？你还好吗？”小胜不确定地皱着眉头问。

次郎在回答前犹豫了一下，他脸上露出不安的微笑。

“哦……我很好小胜。只是……”当次郎看到美津子那张同样关切的脸和亚莱微微皱着的眉头时，停了下来。

“啊……对不起次郎。我说话不小心，我不是有意让你想起……”亚莱用几乎听不见的声音说着。次郎眨了眨眼，有那么一瞬间，他确信他看到了她眼中一种恍惚的眼神，这说明她完全理解他对那段特殊记忆的感受。

“没关系，真的。我很好，我只是需要一些时间来继续前行。现在应该容易些了，因为我的兄弟们都还活着……为此，我真的非常感激。”他温柔的说着。亚莱措手不及，显得有些慌张。

“嗯？我没有做太多的事情，真的……真的应该感谢的是光明寺博士和风天……但我们到孤儿院后我会检查你的机车并修理它！”次郎点头微笑，她也笑得很开心，毫无疑问她很高兴终于有了一个借口，可以检查一下她和父亲的一个老作品的状况。

一郎若有所思地看着他弟弟温和的表情，觉得自己嘴角上挂着一丝微笑。最后一郎忍住了笑，回头看了看那个女司机。

“好了，既然我们已经不再浪费时间了，咱们就走吧！”他说着启动了Doublemachine的引擎。她眯起了双眼，又眉头一皱。

“忘恩负义。”她低声嘟囔着。

“啥？如果次郎不需要那么感激，那我为什么要这么做？”

“……举个例子，次郎他不是一头彻头彻尾的倔驴。”

他嘲弄地笑着，就在她上车的时候从她前面开了过来。

“那我就不发表评论了，行吧？还有你的恩义。”他转过头讽刺地对她笑了笑。她摇了摇头，但还是回应了他的假笑。

“哦，你好棒棒哦。闭上嘴然后开车去吧。”她不屑的哈哈大笑。美津子捂住嘴，以免被他们之间的谈话逗笑。然而，小胜并没有克制自己，笑得很开心。

最后终于达成共识，一郎发动引擎，带着后面的人类飞快地离开了。大约过了十五分钟，美津子看了亚莱一眼，让她担心的是她发现那个女孩又在发抖了。

“亚莱，你病了吗？”美津子问道，希望情况不是这样。亚莱摇了摇头，咧开嘴笑了。

“不我很好，只是……小胜，你从哪儿学会这样骂人的?”

小男孩揉着后脑勺，不好意思地傻笑着，而他的表姐则装出一副阴险的样子笑了起来。

“爹地一定会印象深刻……”她深情地叹了口气，现在把注意力集中在前面那个大声说话的司机身上，他似乎正在练习自己的词汇。

……

他们在隐藏的小路上飞奔而去，就像一片轻柔的雪花亲吻着他们身后的大地。

* * *

（几天后……）

阿明坐在床上的房间里反复翻动着他最近买的东西，最后握紧小拳头闭上眼睛。

【零哥哥那时候真的很照顾我……他也没有抱怨。他是如此的强大……但他总是很温柔。】他默默地沉思着，突然感到非常谦卑，因为当时有人像现在一样如此猛烈地保护着他。

他再一次张开手，用毯子把东西擦得亮堂堂的，使它在时机成熟时显得更加美观了。

【……也许他会接受这个作为‘谢谢你（thank-you）’的礼物。】他希望自己在乐器上的倒影能给自己一个小小的鼓励微笑。当他那兴高采烈的朋友冲了进来的时候，他把礼物放回盒子里，又将其放回床垫下。

“阿明君！阿明君！快来看！阿明？你在哪——哦你在这里！你为什么在地板上？你看到老鼠或者其他什么了吗？”

这个胆小的男孩摇了摇头拉着他朋友的手，她把他扶了起来。她没有再追问他，只是想让她的朋友知道她为何激动。

“你猜怎么着？我们前段时间看到的那个长相有趣的女孩回来了，她还带来了朋友！我想爷爷说小胜坐在她旁边的座位上！来吧！”

阿明眨了眨眼，然后跳起来跑出了门。

“喂！阿明君，等等！”理枝子在他身后喊着，惊讶地看到他动作这么快。

当他们俩都走到前院时，他们意识到他们来晚了一点，因为这群人被一群孩子团团围住，孩子们张大了嘴，兴奋地叽叽喳喳地说个不停。小胜朝其他孩子咧嘴一笑，很高兴有一大群人可以一起庆祝，但他抬头看到了刚走出大楼的两个身影。

“嘿阿明！”他高兴的大声叫喊。美惠子和零一起站在门口，当她看到这个平时怯懦的男孩全心全意地咧嘴一笑跑向他的朋友的时候，她几乎失去了平衡。

“哦那是第一次——……”她还没来得及注意到零脸上的表情，就开始说——他的笑容比她以前见过的任何时候都要明显……这当然没什么大不了的，但还是让人震惊。

当她恢复镇静时，她温柔的把一只手放在零的肩上。他转向她，好奇地扬起眉毛。

“去吧，好好问候你的兄弟们——你们有好些日子没有在一起了。”零闭上双眼点点头，然后向孩子们的海洋走去。当信彦几乎要把他的两个孩子搂在怀里闷死时，美惠子看到眼前这幸福的情景不禁轻声笑了起来，亚莱把借来的夹克紧紧地裹在身上，想暖和暖和。这位迷人的看门人瞥了一眼站在一旁的侦探们，发现悦子笑容满面，而她的老板则咧嘴一笑，走过去拍了拍次郎的后背以示欢迎。一郎的眉头皱得紧紧的，恼怒地看着周围的孩子们，尤其是那些拽着他衣袖和裤腿的孩子。等等等等……

“我想每件事都有第一次……我很高兴。”美惠子轻轻地低语着，就在这时她感到背后有人轻轻推了自己一下。她回头一看，发现僧人正温柔地对她微笑。

“你不应该把自己与欢乐和笑声分开。你和他们一样值得拥有它们。”他用哄人的口气说着。美惠子心不在焉地咬着嘴唇，不愿插嘴。

“那么你呢？你为什么要和我在一起？”她反驳道。风天开心地笑了，尽管美惠子认为在他皱着眉头合上两眼之前，她注意到他眼中有一种熟悉的闪烁。

“我不会太久的——我只想退后一步，看一会儿这幅大图画，将它牢记在心，你懂的。”他说着，快步走下走廊。美惠子扬了扬眉毛，耸了耸肩，下定决心要参加这次愉快的庆祝活动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我之前没有提到过大师（mushou）是一个敬语，表示风天在僧人中的地位。


	10. 追忆往事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混乱中短暂的停顿可以让人好奇地思考……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：这一章对第一部分有一些非常可怕的暗示——希望没有太大的影响。  
> 为了安全起见，这一章的第一部分包含了对儿童虐待，忽视，暴力，情感虐待的暗示，如果你真细眯着眼看的话，还有未成年人的性暗示。因此，如果这些事情中的任何一个刺激了你，你可以草草看看直到故事转到我们的主角那边。

我出生的时候叫……好吧，我想现在已经不重要了。我现在的名字是Ayatsuri。不是很重要的信息，因为大多数知道我名字的人很快就被抹除了。

我只认为这是一种礼貌，让我的猎物知道是谁要夺走它们的生命。

不幸的是，我还在跟一个用老鼠的皇家婊子（royal bitch）玩这个该死的猫捉老鼠的游戏。

我对自己不断的失败感到厌恶，嘴唇往后一撅。我知道，如果我能从白大人的生活中删除这一点，哪怕是微不足道的烦恼，我也能让他开心。如果我不……我的存在……——啊，Karakuri哼着那么讨厌的歌我都无法思考了！

那个女孩就是个蠢货。如果她一直躲着不出来，不打乱白大人的计划，我就不用像可怜的流浪狗那样去追捕她了。

就像我以前那样。

就是这样，直到白大人把我带进来。这是第一次有人认为我“有技术”、“有价值”……但我跑题了。事实是她不会置身事外的，任何阻碍我们前进的东西都必须被清除。

我几乎为她感到难过……也许这是我内心留下的人性。我站在我的救世主的办公室外面等待时耸了耸肩。他已经传唤了我，我怕这不是为了赞美。Karakuri已经做了一份报告摘要，所以我很可能是那个要受到惩罚的人，因为这是他第一次在我的带领下执行任务。我能感觉到我的心在肋骨上痛苦地跳动。

这不公平！

在等待他的电话时，我选择了回顾一下自己的过去。这并不是说它让人快乐，只是因为我想评估我从那时起走了多远。

我出生在一个除了母亲外谁也不想要我的家庭里。我从小就知道这一点，确切地说，是自从她死后。母亲身体一直不太好，而我的出生更是妨碍了她的健康。在我三岁的时候，她就在我眼前消失得无影无踪了。

该死的，我的眼睛很烦……Karakuri好奇地看着我——不像平时那样抛媚眼。

“这是怎么一回事？”我厉声斥责他。他扬起眉毛，丝毫没有妥协。我不耐烦地等着，他觉得很有趣，耸耸肩，继续他那无比愚蠢的弦乐游戏。我悲叹一声，这个傻瓜从来不把事情当真。我想无忧无虑是他唯一知道的事，那一定是他在嘲笑和羞耻中坚持的方式。

Karakuri是白大人的杂种侄子。白和他的家人都有很高的社会地位——在这个圈子里根本就不容许有不正当的孩子。

这就是白大人为什么如此出色的原因。像我一样，他把Karakuri带了进来，并把他的技能发挥出来运用在工作上，尽管这个傻瓜似乎把他的天赋浪费在玩各种各样的弦乐游戏和手指夹上。

Karakuri现在深深地沉浸在他现在用绳子编织的复杂图案中，让我暂时自由地回忆过去。

不管怎么样，略过几年并总结一下就是我逃跑了。我曾希望能找到儿时见过一面的姑姑——我听其他亲戚悄悄说她在海边有个家……也许我可以在那儿安家。她似乎不像其他人那样怨恨我……但是，唉，当我到达她应该住的地方时，姑姑不在，她也有一段时间没来了。

到那时，我已经别无选择了，所以我想尽办法生存。经过几年的偷窃和逃跑，我变得相当敏捷和迅速。诚然，我营养不良而且很瘦，但这有时对我有利。

其他的时候，并没有：有一天，一个迅速的抢劫被一个缓慢的失误搞砸了，因为发烧来的很不凑巧。

我只记得那天看到一个穿着漂亮且昂贵的西装的人。如果那天我身体健康，没有那么绝望的话，我就不会去偷白大人保镖的口袋了。

但是，那样也许我可能就见不到白了，所以我认为这是因祸得福——即使我确实受了点警卫的擦伤。

我仍然珍惜那一天。那是我遇见我的救世主的日子，是我被收留并最终得到照顾的日子。那时我15岁。

在那次会面三天后，白大人来找我问我是否安好。

_**“差不多跟我以前一样……你为什么要收留我？”** _

就在那时他向我提出了要约。

_**“我对你的速度感到惊讶，尽管你很明显发烧了。要不是你在拐角处摸索着走，你就可能从我的保镖手里逃脱了——我提醒你，这可不是件容易的事。”**_ 他当时笑了，噢，他的眼睛像路灯下的冰一样闪闪发光。就像看着一只龙的眼睛一样。

我记得我努力地咽着口水，但保持沉默。不管怎样，白大人还是继续说了。

_**“你是孤独一人，不是吗？被无情的亲戚抛弃还是更糟——被赶了出去？你想怎样重新开始……？”** _

_**“重新开始？你这话是什么意思？”** _

__

_**“我想让你发挥你的才能为我工作。”** _

__

_**“我的才能……？”** _

__

_**“你的敏捷，你的速度，你的反应能力——你要成为一个完美的人所缺少的，就是守护我生命的力量。这是你所谓的家庭疏忽的错，不是吗？”** _

我现在打了个寒颤，意识到我那时已经哭了。眼泪是为弱者而流的……但那时候，我是弱者，我是人类。

_**“我能搞定。我是个有权有势的人……我可以买到你的力量。我可以为你买到完美，但作为回报，我希望你能保护我。做我的守护天使，好吗？”** _

我的脸一定在不知不觉中变红了，因为Karakuri用一句令人讨厌的“呦，你生病了吗，绫酱？”打断了我的思绪。

我轻声咆哮。“我告诉过你多少次不要那样叫我？”我又呵斥着。他没关注我，所以我翻了个白眼。不，根本没办法让那个笨蛋明白。

“把你的手指伸进来。”他突然做了个手势，把麻绳织成的图案戳向我的脸。我眯起眼睛，希望这一次他能明白我的意思，然后走开。

当然这是徒劳的，所以我放弃了，伸出一根手指，等待他的下一步行动。然后他把他花了10分钟织成的网的框架拉开，我发现我的手指被线夹住了。

“哈哈，看来我抓住你了！但别担心，我喜欢分享我的胜利。”他靠在我的脸上，离我太近了，我不喜欢。

“那么你的胜利会是……？”我询问。我几乎立刻就后悔了，因为他害羞地把目光移开，然后又把绿眼睛转向我。

“按照惯例，获胜者会得到一个吻……虽然我自己也不反对……”

我露出牙齿当做回答他，他的脸戏剧性地垂了下来。

我真的很讨厌白痴撅嘴。

“阿绫酱，你真的一点也不好玩。我好伤心。”他向我抱怨。我已经受够了。

“我没心情被人取笑——如果白大人在报告后想见我，那很可能是因为我又要因为失败而受到惩罚了！”我发出嘘声，几乎失去镇定。

不管了，我完全失去了镇静，但至少他终于明白了我的意思。他后退了几步，异乎寻常地沉默。

“阿绫酱，别担心！如果事情变得棘手，我会救你的！”他咧嘴一笑，扯着我的脸颊。

我打赌白大人收留他的时候太客气了。我拍掉他的手，按摩我的脸。

“我很惊讶，你那可爱的脸蛋竟然还是血肉之躯。”我听到Karakuri在轻声低语。

他指的是我为了成为白的完美天使所经历的改变。我不像Karakuri，他的手臂只是先天缺陷，被加强义肢所代替，我经历了更多的重塑。白的一些马屁精曾经私下里说比起人类，我更像机器。

当然，他们现在什么也没说——他们不能说。

在我完善了自己之后，我开始尽我所能的去完成一些任务，因为这给了我直接向白汇报的机会。我对他产生了迷恋，现在是痴迷。

那时候他有个妻子，这让我很烦恼——她是他有时把我留在办公楼里的唯一原因。但这并没有持续多久……

就在她被杀的那个晚上，我第一次见到了我的主要目标——大约在我为白大人工作一年后。我的命令是摧毁一个人的家和任何住在里面的人。我不知道确切的原因，但我也没有问。

原来是我奉命杀死的那个女孩的父亲。奇怪的是，他不知怎么就知道或者已经得到消息说他的末日就要到了——但这并没有阻止这个顽固的老混蛋提前准备。因为他的计划，那天晚上她可以暂时逃离我的魔爪。

我对这个特殊的任务有着复杂的感情：这样一位慈爱的父亲不得不去世，这似乎不公平——但我出生在我成长的环境中，这同样不公平。

我永远不会向任何人承认这一点，但我羡慕这个小贱人被一个父亲宠坏了，他用尽一切办法来确保她的安全，无论多么短暂。这确实是漫长的二十分钟。

我确信我不可能找到她后，我终于干掉了老头并烧了他的房子，所以我去白大人的豪宅向他汇报。

我没有想到那个女孩真的会在那里。她背对着我站在那里，盯着她面前沐浴在自己鲜血中的尸体。

我想最好还是把她从那里解决掉，希望能把一切顺利的情况汇报给白。出于同情，那时我曾一度支持过她，我决定放弃自我介绍，我试着让它快速，利落……无痛。

当那小贱人亮出她的武器，割断我的左前臂时，她甚至都没有回头看我一眼。我一直想有一天把那只人类的手留给白大人……

不用说，现在是不可能了。

我被这突然截肢吓呆了，所以我没有打倒那个坏蛋。经过一段不适当的空闲之后，她一句话也没说就离开了。

这很奇怪，我原以为作为一个脆弱的人类小女孩，她的眼里一定会有泪水，但当她从我身边经过时，什么也没有。我将改变这种状况。我发誓，我会让她表现出她的脆弱，作为她毁掉我戴戒指的机会的报应。

义肢上的戒指会影响它的功能。

我能听见门突然开了。

“进来。”白说得很简单。我试着在脑海中回放那句话，想从他的语气中找出生气的迹象，但我没有时间……我不能让他一直等下去。

……

* * *

当美惠子换绑带的时候，她为美津子小腿上留下的大淤青而烦恼。子弹上的划痕造成了一个不起眼的小伤口，不过谢天谢地，伤口愈合得很好。

然而，瘀伤会保留数周。更别提走路是多么痛苦了。

次郎不安地从座位上瞥了一眼厨房，那里的女人们正在给美津子清洗伤口。然而，还没等他为这件事沮丧起来，一个兴奋的孩子就开始探身，好奇地戳他夹克上的一个纽扣。那个蹒跚学步的孩子灿烂地笑了笑，然后毫不客气地摔倒在他的膝盖上。孩子一动也不动，一直咯咯地笑着，直到次郎轻轻地把小男孩扶起来，他才又开始拨弄那闪亮的纽扣……

在房间的另一边，一郎皱着眉头，轻轻地哼着鼻子

“天哪，这地方爬满了小害虫！零，我不在的时候你是怎么忍受这个的？”他在试图把两个孩子从他的腿里取出来的时候批评了他，虽然有点心不在焉。他不知道的是，一个绑在他胫骨上的孩子全神贯注地听着，注意到了“害虫”这个词，她的下嘴唇开始危险地颤抖起来，一双明亮的大眼睛里涌出了充满威胁的泪水。

零没有理会这个问题，他弯下腰去把那个发抖的孩子抱起来。孩子立刻钻进了黄色的夹克里，就像仓鼠钻进了木屑里一样。

（-啪-）

“什么——嘿！”

一郎受到了亚莱非常轻蔑的怒视，她正好在合适的时间走进了房间。一郎还没来得及反驳，他的弟弟就打断了他的话。

“一郎，请一定要记住这些都是小孩子，他们非常敏感。请不要冒犯他们。”零警告道，对年长的人造人微微皱眉。一郎仍然对他弟弟身上发生的变化感到吃惊——就在几天前，他还和弟弟在孤儿院团聚，但他没想到零对小东西会那么……那么……好。

【他们对你做了什么？】一郎默默的纳闷，他挑了挑眉毛，半开玩笑的样子。

“我不是真正的敏感先生（Mr. Sensitive），那是次郎的知识范围——要是我不这么做又怎么样？”他反唇相讥洋洋得意地笑着，好像是在挑战。他头上又挨上一记掴掌。

“如果你不这么做，我就让你送回我找到你的地方！”亚莱发出威胁的嘘声。他嘟囔着揉了揉自己的头。从自己那只没有遮盖的眼睛的余光里，一郎发誓看到了零的微笑，他的笑容很谨慎，好像他真的被逗乐了。一郎眨了眨眼睛，但这并没有阻止他低声为自己辩护。

“我并不是真的要去伤害那个小——”说到这里，零警告性地瞥了他一眼，温柔地把小女孩抱在怀里，让她恢复了快乐。

一郎突然注意到在这方面他是多么的寡不敌众，于是他谨慎地选择了下一句话。

“——孩子。”他转过身来对着亚莱，继续冷嘲热讽。

“这额外的恶言是什么意思？我不记得直接跟你说话，你为什么决定插嘴？”

突然，她的脸耷拉了下来，几乎失去了所有的表情，棕色的眼睛突然变得非常空洞……

“你不明白，”她喃喃低语，“这些孩子没有父母——没有家人。没有家人就像胸口上有个大洞，一个你永远想要填补的空白。你不知道这是多么不可能……”她转过身去，走进厨房查看美津子的情况，留下一个困惑的一郎、一个沉思的零和一个正在睡觉的蹒跚学步的孩子。

……

* * *

小胜、阿明和理枝子都坐在阿明的床上，大孩子开始讲述他最近的冒险经历。然而，他停了下来，迟疑地朝那姑娘望了一眼。

“没关系，”她低声说，“阿明决定告诉我他的过去时，已经告诉了我美惠子、零、一郎和次郎的秘密。”理枝子眨了眨眼，露齿而笑，而阿明却有点坐立不安。小胜盯着他们俩看了一会儿，理枝子揶揄地戳了戳阿明，让他别坐立不安。

“哦，那太好了！省得我把事情原原本本都讲了不是吗？”他笑得很自然。他急切地向着迷的听众讲述了过去几周的经历。当故事发展到现在的时候，理枝子几乎兴奋得跳了起来，而阿明却因为担心和敬畏而沉默不语。

“那么……那么那些危险的人真的在追捕你？”阿明悄悄地问。

“嗯？小胜刚才说的话听起来更像是他们在找亚莱姐，现在可能是次郎和一郎哥哥了。”理枝子若有所思地用手对着下巴。尽管小胜很高兴有人听他讲故事，但他突然想到这一点，感到有些不安。

“你说得对……”他平静地说。另外两个人好奇地盯着他，因为他正在处理这些信息，并把它们归档，以便以后使用。

“哦好了，我们去玩吧！我一直想报复一郎，因为他指责我不得不走这么远的路回家。”小胜笑的很顽皮。

女孩的眼睛闪着熟悉的光芒，喉咙里发出一种野性的咯咯笑声。她一跃而起，朝门口走去，朝她那特别的“密谋室”走去。

阿明叹了口气，轻轻地摇了摇头，小胜眨了眨眼睛，对刚才发生的事有点不知所措。

“阿明君……”

“是的，胜前辈？”

“她有点……怪怪的。”小胜小心翼翼地说。阿明觉得自己微微一笑，然后以轻松的口吻回答道。

“嗯，有一点。但你的表姐也是，对吧？”阿明对自己的勇敢稍稍感到惊讶。小胜又一次咧嘴笑了，使劲点了点头，笑得很开心。

“我想因为她们是女孩子吧。我们最好跟着，嗯？”

“是啊，我们大概应该这样做。”阿明在他们俩开始慢跑出卧室之前确认道。

“阿明君？”

“请讲，前辈？”

“不要叫我‘前辈’，太正式了！叫我小胜就好！”

“当然，前——小胜……”阿明控制住自己说。这些话在他嘴里听起来有点奇怪，但话又说回来了，他一开始是这么说的。

* * *

……

Karakuri拖着脚在走廊里踱来踱去，由于绳子不再让他感到有趣，他感到十分无聊。

【哎呀，阿绫酱在里面好几个小时了！她一定是被叔父骂了……】他闷闷不乐地想，叹了口气。然后，好像天空在他头顶上打开，阳光倾泻而出，一个念头闪过他的脑海。

【好主意！她出来后我会找点事让她高兴起来的！裕贵殿下，你真机智！】他咧嘴笑着，心里也在称赞自己。当狂喜褪去时，他的笑容就变成了渴望的微笑。

“……也许阿绫酱会对我热情一点，”他低声自语。然后，用更大胆的语气说，“成功的希望很小，但没关系，我会努力的！为了阿绫酱！”

说着，他在走廊里射了一枪，在这个过程中，他几乎撞倒了两个偶然行动的警卫。

* * *

一郎很恼火，事实上比平常更恼火。午餐时间来了又去，虽然其中一部分依旧与他在一起——确实如此。它在他的衬衫上，脸颊上和头发上。

是的，孩子们决定试着用糯米和鱼露（以充当去缠结的方法）来抚平发际。

不用说，他试图逃跑，但由于他的人数超过了大约21:1的比例，所以他无法安然无恙地逃跑。

很可疑的是，一郎想起了他和次郎的任务是为孩子们准备好茶点，但次郎突然被拖回了厨房。只有当他招待完第一桌的孩子后，他才意识到他是一个人……然后事情就发生了。

一郎本能的认为那21双炯炯有神的眼睛非常危险——然后他突然陷入了一场食物风暴中。

他记得在零以稍微不像他记忆中那么单调的语气回答他之前，他曾多次大喊救命。

“我警告过你不要侮辱他们，现在已经阻止不了他们了……”

一郎躲开一碗对准他头部的汤，然后激烈地反驳。

**“你连试都没试过！”**

“孩子们，请记住这是你们在晚饭前唯一可以吃的一顿饭。我建议你们省下一笔足够的钱，来避免从现在到那时的饥饿感。”零从厨房里告诫着。次郎正从打开的柜台百叶窗的角落里慌张地往外张望，这时孩子们停下来齐声喊道:“Okaaay!”零点了点头表示“搞定”，再次关上了百叶窗。一郎确信，在另一场针对他的大米冰雹来临之前，他听到了刺耳的女性笑声。

那是一个小时以前的事了，现在他生气地坐在外面雪地里的一个树桩上，想把头发上的米饭全拿掉，可是没有成功。他以后会担心鱼腥味。

“打扰一下……”一个害羞的声音从他身后传来。他的眼睛抽搐了一下，打算转过身来露出牙齿，希望吓走这个小恶魔——但他后来才意识到，原来是他看见和阿明在一起的那个小女孩。

【阿明不会和一个恶魔女孩鬼混的，对吧？他是个胆小鬼，对吧？嗯，我非常肯定！】他有点歇斯底里地想。她微微垂下眼睛，显出温柔的样子。理枝子双手递给他一个瓶子，他接过的时候她向他鞠了一躬。

“这是啥？”他怀疑地问。小女孩咳嗽着，搓着手。

“……它能帮你把大米弄出来，并且去除鱼腥味。我对今天其他人对你做的事感到抱歉。”她一边说，一边天真地拨弄着手指。一郎在做出决定之前，反复检查她和瓶子之间的关系。

“……你应该回去，外面很冷。赶紧的。”他说着，弄乱了她的头发。她优雅地笑了笑，转身回到屋子里去了。

一郎完全没有看见那一丝狡猾的光芒，立即开始把瓶子里的东西直接倒在头上。

……

十分钟后，亚莱穿过大门走了回来，把红色的夹克紧紧地裹在她瘦削的身躯上。她惋惜，真希望自己没有在上一个冬天因为与那个改造人刺客发生的小冲突中丢失了自己那件温和的冬衣。

她抬头一看，发现一郎正怒视着手里的一个小瓶子。

“怎么了？”她小心翼翼地问。他甚至不承认她在场，只是小声地自言自语。

“……这感觉更糟，为什么它不工作？我需要再等一会儿还是……”

仔细一看，亚莱发现一郎的头发比平时更乱了。

而且它看起来很僵硬。她见自己不会立刻引起他的注意便凑近他，嗅了嗅他头上的气味。当她看到瓶子上写着“洗发水”时，厌恶地皱起了鼻子。

亚莱费了九牛二虎之力才让他松手把瓶子从他手里拿了下来。她打开瓶盖，深深地吸了一口气。

“呃……”

“嗯？”他轻轻地呻吟着。她吹掉脸上的几缕头发才回答。

“这是蜂蜜。”

咆哮并没有发生。事实上，一郎似乎已经屈服了。

“……哦天哪……”

亚莱注意到他声音中的呜咽声，出于怜悯决定忍住不笑。她把瓶子在手里翻过来，感到那稠密物质在慢慢地移动，她同情地摇了摇头。

“这是个经典的恶作剧……你到底惹了哪个孩子？”他瞪着她，她眉毛一扬。

“啊……是团队努力，嗯？”她得到的回应只是一个抽搐的眼睛。她觉得很有趣，叹了口气，拉着他的胳膊把他拽了进去。

“我不会再回去找那些怪物了！”他抗议着，把他的手臂从她身上抽出来。

“如果你不进来让我把它处理掉，你就别想把那些垃圾弄出来。我不能让你一直戴着它，你会发臭的。现在，来吧——！”她催促着，勉强的把他拽了进去。

“如果有必要解释的话，就把它当作借给我这件夹克的报酬吧。你可以让我体温过低然后彻底摆脱我——那么我是不是人类就不再重要了，对吧？”亚莱傻笑着，轻轻地在她的肩膀上揶揄着。他语无伦次地咕哝了几句，然后选择盯着别处看。

亚莱把这当做是他说“谢谢”的方式，便用一把椅子把他拖进了洗手间，希望能把他那乱糟糟的头发上的那一层又甜又硬又粘的东西洗掉。

* * *

次郎悄悄地关上身后小憩室的门轻轻地沿着走廊走到休息室，美津子坐在沙发上，趁这个地方安静趁机放松一下。

婴儿和蹒跚学步的孩子在打盹，而一些大一点的孩子在学习，其余的则在雪地里玩耍。零主动提出在美惠子照看完孩子们的时候去照看外面的孩子们。次郎接手了让孩子们进入午睡时间的任务。美津子主动提出要和他一起去，但风天要求她放松一下，给她的腿一个痊愈的机会。

半平和悦子几天前离开了，他们承诺很快就回来。风天当时和他们一起消失了，但是第二天早上他又回来了，所以美津子没有再多问什么，就让这件事过去了。尽管这确实让她感到好奇。

她啜饮着茶，微笑着，注意到小胜终于有别的孩子可以玩了。并不是因为她不喜欢和他共度时光，只是他和他姐姐玩的时候与和他同龄的人玩的时候不一样。

当她回忆起有多少刚学会走路的小孩爬上她父亲身上时，想知道他是圣诞老人还是他的一个小精灵时，她笑得更厉害了。毕竟是圣诞节，所以他们不可能真的有错……幸运的是，他似乎并不介意。事实上，他只是眨了眨眼说他不被允许透露这些信息。

从那以后，她的父亲总是和他的老老师在一起，毫无疑问，他会跟她聊聊她刚刚结束的旅程。她叹了口气，迅速地用手指抚摩着擦伤的痕迹，皱着眉头。令人沮丧的是，她一发现次郎危险就降临了。另一方面，正是因为这种危险，次郎才找到了行动的力量来救她的命。

“你的腿怎么样了？还痛吗？”一个平静而关切的声音传来。美津子笑了笑，在沙发上的座位上转过身来。

“没事的次郎。”她笑着说。他也微微一笑，在沙发的另一头坐了下来。

“那你的手呢？”他试探性的问着。美津子眨了眨眼，有点困惑。

“我的手？”

“那个时候，我还……藏在……我的内心……我看不见发生了什么，直到我听到一记响亮的耳光。就在那时，我看到你站在我面前，我意识到正在发生一场战斗。”他解释着，一边看着她的手一边把一只手放在扶手上。他讲完后她换了个姿势，这次靠得更近了，她将手放在了次郎的手上。

“已经不痛了次郎。”她保证道，有点好笑的是，再一次，一声耳光让他清醒了过来。他们默默地坐了一会儿，美津子向后靠了靠，低头看了看。

“次郎……”过了一会儿，她平静地说。他试图好奇地偷看她的眼睛。

“怎么了美津子？”她在回答之前正在努力把自己的思想和感情组织成文字。

“我知道我们分开的那段时间里发生了什么……我无法告诉你我有多难过，你不得不独自经历……我无法陪伴在你身边。风天告诉过我，你曾试图在我们家找到我父亲……但在他康复期间，我一直陪着他——”

“美津子，这不是你的——”他插嘴道，希望能抹去她脸上内疚的表情，但他也被打断了。

“我知道我知道，你告诉我我必须照顾我的父亲，你是对的，但这仍然不能抹去没有陪在你身边的痛苦和遗憾。有时候，我真的很沮丧，因为我只想到了你，却不知道你是否还活着。我所拥有的只是我的希望，我的家人让我沉浸在其中……但这只能持续这么长时间。”

她继续说，次郎一言不发真不知道该说什么。

“最终，被我忽视的痛苦追上了我，我开始失去理智，把一切都藏在心里。”

当次郎回想起他听到一个声音向他描述美津子的时候，那个声音支离破碎哭喊着，彻头彻尾的凌乱不堪，悲伤得无法正常运作，他看起来既痛苦又恐惧。现在他知道那声音是那个坐在雨里的姑娘的了，当其他三个人用他们的笑脸包围着他时，他微笑着。

“次郎，”她平静地说，眼睛仍然低垂着，“我不想让你再经历那种事了。请不要尝试独自面对这个负担。无论多么危险，我都想和你分享。”

次郎感到一股强大的力量在他胸口的某处，他说不出话来。一滴水从美津子脸上滑落，她颤抖地笑了。

“没有什么比和自己最爱的人分开更痛苦的了，所以拜托了，”她向后靠了靠，最后抬起双眼，那里充满了不同程度的温暖，“别再离开我了，我真的爱你。”

对次郎来说，天地万物都停止了运转——他内心的某种东西在乞求一种迹象，表明他并没有想象她会说出自己的秘密愿望——难道他能给她带来如此巨大的痛苦……而她还能爱他吗?

电话铃响了，美津子回头看了看铃声是从哪个方向传来的。次郎惊恐万分，看见她在做要站起来的动作。

“我最好接一下——哦！”美津子小小的惊叫了一下，她几乎是粗暴地突然被拉了回来。一只手臂环绕着她的腹部，另一只手臂穿过她的手臂，横躺在她的胸部和锁骨上。次郎把脸埋在她的脖子里，脸颊贴在她的脸上，细细品味着她。

“如果我老是让你哭泣，我就不大好了……但是谢谢你为我哭泣美津子。谢谢你爱上我。谢谢你让我爱你，”次郎把她抱得更紧了，“我不会再跑了，所以美津子，请……不要再哭了。”

当美津子犹豫地把头转回去时，次郎充分利用了自己在表达他这么长时间的愿望时所获得的勇气，当她转过身来对他微笑时，他用自己的嘴唇占了她的便宜。

他们不知道的是，美惠子从走廊进来看了一眼现场后就退了回去，想找到另一条出去的路。如果她有机会照镜子，她会对突然涌上她脸上的热气感到惊讶。

* * *

零仔细地打量着四周，眉毛稍稍皱了一下。

情况不太乐观。

他的人数超过了12:1，相当于大约有二十四个雪球直向他飞来。在近距离范围内。

不，这看起来一点都不鼓舞人心。

当他们的手臂向后一仰，放开冰冷的炮弹时，他又一次跃过他们的头顶，躲过了第二轮的进攻。当他转过头去看他们重新上膛时的位置时，露出了得意的微笑。他们已经试了整整一个小时了，但没有结——

（-劈啪！-）

他的眼睛睁得大大的，感觉冰在融化顺着头发往下掉，还有一部分顺着后背。零转过身来，发现一个小男孩和一个小女孩实际上已经在雪地里挖出了一条隧道，偷偷的溜到了他的身后，两个孩子都把雪球扔到了目标身上。

那女孩欢呼着然后笑了起来：“我就知道我们建的那些隧道迟早会派上用场的！”她和男孩互相比了个“V”字来表示战略胜利。

零不敢相信的盯着他们甩了甩头，想把剩下的雪清除掉。接着他做了一件他以前从未做过的事。

零轻轻一笑。

“玩得很好。但现在轮到我了。注意，否则就太迟了。”他说着，铲起雪花，一把一把捏成一个球。

几个大一点的男孩发出了富有挑战性的“喔喔喔”声。而有一个男孩，零注意到他的态度和一郎惊人地相似，带着一种傲慢的表情向前走了一步。

“你真这么想？你忘了我们的人数比你多12人甚至还更多——”

（-啪哒！-）

就在几秒钟后，接二连三的雪球飞了过来……不到五分钟，零站起了身，赢了这场雪仗。

然后他听到身后传来轻柔的脚步声，于是又抓起一把新的——

“噶啊啊啊！”

“明？”他平静的问。幸运的是，这一次，男孩只是往后一跳没有摔倒。他用戴手套的双手捧着一个小盒子。

“啊……这、这是……这是……一个礼物！”阿明一边说，一边尽可能正式地把盒子递给那个不知所措的人造人面前。

“一个礼物？”阿明用力地点了点头。零不知所措，这一次从他的眼神里流露出来了。他小心翼翼地打开它，然后取出了……一支口琴。

“我觉得这挺好的，因为你没有乐器能玩，而且它也不像一郎的号角那么响，所以我想也许……你也许……”他咕哝着说不出话来，脸微微红了。

零把东西在手里翻过来。它小得可以装进他口袋里，他认为这很方便。它闪闪发光，好像经常被擦亮。然后他又把注意力转向那个在长时间的沉默中开始扭动双手的小男孩身上。阿明正要转身向理枝子走去（她正从远处向他鼓励着），这时一只手落在了他的肩上。阿明转过身来，看见零跪在他旁边。阿明抬头看着他的脸，注意到……那里有一个微笑。不仅仅是微笑——个足以让恬淡寡欲的人造人闭上眼睛的微笑。

“谢谢你，阿明。我会一直练习，直到我知道如何为你演奏。”他睁开了双眼温柔的说道。阿明很高兴地看到，那平时冷若冰霜的目光中竟然有了明显的温暖。

“真的可以吗？你喜欢它吗？”零点了点头解释着。

“它很小巧，很方便，而且你选的东西没有一郎的小号有那么让人反感的吵闹声是对的……虽然我承认他似乎吹得还不错。”他说道。阿明对这轻微带刺的话语微微一笑。阿明再次转身走向理枝子，这时他发现她不在那里。

美惠子刚刚走进来，就弯下腰听到理枝子对着自己耳朵说了些什么后跑开了。美惠子又站了起来，一脸困惑的表情，加入了零和阿明的行列。

“美惠子，怎么了？”零参考着她的表情。当她抬头看着他时只是耸了耸肩。

“她只是说了‘圣诞快乐’，但一般情况下这孩子放假的时候会用她的肺腑发出快乐的呼喊，这让我觉得她做了什么。”她把手放在臀部上说。阿明看了看她头的右侧，微笑着然后走开了，一边走一边用眼角盯着她。。

零瞥了一眼，微微向左一倾，指着她头发上的装饰物。

“也许她需要你蹲下来。”他解释着，从她深色头发上取下那个东西。那是一个蝴蝶饰品，镶嵌着金色的颜料和精心绘制的细节。她看着它，就像零从阿明那里收到礼物时一样惊讶。

“这个鬼鬼祟祟的小家伙，幸好不是雪或者蜂蜜——我刚发现它不见了然后——”美惠子抱怨道，一反常态地慌张起来，她用手挡住了那东西——零用自己的手阻止了她。

“请把它放回去，它适合你。”他说道。她照办时脸上又泛起了热情，她的微笑几乎掩盖不住她的谄媚。就在这时，一声尖叫响起，小胜从门口冲了过来，手里拿着吉他，把脸埋在了一堆雪里。零和美惠子都好奇地看着他，然后她才恢复了镇静。

“我想现在是时候让大家都进去了，天快黑了。”她说，头抬得比以往高了一点。

* * *

……

Ayatsuri迈着庄重的步伐走进雪地。

她下定决心要让这一切成为她最后一次失败，Ayatsuri跃到树上，她的新翡翠坠子沉重地晃动着……

……

过了一会，裕贵带着一束美丽的花回来了，却发现收礼人刚刚离开去独自完成任务。

“她去完成她的任务是为了弥补我的失望——裕贵君，你为何认为她会喜欢那些花？”那冰冷的声音温柔地说。这个经过了义肢强化的年轻人做了个动作将花束藏在身后，无视了最后一句话。

“叔父，我要去找她并帮她。现在的情况不同了，她将完全寡不敌众。”当他大步走出办公室时，他同样带着关切和决心说。

白敏明（Toshiaki Shiro）甚至都没有试图去阻止他，相反他斜靠在椅子上，嘴角挂着冷笑。

“冲动又缺爱的傻瓜……”

* * *

虽然花了将近两个小时，但最后（but finally）（终于！FINALLY!），一郎把头发弄干了，而且还是一如既往地随意飘动着。一郎对这件事百感交集，认为是她干的。亚莱这次甚至说出了她的动机，尽管显得站不住脚。

但他还是勉强心存感激。然后，亚莱把夹克叠起来，笑着递给他。

“债务还清了，现在感觉好点了吗？”她轻声揶揄道。他看上去好像要用自己幼稚的评论来反驳……但他最后还是发出一阵嘲弄的笑声。

“如果一切都很简单，那就是我想要的。谢了，怪胎。”

“不用客气……‘亲爱的（honey）’。”亚莱开玩笑地嘲弄着，从最年长的人造人那里得到了一个别扭的表情。他们决定在走廊的其他地方安静地走着，尽管他们用极其粗鲁的手势来表示轻微的侮辱，直到进入房间时，空气中弥漫着明显的紧张气氛。一郎停了下来，注意到客厅里到处都是焦虑的目光。

这些表情来自刚到的侦探，风天和光明寺信彦，他们似乎也有点生气。一郎皱起眉头，向亚莱寻求解释，因为他认为这与她有关。然而，她震惊地盯着一个一郎不熟悉的男人，他正带着极大的内疚和悲伤看着她。

“顽太叔……”她不敢相信的低声说着。风天清了清嗓子，悄悄地接近她。

“我的孩子，是时候该谈谈了。”


	11. 幻灭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚莱的真正动机大白于天下，现在每个人都必须决定她是友是敌。

一郎注视着僵硬的气氛，风天的双眼带着审视的目光，但亚莱的全部注意力都集中在她前面那个忧郁的男人身上。短暂的停顿之后她的脸色恢复了，突然看起来很疲惫。亚莱在房间的尽头坐了下来，这看起来像是一场即兴的审判。

被告用手指拨弄她的头发，深深地叹了口气。

“我该从哪里开始……？”她喃喃自语。信彦身体前倾双手重重地拍在桌子上，吓了他女儿一跳。

“你可以先解释一下你为什么把我的孩子——”

“信彦！”

“别插嘴老师！这是——”他的导师狠狠地瞪了他一眼，使他哑口无言。

“现在可以了。我们会在合适的时候把这事弄清楚的。我不觉得这位年轻的女士打算再逃避这件事了。”他平静地说，希望缓和一下紧张的气氛。

“喂老头！”一郎从过道入口处激动地大喊，“这到底是什么回事？为什么那个自大的老家伙在叫？”

“一郎！”次郎对着突然的不敬严厉地插话。一郎扬起了眉毛。

“嘿，他现在就是这样子，我只想知道为什么。”他霸气地回答道。风天摇了摇头，低声嘀咕着，试图掩饰他不合时宜的欢乐。

“一郎你几乎诚实到了极点。但如果每个人都冷静下来，我们一定会得到一些答案，现在我要求每个人——”说到这里，他偷偷地瞥了信彦一眼，“——保持克制。”

零和美惠子悄悄地穿过另一条走廊，迷惑不解，好奇地想知道此刻发生了什么事。

“其他志愿者选择暂时接管晚餐和给孩子们洗澡。请继续。”零保证着。风天感激地点了点头，选择在所有人都安顿下来时，坐在靠着墙保持安静的侦探旁边。半平脸色阴沉，几乎感到内疚，而悦子似乎还在从信彦发脾气的震惊中恢复过来。

“嘿，呃……我为什么不先开始呢？”半平试图用他的不拘礼节来缓和气氛，促使谈话进行下去。

不幸的是，他只是成功地让所有的目光集中在他身上，除了那个和尚、那个女孩和那个客人。不过，他的助手还是半同情地看了他一眼。

半平咳嗽了一声，调整了一下衣领，恢复了镇静。

“嗯，正如我们所知，亚莱出现时没有告诉我她的背景，所以作为一名侦探，我显然对此倍感好奇。显然我们的常驻僧侣和我一样感兴趣，所以我们最后一起搜索了更多关于她的背景故事的信息。通过敏锐的观察和运气，风天终于认出你和这个女人长得很像——”他突然停下来，把那本过季的杂志夹推到桌子中央。

美津子靠得很近，大口喘气。次郎也发现这张照片与美津子和小胜打电话给家人的那个年轻女孩长得很像——除了那双眼睛。照片中女人的眼睛是绿色的，像打磨过的玉。

不幸的是，一郎查看（scanning）的没有那么细致。他盯着那张照片看了大约十秒钟，然后指责的用手指指着那个坐着的女孩，相应地提高了声调。

“我就知道！你根本就不是人类！否则你现在看起来就像个老巫婆了！”

……

一郎被对方茫然又失望地盯着。亚莱慢慢地摇了摇头，捏着鼻梁。

“笨蛋……仔细看看。眼睛不一样——亦或者说你已经是个男人而你没注意到？”

“哈，真好笑——我得有个良心回路才能变得更像人类——不谢谢了……但是仔细看看……也许……这根本不是你，她更漂亮。”他插嘴说了些侮辱的话，以来掩饰没注意到最明显的差别而带来的小小尴尬。

信彦看上去有些困惑。

“但是一郎，你有——”他开始说，但是零在他面前伸出了一只沉默的手。信彦等着零解释，他只是轻轻地摇了摇头，好像在说：“他现在还不知道才更好。”

“是的，我知道我母亲很漂亮——如果她以此为生的话她必须很……”亚莱没好气的确认了这一点。

悦子选择在这一刻挺身而出，发表自己的意见。

“一春由莉（Ichiharu Yuri），后来成了光明寺由莉，之后又取了另一个名字，虽然我找不到太多关于她第二任丈夫的信息——只知道他是一个富有的技术开发人员。似乎已经采取了措施来维持第二次婚姻的平静。”她说着，眼睛轻轻地注视着这位广受赞誉的模特的女儿。亚莱没有任何反应。

“我根本不信……”信彦心不在焉地低声说，不敢相信地盯着那张照片。风天勉强笑了笑，但什么也没说。半平把这句话当作继续说下去的暗示，心想他不想知道一郎为什么怀疑那个女孩……不是人类。

“不管怎么说，这就是百地进来的原因。”他说着，向那个下意识松开衣领的人挥了挥手。百地顽太吸了一大口空气，开始说话。

“是的，我……我刚刚获得新闻和视觉艺术学位。因为一些牵线搭线的事情，我设法找了一份工作，为时尚杂志拍了一段时间的照片，由莉是我的第一个模特。后来我们相处得很好，在她第一次结婚后，我仍然设法和她保持联系。事实上，我拍了她的结婚照——”说到这他停顿了一下，拿出了一个马尼拉纸信封，取出了朴素的图像。果然，当信彦小心翼翼地拿着照片时，他发现他的弟弟正对着他微笑，一只胳膊搂着他的新婚妻子的腰。

“什么时候……为什么我甚至都不知道他结婚了……？”他无法掩饰自己语气中的难过。亚莱琢磨着自己的话，一边咬着嘴唇，一边挠着太阳穴。

“关于那个……嗯，你还记得几年前和我父亲吵架的事吗？在你和坂本结婚的时候？”亚莱小心翼翼地问。

信彦花了几分钟，浏览了一下他的记忆。哦是的……一切的开始，他冷冷的点了点头。

“是啊……嗯，爸爸从来都不喜欢坂本小姐，因为他总觉得她有什么不对劲。他还认为你考虑得太快了，你的儿子刚刚……”亚莱的声音停止了，不想再弄出一个旧伤口。

次郎听了这话不禁感到有些尴尬，因为博士的第一个儿子就是在他们开始建造他的时候被谋杀的。令他松了一口气的是，美津子把她的手伸进了他的手里，一直放在那里。

“嗯……你还记得那之后不久发生的事吗……几年后当他决定结婚时，爸爸不确定你是否原谅了他，因为自从你们闹翻之后，你们就再也没有联系过——他认为如果他还是不喜欢坂本，让你参加他的婚礼可能会冒犯到你……”

“他这样做是对的……尽管我不愿意这么说……”他痛苦地抱怨着。亚莱露出同情的微笑。

“嗯……至少你从中有收获，对吧？”她平静地说。信彦闭上眼睛点头表示同意，无论如何，他的孩子都是他的福气。

悦子叹了口气，又稍稍松了口气，因为愤怒的紧张气氛似乎在某种程度上得到了缓解。半平也感激这种平静，继续说了下去。

“嘿，你为什么不跟我们说说你妈妈呢？”

突然间一阵寒意席卷了房间。一郎对亚莱扬起眉毛，因为尽管她礼貌地笑了笑，但她的眼睛暗示她宁愿咬掉自己的舌头。

“啊——母亲……是的，我能说她什么呢？很显然我好不容易才被生下来，她也不能回去工作了——我敢说她可能会反对我——”百地突然打断了她的话。

“亚莱，别那么说！她非常爱你，非常宠你——”他被对方的冰冷凝视盯得停了下来。

“我从没说过她公然憎恨我。她让我经历了很多痛苦，还说这是为了我好……哎，我在我讨厌的课上浪费了这么多年，而且从来没有真正有用过。”亚莱嘲讽着，回忆着那些令人恼火的事情。

“她想让你接受教育！”百地坚决的辩护着。亚莱闭上眼睛，思考着他的话，记忆附上了水面……

**“请为妈咪做这件事，你希望我快乐，不是吗？”** 由莉心不在焉的哄着，她已经准备开车走了。她的孩子站在大楼前，在舞蹈室前拖着脚。3岁的亚莱失望地叹了口气，知道这只是漫长一天的开端。

现在的亚莱咬紧牙关，另一段冰冷的记忆随之而来。

**“我要给我心爱的孩子最好的，这样她就会比她妈咪更幸福！”** 那笑容假的可以，五岁的亚莱忧心忡忡地站在声乐老师的教室门口。这孩子不知道她那天是否能唱得好，泪水夺眶而出:“妈咪为什么不高兴呢……？”她很担心。

……

现在的亚莱强迫自己闭上双眼，希望她的心脏痛苦的悸动能够减轻。

“……我并不怀疑这一点，顽太……但她说她想要我幸福，而我宁愿呆在家里和爸爸或她一起玩——你不能说她真的注意到了。一个接一个枯燥的课程和练习让我几乎没有时间交朋友，这就是为什么我最后不得不在家上学的原因。”

之后摄影师沉默了下来，他回想起很久以前他的朋友给他写来的关于这件事的苦恼的信。

“所以这就是为什么你这么讨厌——？”

“一郎。”零打断了他的话，以避免争吵，就像他和年幼的孩子们一样。坦率的说，他并不想知道亚莱是否会像理枝子前几天那样咬冒犯她的人。

他很幸运，她没有理会他的评论继续说下去。

“恩，我并不认为我妈妈对我的降生很高兴。因为不能再做模特，她的收入减少了，而且爸爸造摩托车赚不了多少钱，因为当时我们家周围的空地比以前铺的路面多。她把我们大部分的钱都花在了我并不特别喜欢的价格过高的课程上。有一天，她终于受够了，决定嫁给一个比她丈夫更有钱的人，”她说着，漫不经心地从指甲上挖去了一点污垢，“当我选择和父亲呆在一起时，她真的很惊讶，尽管她本来不应该这样做……”

顽太严厉地瞪了她一眼。

“亚莱，我并不理解你对母亲的愤怒或怨恨，但请你在我面前尊重她，因为她已经不能活着为自己辩护了！”话一出口，他几乎后悔了。她那难以分辨的笑容让他很不安。

“对你而言，理所应当。”她轻声低语。

半平紧张地咽了一口气，祈祷他们能把整个故事讲完而不会再发生某种爆发。

“我明白了……既然我怀疑在这一点上还有很多事情要讲，我们为什么不直接离开你妈妈的话题呢……你爸爸呢？他为什么从来没有在他兄弟面前提起过你呢？”

亚莱看着他，就像她在教一个孩子一加一等于二。

“嗯，我得先说我父亲是一个勇敢的人……但有一件事他无法面对，那就是被他的兄弟所憎恨。我想信彦从来没有说过他恨他，但我父亲总是担心，如果他过早地联系他的兄弟从而冒犯了他，他可能最终会听到那些伤害他的话语。所以他一直在想他以后会告诉他的……而‘后来’，他成为了‘永远不会’的第四个。”她有点尴尬地把食指对在一起。美惠子觉得情况不妙，觉得这个突然出现的表情很有趣，忍住了笑，头发上的蝴蝶饰品轻轻地晃动起来。

半平点了点头，看到了这一切的全部原因，因为他对他哥哥也有自己的疑虑。

“我明白了……那你后来做了什么？如果你爸爸没有给你足够的钱，你是怎么活下来的？”

她终于笑了。

“在妈妈离开后，我几乎马上就放弃了所有课程，我们不用付学费，一切都很好。后来，爸爸终于造出了一辆几乎可以适应任何地形的机车，并靠这种方式赚了不少钱。不过，我和同龄人相处得还是不太好，所以在我提前完成家庭教育之前的一段时间以及之后的所有时间里，我都和爸爸一起做一些事情。他教了我他所知道的所有关于运动力学的知识，当我们感到无聊的时候，我们觉得一起练武术会很有趣。他给我们俩都报了一个班，但是后来他接到了更多定制工作的电话，所以他就退学了。”

半平点了点头，把这一切都记在脑子里。突然，他有了一个念头。

“嘿，等等！如果你提前完成学业……那你到底多大了？”

她利用这一时刻按时间顺序获取了自己的信息。

“让我想想……我大约16岁就毕业了……那是大约一两年前的夏天……嗯。我想很快就18岁了。我还没有完全跟上时代的步伐。”她挠着头，不好意思地承认了。

“我明白了……不管怎么样，”半平清了清嗓子说，“我认为我们应该把这事向前推进一点。我们之所以去查你的背景是因为有些事情看起来不太对。风天也注意到了这一点：为什么一个秘密的地下组织会仅仅因为一个姓氏就进行不必要的杀戮呢？我能理解他们去找博士是因为他创造了次郎和他的兄弟们——但从来没有人攻击过他。对于一个有足够钱雇间谍的组织来说，如果他们真想干掉光明寺博士，找到他也不是那么难。”他解释着，仔细观察着她。她面无表情，但双手轻轻地抓住扶手。

“我们对你做了一些调查，很明显，是为了了解你的故事，我们发现你母亲在同一天晚上被夺走生命真的很令人惊讶……”侦探继续观察着。

还是没有明显的反应。

然后，他转向那个把脸埋进双手做了几次深呼吸的摄影师。

“这是我的错。”他的双眼突然变得非常沉重。悦子把一只安慰的手放在男人的肩膀上。

“当然不是。这是——”

“——我的错。无法否定：我自己的愚蠢决定了两个我认为是好朋友的人的命运……我觉得这仅仅是我愚蠢行为后果的开端。”顽太打断了侦探助理，懊悔地瞥了一眼亚莱，她从静止的姿势中挣脱出来。她慢慢地转向那个悲伤的男人，脸上几乎看不出她的兴趣，而其他人则俯身倾听。

“大约是在两年前，我把自己的摄影履历扩展到模特界以外的领域，还涉足为报纸媒体拍照。我听说过一些关于DARK的流言蜚语，我想如果我能揭露这些谣言把它们公之于众，我将会变得多么有名，所以我一直留心，尽可能谨慎地收集信息。”他停下来重重地咽了口气。信彦几乎在座位上坐立不安，直到风天轻轻地把一只抑制的手放在肩膀上，点头示意故事继续下去。顽太又咽了一口，继续说下去。

“一天晚上我回到家仔细查看我的邮件，突然有一封引起了我的注意。这封信是由莉寄给我的——她再婚后，我一直没能和她保持太多联系，所以看到她的名字让我很震惊。当我打开信时，她写着她唯一的女儿已经十六岁了，她几乎有十年没见过她了。她把这当成是对一个老朋友的请求，帮她拍一些漂亮的照片发给她，因为她自己不知道为什么不能照。”他偷看了亚莱一眼，她仍然很坚定，但没有说话。她的表情仍然难以捉摸，尽管她苍白的双手暗示着这消息对她来说是新闻。

“我先联系了辽，征得他的同意，尽管我已经知道他会同意的。自从他和由莉结婚以来，我们断断续续地保持了好几年的联系。当我们回忆起由莉曾是我们最好的朋友时，我们一边喝酒，一边相互安慰。然后我第二天就来了，辽已经安排好了，让她相信这是一次友好的拜访——”

他停顿了一下，竭力保持镇静。顽太在继续说下去之前，不必要地拂去了他的裤腿。

“是的……总之，摄影很成功，我就回家了。那天晚上，当我回到家的时候，我的电话应答机录下了我的一个朋友发来的一条信息，他也想让DARK暴露出来，并帮我寻找线索。我的搭档美绪打电话给我，告诉我她发现了一个秘密，问我们什么时候见面。当我看表的时候，我意识到快到会合的时间了，所以我没都没想就带着相机跑了出去。”

顽太的手开始颤抖，他把装照片的信封放在桌上，手紧紧地握在一起。

“好吧，这些信息大获回报。我们设法监视了DARK剩余成员之间的一次重要会议。他们一直在讨论吉鲁教授最近的垮台，以及如何保护社会上其他人不被发现。我设法拍下了所有领导人的照片，一些机械改装设计蓝图，我的朋友把整个会议都录了下来。不幸的是磁带用完了，录音按钮的声音太大引起了他们的注意，我们不得不分开。美绪朝一个方向飞奔，我朝另一个方向飞奔。神奇的是，我们都毫发无损的逃出来了。”

美津子瞪大双眼，想象着这个老男人给自己带来的危险。次郎仔细地听着，轻轻地握着她的手，就像她先前对他所做的那样让她安心。

“然而……我太草率了。我那天晚上冲洗了照片，又复印了两份，这样由莉和辽就可以有梅酱的照片了（Ume-chan-）——”

“梅酱！”一郎哼了一声，一听到这个亲切的名字他甚至没有忍住笑。亚莱明显涨红了脸，朝他吐唾沫。

“闭嘴！”她不耐烦地咆哮着。停了一会儿亚莱才坐下来，示意摄影师继续。他紧闭双眼，声音有点哽咽。

“我……他们的死都怪我！我发错了照片，发现的时候已经太晚了！辽和由莉最终拿到了照片，媒体和警察也拿到了亚莱的照片。我是在辽打电话告诉我发生了什么的时候才知道的，因为某些原因，他要求我把收集到的其他证据也交给他。他还告诉我要安排尽快离开这个国家，越快越好。经过一番劝说，我收到了录音带，以最快的速度来到了辽的住处。然后辽向我保证他会保护所有的信息，并且——”

“接着让我开车送你回家打包，然后当天就去机场……”亚莱第一次将这些碎片拼在了一起，空洞地说道。然后她把绑在背上的扇子拿了下来，用半睁半闭的悲伤的眼睛盯着它。

顽太沉默不语，好像如果他再讲一个痛苦的字，他就会被撕得粉碎。亚莱继续用她那断断续续、空洞的声调说下去。

“那天晚上我回到家，家里比平时更乱。我跑进车库，发现爸爸正在和一个我以前从没见过的女孩——Ayatsuri打架。我甚至没有时间问他发生了什么，他就朝我扔了这些东西，”她指着腰带和扇子说着。她眨了眨眼睛继续说，“然后告诉我赶紧找到我妈妈……然后在最糟糕的时候去找光明寺信彦。”

半平向前迈了一步，为她补充了剩下的故事。

“你到那里的时候，你妈妈已经……”

亚莱垂下双眼。

“所以你最终找到了来这里的路……但你告诉我们，DARK是在找光明寺博士和他的家人。你真正的目的是什么？”

她棕色的眼睛立刻僵住闭上了。当她睁开它们的时候，露出了猫一般的微笑。

“你真是每句都说到点上了……我到底想要什么呢？”

这时一郎靠得更近了，和其他人一样急切。

“一言以蔽之：复仇。”她交叉着手指，用冷酷的目光凝视着他们。沉默了一会儿，悦子重重地咽了口唾沫，走近那姑娘问了她一个问题。

“光明寺家族究竟是为何卷入这一切的？”她几乎害怕答案。

“嗯……是的……我一开始问过自己这个问题，但后来我看到一些旧文章，说的是一个具有破坏性能力的红蓝相间的机器人。我记得有一次，当我好奇的时候，我父亲告诉我我唯一的叔叔是一个机器人天才。然后，正如我之前提到的，当我注意到照片中的车时，我发现这个机器人……不，是人造人……和我陌生的叔叔有关。Sidemachine是我父亲和我合作建造的第二辆定制车，第一辆是Doublemchine——我父亲建造这辆车的目的是让它们成为和平礼物，不过我认为光明寺博士当时太忙了。总之，一旦我认出了其中的联系……”她停了下来，双手仍然半掩着脸。

次郎吃了一惊。虽然他认识那个女孩的时间很短，但他很难接受她别有用心的事实。当她继续忏悔时，她的眼睛没有流露出任何情绪。

“我下定决心把那份暴力发泄给那个对我父母的死负有责任的人。”顽太带着对自己的厌恶低下了头，但那姑娘却转过头来看着他，脸上的表情仿佛读懂了他的心思。

“不，不是你，顽太，是那个下令派Ayatsuri去追杀我父亲的人，是那个杀了我母亲或者让人杀了我母亲的人，我将终结那个人的生命。”毫无疑问，她说话的方式很直接，除了眼睛以外，她的表情中没有一丝感情。正是她那双狂暴的眼睛在人群中引起了一种可怕的反应，这不是一种未成熟的愤怒的炫耀，而是一种只有在精神错乱的边缘才会出现的冰冷的愤怒所带来的血腥之承诺。

美惠子和零默默地听着，她的脑海里一片空白，尽管零似乎在仔细地观察亚莱，而不是表现出他对这件事的看法。女人造人的确注意到女孩的语调有些不对劲……她仿佛松了一口气，同时又感到绝望，虽然她的话里并没有流露出多少。

一郎在众人面前从震惊中恢复过来，脸上挂着愤世嫉俗的微笑，试图把一些熟悉的东西重新摆在众人眼前。

“那你为啥不直接说你想要什么呢？为什么要大费周折？”他认为这是显而易见的答案。亚莱迟疑了一下，对他扬起一条不敢相信的眉毛。

“你认为有多少人会主动帮助我，而事先并不了解我，甚至不知道我的存在？尤其是那些已经知道DARK有多危险的人？”她怀疑地反驳道。

“行吧，如果你知道这有多危险，那你为啥一开始就蠢到去追他们呢？”他给予还击，有点希望让她生气……她空洞的眼睛让他坐立不安。

“我还能失去什么？”

房间变得冰冷无声。

_**“……没有家人就像胸口上有个大洞，一个你永远想要填补的空白。你不知道这是多么不可能……** ”_——一郎回想起她早些时候说过的话，微微皱起了眉头。

【…………这就是为什么有些孩子晚上睡觉时会哭的原因？真的那么痛苦吗？】他默默地思考着，试图理解为什么有人会心甘情愿地走向失败。他的目光落在他的弟弟次郎身上，他那双又大又黑的眼睛流露出一种悲伤的深沉，这充分表明了他的同情心。

一郎突然明白了，他沉默了。

相反，美津子刚刚找到了她的声音——她的声音因痛哭而哽咽。

“所以……一直以来……从一开始——你就打算利用我们？更糟的是，你打算利用次郎？当你看到我的时候……这也是你计划的一部分吗？”次郎从美津子沙哑的声音中听出了她在强忍住泪水。

顽太能感觉到气氛中不断上升的愤怒和紧张，简直令人窒息。他感到内疚压得他喘不过气来。

亚莱只是抬起眼睛望着她的表妹，脸上露出渴望的微笑。

“一开始？不，不完全是……我还在制定我的计划的细节，包括沿途出现的每一种复杂问题——但，是的，最初的计划是为了获得信任，以便在实现我的目的时更容易获得帮助或援助。”她证实了这一点，在考虑答案时摸了摸嘴唇。

美津子呆若木鸡。

“你怎么……你怎么能这么平静地说这些话？”

梅子头在回答之前垂下了脑袋。

“也许是因为接下来发生什么都真的不重要，有段时间我知道我在这方面会失败。天哪，我甚至可以松一口气了——”她站起来伸懒腰时不再说话。当她抬起头时，她对这种情况非常随意地笑了笑。零继续像那个僧人那样密切地注视着她，尽管僧人似乎在像侦探那样收集情报。

信彦已经听够了。

“滚出去。”他命令道，出奇地镇定。美津子像悦子那样倒抽了一口冷气。就连美惠子的嘴也微微张开。

“父亲！”

“我是认真的，滚出去。我的家人被置于危险之中，被背叛的事情远远不止这些——我不想再这样了。离开这，现在。我再也不想让你回来。”

次郎说不出话来，他从来没有见过这位善良的老人在今晚之前如此生气过。事实上，每个人似乎都被突如其来的要求震惊了……也许除了亚莱。

她安静地打量了他一会儿，然后微微点了点头。

“很公平（Fair enough）。”她听从了，目光转向地面，转过身去。她的苦笑没有一丝温度。

其他人爆发了各种各样的抗议。

“你不能这样！跟我一起住吧——这件事一开始就是我的错！是我的错！”

“顽太，”她坚定地说，“——错误是难免的。我们通过从它们那里吸取教训来学习，不是吗？”

“什么？”这个问题让他猝不及防。

“你有一次跟我说过……那次我用你的相机练习拍照，还记得吗？你告诉过我，通过这种方式，摄影教会了我们人生中最有价值的一课，对吧？”

他的下巴微微颤抖着，他完全不知道该如何应对这种情况。

“你要去哪儿？你要做什么？”他恳求着。笑容消失了，她抬起双眼，松散的刘海之间几乎看不到它们。

“反正我还有一些事情要做……别再自责了。如果爹地现在看见你这个样子，他会把你打晕的。”她微微一笑，离开人群，朝通向外面的门走了几步。

“给我等等，怪胎！”一郎说着抓住了她的上臂。然后他转向光明寺信彦，试图压低声音，“老头儿，如果你把她一个人送出去，那两个疯子很快就会找到她并把她带走！”

“父亲，一郎说得对！他们嗜血成性，会毫不犹豫地用自己的方式杀死任何人——”美津子向她父亲发誓，跳了起来。信彦打断她的请求时，他刺眼的怒视吓了她一跳。

“就是因为她，你知道这是你亲身体验的！”他指责地指着她缠着绷带的腿说。

“父亲！”她大声抗议，越来越沮丧。信彦继续无视她的企图。

“服部先生，你自己也说了，她已经独自生活一段时间了，她完全有能力养活自己！”半平看上去好像很想在那一刻掉入无底洞。

一郎能感觉到他的喉咙里发出了咆哮的声音，但当他手指感觉到亚莱的手臂肌肉在信彦的冷言冷语中紧绷着的时候就戛然而止。

“他们是对的，我会没事的。就像之前那样！”她爽快的说道。一郎正要斥责她的固执己见，这时他看到她勉强露出的灿烂微笑。

一郎突然顿悟了：亚莱无法把自己的情绪隐藏在眼睛里，所以她微笑着把它们藏了起来，以免让人看出她被深深地刺痛了。

显然，当他还在震惊中恢复的时候，她已经轻轻地把他的手指从她的胳膊上撬开，又向门口走去。

“等等！”侦探喊道。她迟疑地停了一下。

“嗯？”她平静地回答。半平看上去很懊悔，虽然他迫使自己提出了问题。

“离婚后，你和妈妈没怎么联系，对吧？你是怎么找到她的？”尽管她转过身来，但侦探敏锐的直觉告诉他，她在艰难的吞着口水。

“你说得对，我没有任何联系——除了这封信。”她用一种印象深刻的假笑解释着，从侧兜里掏出一个皱巴巴的信封。亚莱打开了它，将其扔向了那个设法抓住它的侦探那里。顽太惊讶地看着那封信和那女孩。

“你一直把它带在身边？”他抓着自己那又长又乱的黑发几乎难以置信地说。她点点头，又转过身去。

“当然。这是我母亲唯一给我写的道歉信。那么……再见。”她终于出了门，朝车库走去。悦子在她身后追赶试图阻止她，在她离开之前偷偷地看了她的雇主一眼，她希望光明寺信彦在她回来的时候冷静下来并回忆一下。

半平无可奈何地点了点头，打开信封，取出里面的长信。

“为什么会发生这种事……”他心里很难受。

* * *

在厨房门的另一边，就在大人们正在讨论的客厅旁边，有三个孩子在门外徘徊，对他们刚才听到的话感到震惊。

“这太可怕了小胜！”理枝子悲哀地小声说道。小胜紧握拳头，一动不动地站了好一会儿。阿明难过地皱了皱眉头。

“我很抱歉小胜……这对你来说一定很复杂……”他轻声低语。

“不只是小胜，还有亚莱姐姐！她得一个人出去，让两个杀手把她抓走！更别说天气很冷……”理枝子发出嘶嘶的声音，突然浑身哆嗦起来，仿佛冷空气从厨房门底下渗透进来，抓住了她的脚踝。

“我不能让他这么做……”小胜停顿了一下，喃喃自语。

“恩？”阿明谨慎质疑。小胜的脸绷得紧紧的，愤怒而坚决。

“我不能让他这么做！”他重复着，破门而出。

“小——”阿明想大喊大叫，但理枝子灵巧地用一只手捂住他的嘴，在门摇晃时把他拖出了视线。

“阿明，如果我们要帮忙，我们就得趁他还在说话的时候计划一下！我们也没有多少时间了，走吧！”她说着，拉着他的手，一声不响地奔向能看见车库的窗户。

“理枝子……我们能做什么呢？”他退缩了，几乎是在恳求。她转过身来，眼睛里闪着熟悉的光芒，虽然没有那种狂野的笑容。

“阿明，你还记得那次你告诉我，当你集中一点注意力时，你能看到的东西吗？”

他紧张地点头，不知道这是要干什么。

“是的……因为那些副作用……”

理枝子点点头，表示她记得很清楚，用一种安慰的方式紧紧握住他的手。

“我们也许能利用这一点……但我们需要想办法让你搭个便车。”她说着，把外套裹在身上，递给了阿明。他们小心翼翼的走向后门，穿好鞋子然后轻轻的朝车库后窗走去……

* * *

悦子向那个充耳不闻的女孩恳求。

“等一下，你会明白的！我的老板会让博士恢复理智，然后我们再想办法——请听我说！”她拼命地哀求着，拉着女孩的胳膊。亚莱耸了耸肩，继续检查Sidemachine，看她能不能像承诺的那样在最后一分钟做出改进。没有什么需要调整的，她把注意力转到自己的机车上，检查轮胎的气压。

当亚莱确定她的摩托车处于最佳状态时，他们默默地站着。

“悦子小姐……”

悦子不再咬嘴唇，抬起头来。

“是的？”

“谢谢。”悦子被这个回答弄糊涂了。

“为何？”她问道，好奇心战胜了挫败的心情。

“要不是你可怜我，我可能永远也见不到我的家人了。我一直想知道他们是什么样的人，因为我父亲不愿——也不能——告诉我太多。我很高兴见到他们。我很高兴我认识了所有人，事实上，如果不是你，我不会有现在的一切。所以我欠你很多，但我还需要你帮我一个忙，如果你能迁就我……”亚莱解释着，解开腰间的一条长腰带，递给了侦探助理。

然后她从口袋里掏出一张纸和一支笔，草草写了一张纸条，折好，也递给了悦子。悦子满脸困惑的接收了这两件东西。

“请把这些交给小胜，好吗？”她抢先一步说着，温柔的微笑着。悦子仔细看了看腰带，怀疑它的真正用途。

“万一出了什么差错，我希望他至少能保护好自己。”亚莱解释着，眼睛没有盯着悦子。然后她将那辆深红色的摩托车开向车库门口。悦子感到胸口紧绷着，仿佛冷空气冻结了她的肺。

“所以你真的要走了？我不能阻止你吗？”当那女孩登上座位时，悦子喊道。她得到的唯一回应是轻轻摇了摇头。这位助理侦探伤心地叹了口气脱下了她去孤儿院时穿的第二件外套，她的正常的粉色外套不能立即保护她，于是她被突如其来的风吹得微微颤抖。

亚莱二话没说就接受了，但在发动引擎之前，她转过身来，再次咧嘴一笑。

“照顾好半平，恩？他会毁了自己的，你知道的。”她边说边系上外套的腰带。悦子点了点头作为回应，看着这个孤独的女孩开车离开，一滴小泪珠从她的眼镜后面滑落到她的脸上。

……

* * *

……

亚莱超速驾驶至少有半个小时，突然间一阵疼痛在她脸上划过。她在满是尘土的路上急转弯，把护目镜摘下来，弯曲着已经麻木的手指，然后把它们放在脸上。

果然，一抹深红表明她在流血。

“你迟到了。”她冷嘲热讽地对着树林喊道。在大约十五英尺外的雪地里传来了一声突然的坠落，接着是缓慢的脚步声。几分钟后，云层打开，月亮降临，从一个令人惊叹的青绿色吊坠上翩翩起舞，照亮了袭击亚莱的侵略者。

“我可不是来玩的亚莱。”Ayatsuri边说边把她的人造手指变成爪子。同样地，亚莱脱掉了她借来的外套，从她的背部和背带上取下扇子。

“听你这么说真是太好了，因为我今晚真的没心情，”她没精打采地回答，一面打开武器，露出刀刃。

“这是我们最后一次这么做。我不能再失败了。”她一边说，一边把双腿摆成战斗的姿势。翡翠坠子随着她的动作沉重地摆动着。

“如果你这么说的话——那就来吧！”

随着每一次反击，斗士们越陷越深，云层越来越暗越来越浓，月亮再次被遮住……

\-----------------------------------------------------

在另一个地方，在一个几乎全年都被太阳忽视的城市里，一只衣衫褴褛的流浪者发现自己倒在了门阶上。讽刺的是，门阶似乎很熟悉，仿佛这个生物上辈子来过这里……

“哦……看起来你需要修补一下。”一个温柔的女性声音说着。这只满身泥污的流浪者，在朦胧的雪花中视线只稍稍清晰了一点，但当它被抬起来时却看到了一张特别美丽的脸。

令人惊讶的是，这只猫并没有和这个富有同情心的女人打架，而是几乎立刻在她的怀抱中放松下来。

……


	12. 人之本性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小胜以他孩子气的方式表现出了一些明白事理的坦诚。尽管如此，它还是促使了其他人做出选择。
> 
> 至于亚莱……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：警告——这一章相当直白地描述了暴力和死亡。可能引发自杀诱因？我不是很确定，但我以防万一还是想讲一些基本知识。

“爸爸，你在想什么？！”小胜勃然大怒，戏剧性地加入了这场骚乱。这是一个令人印象深刻的景象，考虑到他才10岁就设法让整个房间安静下来。

大人们目瞪口呆，难以置信地看着他，小胜也在他进来之前对可能发生的事情进行了观察。他注意到每个人似乎都围着他的父亲，好像他们有自己的话对他说。这稍微鼓舞了他，因为他知道在这件事上他并非完全孤身一人。他又在房间里向前走了几步，让愤怒占据他的脸。

一郎小心翼翼的看着他，不习惯从这孩子身上看到这种敌意。

“傲慢无礼……？”小胜无视了他，眼睛一直盯着他父亲。

“父亲！”他命令着。信彦抬起眼睛，透出警告的怒视。

“小胜，你对我说话要有礼貌。”他皱着眉头警告道。小胜以十岁小孩所能发出的最大声音咆哮着。

“我怎样？你刚刚抛弃了你的家人！”他大发脾气。美津子在加入她弟弟的行列和责备他如此无礼之间显得很左右为难。

“小胜……”她仍然犹豫不决。信彦摇摇头，重重地叹了口气。

“小胜，你还太小，不知道自己在说什么——”

“我不是笨蛋——！”他爆发了，竭力想控制住自己，“——我可能是这里最年轻的……但是这并不意味着我蠢！我知道发生了什么——我经历的比大多数孩子都多，这很重要！为什么……为什么你要把她赶出去爸爸？你为什么把她扔到雪地里，让那两个杀手抓住她，把她撕成碎片？”

“小胜——你刚才说你经历了很多。我不希望你，或任何一个，再经历痛苦。这是我作为一个父亲的工作——一个我已经忽视太久的工作！”

“她也是家人！”男孩大喊着回敬。

“她在利用我们！”信彦回答，声音越来越大。半平退了一步，因为处于家庭争吵的中心而感到不舒服。美惠子对所有的争吵感到越来越沮丧。

“我也会这么做的！”小胜怒吼着。他本来以为会被打，但看到父亲脸上吃惊的表情，他内心松了一口气。风天从不远的地方用沉思的目光注视着那个小男孩。

“小点声，如果有人无意中听到这个，我不会让其他孩子心烦意乱的！”美惠子严厉地警告，希望她的怒视足以吓得他们照她说的去做。小胜的眼睛朝她的方向眨了眨，但他仍然面对着他的父亲。僧侣笑了，为她的强势性格感到高兴。

零轻轻的拉着美惠子的手肘将她拉回自己的身边，这样他就可以更好地观察情况了。小胜平静地清了清嗓子，然后继续说。

“如果我处在她的位置，我也会这么做……当你第一次消失的时候，我想了很多——我是多么想报复那些伤害过我的人——因为当你所爱之人处于危险之中而你却无能为力时，这真的非常痛苦。我唯一没有这么做的原因是因为美津子和我在一起……美津子她总是和我在一起，我担心如果我独自去了，我回来的时候她就不在那里了——但是亚莱没有。亚莱没有像美津子这样的人。”他说着，泪水涌上眼眶。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，低下头，努力与咸水池对抗。

美津子咬着嘴唇，意识到这是事实，因为这暂时平息了她对父亲和刚走的那个爱摆布人的女孩的困惑和愤怒。她对背叛再熟悉不过了，她觉得自己在最脆弱的时候被人利用，这让她更加痛苦。

“美津子……”次郎轻声低语，引起了她的注意。

这时，美津子感到次郎的手指放在了她的嘴唇上，当他滑动拇指时上面多了一道殷红，美津子意识到自己咬嘴唇太用力了。次郎担心地皱起眉头，探身要仔细检查。凝视着他那双褐色的眼睛，虽然是人造的，但却比大多数人更诚挚，更有情感——美津子又一次意识到她是多么的幸运。

想到这里，她脸上露出一丝微笑。

【我之前忘了……她不可能知道我和次郎的关系…………】她在心里断言。

“美津子……？”次郎温柔的问道，好奇她的情绪变化。她摇了摇头，微微向左倾，冲小胜点头示意继续。

“如果我在一夜之间失去了所有人和一切……我想我不会再活下去了。”他声音嘶哑了。风天走向他，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“也许她也有同样的感受……如果一个人觉得他们输得一无所有，他们不妨尝试最后一次胜利。”他很明智地说，看着那个小男孩，他的肩膀微微抽搐。信彦感到自己的心都碎了，他冲到小胜面前跪下来，双手捧着小儿子的脸。

“小胜……我明白你的意思……但请不要再说那些话了。对父母来说，没有什么比听到自己的孩子说一些可怕的话更痛苦的了。”他说着，把男孩紧紧地搂在怀里。他似乎在竭尽全力不让自己掉眼泪。

“尽管我多少能理解她绝望的动机……但这并不足以让她剩下的家人、我们的朋友和其他几个无辜的人回到危险的境地。”他温柔而悲伤地说。小胜更加僵硬了，他慢慢地抬起头，怒视着他的父亲，那种愤怒是大多数十岁的孩子都不会有的。

顽太静静地坐在他的座位上，让那姑娘临别的话在他的脑海里回放。错误是要从中吸取教训的——他知道这一点……但要把这样一场毁灭性的折磨当作一次学习经验，而不是一次简单的教训，是很困难的。还有一件事也困扰着摄影师。

在拍摄了多年完美的照片后，他对细节有着敏锐的观察力——还有女孩说那句话时的表情……顽太的胃里有一种可怕的感觉，他皱眉蹙额。他伸手在桌边寻找他的照片信封，却发现它不在那里——

一郎正在翻阅包裹，扫视着收藏品。

“请小心那些——”顽太说着，他对自己的作品很有保护欲。一郎没有理他，但在整理照片时停顿了一下。

“这是最近的一张，对吧？”一郎问着，把照片翻过来让顽太看，这张照片是在亚莱生日那天拍的。顽太点点头，一郎把照片转回自己的方向，以便仔细观察。

在他认识亚莱的那段时间里，他从来没有见过她的笑容像她在照片中那样纯粹——她穿着浅黄色的振袖系着深紫色宽腰带，坐在一位身材匀称、面容粗犷、上了年纪的男人的肩膀上。他们都笑得很开心，似乎对周围的世界毫不在意。一郎焦虑地紧锁眉头。

他们看上去非常开心。

“照片里的这个老头——是她爸爸，对吧？”他问道，目光没有离开那图像。

“是的。那是光明寺博士的兄弟，辽。”顽太证实。一郎又盯着那张照片看了一会儿，脑子里出现了一个令人不安的念头。他瞥了零一眼，零无疑在计算着刚刚发生的一切，正在向美惠子低语着他的观察。然后一郎转向次郎，次郎一边看着美津子的嘴唇，一边同情地看着小胜。

一郎可能会觉得自己越来越不安，因为有些事情没有解决——一个没有良心回路的人造人怎么会变得如此依赖周围的人呢？严格来说这根本不可能，然而……

厨房的门突然开了又关。几秒钟后，猿飞悦子走进休息区，脸朝下，手里拿着一条长长的腰带。一郎认出了那个配件，他的思路从令人不安的方向挣脱开来。

“嘿……那不是——？”他开始问，悦子从他身边经过，轻轻点头确认。然后，她跪在小胜旁边，小胜从父亲身边挣脱出来，面对着侦探助理不知所措。他不习惯看到通常乐观的女人现在如此沮丧。

“悦子……？”他脸上清楚地写着担忧。悦子咽了口唾沫，温柔地说。

“小胜……她让我把这个给你。”她解释道，把腰带和纸条一起递了过去。小胜好奇的接过了纸条，打开的时候悦子站了起来。半平走到她身边，把手放在她的肩上。

“嘿，悦子……你还好吗？”侦探温顺地问道。半平有预感，他知道答案，但有一半希望悦子能像往常一样精力充沛地回答“是的”。

相反，她只是轻轻地把手搭在他的手上，把头靠在他的肩上。半平叹了口气。

这太糟糕了。

* * *

裕贵擦了擦鼻子，纵身一跃，用最快的速度追踪绫。他把花束紧紧地攥在手里，不希望任何一束花掉在下面的雪地上。

“我很高兴雪停了——这让旅行变得更容易……但这让人有些不安……就好像大自然停下来观察一些可怕的东西。”他严肃的观察着。

裕贵低声轻笑。

“呵呵，阿绫酱说的对，我真是个傻瓜！我最好在她的礼物冻坏之前加快速度！”

他在风中飞奔，开心地哼着歌。

……

* * *

“理枝子酱……你确定这是个好主意？”阿明从Sidemachine后备箱里往外看，理枝子对他的怀疑撅起了嘴，但用一个被阿明私下里称之为“啊哦”的灿烂笑容使他打消疑虑。

“当然啦！经过你和小胜对次郎哥哥说的话，他一定会去救她的！如果她被关在什么地方，你就能发现她然后轰的一声！她自由了，你们都可以安全回来，一切都会好起来的！这是一个很好的计划！”

实际上，当她自豪地摆出姿势时，阿明用怀疑的目光看着她。

“好吧，让我们假设这行得通——可你为什么还要我去拿吉他？”他指着他旁边的那台修理过的乐器问。她咯咯笑了。

“英雄们需要背景音乐，不是吗？”她眨了眨眼。阿明只能茫然困惑地瞪着双眼。

是的，女孩子们的确是奇怪的生物。

“我希望你是对的，理枝子酱……”他嘟囔着蜷缩起来，好让她把后备箱关上。阿明咽了口气，害怕着那趟一定会来的旅程。

……

* * *

小胜打开纸条时把它贴在脸上，不想让别人看到上面写的是什么。这是一封很短的信……但他用敏锐的观察力读了每一个字。其内容如下：

胜君，

我把这个留给你，万一出了什么问题你得离开。我相信你还记得这个东西是如何运作的，但以防万一：扭转，目标，地点，按下并运行。

对不起。

——亚莱

……

羊皮纸开始颤抖，小胜的手因为愤怒、沮丧、恐惧以及即将失去一位珍爱的、慢慢走向死亡的家人而哆嗦着，他再也受不了了，跑出房间，热泪盈眶。

他离开房间后，出现了一种耐人寻味的沉默，直到信彦重重地叹了口气。

“……我不知道该如何是好了……我只是接二连三犯错误的老傻瓜——即使当我试图保护我的家人时，他们最终还是会受苦受难。”他低声哀叹，阴沉地望着地板。美津子向父亲表示同情，走过去把手放在他的肩上安慰他。

“你知道吗，你真的把我惹毛了。”一郎边说边心不在焉地揉着太阳穴。除了零以外，其他人都不悦的盯着他看，一郎用自己的怒视回应着他们。

“你被认为是造就了我和我的兄弟们的天才，那么为啥这对你来说就那么难呢？如果你对搞砸这件事感到非常抱歉，那你为啥不做点什么来弥补，而是沉湎于自己的废话中？”他揶揄着。这句话终于引起了博士的共鸣，他的脸因为沮丧而扭曲。 

“那你觉得我该怎么办？我所做的一切努力都白费了！”他尖刻地反驳。一郎撇撇嘴，哼了一声。

“够了一郎！光明寺博士为此挣扎了很久，而你——”次郎开始为信彦辩护，但他哥哥严肃的眼神打断了他。

“很明显，这里每个人都有自己的问题。我没有看到其他人对此抱怨，所以为什么那个所谓的天才博士就不能面对现实，让一切正常运转呢？从逻辑上讲，他应该是第一个提出这种解决方案的人，对吧？”

“不一定，一郎。”经过长时间的沉默观察，零终于开口了。一郎向他最年轻的弟弟扬起好奇的眉毛。

“哦？你在说啥零？你不是逻辑方面的权威吗？告诉我这为什么不合理小老弟。”一郎傲慢的笑着。零狡黠地笑了笑。

“人类的行为不总是由逻辑引导，因此就产生了复杂性——”他开始有条不紊。一郎看上去自鸣得意。

“看看，我说啥来着？感情把一切都搞砸了——”他在被打断之前这样说道。

“——然而，有些情况是无法控制的，这不是任何人的错。这就是为什么人类有足够的能力去适应这些混乱的状况——那些有敏锐的智慧和决心的人比那些没有的人更有可能成功。”零解释着。一郎以愉快的傻笑赞成他最年轻的弟弟。

“所以基本上就像我一直在说的：要么做点什么，要么解决你的问题。”他对光明寺博士交叉双臂严厉的总结道。

“有够吓人（Amazingly enough），是的，你是对的。”零证实着。一郎让自己沾沾自喜了一会，然后才表现出轻微的无礼。

“嘿……那是啥意思？你啥时候成为一个喜剧演员的？你听起来就像你已经有了一个人……人……人格——？”你几乎能听到他脑袋里齿轮转动的声音，那一连串让人不自在的思绪又回到了正轨。

“……零？”一郎慢慢的提出质疑。他得到了对方鬼鬼祟祟的一瞥，一郎用茫然的眼神回应着他，虽然很少，但如果零能够像他最近那样感受和表达情感……那么就有可能……

他粗暴地摇了摇头，不由自主地打了个寒颤，不想去想它。一郎再一次转身看着那位上了年纪的博士，脸上带着烦躁的期待。

“怎么了？”他不耐烦地跺着脚问道。信彦目不转睛地盯着他的手，仿佛在研究一场国际象棋比赛。

“我不确定——”一郎甚至没等他说完就旋转他的脚跟。

“行了——我要走了。”他匆忙地说，迫不及待地想离开房间。一郎抓起顽太的亚莱的照片夹，从其中一张亚莱16岁生日时拍的照片中抽出一张较小的版本，然后把信封扔了回去。一郎转向零，歪着头以引起他的注意。

“零，你觉得她在干啥？”

零闭上双眼，细想一个解释。

“我一直在看着她的脸，寻找一些可能会给她的想法提供线索的东西——诚然，我无法推断出很多……”他失望地皱着眉头结束了讲话，零不能很好地理解亚莱行为的逻辑模式，因为这些是由他不完全理解的情绪所引起的。

“我觉得她的眼神看上去很奇怪……好像她希望全无……但另一方面，她似乎也松了一口气——”美惠子主动提出这点，最后她突然想到的一个可怕的念头打断了她的话。零注意到她的观察并点了点头，好像这证实了他的理论。

“我主要关注的是她在这里的最后几分钟。当她和百地先生说话的时候，我看着她一时间感到很困惑。虽然她似乎有意识地跟他说话，但她的眼睛没有集中注意力。这意味着她的大部分注意力都集中在了别的事情上。如果我把美惠子的观察结果考虑进去，我能想到的唯一合乎逻辑的解释是，她要么试图独自消灭敌人，要么把敌人从光明寺博士及其家人身边引开。”零总结道。半平皱起眉头，对这个理论感到不舒服。

“她会去哪儿呢？我感觉她这次也不知道DARK的基地在哪里——否则她可能早就想要攻击它了。在这种情况下，她要么会死，要么无能为力。我没看到她身上有什么明显的伤疤，你呢？”他冲跟她在一起时间最长的那群人问道。美津子和次郎都摇了摇头。

“嗯，她侧面有一个小的，就在她右边……”一郎在感觉到他说的太多之前如是说。悦子从沮丧中恢复过来，给了这个直言不讳的人造人一个震惊的表情。侦探咳嗽了一声，赶紧走开了。

“是啊，嗯，如果它很小，那它可能是与你提到的那个机械改造女孩发生的小冲突中出现的。亚莱一次可能会招惹好几个人，但像DARK这样的大组织......？不，我看不出会发生这样的事，即使她带着武器。”侦探就此得出结论，不再细想一郎为了某种说不清道不明的原因多看了女孩几眼的理由。

一郎点头表示同意，然后看到侦探给了他一个警告的表情。他环顾四周，发现所有的眼睛都在盯着他，充满疑惑，怀疑（就美惠子而言，这也是一种消遣）。

“那么，额……零，我们在哪能找到她？”一郎问道，希望那些邪恶的女人们能把注意力集中在别人身上。零闭上双眼低头沉思。

“目前我无法提出任何建议。我们不知道她会去哪里，她现在的意图是什么，也不知道敌人基地的位置。我相信孩子们把这种情况称之为‘陷入困境（up the creek without a paddle）’。”零事后补充。一郎的恼怒又回升了两倍。

“所以我们玩完了。天杀的……我想我只能硬着头皮干了。”他咕哝着朝门口走去。信彦拦住了他。

“一郎等等！你有什么打算——？”当一郎转过身来，狂野的咧嘴一笑时，信彦的问题就土崩瓦解了。

“我打算把她拖回来，不管你乐不乐意，我一点也不在乎，”一郎回答着，他不怕老人劝阻。他背对着信彦——然后几秒钟后，“……那小兔崽子似乎很喜欢她，我已经发现孩子们生气的时候是多么邪恶——我不知道你是怎么想的，但我不想知道这种程度的‘生气’会导致什么结果。”一郎又说道，不知不觉地用手指梳理着头发。美惠子扬了扬眉毛，才把两者联系起来，意识到一郎指的是什么。她的眼睛愉快地闪闪发光，但她用指尖遮住了笑容。

“这就是发生在蜂蜜身上的事。”风天偷笑着说道，他也得出了同样的结论，在一郎离开之后微笑。

* * *

“阿明！”理枝子大叫着，把后备箱的盖子掀了起来。阿明在意识到那是他的朋友之前几乎被吓了一跳。

“怎么了理枝子？”他的语气中出现了恐慌。她咽了一口气，把他推回了那空间中。

“听着，我找不到小胜了！你得自己去旅行了，好吗？”她解释说，鼓励地紧紧地搂住他的肩膀。他几乎脸色发白。

“……你不来吗？”他几乎轻声细语的问。她摇了摇头，看上去很抱歉。

“我在那没有用处，我看不出你能做什么。至少如果我在这里，如果他们来找你，我可以给你编个封面故事。不要害怕阿明！你以前也这么做过，我相信你！而今晚你可以挽救一条生命！”理枝子朝他笑了笑，阿明脸上又恢复了血色。

【我不能再害怕下去了……我现在有朋友了……我有我想保护的人了，即使我很弱小……】小男孩意识到这一点，勇敢地向理枝子点点头。她对阿明新下的决心感到惊讶（要不是高兴）。阿明不习惯她的沉默，透过他的长发凝视着他的朋友。

“理枝子……？”他困惑不解。一秒钟后她摇了摇头，猛地跳了起来。

“嗯？哦没什么！只是看起来有点……不一样。祝你好运，阿明。”她低声说道，轻轻地吻了他的脸颊，在他意识到刚才发生的事情之前，她关上了后备箱的盖子。阿明做了个揉脸的动作，但奇怪的是，他感到舒服得很。

女孩子们真的是太不可思议了，太古怪了……阿明很感激理枝子。

……

* * *

当金属碰上假肉的时候，森林里响起了战斗沉闷的铿锵声。在最后一次冲锋之后，两名对手都跳回了空地的另一端，呼吸急促，看起来疲惫不堪。

“你今天好多了……绫酱，你是不是一直瞒着我？”亚莱嘲弄着，用戴着手套的手轻轻一划，把伤口上的血擦掉。Ayatsuri吐出了一团深红色的液体，落在他们周围的雪地上并开始绽放。

“我告诉过你这将是最后一场战斗。你不会永远坚持下去，因为你是个普通人类，仅此而已。”她冷嘲热讽。亚莱把她那乱蓬蓬的头发往后一甩，这些头发在战斗中散开了。

“在你厌倦了重复之前，你还能想出多少种不同的方法呢？”她厉声问道，翻着白眼。Ayatsuri用另一个箭步作回应，但被躲开了。翡翠沉重地向前摆动着，差点撞到亚莱的鼻子。

他们能看到对方真是个奇迹，人们只能怀疑他们是否能仅仅通过气味就能发现对方。亚莱试图把对手的机械改装腿从身下扫开，但在被打倒之前，她恢复得很快。吊坠又重重地撞在Ayatsuri的胸骨上。

亚莱看到珠宝的闪光，难以置信地眯起双眼看着它。

“这廉价的人造珠宝是怎么回事？你一定不是为了我这个年龄稍大的人而打扮的，对吧？”她几乎是在突然意识到可怕的事情之前嘲弄了一番。而月亮现在藏在头顶厚厚的云层后面……

……但那颗宝石继续闪闪发光，每一秒钟都在快速地变亮。

几乎是在一刹那，Ayatsuri抓住机会跃上前去，用她的利爪准备再来一击。不过，亚莱并不关心这些锋利的手指。

“哦妈的，阿绫——你戴着的是枚炸弹！”她几乎尖叫起来，把左边的扇子移到她们中间，把吊坠从链子上割了下来，正如爪子划破她的右脸颊下方和脖子下方一样。

翡翠以闪耀的光芒飞舞起来。Ayatsuri把女孩抛在身后，疯狂地扑向宝石（Jewel）。当宝石落在她的左手的时候……

……

* * *

一郎倾身骑上Doublemachine，避开了挡风玻璃后的风阻，这时他听到一声沉闷的雷鸣，几只鸟尖叫着在夜空中呼啸而过。在雪开始轻轻飘落，使光线逐渐地暗淡下来之前，他刹那间看见了一道橙红色的闪光。

他不安地盯着它来自的方向，加快了速度。 大约过了15分钟，果不其然，他在路边找到了那辆熟悉的红色机车，并查看了通往茂密森林的被毁坏的灌木丛小路。

他关掉摩托车，阴沉地瞪着漆黑的灌木丛。

“你最好还活着，该死的。”他沿着森林废墟的小路，严肃地咕哝着。

* * *

悦子在他旁边坐下时，顽太饶有兴趣地转向她，她几乎累得瘫倒在地。

“她说什么了……？”他平静地问。她把头靠在沙发背上，闭上眼睛。

“对于那张纸条，我不是出于尊重才看的，我以为那只是一张向小胜道歉的纸条……但她只告诉我要照顾好我的老板，她还感谢了我。她没有说任何能认为有帮助的东西。”她叹了口气摘下眼镜，小心地擦着镜片。风天站在他们对面皱着眉头，试图预测她的下一步行动……不幸的是，在这一点上发生了太多的事情，让他无法完全弄清楚情况。老和尚沮丧地咂咂嘴，瞥了侦探一眼，想看看他在看已故由莉的长信时是否顿悟。

“有什么与我们目前的处境有关的吗，服部—先生？”顽太满怀希望地问。半平没有立即回答，将信件重新折叠起来放回信封里。

“还没有。”他咕哝道。顽太叹了口气，把目光投向了地板。侦探把皱巴巴的信封举到面前，仔细检查。

“嘿，百地，你对‘白’这个姓氏有印象吗？”半平突然向这个疲惫的人提出了这个问题。顽太抬起头，有点困惑。

“这个名字听起来很耳熟……但我想不起来……你为什么问这个？”

半平又沉默了几秒钟，然后把信封递给了摄影师。

“因为这封信是白由莉写的。”他回答说。然后，他转向悦子，也问了她一个问题。

“悦子，帮我个忙，你能想出一个姓为‘白’的有钱人吗？”一瞬间，那疲惫的表情从助理的脸上消失了，她在沉思中抚摸着她的下巴。过了一会儿，她显得很不安。

“这个名字听起来很耳熟，好像就在我嘴边。也许如果我能接触到电脑之类的东西，我就能得到更多的信息……白……”

风天的眼睛亮了起来，他走上前去，把悦子从座位上拉起来。

“儿童活动室里有几个，可以随意使用。虽然我对机器人技术很在行，但恐怕我不太擅长上网。”他笑着承认。悦子神采飞扬，几乎是跑向了游戏室。

“嘿悦子！等一下好吗？来吧，让我们跟着，也许我们还能想出更多的线索。”半平示意其他人也跟着走。信彦默默地跟在后面，仍然为最后一小时发生的事情感到不安。零和美惠子也一言不发地跟在后面，想知道这一事件的结果。

……

次郎和美津子独自留在现在漆黑的房间里，半平离开时把灯关上了。两人都没有把灯打开。

“美津子，你没事吧……?”次郎悄悄地问。美津子沮丧地叹了口气，倚在他身上。

“我不知道……一方面，她让我想起了我的……我的母亲，她似乎并不在乎她在利用我们……但与此同时，我想知道她到底有多诚实。当亚莱离开时，她好像失去了所有的斗志……这可不像她——尤其是如果她想在这几年复仇的话。我不断地在脑海中回放她帮助我的所有时刻，试图弄清楚什么是计划好的，什么可能不是。”她回答着，把脸埋在了人造人的脖子上。他轻轻地把脸贴在她的头上，希望安慰她。

“我很抱歉这件事发生在你身上……看起来我总是以这样或那样的方式给你带来麻烦……但不管怎样……我认为她并没有完全利用你。”次郎温柔地说，他的声音轻轻地把她催眠，使她平静下来。然而，她听清了他最后几句话，困惑地抬起头来。

“你为何这么说，次郎？”

他低头看着她的眼睛，脸上露出严肃的表情。

“嗯……当我还在恢复知觉的时候，我听到的第一句话就是她的声音。我很困惑，因为我很确定我以前不认识她……但她在谈论你，所以我密切关注着。”他解释说，美津子温暖的眼睛里闪烁着惊奇的光芒。

“……我？”

次郎抱歉地皱了皱眉头，尽可能地把她拉近。

“是的……她告诉我，即使我经历了非常糟糕的事情，我也不应该逃避，因为我伤害了你……”他慢吞吞地说着，用鼻子蹭着她的头发。美津子感到愧疚在她心中升起，她悲伤地撅着嘴。

“她告诉我你看起来非常……心碎……哭个不停，你发现我的烦恼而心烦意乱，没法正常的吃饭、睡觉和穿衣。”他继续说。美津子感到自己在黑暗的房间里脸变得通红。

【我不太喜欢别人告诉他……】她在心里皱着眉头。次郎察觉到她的尴尬，决定在美津子的脸颊上轻轻一吻，转移她的注意力。她的脸依然通红，但至少是出于不同的原因，美津子对她心爱的人露出温柔的微笑，他认为这是一种继续下去的表示。

“我原以为看到你这样痛苦会更糟，但听着同样痛苦——听着即使我离你很远，我还是在伤害你……美津子，我不知道该怎么做才能保护你的安全，但我不想离开，因为我知道你可能会因此而痛苦。还有……当我和你在一起的时候，我很开心。即使这会让你，小胜和光明寺博士陷入危险……我很高兴。这是错的吗？”他内疚地问，为他自私的冲动感到羞耻。

美津子使劲咽了口唾沫，微笑着摇了摇头，觉得自己容光焕发。然后次郎用食指勾起她的下巴。

“美津子，我在这儿的时候你真的快乐吗？即使这意味着我可能会给我们的生活带来危险？”次郎问道，眼里流露出渴望的神情，几乎害怕得到答案。他不想让她放下他的感情，即使这个答案可能会让他内心崩溃。次郎开始担心，因为她的脸似乎犹豫了一下，变得毫无表情，她似乎在做决定。

美津子通常用言语来表达她的意思，她是个聪明的年轻女子，毕竟受过多年的教育。

然而，在这特殊的时刻，她觉得用动作表达更加优雅。

……

次郎睁大了眼睛，片刻之后美津子喘了口气，她微笑着深深吸了一口气，埋进了他的胸膛。

“……谢谢……”他轻轻地回答，呼出了一口气。沉默了一会儿，次郎又说了一句话。

“那时候亚莱听起来不像是在试图欺骗任何人……她根本不需要跟我说话——”

“她当然不需要告诉你她做的事，那多尴尬！”美津子插嘴说，眉毛微微颤动。次郎发现自己对着她脸颊上的红晕微笑。

“那么你想做什么，美津子……？”次郎耐心地问，对她的回答已经很有把握了。美津子按摩她的太阳穴，试图得出结论。

“我想……在这个过程中……她忘记了自己的计划，而是选择了发自内心的行动，亚莱真的超越了她所声称自己所需要的……”美津子叹了口气承认了。次郎将她抱得更近了。

“所以……？”次郎开玩笑地哄她。美津子轻轻地笑了。

“所以我们不可能把这样一个糊涂的女孩留在那里自生自灭。”次郎站了起来，把美津子拉了起来。

“……问题是我们怎样才能找到她……？”美津子沉思着。次郎放开她，抓起美津子的外套，把它裹在她的身上并系上前面。

“我觉得我们应该找到一郎，帮他找找看。他比我抢先一步，以前也设法找到过我，所以我想他应该能找到她……而且，我们至少得确保他不会上第八张通缉令。”他回答道，领着她出了门，朝停着Sidemachine的车库走去。

* * *

那堆冒着烟的树皮颤动了几秒钟，亚莱才从里面出来，痛得几乎要晕了过去。这场爆炸，在Ayatsuri扔布娃娃的帮助下，设法把她朝一棵相当粗的树扔去，这棵树将在她的背部中间造成相当大的瘀伤。

亚莱从着陆点爬出来，回到空地上看还剩下什么。最后，她终于站稳了脚跟，摇摇晃晃地朝目的地走去，想找回掉在地上的武器。当她跪下来捡的时候，凌乱的紫红色头发轻轻地落在了她的肩上。她费了好大劲才恢复了原来的姿势，在地上搜寻着另一个人，这时她看到了一个令她毛骨悚然的东西。

“……绫……？”

没有声音。

“Ayatsuri？”她又喊了一遍，声音稍微大了一点。亚莱没有得到任何答复，她忘记了自己的痛苦，开始跑向她那机械改装复仇者伤痕累累的身体。

这真是可怕的景象。那颗恶毒的宝石把她的左臂和身体的大部分都烧焦了。血液和液压液一起从她的身体流出，在草地上淤积。亚莱的膝盖似乎从身下掉了下来，但她温柔地把Ayatsuri那残废的身体拉向自己，声音颤抖着。

“你……你这个傻瓜……没听见我说什么吗？不……你根本不需要听我说，你的眼睛可以探测到炸弹……不可能……你不可能不知道那不是炸弹！所以为什么？为什么？都是为了那个破玩意儿——”

“这是……白大人……送的礼物……”亚莱不敢相信地盯着她的脸，温柔地笑了。亚莱从未见过她看起来如此……安详。这真的让她很生气。

“谁在乎啊？！他给了你一颗炸弹诶！他想杀了你，而你却像个蠢货木偶——”当Ayatsuri伸出剩余的手，拂去那个被激怒的女孩脸颊上的什么东西时，她的言语攻击被打断了。

“……我赢了。”

亚莱看着Ayatsuri那张烧焦的、喜气洋洋的脸和她自己滴在机械手指上的泪珠，几乎要发抖了。这太疯狂了……这太扭曲了！这——

亚莱尽可能的微笑着，眼里涌出了更多的泪水。

“是啊……你赢了……”

银色的眼睛又恢复了一些活泼的敌意，使它们闪闪发光，尽管她的伤口仍在向她那机械改装身体的各个部位的缝隙和凹槽渗血。

“永远不要忘记……我遵守了我的诺言。我，坂本志津久……”【1】

那只手垂了下来，使那静止的水滴颤抖着，从她的手指滑落到它下面的血液混合物中。

……

* * *

……

一郎终于如负释重，因为他看到森林变成了一片清澈的草地……而不是剩下的东西。一场以爆炸为结束的战斗，成功地摧毁了几棵树。幸运的是，轻盈的雪花伴随着已经落下的粉末阻止了火势进一步蔓延。

当他的脚终于与草地接触时，他低下头，计算着爆炸的力量。这不是一颗重磅炸弹，但足以干掉近距离的人。

一郎突然感到急不可待地想找到他要找的东西，于是迅速地扫视着空地，寻找她的任何踪迹，希望他的一切都是值得的，这样他就不用带回去一具没有生命的尸体。

“如果她活下来了，我保证要在接下来的几天里让她后悔——……这什么……？”他轻声嘟囔着，然后突然停住脚步，因为他的眼睛看到了30英尺外一个不寻常的剪影。他小心翼翼地向隐藏的人影走去，直到他能认出那是谁。

当光线对他有利时，他僵住了。

在那里，在草地中央，被燃烧的森林残骸和无数流着血的伤口所包围的是亚莱。但有点不对劲，她缩成一团，抱着什么东西保护着，微微抽搐。

“……怪胎？”他小心翼翼地问。蹲着的人影没有反应，只是试图伸直身子以免抽搐。一郎硬下心克服了在现场压抑自己的焦虑情绪，再次尝试。

“……亚莱？”他非常轻声的说道。走近一步，他惊讶地发现，当她把手里拿着的东西往后一缩时，仿佛他是一个来偷她东西的拾荒者。他困惑地皱着眉头，在她身旁弯下腰，想看看她的脸。

然而，亚莱拒绝看他。他对她的行为越来越恼火，他把手放在她的肩膀上，把她往后推，想看看是什么——

“哦天啊……”他几乎喘不过气来，发现了这个曾经难以对付的敌人的遗骸。令人不安的是，尸体微笑的脸少了一部分……一郎很感激Ayatsuri那长长的黑发在某种程度上遮住了明显缺失的部分。

某种程度上。

他小心翼翼地把她身体的其余部分——大部分是机器——从亚莱异乎寻常的占有欲中抽出来。当他终于做到这一点的时候，他花了一些时间，对这个身体进行了更多的研究，病态地着迷于这个曾经的生物的构成。这真是太可怕了，令人作呕，令人着迷。过了一会儿，他转过身去，但并没有注意到在剩下的手腕框架上刻着某种奇怪的标志。

【……是谁对她这么做的？有没有可能是她……自己的身体被替换了呢？】他一边想，一边打量着这具半有机尸体，用一副严加审视的面具掩盖着自己的恐惧。一郎稳住了呼吸。

“你——？”他开始问面前这个被吓坏了的姑娘。然后，月亮又从云层后面钻了出来，第一次，他看到了一些他在最初的分析中遗漏的东西。

只要看一眼，答案就很清楚，这不是她干的，在月光之下，从她受伤的眼睛里流出的泪痕也证实了这一点。

在那一刻，一郎得到了两个真相，他严肃地接受了。

“……我想……你真的是人类然后……”一郎轻声说着，被自己的话吓得皱起脸，这让他想起了第二件事，那件事使他重重的咽了一口。一郎偶然睁开一只眼睛，发现亚莱摇摇晃晃地抱起膝盖，遮住了脸，她开始来回摇晃。

一郎呼出一口气，站起身来，清醒地盯着月亮，然后无可奈何地闭上眼睛……

然后亚莱感到自己被抬起来站着，她无力地用麻木的双腿支撑着。两只手臂保护着她，温柔得足以避免给她的背部造成更多的疼痛。亚莱在拥抱中僵住了，但一郎紧紧地抱着她。

另一个真相是他确实有一个良心回路。它正在运转。

“如果你愿意，我们可以把她埋了。然后，我们回家……”他悄悄地在她耳边低语。一郎听到她被他的声音压得透不过气来的抽泣，他一时还在想她是不是害怕回来。她变得拘谨和沉默，一郎把一只胳膊举得离她的肩膀更近一些，把她抱得更紧一些，这样他至少可以检查一下她的心脏是否还在跳动，然后继续他的提议。

“……但我们稍后再做……现在，只是……”他又咽了一口，喉咙里有一种奇怪的感觉，“……慢慢来……”

……

不知不觉中，一郎感觉到她的身体在他身上松弛下来，于是他无声地松了一口气。几秒钟过去了，他才意识到她虚弱地抱着他，热泪从衣服里渗出来。

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 【1】原句是"Never forget…I kept my promise. I, Shizuku Sakamo-…" 即阿绫没有说完她全名的姓氏就死去了，而作者已经确认阿绫的确跟美津子的亲生母亲坂本千草有血缘关系——如果不是评论底下的另一个kikaider粉（还是个三郎厨）说起了这一点我都没注意23333
> 
> 其实看完这章之后我觉得，志津久和亚莱的关系有那么一点像次郎和三郎之间的关系，你觉得呢？


	13. 抉择

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你觉得没什么可失去的时候，你就会找到不寻常的盟友……

“白，敏明：著名商人，因其对医疗假肢的贡献而闻名。状态：鳏夫……上面没说他和谁结婚了，老板，你怎么看？”悦子读完那看似简短的描述后问道。半平小心翼翼地靠在她的肩上，仔细地看了看这个精明的男人的头像。

“哼……假肢，嗯？我想知道如果我去我感兴趣的地方寻找信息，我能找到什么……啊，但我想我们没时间了——没人知道她离我们有多远。”他一边说，一边摘下眼镜，用外套的尾端擦拭镜片。他皱起眉头看着镜片上的污迹，但他无可奈何地把它们推了回去。

风天若有所思地抚摩着下巴，说出了他脑海里无意中形成的联想。

“我想，假肢是机械改造实验的一个简单掩护。我感觉我们找到了联系，但不幸的是，我不知道如何确定。”他不满地皱着眉头说。信彦努力回忆起任何有关的事情，让自己的内疚平息下来。

“这个人……我想我记得几年前听说过他。显然他是想把他的假肢发明从医学扩展到军事用途。然而，军方发现在完全有能力的士兵身上测试这种理论技术的想法很可笑，于是立即否决了这个想法——更重要的是，我相信他们禁止任何进一步的发展，因为他没有办法合法地实施他那关于用在人类身上的想法……至少，我相信这是同一个人。我记得上次参加机器人技术研讨会时，他的名字被嘲笑，但那是很久以前的事了……”老博士承认道，希望他能对自己更有信心。半平点点头，回头看着屏幕。

“别太担心了，博士。这可能是我们目前发现的最有用的信息了。这符合我的推测……因为军方说‘别再做’并不一定意味着他会停下来。他有足够的钱和权力，所以我怀疑他继续他的计划会不会太难。”侦探评估着，浏览网页看看有没有漏掉什么细节。

“零……一郎告诉过你，那个女孩看上去和亚莱差不多大……你觉得……？”美惠子低声对她的同伴说着，做了一个冷酷的猜测，使她的眼角变得更加坚毅起来。零把头转向她。

“……是这个人发现了那个孩子，把她变成了一个实验对象吗？”他说完，严肃地看着美惠子的脸。

“因为我们对那个女孩的过去一无所知，所以很难说……但我怀疑这是否令人愉快，而且她不太可能得到任何积极的指导……很可能你是对的。”他总结道，眼睛眯了起来。即使对他来说，一想到要把完好无损的肢体切除，心甘情愿地换上机器，也会感到不安。这种未经测试的技术可能会带来非常多的并发症。

这似乎也很不方便，因为如果义肢植入物受损，修复起来可能对人体的其他部位造成害，反之亦然。他摇了摇头，直到顽太兴致勃勃地朝电脑屏幕走去时才抬起头来。

“悦子桑……请你再滚动一下图片好吗？”他的声音几乎因脱水而嘶哑，喉咙因焦虑而紧绷。她看起来很困惑，但还是点了点头，打开图片，点击放大。

当像素聚焦时，他几乎晕过去了。

“就是他！”他惊叫起来，声调介于恐惧和胜利之间。

一瞬间，所有的目光都集中在他身上。

“我记得那张扭曲的脸！这个人，他就是那天晚上我拍的照片！他带来了一个年轻的女孩，告诉他的伙伴，她是他迄今为止最成功的实验——一个活生生的武器。这个家伙……他在胡思乱想！她一刀就把一头公牛切成两半，而他却用贪婪而骄傲的眼神看着她……然后，他又幸灾乐祸地说，自己又多了一个可能的候选人，而且说服力更强一些。”顽太起初迅速说道，后来放慢速度，从口中抽出一些话，好像这些话让他回想起不好的回忆。

悦子眨了眨眼睛，把恐惧压了下去，然后转回屏幕，向下滚动查看更多信息。她眯起眼睛看了看底部的小字。

“老板，他的主建筑离这里隔着三座城市呢，你觉得我们跑到那去真的值得吗？”

“悦子，你读懂我的心思了。有可能……那个孩子在和我们说话的时候发现了什么。你说她看起来有点心不在焉，对吧？”半平转向零、美惠子和顽太几人问道。他们点头表示肯定。

“嗯，如果零是对的，那么她正在计划……她可能会像我们一样把姓氏联系起来，弄清楚我们现在所知道的事情，然后等着白出现在他的主楼里，这样她就可以做一些极端的事情了——我们不能让这事发生，否则她会成为个杀人犯！我们得把她弄回来直到有证据浮出水面！顽太，你说她爸爸要了你搜集的所有证据，是吧？”

他又得到了表情严肃的摄影师的点头。

“他一定知道有什么大事要发生了……他让他的孩子快跑，还把武器扔给她……他把证据藏在她身上的可能性有多大？”

“嗯？老板，你怎么想的？你不觉得如果她有的话，她就会提起这事吗？”悦子质疑，不确定这个理论。半平咧嘴一笑，冲她眨了眨眼。

“你打赌她不知道？欺骗你的敌人最好的方法就是欺骗你的朋友！”

信彦进一步探究自己的记忆，被一个奇想所震撼。信彦又一次感到内疚，他把弟弟的脸拉到脑海里，他们最后一次面对面相遇时，愤怒的挫败感占据了主导，但信彦一直记得他：孩子气的、喧闹的微笑，以及顽皮的眼神在一张粗糙邋遢的脸上。带着一丝苦笑，信彦甚至能听到他从小听到的同样刺耳的声音。

【很好信彦——花了我好长时间！但是要当心，因为现在轮到我了，你永远也看不到它来了！】

然后它击中了他。信彦暗自发笑，不得不同意——他当然没有料到它来了。

“……游戏……”他喃喃低语，“——在我们小的时候，我兄弟和我，我们都喜欢把对方的东西藏在别人看都不看的地方！我们在生日时从母亲那里有了这个习惯，但我们把它变成了一项运动。我记得在我们闹翻之前，我曾比他略胜一筹，但是辽总是最后说一句话……他告诉我我的侄女会在安全的时候来找我……”信彦若有所思地想了想，再花几秒钟把这个想法合理化，然后抬起了头，“……半平，你无疑是对的！他可能想把她送到我这里，这样我就能找到隐藏的证据！”碎片落在了一起，而他兴奋的总结着。

风天咧嘴笑着，对他以前的学生的幼稚古怪的行为摇了摇头，同时注意到这一切都很机智。

【我的天，我一定是老了——那时候我的讲稿都不见了，那密谋的一瞥……我怎么能忘记？】老僧人深情地回忆着。

“零，美惠子，我很抱歉要求更多，但你们能在我们去找回女孩的时候照看一下孤儿院吗？其他志愿者很快就要回家了，我不愿意无人照看孩子们。”他知道他们会同意他的请求。

……

不到两分钟，俩人造人就被单独留在了房间里。美惠子很不安。

“如果她不在那该怎么办……？如果他们错了，她被抓了怎么办？”他们走过走廊时，她烦躁不安。

“嗯，我理解你的担心，到目前为止，很难预测这些人类的行动。虽然他们提出了一个很好的理论，但我不怀疑这个女孩可能在别的地方被抓，就像你、一郎和年轻的小胜之前所说的那样。”零回应道，他的声音满是同情。美惠子噘起了嘴唇，但她很感激这种微妙的支持……他们又沉默地走了一会儿——

“你们俩为何如此紧张？”孤儿院的一位老年志愿者水野（Mizunoe）女士亲切地开玩笑。她总是早到晚归，在过去的几周时间里，每当零被看到和美惠子在一起的时候，她总是说些轻松的玩笑——这是常有的事。美惠子恼怒地揉了揉太阳穴。

“求求你，现在不行，太太。”她突然说。老妇人没有生气，只是甜甜地笑了笑。

“我只是问你们俩怎么了，你们看起来都很严肃。你还年轻，你应该多笑笑，偷偷懒，与你的——”

“奶奶……”美惠子用她经常对孩子们使用的警告口吻打断了她的话语。老妇人撅着嘴——有的时候，美惠子想，她和孩子们一样坏。

“好吧，那我闭嘴！如果你想让我不再取笑你，那就告诉我发生了什么事。我还没那么老。现在告诉我：其他新来的年轻人都跑哪儿去了？”她和任何一位老练的女族长一样审问道。

* * *

……

他们把阵亡的刺客埋葬之后静静地坐着。一郎在脑子里反复思考着最近发生的事情，试图弄清其中的细节。第三次梳理之后，他对形势的了解仍然不比以前好多少——但他什么也没说，只是看着亚莱像雕像一样跪在临时搭建的坟墓前。

一郎不舒服地畏缩了一下。

起初，当他开始寻找亚莱的时候，他很生气，一心想斥责她，就像他对信彦所做的那样。然而……随着最近事态的发展，他发现他什么都做不到。甚至他的身体似乎也在按自己的意志行事，对于一郎来说，拥抱亚莱从来都不是一个有意的决定，而是一种他不记得有过的本能。

他的第一个念头就是责怪零，大约一周前，他看到零对一个小女孩做了同样的事情，当时她绊了一跤，擦伤了膝盖。零是怎么知道的？为什么？这么多问题，却没有足够的答案……一郎曾短暂地考虑过把头撞向附近的一块岩石上。

他又看了看她……浸入他衣服里的水几乎都干了，她在几分钟之前就停了下来。一郎变得更加困惑了——

【不可能都是这样的——难道人类的哭声不会更大吗？孩子当然会这样，但我不能如实把她和年轻的侏儒们相提并论——美津子哭了好几个小时，所以成年人也不能幸免。】

人造人站了起来，掸掉裤子后面的尘土，朝坟墓走去，跪在亚莱前面几英尺的地方。他从她身边走过时，她甚至不承认他的存在。

“你知道，今晚可能就是你。”他阴沉地说，没有转向她。没有回应。

“你知道如果我把你的尸体带回去，小胜会哭成什么样子吗？！或者美津子会有多难过？亦或者我们其他人会觉得多么糟糕？你怎么了？！你从来没有这么轻易听从命令，那为什么现在就开始了呢？那个老人……反正他也没想清楚。没有人会因为这一切责怪你……”一郎咆哮着，渐渐无精打采，最后他转过身来，希望能得到回应，哪怕是一个侮辱，但什么也没发生。当亚莱静静地低下头时，他只听到持续的沉默。他交叉着双臂，转身走向坟墓，怒火再次爆发。

“听着，我很遗憾你看到这丫头把自己毁了，但你得回家了！我们可以晚点再对付那个混蛋，但首先我们要重新部署并且把你清理干净——你不能独自一人进去。我认真的。”他在站起来的时候固执地警告道。当一郎继续什么也没听到的时候，他开始焦躁不安——坐着死有可能吗？正当他转过身去想看个究竟时，一只手臂滑过了他的躯干，一郎感到背很暖和。

“嘎啊——……怪胎……？”他吃惊地虚弱地问。这个冲动的人造人本以为被命令这么做会得到更剧烈的反应——当然不是这个。

“……谢谢你——”

当几千伏的电压穿过他时，一郎的传感器失灵了，他甚至没有意识到自己的膝盖已经跪了下来。就在他昏倒之前，他意识到有人在支撑着他的头，以免它与林地的路面相撞。

“——抱歉……但是我真的不能再失去更多了。”在一郎完全沉入黑暗之际，亚莱在他耳边轻轻低语。

……

亚莱小心翼翼地把一郎失去知觉的身体运回他自己的摩托车，用她借来的外套盖住他，她的皮肤还很热，她知道她再也不需要它了。她回头看了一眼，就朝着这座城市驶去，这座城市的建筑和印在Ayatsuri手腕上的标志是一样的。

……

没人看到这个沉默的人跟在“胜利者”之前把一大束鲜花留在粗制滥造的坟墓上。

* * *

美津子尽可能地缩进边车里。虽然次郎找到了她最厚的外套并且她裹得严实，但还是没有什么能阻止风侵袭她的眼睛，让泪水不由自主地流下。更糟的是她的手指，她几乎感觉不到它们的存在了，移动那些没有麻木的部分可以说是极其痛苦。

幸运的是，次郎注意到她的状况，把车停在路边。

“我很抱歉美津子，是我的疏忽。我不是故意这么粗心的……”他垂下双眼带着歉意。美津子用打颤的牙齿勉强挤出一个微笑。

“次郎，别傻了，我早该想到这一点的，可是现在没有必要停下来——次郎？”他跪在边车旁时，她停止了说话。

他找到她的手，将他的手套戴在了上面，用双手摩擦她的左手，希望这种材料的摩擦能给她带来一些热量。

很明显这很有效，次郎注意到，当他抬起头来看着她的脸时，她的脸呈现出一种鲜艳的红色。

“……这样好一点吗？”他好奇地问。她停顿了一会儿，看上去完全不知所措，然后微笑着看着他。

“很多。”她回答着，试图抑制自己突然的兴奋。次郎对这个方法的效果感到惊讶，但他如释重负地笑了笑，回到车上。

【我不知道刚才那副样子怎么样——我觉得太孩子气了！这倒不是说他正好把戒指戴在我的手指上，可是……】她又忍住不笑，让自己在少女的幻想中沉浸一会儿。

当他们继续前进的时候，她突然意识到自己双手交叉放在膝盖上。

【……次郎的双手……它们……温暖？】

“我看到了一些东西！”次郎郑重地说，把美津子从她的幻想中惊醒。当快速移动的身影出现时，他们放慢了速度。

“小胜！”美津子大叫一声，从副驾驶座上跳起来，跑向她的弟弟。

“小胜，你在这里做什么？”次郎问道，他不明白为什么他兄弟不告诉光明寺博士就让小胜走了。后来他不得不提醒自己，告诉一郎不要再这样做了，次郎知道他听进去的可能性微乎其微，但他觉得应该告诉一郎。

“别管了！一郎被击晕了！我也发现了这个！”他颤抖着，把他的发现交给了美津子。她使劲咽了口唾沫，把装置翻过来，戴着手套的拇指在手柄上的一个小雕刻上摩擦着……

这是亚莱的第二把扇子，当寒冷的微风在他们周围飘动时，流苏晃动着。当美津子看着次郎试图唤醒一郎的时候，她走过去帮助他。

“一郎？哥哥，怎么了？醒醒！”次郎急切地推着他。

“一郎，你还好吗？拜托，醒醒！告诉我们你怎么了！你找到亚莱了吗？”美津子也加入进来，扶住了一郎的脑袋，这样一来在次郎试图把他摇醒时，头就不会晃来晃去了。仍然没有回应，两人开始担心起来。突然，小胜把他们都推到一边。

“让我试试……一郎啊，亚莱偷了你的Doublemachine，小鸟们还把你头发当成卫生间！”

立刻有了动静，美津子的脑袋差点挨了一下。

“她做了啥？”惊慌失措的人造人大喊大叫，一边抓着自己的头发，一边四处寻找他心爱的机器。当他发现车安全地停在他下面时，他怒视着小胜。

“……这一点也不有趣小兔崽子！你是咋到这儿来的？”他咆哮着，慢慢地把他的手指从头发上挪开。小胜咂了咂舌头，挥手让他走开。

“那不重要，到底发生了什么？”小胜不耐烦地回击。一郎本想再教训教训这小子，但他的记忆却纠缠不清，促使他把自己的轻重缓急安排妥当。

“哦……对了……该死的。”他咕哝着，发出一声又痛切又恼火的叹息。次郎凑近前去，急切地想知道美津子的情况。

* * *

黑暗（Dark）、眯起的双眼在阴影（shadows）中仔细打量着这个建筑。这座城市的灯光是如此的明亮，以致于小雪变成了毛毛细雨。水滴挂在脏乱的发末，弄湿了的褐红色发尖，在它掉下来的时候，冲洗掉了一小部分血迹，在那女孩的脸上滚落下来。

“不管怎样……明天就会结束。”亚莱说着，紧紧地攥着她那锋利的武器。她突然从黑暗中走出来，看了看那座建筑物的顶部，并确认上面有和Ayatsuri的烙印相同的徽记。仿佛她终于感觉到过去几年里发生的一切给她带来的负担，她紧紧地闭上了双眼，她感到很累，痛苦地勉强挤出一个渴望的微笑。

“……我很抱歉……”亚莱大声私语。

-FWIT!-

——有一种柔软的肉体被穿透的声音。

“这是你应该的。”Karakuri怀有恨意地对着她的耳朵嘶叫着，探身去掩盖他在女孩右肩胛骨上留下的伤口。正如他所预料的那样，她疼得甚至连叫都叫不出来。相反，她不由自主地倒在他怀里，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

讽刺的是，如果有任何过路的人在听不见的地方，他们可能会把这当成是一对小两口在夜里相遇一样路过。

“我……以为……你会担心……她呢——啊！”她吐了口唾沫，痛得快要晕过去了。当她失去意识后，他就不再扭动自己的合成利爪而是将它们拔了出来，用另一只手臂抓住她的膝盖。

刺客冷冷地盯着她那张失去知觉、短暂平静的脸——他似乎在沉思着什么，裕贵犹豫了一会儿，扯掉了她湿透的衬衫的腹部。

“……比你知道的更多……不管怎样，我们今晚来看看你有多走运。”

……

* * *

“池田！见到你真高兴小子！”半平和善地喊道。年轻的警官揉了揉鼻子，加快步伐，按计划去见他的朋友。

“服部先生，悦子小姐——见到你们两个很高兴……但是你为什么这么晚还打电话给我？这些人都是谁？我希望这是件重要的事！”他回答着，把大衣拉得更紧了。

“当然是啦！我需要你的帮助！不过现在，引荐还是晚些再说吧。”年轻的警察用怀疑的目光盯着这位经验丰富的侦探。

“好极了……出什么事了？”池田看着悦子从一个马尼拉信封里取出什么东西，那来自于一个长头发、愁眉苦脸的男人的保护之中。信彦把他的保护物移到顽太和这些照片的上方，这位急躁的摄影师非常欣赏这些照片。

“池田，你最近可见过这个女孩？”悦子抱歉地说着，池田给了她一个困惑的表情。尽管如此，他还是满足请求看了看那张照片。他认了出来，双眼瞪大起来。

“是的……这是光明寺亚莱！不久前，我连同着另一位年轻的女士见过她——说也奇怪，她们说她们也在找一个人。发生了什么？”

风天举起他的大帽子，遮住了雨水，以便迎着年轻人的双眼。

“我想你从那以后就没见过她吧？”他一本正经地问道。池田摇了摇头。风天随后摸了摸自己的下巴。

“我明白了……那么，你能指引怎么去Shin-Pro的主楼吗？恐怕我们得快点了。我们年轻的朋友可能面临巨大的危险——”

“危险？”这就是菜鸟警官池田在冲向街角之前需要听到的一切。除了僧人，所有人都爬进了半平的车里。

“往下走4个街区，然后左转再走5个街区！寻找顶部的公司标志，这不难找！我15分钟后在那里和你见面，带上备份！”

“不，池田，还不行！在你打电话给任何人之前先去那里——更多的人可能会让情况变得复杂！”悦子在侦探拐过街角向目的地疾驰而去之前发出了警告

如果半平不是这个城市的一些警察的朋友，他肯定会被拦下来。池田转身带着僧人走捷径，却发现他不在那里。他困惑地搔了几秒钟头，摇了摇头，朝小巷走去。

……

* * *

“你说‘就是这样’是什么意思？你不知道她去哪儿了吗？拜托一郎！我记得你说爸爸修好了你的脑袋——给我想想！”小胜发疯似地大叫着，在这个愤怒的人造人周围跳来跳去，危险地戳他的头。一郎眉毛抽搐了一下，最后他抓住小胜的手，把他转了一圈，直到他静静地坐在铺满白雪的柏油路上。小男孩继续扭动着身子。

“闭嘴行吗？我在试着去想，但是所有那些唧唧喳喳的声音都让人分心！”他警告着，放开那个扭动的男孩。

“这太可怕了……美惠子和零是对的——她独自一人去追那些人。现在的问题是他们会在哪里？”美津子沉思着，她的眼睛在暮色中闪闪发光。次郎一直若有所思的保持沉默。

“如果我们沿着这些轨迹走，可能不会有什么问题……除非我们走到没有积雪的路段。这是我们最好的机会，所以我们应该开始行动。”次郎冷静地猜测着，伸出一只手臂帮一郎站起来。一郎点了点头，就在小胜跳进边车时，他骑上了Doublemachine。他一度想把他扔出去，但他知道只要美津子还在，他就不能这么做。一郎愁眉苦脸地看着前方的路。

【我告诉过你的，你不能一个人去！在我到那儿之前，你最好别死！】

一郎把夹克扔到小胜身上，把男孩弄糊涂了。

“我没有挡风玻璃，所以你只好将就了。”他说着，发动引擎，领着队伍沿着轨迹前进。

* * *

“哦？这是什么外甥？你这么快就找到阿绫的替代者了？作为一个男人，你也许还有希望。”这个刻薄的家伙开着玩笑，把一只手放在昏迷的女孩的下巴下。

“嗯……”白有点不满地说，“她需要清理一下。”他从西服口袋里掏出一块手帕，随手扔给侄子，侄子伸开空着的胳膊抓住了手帕，让手帕夹在伸长的手指上。裕贵随后擦去了亚莱脸上和脖子上的血迹，这样它就不会再浸湿她那件被撕破、完全浸透了的衬衫。

“我在你城里的主要办公楼外面发现了她。看来她是想——”裕贵在被一个手势打断之前开始了他的报告。

“我能很好地猜出她的意图是什么。是的，她是我亲爱的、已故的妻子的女儿……现在，人们只想知道是什么促使她最终来到这里。”他嘴上带着冷酷的微笑。裕贵仍然很严肃，但他的眼睛闪了一下，他的叔叔不知道因为他一直背对着他。

“我发现她单独一人——看来她一定是和她的盟友闹翻了。你要我拿她怎么办，叔叔？”慢慢地，白敏明转过身来，使月光下的剪影最大程度地展现了戏剧性效果。

“把她绑在那边。我想我有几件事要和我们可爱的客人谈谈……”

* * *

当这群人接近明亮的灯光时，美津子开始变得灰心丧气。他们进入了这个充满活力的城市的边界时，积雪早就消失了。然而，为了小胜，她不会丢面子的。一郎在搜寻中也显得异常坚定，因为他一次也没有大声抱怨过那条小路不见了。次郎不时地抬头盯着灯光看，希望他也许能找到一辆停在路边的红色机车，或者——

“那个标志！我看到了！是在那个怪物女孩的手臂上！往那儿走！”一郎突然大叫起来，加速向选定的地点驶去。

“哥哥！慢一点！我们不需要再吸引更多的注意力了！”次郎在他身后叫道，在法律允许的范围内加快速度。他真的希望他们能避免一郎再上另一个通缉令。

* * *

半平揉了揉太阳穴，用手指轻轻地擦着湿衣服。悦子一直在研究那张血迹斑斑的羊皮纸，和那位年轻的警官一起仔细端详着。

“好吧，我们猜测她可能会来这里是对的，但是……”半平沉重的叹了口气。信彦露出痛苦的表情，他抓伞的手颤抖着。很久以前，顽太就把照片存放在半平汽车的置物箱里，现在他开始在那座封闭的建筑物里踱来踱去，寻找着那个女孩的踪迹。就在他第四次走到通往小巷的拐角处时，他终于注意到一件他以前没见过而感到羞愧的东西。

“光明寺博士！过来，帮帮我！”摄影师突然喊道，他长长的头发在冷雨中滴着水。信彦匆匆走过去，合上雨伞，此时池田正从看不清楚的纸条上好奇地抬起头来。

“这是什么？是她——？”

“快来！”顽太叫了一声，立刻消失在巷子里。信彦和池田跟着他。过了一会儿他们再次出现，推动并驾驶着那辆熟悉的深红色摩托。

“嗯……这可不是什么好兆头。”风天从悦子身后若有所思地说，吓了她一大跳。

“啊！别这样！我甚至没注意到你在那里风天！”她责骂着，轻拍着喉咙，仿佛要把心脏哄回到胸腔里的正常位置。他抱歉地鞠了一躬，然后悄悄地把纸条从她手里拿走。

“它没有说她是否还活着，但这张地图指向了一个明确的陷阱……我们该怎么做？”她解释了她的发现，希望僧人能够想出一个解决办法。

风天严肃的看着这张纸条，虽然对这位年轻的女士隐瞒着他的担忧。在紧急情况下最不需要的就是恐慌——这一点他清楚得很。不幸的是，当他在摩托车周围的人、那封信和悦子恳求的表情之间看来看去时，他发现在那一刻制定一个计划是如此困难。幸运的是，池田警官接受过应付这种情况的训练。

“我会记下这张纸条然后复制一份，让我们每个人都有自己的地图。我要把这个血迹斑斑的原件拿到警察局，尽快派人过去！”

风天傻笑着——是的，是的，虽然他们还不能证明白与一个地下组织有牵连，但是一张写有失踪人员下落的染血纸条肯定会引起调查。当其他人窃窃私语赞同这个计划并感到振奋时，老僧人趁机溜走并打了个简短的电话……

* * *

“哇哇哇！这是咋回事？”一郎在拐角处大喊大叫，次郎和美津子紧随其后。当他们驶近现场时，美津子看到她的父亲、摄影师和侦探们聚集在另一辆熟悉的摩托车周围讨论着一些事情。听到一郎的叫喊，信彦惊讶地抬起头，转向他们。

“小胜，你这么在——？”信彦吃了一惊，小胜恼怒地举起双手。

“别管了！亚莱在这儿吗？”他打断了他的话，急切地在其他成年人之间望着。半平轻声笑着朝孩子点了点头。

“是的，我们知道她在哪儿孩子……问题是，这很可能是个圈套。”他说完，皱着眉头解释道。小胜咽了口气，但仍然保持镇静。

“服部先生，您这句话怎么讲？”次郎平静的问道，走下了Sidemachine.美津子紧紧地握着扇子，然后将其塞进大衣口袋。她没有做要出去的动作因为她知道他们很快就会再次离开。

“看来她确实在这里出现过，但有人抢先一步把她带到城外的某个地方去了——我得补充一句，这地方可是远离大众的。”侦探忧心忡忡的回答着。

“啧……该死的。我敢打赌是另一个怪物抓住了她，我告诉过她了——！”一郎又开始了，直到他们听到向人群跑来的脚步声。

“……你特么到底是谁？”一郎把羊皮纸递回给悦子时，怒视着走近的年轻警官。

“池田警官！”美津子惊讶的叫道。他抬起头来，想看看是谁在跟他说话，最后他发现是美津子，便微笑着点点头。

“没时间了……快点往前走吧……我会尽快召集一支部队跟在后面！去吧！”池田命令道，他恢复了气力，脚跟打转，跑回了当地警察局……但在此之前，他犹豫地看着一郎，几乎可以肯定他最近在别的地方看到过他的描述……

当一郎开着Doublemachine从悦子身边经过并从她手中抢走纸片时，她几乎尖叫起来。他突然转了180度，记住了地图上的信息，随后发动引擎。

“来吧兄弟！我们没多少时间了！”他一边朝次郎大喊大叫着，一边从人群中疾驰而过，向最后的地点冲去。小胜曾经尖叫过一次，但他稳稳地坐在边车里，这一次他很高兴一郎如此之冲动——没有给任何人留下要求他留下来或者被送回孤儿院的时间。

* * *

当亚莱恢复意识之后，她的头突然感到一阵抽痛。

“哦！你已经醒了。”一个优雅的声音冷冷地说道。亚莱眨着眼睛，想看看是谁在说话。在黑暗的实现下，她发现自己悬在天花板上，脚后跟被脚镣拴在墙上。亚莱从眼睛里抖掉那一绺乱蓬蓬的紫红色头发，在她感觉到震动带来的疼痛之前，就开始咆哮起来。

“你得原谅我，我要和同事们开一个重要会议……我要迟到了——”

“你特么到底是谁？”她啐了一口，打断了正在调整袖口的白。他停顿了一下，向她扬了扬细细的眉毛。

“你说你不知道？天哪，我还以为你已经聪明地猜出来了然后是来为你亲爱的母亲报仇的呢……哦，也许是你的父亲，真的。”他冷笑着回答。

“我的……母亲？”

她突然明白了真相，亚莱感到所有的空气都离开了她的肺。

“正是如此。白敏明，已故的白尤莉的可怜鳏夫，拜你所赐。”他嘲弄道，当他强调“鳏夫”这一词时，他淡淡的笑容越来越强烈。

【Shin-pro, Shiro prosthetics……白……白尤莉！那封信——哦天啊！母亲！】当全貌映入眼帘时，她那疼痛的头危险地摇晃着。

“是你……是你把阿绫变成了一个刺客……你就是那天晚上顽太大叔看到的那个人……是你派阿绫去追捕我父亲的。”她一想到这句话就脱口而出。

“噢是的，我是。我想迟到总比不到好，对吧？可悲的是，即使升级了这么多，Ayatsuri也没能把你干掉。不过，这也许是对你自己的技能的证明？”白残忍又得意的笑着，朝那个被绑的女孩走去。他摸了摸她的喉咙，然后抓住她的下巴，强迫她抬起头接受检查。棕色的双眸呈现出灰色，亚莱继续说着。

“……是你娶了我母亲……当你发现她收到了错误的照片时，你杀了她。”说到大概一半的时候，她的眼睛不再空洞，而是突然充满了强烈的愤怒。那扭曲的男人的继续得意的笑着，眯着双眼带着评估一般的讥讽。

“嗯……真遗憾。如果我把事情想得更深入一些，而你不那么固执，我本可以简单地让你在你成年后扮演我妻子的角色。我本可以省下一场葬礼的费用，安抚媒体让他们戴上有色眼镜。”他残忍地观察着，同时继续追踪亚莱面部和颈部右侧的伤口。然而，当她朝他脸上吐唾沫时，他的嘲弄戛然而止。

“你凭什么认为我会同意，你这个有病的混蛋？”她咆哮着，一心想把那人的喉咙掐掉，尽管她的胳膊被绑在她身体上方。他冷冷地瞪了一眼，然后又掏出手帕擦了擦。

“我被认为很有……说服力……”他温柔地低声说着。然后，他用他那纤细的身材以惊人的力量给了她一下，她的身体沉重地摇晃着，铁链猛地一拉，扎进了亚莱的手腕。

-轰隆-

大楼下面危险地摇晃着。白翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出一个遥控器，激活了一个密码，露出了一面墙的监控监视器。

“啊，似乎有更多的客人……”他平淡地说。然后他转到黑暗的办公室的另一个角落，“裕贵，如果你觉得你能应付得了，就看着那个女孩，我去招呼其他客人……我一直想通过摧毁这些困扰他的Kikaider模型来证明我打败了基鲁教授，所以……在那之后，我要把我的新蓝图和实验对象带到会议上。确保他们准备好了行程，请把他们的嘴堵上。我真的不喜欢呜咽……”白命令道，好像最后一段话在他嘴里留下了酸味。然后他又把目光转回到亚莱身上，她在最后一击后视线稳定了下来。

“至于你，亲爱的……”他凑得更近些，带着沾沾自喜的笑容嘲弄着她，“我来处理你家人的事，然后我们再谈……我可以给你一个建议……我需要一个替代天使，我不得不放弃我上一个——她花了我太多的维修费用。”当她向前冲过来的时候，他突然后退咆哮着，天花板上的部分灰泥掉到了地板上。

“裕贵君，现在就去对付她，我有个玩具要测试一下。”敏明下令，理了理他的头发向电梯走去。

* * *

“哦，我漏掉了这个！”Kikaider 01说，自豪地笑着看着隐藏得很好的发射塔上的巨大裂缝，这个裂缝是由Doublemachine的自动火箭发射器造成的。小胜顽皮地笑着，朝一郎喊着，将银色的小号扔给他。

“在后备箱里发现的——现在冲啊！”小胜高兴地捡起表姐留给他的炸药带。

“小胜，为了你的父亲你必须留下来！等他们来吧，这样就不会有人受伤了！”次郎在转换为战斗形态之前强烈要求。

“但是——？为什么美津子——？”小男孩气呼呼的问道。美津子跪下来紧紧地抱住小胜。

“小胜，求你了……我欠她的……现在等着父亲和其他人来吧。”她温柔地恳求着，然后又抓住扇子，跟着Kikaider走进了废墟。

“你知道怎么用那东西吗？”小胜撅着嘴进一步抗议。

“照着她说的去做！别担心，我会把她弄回来的。”01在演奏一段喧闹的旋律宣布他的到来之前，从他背后喊道。然后他把小号扔到了男孩的肩上。

小胜抓住了它，生气地撅着嘴，靠在次郎的Sidemachine的黄色车门上。

-砰-

小胜扬起了一条眉毛。重击声再次降临，在后备箱打开之前，他暂时往后退了几步。

……

“阿明？”

两个男孩中较小的那个揉了几次头，然后摇摇晃晃地走出了行李箱。

“我不推荐这种旅行方式。”他温和地回答。小胜忘记了先前的冷落，咧嘴一笑，拍了拍朋友的肩膀。

“哈哈，你应该在一郎开车的时候试试！”两个男孩在小胜先打断之前窃笑起来。

“嘿，阿明——为什么你会在这里？”小胜突然问道。阿明止住了笑声，抬起头来严肃地看着他。

“理枝子说我可以帮忙，你看……我父亲，他……当他在我身上做那些实验时……我有一种能看穿机器的奇怪能力……理枝子认为那是因为我应该是机器的一部分”他怯懦地承认，这记忆仍然使他脸色苍白。小胜用力咽了一口唾沫，承认他年幼的朋友曾遇到过的困难，他轻轻捏了捏阿明的肩膀以表安慰。

“阿明……”他开始说着，不知道怎么结束。阿明摇了摇头。

“没关系，真的。但既然我能看穿那栋楼，我可能就能找到你表姐的下落，然后我们就能想办法把她弄出来……至少，我认为这是一个不错的计划，我不知道是否……”在小胜困惑的目光下，他结结巴巴地说不出话来。

“阿明……你什么时候变得如此大胆？”他突然咧嘴一笑。阿明睁大了眼睛，然后开始心不在焉地拨弄手指。

“我想是因为我的同伴的原因。”他平静地承认。小胜骄傲地咧嘴一笑，抓住阿明的胳膊朝大楼走去。

“好，那么首先：我的姐姐和哥哥们还在里面吗？”他低声问道。阿明对那个大男孩突然胆怯的样子扬起眉毛，但还是忍住了。

“是的……我看到他们了。有3个……不，4个！4个机器人包围了他们，一郎和次郎守护着你的姐姐，她似乎在寻找什么。我还能看到一些人拿着枪瞄准他们。这样不行，我们不能进去，否则我们会被乱枪打死的！”他评估道。

“天杀的！”这个十岁的孩子咒骂着，沮丧地踢向悬崖边，悬崖边隐藏着这座塔状建筑的一部分。阿明看着岩石撞到悬崖的墙上，变得很伤心。

然后他开始喘气。

“小胜！这面石墙——不是真的……这里有人！有其他小孩！”

“什么？”另一个男孩叫道，把耳朵靠在粗糙的墙上，希望能听到什么。他能听见低沉的哭声。

“孩子们在这儿干什么?”小胜低声对他的伙伴说，没有注意到他的质疑中带有讽刺意味。阿明不自觉地咽了一口气，但是没有回答。小胜低头看了自己的脚一会儿，然后笑了起来。

“……小……胜……？”阿明紧张地低声说，没有看出形势的幽默。他得到了有史以来最恐怖的回应：小胜从宽宽的腰带上摘下一颗赝品宝石时，眼中闪过一种奇怪而又熟悉的恶魔般的光芒……

* * *

情况看起来不妙。在美津子的右边，经过次郎，一个像半人马一样的黑色机器人拿着一支长矛向前推进，同时又有一条机械眼镜蛇向他们滑来，美津子对Karakuri可伸缩的手臂产生了不愉快的回忆。在她左边，经过一郎，最后一台机器人踩下它的人工蹄子，降低它的触角进行攻击时，一个邪恶的猿类机器人收集了一大块残骸。

这还没有算上他们身后大约20个拿着自动手枪的人。

“兄弟，再跟我说一遍：为什么说让她跟我们一起进来是个好主意？”kikaider 01毫不客气的问道，严肃的盯着猿猴和水牛机器人。次郎发出一声沮丧的声音，但不理会他哥哥的问题，继续打量他的对手。

幸运的是，美津子不仅仅是表演天才。

她伸出胳膊，用借来的扇子指着支撑着二楼左侧窗台的横梁。她用拇指顺时针方向旋转开关180度，按下按钮，就像她之前看到的小胜那样。当她划破支撑梁的时候，聚集在窗台上的警卫们的重量把整个平台都压在了地上，导致大部分人无法行动。

“啊哈，那就对了。”01咧嘴一笑，然后走到他兄弟身边，用他自己的内置武器库发射了一连串的子弹。其余的卫兵都躲了起来，Kikaider趁机保护自己，不让那条紫眼镜蛇攻击他。美津子几乎尖叫起来，直到她注意到Kikaider在眼镜蛇正要把他的头从肩膀上扯下来的时候抓住了它的下巴。

“美津子，找掩护！”他喊道，然后把左臂上的电集中起来，将其塞进蛇的食道，同时也弄断了让含酸的喷嘴。

" **ELECTRO END!** "

现在只剩下半人马般的机器人和分散的人类了。有几个跑过了一郎之前开的洞。次郎决定不理会他们，把注意力转向了眼前更糟糕的情况上。这台半人马一般的机器不仅体积庞大，内部装备武器，具有威胁性，而且还携带着一支巨大而锋利的长矛。

更糟的是，当美津子跑向她在后面电梯附近的藏身之处时，它正盯着她看。Kikaider没有选择等待，而是扑向它的腿，希望能把它弄残。不幸的是，它预测到了攻击，抬起后腿把他踢回了30英尺。

“次郎！撑住，我——啊！”——一郎朝着相反的方向航行，礼貌的长矛将他甩开。美津子选择淡定，但还是忍不住想知道为什么它会专门针对她。相对而言，她的威胁远不及战斗形态的次郎和一郎那么大……但或许正是她的位置引起了这只黑暗生物的关注。她瞟了一眼，估计了一下，发现除了保险丝盒和电梯外，没有什么真正重要的东西

然后黑马机器人用后腿直立起来，向她冲去，长矛准备将她的身体刺向墙壁。

“美津子！”

“快让开！”

她不自觉地瞄准并按下了开关，把长矛和机器人的一只手都烧成了两半。它停了一下，似乎对自己的突然失去了肢体感到震惊……但它似乎又变得愤怒起来，再次发起攻击，完全满足于把她干掉的想法。

美津子想躲开，但她受伤的腿却选择了最不合适的时机背叛了她。她想跳开，它却给她施加了很大压力，让她疼的喘不过气来。美津子害怕地抬头看了一眼，那东西在她头顶上扬起，她本能地闭上了眼睛。

-轰！-

美津子感到地面在颤抖，听到一声巨响，才敢再睁开眼睛。她被困在野兽的四条腿和大块的残骸下面。意想不到的爆炸把她留下的另一根支撑梁炸开了，就在那匹马想要踩她的时候，横梁撞到了它身上。

令人啼笑皆非的是，敌对人造人第二次救了她的命——尽管这次只是意外罢了。

“美津子？美津子！一郎，帮我把她救出来！”瓦砾墙外传来发疯般的声音，挡住了她的视线。几秒钟后，她的一只手从一个小洞里伸出来，被兄弟两拉了出来。

“你还好吧？”01问道，另一个人把美津子的腿从杂乱中抬了出来。她松了一口气，点了点头。

“谢谢你，我一——？一郎？”美津子突然停了下来，注意到另一个人造人忽然改变了姿势。他那被包裹着的透明的脑袋猛地低下，他做了些动作，好像要抓住它，但是中途又犹豫了。

“美津子……快……离开……这里！有点……不对劲！快点！”

那个满身灰尘的女人能感觉到Kikaider在竭力保持他的温柔，她惊恐地抬起头来。他和她四目相对，惊恐不安。

“我的身体……不能……——快跑！”次郎注意到他兄弟的情况，催促着。

“次……郎……发生了什么——？”一郎紧张地说，他眼中深红色的光闪烁的更加迅速与严重，使他在——

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“哥哥！美津子，你快点跑！有人想控制我们！”

“但是这是怎么做到的？我以为除了基鲁教授没人能——”她惊叫道，当次郎小心翼翼地试图让她站起来逃跑时，她的担心几乎达到了恐慌的程度。就在那时，一郎变得非常安静，他松开了头停止了尖叫。

“哦，亲爱的女士，我的技术比那个死了的老傻瓜发明出来的要有效得多——不像他，我不需要监禁别人来为我工作……”

除了那漆黑的楼梯间里传出几声脚步声外，一切都静得要命。

“你-你是谁？”美津子结结巴巴，觉得最糟糕的事情还没有发生。她听到一阵低沉的笑声作为回应。

“你是今晚第二个问我这个问题的迷人女士……我一定是个幸运的男人……”

“第二个……？亚莱在哪里？”次郎大喊着，使出浑身解数把美津子挡在身后，尽管他的身体对他的要求反应很困难。

脚步声停了下来，在昏暗的灯光下，一个带着冷冷的得意笑容的人盯着他们，手里拿着一个小遥控器。

“考虑到你们所有人的处境，我现在真的不关心她的状况……但不用担心，我特别照顾我的客人……”白傲慢地咧嘴一笑。美津子虽然害怕，却还是气冲冲地朝那人走了几步。次郎尝试着，但没能及时命令他的身体把她拉到安全的距离。

“现在停下这个！我再问一遍，你是谁，你对亚莱做了什么？”她加强了她的立场问着。白的笑容消失了，他扬起眉毛，没想到这个看起来脆弱的女人会有这样的胆量。

“非常好……我是白敏明，至于那位年轻女士，我已经把她关在其他地方了。”他略带点笑回答道，然而美津子却没有。

“你是DARK的一员，对吧？”她又问了一遍，暗淡的双眼一听到这个名字就痛苦地眯了起来。

“哦吼！不仅仅是一员，更是伟大社会的重要创始人之一……也许有一天会成为领袖，如果我的牌打对了的话……但你不会想听的——事实上，我赶着去参加一个重要会议，要迟到了，请原谅。”自负的人一边说着，一边整理领带，掸去外衣上的灰尘。然后，他转过身去，回头随意地瞥了一眼，“01，如果你愿意，请照料他们两个……”

美津子倒抽了一口气，转过身来，发现一郎像次郎很久以前做的那样，伸出双臂掐住她的喉咙，那时他的良心回路还很脆弱。

“不！一郎，不要！你现在有良心回路了，你可以战胜它！”Kikaider力劝着他的哥哥，他祈祷一郎还能听到他的话语。然后，他向美津子伸出手去，“美津子，你赶快跑，我不知道能不能唤醒他！”

“不用了，次郎！你看！”她回头指了指一郎，又后退了几步。白停下脚步，冷冷地瞪了他一眼。令每个人吃惊的是，次郎注意到尽管一郎伸出双臂，好像要把美津子的生命从她身体里挤出，但他已经停了下来……

* * *

45，46……47……48……

“哦好极了，它可算停下来了……”当最后一滴血从她的额头上滴落，然后部分地方结痂时，亚莱喃喃自语。他没有注意到，但是白敏明有能力在愤怒的时候狠狠地来一下。她深深地叹了口气，仍然在责备自己没有早点看出他们之间的关系。

【我怎么没有看到呢？这么多年过去了，我怎么没有把它们联系起来呢？白由莉……妈妈在再婚后当然改了名字的啊！装着机械改造器官的刺客们，妈妈嫁给了一个制造义肢的富商……我怎么能这么瞎？我活该头上挨这一击……我怎么这么……该死的！】

她轻轻地摇了摇双眼上被深红所浸的一缕头发，抬头看着监控摄像头，希望能暂时分散一下她自我诱发的精神虐待的长篇大论。幸运的是，有些东西很快引起了她的注意。

“……胜君？你怎么——，”当她看着这些小男孩小心翼翼地把被绑架的实验对象带离牢房时，她激烈地思考着，“……你这聪明的小子……”尽管处境很艰难，但亚莱还是咧嘴一笑。

然后她注意到一个熟悉的小男孩回到小胜身边，指着镜头外的某个建筑。这位饱受虐待的囚犯好奇地看着她年轻的表弟又拔出几枚伪装成珠宝的雷管，把几枚交给他的同伴，然后朝着那个小家伙所指的目标跑去。她向旁边看了看，发现有一扇窗户可以看到令人印象深刻的景色，于是她把这两件事结合起来。

【所以，这就解释了为什么刚才会有这么大的爆炸声……我还以为是我的头呢。】她沉思了一会儿，然后把注意力转向剩下的几台仍在工作的显示器上。她的笑容消失了，取而代之的是困惑和担忧。

“……到底……怎么……一回事？一郎，你个蠢货，你怎么了——？”她焦急地睁大了眼睛，看着一郎与他体内的回路作斗争，她的新痂再次裂开，使液滴从伤口中渗出。

“嗯，看来你真的很幸运。”Karakuri冷冷地从阴影中打量着。亚莱的恐惧一下子变成了愤怒。

亚莱已经受够了——她强迫自己的手向上倾斜去抓住链子，然后用尽全身的力气往下拉，把链子从石膏天花板上拽下来。在她所有的重量都落在她的腿上之前(由于脚踝受到限制)，一只熟悉的机械手臂伸到她的喉咙周围，把她的头向后推到墙上，防止她的身体重量向前倾并折断她的脚踝。

不幸的是，一只冰冷、锋利的金属手环绕在你的喉咙周围，也不会让你感觉更舒服。

“Karakuri，你现在到底想要搞什么？那个狗娘养的不久前还叫你外甥不是吗？施虐狂是你们家族遗传的还是怎么的？”她对他咆哮，无理地责骂他。她还没反应过来，另一只手就对准了她的脸，亚莱突然后悔没有更仔细地思考她的话——

她并没有像预想的那样死去。相反，机械改装手指距离她的鼻子几毫米远的地方停止了移动——然后开始向下移动，开始猛击，破坏了她脚上的脚镣。

“……不要误会，我只是暂时需要你罢了。”

“到底要做啥？”亚莱一边揉着脚踝想恢复正常的血液循环，一边怀疑的问道。异常严肃的Karakuri全神贯注地盯着她。

“我们要弥补所有的错误：你，给我带来了痛苦；我叔叔，为他所有的罪恶；还有我自己，和他有各种瓜葛。听起来公平吗？你并没有太多的选择——要么我们这么做，要么我现在就把你解决掉。”他挑衅地瞪着她，逼着她反抗。相反，他发现她若有所思地回望着他，然后她微微地点了点头表示默许。

“我同意，Karakuri，我想洗心革面。”亚莱平静地说。年轻人直起身子，想着这有趣的休战。

“……现在是裕贵，我要用我的真名来结束这一切。”他澄清着。亚莱傻笑着，模仿着引导性的鞠躬，摆出一副得意扬扬的手势。裕贵无视了她，按下了电梯的按钮。

“别搞砸了，我不打算等太久，如果你不能带你的人离开这里的话。”最后，他简短地回答。亚莱草率地点点头，试图支撑起她虚弱的右臂。

“所以你的确有某种程度的道德准则……那你为什么要和那个混球混在一块儿……？”女孩小心翼翼地问道。裕贵犹豫了一下，当他想起第一次见到他那严肃、已故的伙伴时，他的心变得越来越紧……

“……我没有太多选择……我……想看看能不能让她笑……就一次……”亚莱有些惊讶地考虑了他温柔的回答。他们又默默地走过几层楼，直到——

“嘿，既然如此……我们来个更戏剧性的开场如何？”她满怀希望地微笑着。裕贵呆呆地看着她如此大胆——

不知怎的，他不由自主地……一个狡猾的笑容再次浮现在裕贵的脸上。

* * *

“哦，这是什么，Kikaider 01？”白大声叫道，声音里透着一丝不耐烦。美津子恶狠狠地瞪着他，而他继续漫不经心地朝他们走去——他在嘲笑他们！

“你以为这只是一个游戏！你是个彻头彻尾的怪物，你这个变态——！”

次郎很惊讶地听到这个平常很温柔的女人的声音里有如此多的厌恶和憎恨。她的愤怒仿佛刚从她的身上散发出来。白对她那激愤的长篇演说无动于衷——直到她把武器举到面前，打开它，让边缘露出刀刃。

他冲她挑起一条细眉，并不觉得特别好笑，然后把注意力又转回到正在挣扎的一郎身上。

“不愿意碰你的朋友，嗯？我想你一定有一个被激活的良心回路——真伤脑筋……那么，那么，如果你的目标是一个我听说你不太喜欢的人呢？让我们那么做可好？”他苍白的脸上又恢复了冷酷无情的笑容。他打开夹克翻领，对着它说话。

“Karakuri,把我前妻那有瑕疵的替身带出来——她有同伴正急切地等着见她呢。”他对着通讯接收器轻声笑着。然后转身面对愤怒的美津子，“请稍等片刻，你的年轻朋友可能需要清理一下……”

就在他开始笑的时候，美津子的决心所剩无几。

“你这个王八蛋——”她尖叫着举起扇子，要把它的边缘弄下来，穿过那个站在她面前嘲弄着的恶魔——

“放开她！”次郎吼道，终于设法朝那个男人走了几步。白紧紧抓住美津子的手腕，直到她放下武器，他另一只手拿起阻碍Kikaider兄弟的装置，把刻度盘调高了几个等级。一郎的系统似乎调整得不太好，他的尖叫声越来越大，双手抓着他的机械脑袋。就连次郎也单膝跪下，感觉好像有好几吨重的东西压在他的头上。

“傻丫头……你真以为你能这么轻易地杀死我吗？我建议你待在原地，Kikaider.虽然我可能无法控制你，但如果我把这个表盘拨到某个特定的点，我仍然可以毁掉你和你的兄弟。”白冷冷地瞪了她一眼，把美津子的手腕捏得更紧了。她愤怒的眼睛里涌出了泪水。次郎感到一股强烈又炽热的怒火从他心中涌起——他用尽一切办法才站了起来。

“放，开，她。你已经让她赤手空拳了，这还不够吗？”次郎咬紧牙关咆哮着。白的眼睛里闪着一种被权力冲昏了头脑的疯狂光芒，但他把美津子扔回01怀里，冷冷地笑着。

“哦——噢！”

一郎抓住了她，但粗暴地把她扔到一边，并向白步步逼近。

“啊哈哈，是的，你现在就想去见你那懦弱的逃跑者了？我知道你不耐烦了，但是虽然如——嘎啊啊啊啊阿！”

就在这时，黑暗势力最强大的领袖之一白敏明，突然发现自己被Kikaider 01死死抓住了。正当这个面色苍白的人开始变蓝时，他的拇指把刻度盘调得更高了。小火花在一郎的内部电路中痛苦地闪烁着……

-Pyon!-

-Fwit!-

就在剩下的灯熄灭之前，控制器从白的右手上掉下来，出现了小小的电流，，然后他被毫不客气地扔到了地板上。一郎也跪倒在地喘着粗气。

“哥哥！你还好吗——？”次郎开始担心，直到一郎沮丧的打断了他。

“啊……现在怎么办——？”他呻吟着，在黑暗中转过头来。

黑暗中传来了一个微弱的移动声，由于这对人造人兄弟还在恢复对身体的控制，他们没有立即看到笼罩着他们的漆黑之中发生了什么。他们没有必要这么做。

他们看到的下一道亮光来自电火花，电火花沿着扇子刀片的边缘噼啪作响，刀片危险地悬在白的喉咙附近。

“亚莱！”美津子叫了起来，既宽慰又惊讶。亚莱只是笑了笑，感谢她的武器发出的不稳定的光让她的表姐看不到她受伤的真实程度。

“怪胎！”亚莱几乎被一郎的宽慰逗乐了——这种侮辱听起来更像是一种亲昵的称呼。

“当然了（Naturally）。"她厚颜无耻地反唇相讥。然而，次郎非常担心。

“亚莱！你——？”次郎突然惊呼起来。当另外两个人还不能完全看清这场景出了什么毛病时，他已经看出来了——他首先注意到的是猩红的溪流顺着亚莱软弱无力的右臂流下……

“这真感人！但我真的有地方要去！”白突然吼了一声，转向俘获他的人虚弱的身体，猛击她的伤口。他跑回电梯，回到办公室。

次郎把美津子扶了起来，给亚莱让路——他听见她忍住了痛苦的哭声，亚莱挣扎着坐起来，次郎看到她故意不让自己的右肩负重。

他还看到那红色的涓涓细流汇成一条匀速的小溪，顺着她的手指流过。

“你——！”

“——次郎，你得马上把大家都带出去。”亚莱打断她的话，把他的手从她的肩膀上推开，靠在自己的膝盖上。一郎转身向她走去。

“什么？！我们是来带你走的，你这个蠢货！我告诉过你不要一个人去，但是你还是——”他教训着。亚莱做了个鬼脸，摇了摇头。

“——没时间了！次郎，你得带上这两人，然后帮助孩子们逃走！”亚莱再次插话。次郎在混乱中大吃一惊。

“孩子们……？你是说小胜……？”

“白一直在诱拐孩子们进行实验——他用机械改造技术代替他们的身体部位，然后带着他们去见潜在的商业伙伴！把孩子们从这个地方带走——我去对付他，很快就出去，好吗？快走！”亚莱沮丧地恳求着，站起身来跟着她的目标。

“亚莱……”美津子不安地喃喃道。次郎又一次和美津子站在一起，看着这位年轻的姑娘迅速地爬上许多层楼。一郎彻底怒火中烧了。

“我真不敢相信我们又让她跑了！我要——”

“不一郎，等等！”

“啥？”

“有些孩子需要被带走，我们只能相信她以后会回来，但现在我们必须帮助他们！”

一郎的眼神暗示着反抗，但他还是顺从地点了点头。

次郎抱起美津子跑向一郎先前开的那个大洞，而一郎犹豫了一会儿才跟了上去。

他本可以发誓他在亚莱摔倒的地方看到了什么红色的东西……

* * *

“天杀的，小子！如果你无论如何也不能给我准确的敌人信息，你至少可以在我需要你的时候保护我！现在起来，你得帮我逃走！”白对侄子大发雷霆，粗暴地把他从地板上拖了起来。裕贵什么也没说，只是偷偷地看着电梯……

“Karakuri！你特么的还在等啥？我们马上行动！忘了这次的会议吧，我们以后会有更多的实验对象，但是我们得暂时逃走！你在听吗——？”

-叮！-电梯铃响了。

“狗娘养的——你分散这个小贱人的注意力，我要干掉她。我发誓，如果我有时间，我会为我的技术浪费在你身上而哭泣——你身体里装了那么多先进的武器却连一个受伤的女孩都对付不了？太可笑了！”

裕贵继续站在电梯前面，无视叔叔对他的每一个侮辱。门刚一打开，亚莱就跳了出来，迅速的用膝盖顶着年轻人的横膈膜。

“我没时间陪你。”她冷冷地说，跨过裕贵那张气喘吁吁的脸。白翻了翻白眼，但举起双手表示失败，慢慢地从桌子后面走了出来。

“哼，”他叹了口气，“——你挣脱了我的锁链，真是可惜。看看你……撇开那些难看俗气的棕色鸢尾不谈，它几乎使我想起了我的新婚之（wedding ni—）——”

“闭嘴！”

一大块玻璃碎片从他的头发上吹过，在他身后的墙上摔得粉碎，白脸上嘲弄的表情只剩下一丝得意的笑。

“很好……所以你终于把我逼到了绝境。现在呢？等警察来逮捕我？那些小鬼已经跑了，自从我除掉你父母后，就没有人有任何证据能证明我和DARK有联系。那个笨手笨脚的摄影师已经成了这个国家的笑柄，考虑到我的财政状况，我也可以拥有法院。你会怎么做？最后，这将是一个孩子反对我的话。”

白目不转睛地看着亚莱低下头，双肩抽搐着。他得意地眯起眼睛。

“……呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”

仅此而已——她向前走了几步，白往后退，让月光沐浴着她那褴褛的身躯。

“我想你很有趣……你说话的口气就好像你今晚要活着离开一样。呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”她停下来擦去眼里歇斯底里的泪水，“你已经让 **地狱** 等候多时了！”【1】

她一瘸一拐地向前冲去，然后回头看了一眼……白以毫米的距离躲开了带电的刀片，从亚莱身边移到桌子的另一边。他看着她把开关几乎旋转过来，然后才有了一个主意。白将双手放在桌子上使劲的推着。随着一阵狂野的欢喜，白恶意的冷笑着，把桌子撞到亚莱的肚子上，将这个衣衫褴褛的女孩撞出了窗外……

一只机械手臂从开口伸出来，紧紧地抓住她的腰带。当裕贵阻止了她的坠落时，他们面面相觑，而当亚莱打开弹簧锁掉下去的时候，两人交换着鬼鬼祟祟的点头……

* * *

……

“小胜！小胜，你还——？阿明君？你在这里做什——哦没什么，来吧，我们需要帮助一些俘虏逃走！”美津子叫了起来，惊讶地看到那两个男孩回头看着她，很是吃惊。

小胜转向他的姐姐得意地笑着，然后向他的伙伴点头。阿明点头回应，笑了笑，然后回到茂密的森林里。

“没事的，他们都是好人。大家都可以出来了！”他安慰地说。次郎、美津子和一郎都惊讶地眨着眼睛，这时又有五个脑袋从各个藏身之处好奇地探了出来。

“啊，我的天啊……小屁孩们是长在树上的还是别的什么东西上？”

“哥——哥哥……”次郎试图劝诫他的哥哥，尽管他的微笑已将他出卖。

“我只是开个玩笑……”一郎耸耸肩，脸上带着不自然的傻笑。他走过去拨弄小胜和阿明的头发，向他们表示祝贺。

“干得漂亮小子们。你们救了他们，省得我们浪费更多时间。”一郎对他们两人顽皮地笑了笑。小胜推开了他的手，但是回以一个露齿的微笑，而阿明只是微笑着。美津子轻声傻笑。

“来吧，我们应该把他们送到服部先生那里，他们可能已经到了！”说着，她把一个小女孩抱在怀里。次郎点了点头，同样的抱起了两个最小的跟在她后面。其余的男孩们向一郎求救。

“别指望我会拖着你们的屁股到处跑，快走！”

他们刚跑了十码，小胜惊讶地叫了一声，然后才意识到他的电话响了。他深深地伸进口袋将它掏出来，急忙回答。

“亚莱酱！你还——？”

“胜君？一个简单的问题：大家都离开悬崖边了吗？”

小胜对她的见闻感到惊讶，但很快做出了反应。

“是的，我们要赶回去见爸爸和服部！你在——”

“你把我留给你的皮带上的所有炸药都处理掉了吗？”

“她是怎么做到的……？”这个小男孩对这个想法感到困惑。他几乎可以看到她在电话那头露齿而笑，尽管由于某种原因，接收似乎出现了很多干扰……

“是啊，但是我们没有时间把它们都引爆——……你是怎么——？”

“我在镜头前看到了它，知道你在做什么——不过别担心。你有十秒钟的时间尽可能远离大楼，明白吗？”她好像如此简练与严肃……小胜紧张地咽了一口唾沫。

“是的——明白了。”

“很好……小胜？”

“嗯？”

“谢谢……我出去了。快跑！”

“等等，你在哪——？”

但小胜只能露出沮丧痛苦的表情。她挂了电话……

* * *

……

很高兴她记得把手机塞进丢失的扇子皮套里，亚莱把手机合上，让它从她的手指上掉落。

“看来我的工作已经完成了。”她低声说着，把胸前别着的红宝石胸针按了下去。它闪了一会儿，然后开始发出耀眼的光芒，照亮了她冲过去时周围的空气。

“拜拜……”

* * *

裕贵严肃地站在窗前，他叔叔在他身后得意地笑着。

“哈！两年的复仇计划，却以失败告终！所有那些粗犷的愤怒和纯粹的仇恨，却没有有效利用它们的力量！”他幸灾乐祸，带着恶意的笑容向洞口靠近。风刮得房间里到处都是乱七八糟的发光的碎片。裕贵稍稍转过头来，瞪了白一眼，白仍然带着傲慢的微笑看着那急速下坠的身体。

“你也许已经击败了Ayatsuri, 但是你同样做了无用功。她恨你就像你恨我一样，这只会导致你的死亡……多么可怜。太好笑了！你们俩都自以为了不起，你们所有的努力都成了供我消遣的娱乐——！”

这时，裕贵已经把手缩回来，紧紧地抓住皮带，而白还在继续自吹自擂，根本不在乎他在不在。

“我想你可能是我辉煌崛起的故事中有趣的一章，但结局都是一样的：每个人都将成为我完美天赋的证明，这个世界将属于我——任何人，不管是人还是机器，都不会再怀疑或质疑我的远见卓识。”白说完，深深地吸了一口气，恢复了镇静。一阵讥讽的笑声打断了他，他抬起头来，终于注意到他的侄子还在他的房间里。

“你还有什么要补充的吗，外甥？”他询问，对这声音越来越恼火。裕贵眯起双眸，抬头看着白。

“我只是在想，叔叔——像你这样有权有势的人？这一定意味着你唯一可能死的方式就是意外。”裕贵沉思着，用一只金属手拨弄着他的头发，白不耐烦地皱起眉头，他没有心情欣赏他那杂种侄子的幽默感修正。

“你到底在胡说些什么，你——”白发现裕贵的胳膊随意地搭在他的肩膀上，打断了他的话……一条厚厚的腰带像肩带一样披在他的身上。裕贵伤感的笑了起来，而白扬起了一条眉毛。

“她可能只是你的一个玩具……但对我而言，她是这个世界上唯一珍贵的宝贝——”【2】

白被扔到墙上，喉咙被卡住，撞击使墙上的灰尘散去。

爆炸开始在塔的底部隆隆作响，更多的灰泥从墙壁和天花板上掉落下来。

“你在做什么……？”白开始感到喉咙深处一阵恐慌：他侄子那平时滑稽可笑的举止已经被他熟悉的掠食者的目光所取代。

“他们总是说我是一个过失——一个意外。我只是觉得我能做到罢了。”

……

* * *

“小子，那是啥？”一郎恼怒地问道，注意到小胜在接最后一个电话时放慢了速度。

“是亚莱。”小胜厉声回答。一郎突然停了下来，转过身来。小胜抓住他的胳膊，拉着他往前走。

“来吧，我们必须继续前进！”

“她在哪儿？”

“我没来得及问，但我想她在外面。亚莱说要跑，所以继续前进！”

“小胜，你看！”阿明突然插了一句，让另外两个人看着他，而最后两个人继续往前走。小胜跟着阿明的手指到空中的一个落点。

“那是……一颗流星吗……？”阿明看着红色的光从天上落下，怯生生地问道。一郎沉思了一会儿，但意识到有些不对劲。

离得太近了——他能看见一个身体的轮廓。

“不！！！”他嚎叫着，当他身后的地方在颤抖时，他准备再次变身。

……随着一连串的爆炸声像鞭炮一样响起，每个人都突然趴在地上寻找掩护，巨大的爆炸发生在海拔更高的地方。当一郎再次抬头时，红色的光被飞溅的碎片所遮住……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 【1】原句是you've kept Hell waiting long enough!
> 
> 【2】原句是She may have been a toy to you...but she was the only precious thing left in this world to me—
> 
> 侄子喜欢妹子，妹子喜欢侄子的叔叔，而叔叔只爱他自己，妹子和侄子的结局告诉我们舔狗舔到最后一无所有。


	14. 无可改变的桥梁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们全部倒下，我们碎成碎片。然后我们用更紧密的联系来重建自我，再也不像以前那样，我们回归并且更坚强了。

天空轰鸣着，照亮了他们周围，美惠子紧紧地抱着零，等着他从无法解释的麻痹性休克中恢复过来。他无力地靠着她的肩膀，美惠子惊恐地看着明亮的天空。

“零，你现在没事了吧？”她匆匆瞥了一眼问道。

零试图摆脱笼罩在他心头的迷雾。他不明白到底发生了什么事，只记得当时有一种强烈的冲动，要毁坏附近的一切活物。此外，他还注意到自己的四肢完全无法控制。

“我现在很好，但是我不明白是什么让我的身体像那样停止工作。然而，我确实注意到，虽然我无法控制自己的大部分思想，但你几乎没有受到影响……这是怎么回事？”他看着她问道。美惠子继续观察天空——确切的说，是一道坠落的红光。

“抱歉，但是你得把这问题留到以后再问……我想——这是！”

刹那间，Bijinder飞上了天空，穿过坠落的碎片，向开始逐渐消失的红光飞去。快速俯冲，她成功地把一个受了重伤的年轻女孩的身体抱了起来。

“我们是不是太迟了……？”女人造人焦急地喃喃自语，瞥了一眼那数不清的流血的伤口。

“BIJINDER!”

她勉强躲过了几块小石块大小的岩石和金属。由于被一具失去知觉的身体压得很重，Bijinder无法躲避其他几块稍大的碎片，当更大的碎片与她的背部相撞时，她抽搐起来。

【该死，我不能再这样下去了！】她一脸苦相，躲避着敌人堡垒上更多的锯齿状碎片。

就在她转过身来，支撑自己准备后背再挨一击的时候——

"Bijinder，去地面！"

“——零！”

“走！”——人造人从她身边飞过时强令着。他在空中稳住自己，‘——BLOW UP!’

Bijinder刚一触地，她就感到一阵卵石阵雨般拍打着她的双肩，她跪在失去知觉的身体上。过了一会儿，她的同伴和她一起倒在地上。

“你还好吗？”那个平时淡漠的声音带着一丝担忧问道。Bijinder变回了美惠子,无视这个问题，检查着亚莱的伤口，直到——

“零——她……她没有呼吸了……？”她困惑地转向他。零快步走过去检查——的确，她平静的表情掩盖了她目前的状况，因为她的胸部没有做任何呼吸的动作。零把一只手轻轻地放在她的颈动脉上，检查她的脉搏……

过了一会儿，他往后退了几步，美惠子惊恐地睁大了眼睛。她倾身靠近身体，疯狂地审视着自己的大脑，寻找着如何进行心肺复苏的说明。

【每三十次按压一次呼吸，首先检查口腔内是否有异物，然后头向后倾斜，捏住鼻子，向伤者呼气，持续两秒钟。直接按压胸骨大约3/2到2英寸……】

第四轮过后，美惠子感到有一只手落在她的肩上。当零把夹克盖在女孩的脸上时，美惠子感到她的希望正在破灭。

“来吧……我们应该跟其他人汇合。”零轻声建议道。美惠子不情愿的站了起来，在零捡起那具毫无生气的尸体时带路……

……

* * *

_【……我好累……】_

女孩继续在黑暗中漂浮，胸口隐隐作痛。然而，亚莱并不在意，她发现自己的思绪飘向了倒下的敌人身上。

“白可能把炸弹给了她……但那主要是为了除掉我……但为什么……她为什么要接受它？她知道——但是……”当记忆重新浮现时，她自言自语沉思着。

_**“这是……白大人……送的礼物。”** _

亚莱努力把注意力集中在那一刻。她说那个坏蛋的名字的方式……

“……我不明白怎么会有人会爱上这样的男人……到这种程度上……这太荒唐可笑了！”她自言自语道，闭上眼睛，不让自己再胡思乱想。

_【但爸爸总是说爱与理智无关……然而……】_

亚莱摇了摇头，混乱压倒了她已经衰弱的身体。

“……我自己也不懂……我说Ayatsuri是个傻瓜，她如此草率的放弃了自己的命……但我也这么做了，这样白就不会因为我把美津子和其他人牵扯进来而去追逐他们……我成功了。是的，我成功了……但为什么我没有从中得到哪怕一点安慰呢？”

_**“你知道如果我把你的尸体带回去，小胜会哭成什么样子吗？或者美津子会有多难过？亦或者我们其他人会觉得多么糟糕？你怎么了？”** _

亚莱把眼睛闭得更紧，她的周围回荡着愤怒和沮丧，当她的罪恶感从泪腺中渗出时，她的双眼感到发热。她紧紧地抓着自己的耳朵，尽管她知道什么也阻挡不了一郎的声音，那疼痛的身体因沮丧而开始颤抖。

“我只是想弥补我的错误！我没有权利干涉他们的生活——美津子还有她的家人和朋友……而我不过是个孤儿……难道在这种情况下，目的不能证明手段正当吗？我到底该怎么做？”

这绝望又刺耳的问题在深渊中回响，却无人回答。她蜷曲着身子，仿佛刚刚注意到自己在寒冷的虚无中感到多么渺小。亚莱继续以胎儿的姿势漂浮在空无一物的空中，只有眼泪陪伴着她。

直到一股暖流包围了她，使她平静下来。

虽然她看不见，但她认出了那个人的存在。

“……爸爸……？”

* * *

爆炸和碎石雨一停，一郎就站了起来，一把抓住小胜和阿明，向他的兄弟飞奔而去。

“看好这两个——那个傻丫头——！”一郎一边命令一边加快脚步朝他最后一次看到那奇怪的光落下来的方向走去。他还没来得及过去，次郎就抓住了他的胳膊。

“一郎，等等，把话说清楚！我跟你一起——”

“没时间了！她可能已经摔地上了，现在我就要——”

“一郎，你看见她了？你可确定？”美津子冲了过去，眼里流露出明显的恐惧。人造人越来越沮丧，摇了摇头，试图摆脱他们的打扰。

“我没时间回答，让我——”

“零哥哥！美惠子姐姐！这是……？”阿明喊道，起初，他很高兴有什么事情可以打断另外三个年长之人之间的争论——但是他看见零带着一个用他的黄色夹克盖住的东西，阿明开始焦虑起来，零只是瞥了他一眼，然后转向美惠子，后者难过地抬起头来。她那精致的脸上露出一种忧郁的表情。

“阿明……小胜……你们为何不去看看那边的孩子们，确保他们不要走得太远——”

“——他们会没事的美惠子！但是你在这里做什么？你看到了……？”小胜慢慢地说下去，也注意到零怀里那个奇怪的、藏在阴影里的身影。一郎阴沉地看着他最年轻的弟弟。

“零，那是啥？”他质问着。零把他琥珀色斑点的眼睛移开，犹豫地瞥了一眼那具软弱无力的身体，然后长叹一声。他跪了下来，小心翼翼地把那形状放在面前——然后他掀起夹克……

次郎感到胸口发紧，就像很久以前发现阿透的尸体时一样。美津子突然吸了一口气，吓了他一跳。阿明仔细地看了看他的朋友，发现小胜正紧紧地咬紧牙关，竭力控制住自己的感情。他自己这么长时间都在做这件事，阿明心里清楚得很——因为他很容易就能看到小胜拳头颤抖时眼睛里涌出的痛苦。就在美津子冲向血迹斑斑的垃圾堆时，一郎打破了令人震惊的沉默。

“这他娘的到底是怎么回事？！”他粗暴地审问他的兄弟，美惠子的双眼闪着光，显得很难过。零稳稳地把他的手放在一郎的肩上。

“美惠子在她坠落的时候接住了她，但是女孩已经停止了呼吸。我们不知道过了多久，但还是没有脉搏，我们没能使她成功地苏醒过来。她死了……我很抱歉。”零坚定地说，无视了为自己无法控制的事情道歉时感到的轻微尴尬。

一郎脑子里闪过的每一个念头，似乎都竭力想在他脸上表现出来。对于零来说，这是一个奇怪的景象，他看到了困惑、沮丧、愤怒、恐惧和怀疑的迹象，并对所有这些迹象同时出现感到惊讶。更令人不安的是，一郎做了个手势，似乎是要反驳，但当他继续看着那身体时，他一直保持沉默。一郎粗暴的耸掉了他肩膀上零的手，无力的向尸体蹒跚而行。

“……怪胎……？”他的声音崩溃又犹豫不决。

小胜的矜持崩溃了，他绝望的冲向了那具身体。

“我不明白，她不能——？”

远处马达的嗡嗡声越来越响，随着音量的增大，几声激动的喊叫声伴随而来，突然——

“啊啊啊啊啊——欧呦！吼——吼——吼——啊嗷——！”

一位年轻的警官被风吹得仰面朝天，抬头望着这群阴郁的人。美津子从痛苦中惊醒，抬起头来，立刻认出了他。

“池田……警官？”这个怒气冲冲的新手站了起来，揉了揉屁股来缓解疼痛。

“啊——你绝对不会相信，但是这辆车开始自动驾驶了！”他一边解释着，一边用手漫不经心的指了指前面提到的那辆摩托车，然后继续说道，“——既然局长已经有了地图，我决定跳上去，试着把它开到正确的位置……我想说我成功了，但那不是我干的……”

当腹部半平和猿飞悦子终于出现时，脚步声在灌木丛中响起。

“说真的，老板，你确定我们离——哦！”当悦子发现老板的直觉奏效时，她突然停止了说话。

半平匆匆笑了笑，然后小跑向那个菜鸟。

“嘿，池田，我想那个女孩不会喜欢你在兜风的时候——”他开始取笑这个年轻的菜鸟，半平朝旁边瞥了一眼，看到了一具被光明寺家的孩子们遮住的身体——但他大概能猜出躺在地上的是谁。

“……美津子，次郎，大伙儿——发生什么了？！”半平问道，他脸色惨白，惊恐万分。池田还没有发现什么，就转过身来，想看看究竟是什么使那个私家侦探激动起来。

然后，年轻的警官脸色明显变得苍白，开始在腰间摸索着寻找无线电。

“这里池田，我需要一辆救护车——嘎！”

那辆奇怪的车又活了过来，向前滚到池田的转身处，把他撞进了边车里。它继续往前走，然后停了下来，只是为了启动前灯。

“它-它是怎么做到的……？”阿明对小胜咕哝着——但小胜没有注意。他的眼睛盯着聚光灯的运动，寻找着线索——

“就是这个——！”小胜叫道，此时灯光落在他姐姐的外衣口袋上，迅速地闪烁着。美津子从口袋里掏出扇子，眉头紧锁——直到她想起了什么。望着她的弟弟，她感到希望又重返她的身上，开始变得焦急。

“小胜，这东西还能做什么?”男孩咧嘴一笑，知道他姐姐也得出了和他相同的结论。

“亚莱告诉过我这个东西有一种用于非致命近距离战斗的泰瑟枪模式。她告诉我，正常的泰瑟枪通常有7-18瓦的功率，但是这些泰瑟枪的功率被放大了，因为她平时不跟人打架——仔细看看它的边缘！末端有一些小珠子状的尖头可以收集大部分电力，这样她就不会遭到电击——只要她戴上手套。”他飞快地解释着，好像他很快就会忘记这些信息。

“告诉她怎么搞就行了！”一郎勃然大怒，粗暴地抓住小胜的衣领。小胜推开一郎的头去看他的姐姐。

“把开关转到左边的——的——嗯……我们把它调到什么位置？”他尖叫一声，意识到自己不知道。美津子感激地笑了笑，转过身去，额头上直冒冷汗。

“别担心，我知道。”她向他保证。悦子对这突如其来的自信感到惊讶，但她马上跑到阿明和其他孩子身边，准备让他们冷静下来，以防事情出岔子。次郎随后把小胜从他哥哥的手里拉了出来，把他放在地上看着美津子。

【我很高兴医生让我们在回家前给父亲买了一个除颤器——我只希望这能奏效……】美津子默默祈祷着，读着由凹口标记的调整设置……

* * *

“爸爸……？”亚莱又问了一次，徒劳的想睁开双眼，虽然看不见，但她能感觉到黑暗正在消退。她周围变得越来越明亮和温暖。一阵熟悉的笑声开始在空白的空间里回荡。

“不愧是我的女儿。”

她的心绷紧了，尽管她试着移动四肢时感觉如同石头一般。

“爸爸！”她大喊，“为什么我动不了？我什么都看不见——！”

“嘘，”那声音安抚道，“我看得出来，你也像你的老父亲一样惹上了麻烦，你让我感到骄傲！”当负罪感像荨麻一样刺痛她时，亚莱蜷缩在这温暖喧闹的笑声之中。

“……但是爸爸……我做了很多傻事，我伤害了很多人。还有叔叔——”笑声渐渐平息下来，变成了沉思的低吟。

“是的，你伤害了不少人，也拯救了很多无辜的人。你对你的家人撒了谎……但你为了他们的安全付出了一切。这可不容易，孩子——所以你为何不满意呢？”

亚莱感到她的心在颤抖，更多的泪水从她闭着的眼睛里渗出。

“我利用了我仅存的家人……我把他们置于危险之中……”她停顿了一下，颤抖着，“……我不知道真相就恨妈妈……我害死了一个和我同龄的女孩——！”亚莱泣不成声。一道安慰的光芒在她周围涌出，与她的焦虑形成正比。

“亚莱……”

“——我没给你扫过墓——！”空气隆隆作响，伴随着沙哑的轻笑。

“嘘，梅酱，我的哥哥不会对你怀恨在心的，要是别人也有这个打算，他们今晚就不会来找你了。”

“至于那个女孩，尽管很残酷，但她选择了自己的命运，她把自己的生命献给了那个扭曲的男人——至于你的母亲……”

空气开始流动，另一个人进入了这个空间。亚莱感到一种奇怪的刺痛沿着她的脊柱。

“……妈妈……？”她试探地喊道。一种平静、凉爽的感觉掠过亚莱的眼睛和颧骨，抑制住了她的泪水。

“我在这里……”亚莱坐立不安地伸出手来。

“妈妈，我——我很抱歉，我没有……”

“别这样，我也同样有罪，”一个温柔的声音打断了她的话。当新来的人坦白的时候，亚莱觉得自己嘴里的舌头肿了起来，“我注意过你的需求了吗？我有停下来注意到你对我无心的话的痛苦了吗？我多年来一直否认自己的抑郁，却没有得到我需要的帮助……直到我们分开，我才明白我对你和你父亲的伤害有多大……”

“……妈妈……”

“——我们都犯过错误，我的宝贝，”粗哑的男声插嘴，安慰着，“但事情已经过去了，现在重要的是你需要回去面对它。”

“但是爸爸，我……怎么了？”亚莱温顺地问道。光明寺辽的声音若有所思地哼着。

“嗯，孩子，你挨了一顿痛打，但你没有死——至少，还没有死。”他回答道。亚莱仔细思考了这个回答，意识到她父亲一定是对的。她身体里的疼痛被抑制了，但仍然存在。

亚莱受了一击，她猛地抓住了她的胸口。她那被减轻的痛苦突然变得强烈了一些。

“妈妈……爸爸……那个女孩，她——她知道那个男的想杀了她。我不明白，为什么她——”

“白有一种天赋，你想听道什么，他就说什么，”亚莱的母亲用一种简短的语调解释着，“——那个女孩，她的生活中缺少了很多东西——白答应过她的东西。”

考虑到这一点，亚莱沉思起来。父亲沙哑的男中音打断了她的思绪。

“多亏你和那个男孩，他不会再做出虚假的承诺了——”亚莱激动起来。

“那个男孩——裕贵，他成功了吗？”空气又一次荡起涟漪，亚莱感到又有一个人出现了。

“他当然没有——那不是计划的一部分，对吧？”毫无疑问，这是一个嘲讽的语调——亚莱从没想过她会高兴再次听到它。

“Aystsuri……”她喘着气。停顿了一下，空气有点强烈的感触。此时在空白的空间里，有了一个稳定的敲打声。

“……我想，我变回志津久了……”她小声嘀咕着。亚莱觉得她的嘴角翘了起来。

“志——志津久……关于裕贵，他——”

“我知道，伙计……我……我已经把他找回来了……”前刺客打断了她的话，仍然很安静。他们周围跳动的声音越来越响，亚莱皱眉蹙额，注意到她的伤口更厉害了。她的同伴们一定注意到了这一点，因为亚莱感到父母在她最小的伤口周围安抚着她。亚莱能感觉到炼狱即将结束，于是她转向她的宿敌。

“你知道，没有你在我的生活中会很奇怪。”她严肃地说。亚莱得到的回答是扑哧一笑。

“这样也好——我从没想过我会这么说，但我宁愿你不要打断我的死亡。”志津久粗声粗气的说着。两个姑娘突然停了下来，笑得前仰后合，在那一刻，两人都心知肚明，

如果当时的情况不同，她们也许会成为朋友。

这个想法使亚莱心里一阵剧痛——接着她胸口一阵剧痛。她不安地尖叫着，不知所措。

……

又是一阵剧痛，亚莱本能地把双臂搭在胸前。

“哦……天哪……”亚莱听到母亲难以置信地喃喃自语。亚莱的左肩上被重重地拍了一下。

“你最好回去伙计——看起来有一些白痴决定不等你的身体变冷。”志津久奉劝道。亚莱点点头，两颊如闪耀的红宝石般通红，显得十分尴尬。温暖开始消退，但光线越来越亮。

“当你回去的时候，给他一个来自你父亲的礼物，梅酱。”辽在女儿身后喊着，声音越来越远。

又是一阵刺痛，亚莱的眼睛终于睁开了。

“我来了，天杀的！”她厉声说道。

* * *

“一郎——？！”三个人愤怒地尖叫起来，而人造人若无其事的又戳又揉。

“干啥——她的心脏在这儿的某个地方，是不是？”一郎大叫着回应，他试图自己去感受女孩的心跳却被打断了，这让他很生气。他完全没有意识到周围人脸上惊恐、震惊或困惑的表情。半平第一个跑开，继续领着孩子们离开，这时——

-掌掴- “你怎能这样！”美津子抗议着，飞快地扇了他左脸颊一巴掌。

-啪—“这儿有在大哭的孩子们！”悦子责骂着，打在他的右脸颊上。

“白痴！”美惠子鼻子吸了口气，她的拳头飞向了他的后脑勺。一郎咆哮着，正准备用言语攻击袭击他的三个人——一记上钩拳狠狠地打在他的下巴上，让他向后滚去。

忘却了他的愤怒，他仰面躺下，脸上露出了如释重负的表情。

“欢迎回来，怪胎！”他嘲笑她。美津子和悦子扶着她坐了起来，亚莱怒视着他。

“……蠢驴……”她咕哝着，然后又幸福地不知不觉地睡着了。

大家静静地站了一会儿，直到一郎站了起来。池田警官咳嗽了一声，拿过一件大衣遮住了亚莱，他的脸涨得通红。美津子和悦子接过夹克低声道谢，一郎刚向前走了几步，她们就把她裹了起来。

“嘿，等等——我还以为她没事呢？她刚才——嗯？”美惠子把手放他嘴上，用另一只手手指示意他安静。

“一郎，她刚刚从一具严重受损的身体中苏醒过来。亚莱一定累坏了。”零平静的说着，抓住了一郎的上臂，以缓解他的暴躁情绪。池田松了口气，对最年轻的人造人点点头。

“别担心，救护车很快就会到的——但是我要去见我的指挥官，把他带到这儿来。我也应该带光明寺博士来……打扰一下——”他放心了，顺着穿过树叶的车辙往回走。半平小心翼翼地回头瞥了一郎几眼，发现美津子、悦子和美惠子在守护着亚莱——今晚他不可能有别的感觉了，他决定让孩子们安全地回到大人身边。

并不是说他们没有看到发生了什么。阿明保持沉默，他的眼睛在每个人之间不确定地移动着，另一方面，小胜跑上去，对准一郎的臀部踢了一脚。

“蠢货一郎！我不敢相信你会这样对我的表姐——尤其在她不省人事的时候！你真是个变态！”小胜责骂着，忍不住对那个劈啪作响的人造人咧嘴大笑。一郎正要用一些特别尖刻的话语反驳时，一个不寻常的声音让他防不胜防。

次郎在笑。不仅仅是微微一笑，三个人中，平时天真又内向的那个捂着嘴，徒劳地想让自己的笑声平静下来。

“哥哥，你不是认真的吧——她的心跳，”他一边笑着喘气一边说着，“我想在被撞到河里之后，你会更明白事理。”次郎说完，用愉快的微笑缓和了他的笑声。

当一郎再次顿悟时，他对这种反应犹豫不决。

“嘿，但那时候——你在看吗？！”他还没意识到刚才说了些什么，就大发脾气。他迅速地扫视了一下四周，想看看他的同伴们是否会来帮助他——但是，唉，就连零似乎也在试图掩面，同情地摇着头。

“我猜这就解释了他是怎么知道那道伤疤的……”半平小声说，知道接下来会发生什么。

-砰！-

“哇哦哦！”-重击!

“臭不要脸的色狼！”当一郎把他的头从土里挪开时，美惠子厉声说道。

“我，不是，变态！”他沮丧地哀号着。

……

“悦子……提醒我等这一切结束后给我兄弟打个电话。”半平一边说，一边努力掩饰自己的笑声，好似一阵咳嗽。

【什么？】悦子感到好奇，她试着看他的脸，看能不能找出是什么促使半平决定打破他和他兄弟多年来的宿怨——却发现他惆怅地瞥了信彦一眼，信彦终于来了，急匆匆地去检查他那失去知觉但还在呼吸的侄女。老博士看了看她流血的伤口，小心翼翼地抱着她。当信彦低下头，轻轻地抓着亚莱时，侦探有一种预感，他知道祈祷者正在向谁祈祷。

当他们都赶上来时，半平转身走过去和池田的指挥官谈话——他的助手看着他走了，脸上带着满意的微笑。

【总而言之，我得说这一团糟的结果还算不错！】悦子在听到救护车的警报声前得意地笑着……

* * *

几天过去了，一切都很平静。

美津子跟往常一样拿着一托盘医疗用品和绷带走进房间。她惊讶地看到亚莱醒了，盯着天花板。

“亚莱！”美津子气喘吁吁地跑过去。亚莱几乎没有动弹，美津子一出现在视野中，她的目光就移到她身上。

“……美津子……？”她沙哑地叫着，声音因不听使唤而发涩。美津子如释重负地微笑着去换输液袋。

“你真让我们担心，自从你上次醒来已经过了三天了，”她一边说，一边用一块凉布在亚莱脸上擦了擦，然后拉过一把椅子开始给她换各种绷带。亚莱清了清嗓子想深吸一口气，却皱着眉头，肋骨也开始隐隐作痛。美津子注意到了她的不适。

“你得放轻松——你的身体状态很糟。你的肋骨受了很多重击。”美津子解释道。

“对不起。”亚莱喃喃低语——美津子的手停在了旧纱布上，然后把它取了下来。

“为何？”她轻松地回答。美津子看着亚莱眉头紧锁。沉默了一会儿，亚莱转过身来面对她的表姐。

“一切。”

美津子替换了亚莱大腿口子上的敷布，然后坐了下来。亚莱把目光转回到天花板上，但美津子惊讶地发现眼角里开始聚集眼泪。

“亚莱，我……”美津子开始结巴，她沉思了一会儿，然后又试着说，“我想我在一定程度上理解你的想法。我……我从来没想过要战斗……自从我母亲离开后，我只想让我拥有的这个家平安幸福。奇怪的是，小胜似乎最同情你，是他让我们真正地考虑了你的处境……因为他最害怕的就是：失去所有人。”

亚莱咽了一大口唾沫，把头稍稍转向美津子。美津子拿起剪刀，开始剪掉年轻女孩手臂上的旧绷带，一边说一边忙着。

“亚莱，我能跟你说说我妈妈的事吗？”困惑使她皱起眉头，但亚莱点了点头，好奇地想看看这一连串的想法会走向何方。话还没说，美津子就稳了口气。

“就在小胜刚出生不久，我母亲就不辞而别——多年以后，我又找到了她。”——亚莱保持沉默，但引起了她的兴趣。

“……我找到她是因为我知道她和我父亲被绑架的原因有关。结果……她是基鲁·赫尔伯特的间谍，他是当时DARK的领袖。”

亚莱听了脸色发白，大口喘气。美津子把消毒药膏涂在伤口上，然后覆盖它们。

“就在我母亲拿枪指着我之前，她解释说我和小胜出生的原因是出于履行她作为我父亲妻子的职责……”美津子停了下来，注意到她表姐脸上露出惊恐的神色。美津子发现自己微微一笑，短暂地感谢了她的同情。

“我能从你的双眼中看出叛逆，亚莱，我想，我们在这方面是不同的——但我离题了。当时最奇怪的事情是，我发现我母亲离开竟然是因为她对我们太依恋了。”她花了一点时间才把这件事弄明白。亚莱似乎完全糊涂了。

美津子平静地吸了一口气，忧虑地回忆着那段往事。

“‘我知道结局会是这样，一个间谍不应该爱上她的目标’——这是我母亲在把枪对准自己之前说的最后一句话。”

美津子感到眼泪夺眶而出，她知道自己已经到了极限。亚莱吓坏了，因为她发现她的表姐并不像她原先认为的那样受到庇护。美津子在开门见山之前先冷静下来。

“亚莱，我告诉你这些的原因是因为我想让你明白当关于你的真相被发现时，我的震惊从何而来。想到自己又一次成为一个方便的托辞，好让我所爱的人被利用和操纵，达到可怕的目的，我就感到恐惧。”

亚莱犹豫了一下才点头。美津子慢慢地呼气。

“我明白你来找我们的原因。我甚至能理解你为何撒谎……但我必须知道：当我向你透露我和次郎真正的关系时，你有没有想利用这一点？”

她们的目光相遇了，在亚莱摆脱之前互相搜索着。

“……我明白你为何这么难过……尽管我很不愿意承认，但我比你想象的更像你妈妈。”她小声嘀咕道。美津子的心脏停止了跳动。

“我来这里是为了得到增援——但我想我只是想说服你父亲，让我在保护家庭的幌子下，带领他的人造人们加入我的战斗。我想我可以利用我们的血缘关系来达到这个目的，但是……当我发现次郎不仅仅是他创造的一个士兵时……我当时就知道，我的计划已经泡汤了。”亚莱的声音仍然沙哑，所以她清了清嗓子继续说下去。美津子的心又开始猛烈地跳动起来。

“但是，如果没有机会接触到次郎，你为什么还要跑那么远来帮助我呢？”美津子问她。就在那一刻，当亚莱仰起头瞪大眼睛绝望地看着她时，美津子看着她，她真的是那个迷失的孩子。

“因为你哭了，”她低声说，“因为你以某种我做不到的方式哭泣，在那一刻，你和我是一样的——但你有能力把它找回来。你有机会挽回你失去的东西，我无法阻止自己帮助你。”

美津子感到一种意想不到的温柔在她胸中涌起。亚莱挣扎着坐起来，美津子扶着她，为静脉针被推来推去而焦躁不安。

“亚莱，小心！你的肋骨！”——亚莱也认为她的肋骨很纤弱，因为她拿着一个枕头在她面前。

“美津子，我本打算和机械兵们对付一个邪恶财团——但听了风天，美惠子，最重要的是你……我意识到他们远不止这些。然后，当我遇到他们的时候……我知道我的计划注定要失败，我不能牺牲他们，就像我不能牺牲我的家人一样。”

美津子不知所措，她向前倾身，双手捧起亚莱的脸，在她青肿的额头上轻轻一吻。几秒之后，美津子感到热泪从她的手指间流过。当美津子把它们擦去时，她把注意力转向亚莱肩胛骨的大刀伤上。当她把它包好后，美津子擦着亚莱脖子上的伤口，她疼的畏缩了一下。

“亚莱…………如果你没有被发现，你会怎么做？”美津子试探地问。亚莱撅着嘴沉思着。

“我……也许会像你母亲那样消失。也许在我找到另一种复仇的方法之前，还是低调一点吧——我不知道……”她承认道。美津子顺着表妹的发际线，把她耳后的几缕头发梳理了一下。

“嗯，我很高兴你没有消失，”她轻声插嘴，得到了一个飘忽的眼神，“…………你在这个家庭中赢得了一席之地，亚莱。我们也会为你的归来而战，所以请不要认为你是可以牺牲的……我们的家庭是如此之小。”

亚莱脸红了，不知道说什么好。当美津子把她的伤治好后，她解释说，她必须给亚莱注射镇静剂，使她保持镇静，以免她骨折的肋骨再受伤害。

“美津子，”她犹豫了一下——“……我能先去趟洗手间吗？”

美津子轻轻地笑了笑，帮了她一把。

……

次郎耐心地站在卧室门外，等着美津子出来。当她终于出来时，美津子转过身来，用双臂搂住次郎的脖子，把他拉近。他犹豫了一下，但热情地拥抱了她。

“你是对的，次郎。你怎么总是知道别人最好的一面？”美津子问道，在他的脸颊和脖子上轻轻地吻了一下。次郎强忍住了这意想不到、令人愉快的颤抖的冲动，相反，他选择靠近他心爱的人的耳朵。

“因为我了解你啊。”

* * *

……

又过了几天，亚莱睡得比以前更香了，美津子希望这是因为疏导的作用。

每天，次郎都在走廊里等着美津子的报告，他确信很快就会为他的哥哥重复这份报告。

然而，那一天，一郎自从日出后就再也没有出现过——但是次郎知道他在哪里。在美津子报告亚莱的康复进展后，一郎每次都要在屋顶上呆上几个小时——否则，自从他们回来后，他大部分时间都躲在他们的视线之外。

与此同时，风天建议次郎，美津子和一郎护送亚莱回信彦的家，而零和美惠子则把阿明，小胜和被释放的孩子们带回孤儿院。其他的人，包括池田和他的搭档久利警官，都涌向警察局，他们目前正在检查亚莱的随身物品，寻找她很可能留下的隐藏证据的线索。

令所有人吃惊的是，小胜和阿明都反对回到孤儿院，而不是和美津子一起回家照看亚莱，幸好，零机智的指出孤儿院需要小胜和阿明，因为他们从白的大本营中释放出来的五个孩子在其他方面都不太舒服。尤其是一个叫响（Hibiki）的女孩子，她有紧张刷牙，捂住或扯耳朵的习惯——而且似乎不喜欢和小胜分开。这个女孩在其他人身边非常紧张，只和年轻的光明寺家男孩低声说话。在那之后，就不难让小胜和阿明相信，最好还是坚持对他们的命令，让他们逐渐适应好在法庭上作证。

接着楼下的电话铃响了。次郎注意到电话在第二声后就不响了，他静静地向前走着。走进房间，他发现一郎小声嘀咕着，在挂断电话之前还点了点头。

“是谁？”次郎温和的问道。一郎带着他的招牌式傻笑转过身来。

“是那个叫悦子的侦探小姐打来的——她打电话说，他们在其中一个扇子里发现了一枚电脑芯片。很显然，如果你把她肩上的扇子上的流苏环以某种方式转动一下，你就能取下一小块，那看起来只是把扇子的一部分。他们正在调出芯片上的文件，所以她说如果他们再发现什么，她会再打过来。”一郎回答，对这个发现有点印象深刻。次郎感到如释重负。

“美津子听到这个消息会很高兴的，亚莱醒来后也会如此。”次郎高兴地猜测着。一郎把眼睛转向另一个方向，几秒种后，他再次猛地抬起头来。

“哦，我差点忘了。这位小姐说零和美惠子要带着熊孩子们来，因为小胜很焦虑。”他假装生气。次郎微笑着点点头。

“我不怪他——他帮助挽救了她的命，几天后他会因为听不到太多而担心，这很正常。美津子相信亚莱的康复情况很好，所以过不了多久她就能起来走路了。”他以平静的语气安慰着。一郎嗤之以鼻，但没去管它……然后，他静静地观察了他弟弟一会儿。

“哥哥……我不想无理，但是你最近表现得有点怪怪的……你在想什么呢？”次郎问道，他真的很关心他的哥哥。一郎的双眼在地板上转了一会儿，然后用一种只能以“有点……受伤”来形容的语气做出了回应。

“次郎……我们第一次见面的时候，我记得当时发生了很多事——但我以为我了解你。然后我发现树林里有个女孩在为你哭泣，我发现你在遇到我们之前有过另一种生活，以及——嗯……我是说，关于这件事你有什么打算跟我或者零说的吗？我的意思是，如果我们有更多的时间，而我们没有跟任何人战斗？”

次郎看到哥哥那张通常愤世嫉俗、爱戏弄人的脸上出现无辜的困惑，吃了一惊。他紧张地用一只手捋了捋头发。

“嗯……就像你说的，当时还有其他事情要处理……所以你从来没有真正问过——”

“但你还是可以说起——”

“——我也许吧……”次郎叹了口气，走出房间，回头看了看楼梯，“但回忆起当时的情景很痛苦。只要有机会我就会招来危险，吉鲁是对的，我不能和美津子幸福地生活在一起——不管我有多爱她。然而，有一天，我想我应该请服部先生帮我检查一下光明寺一家的情况，看看他们是否安好，但在路上，我看到一个女孩抱着一个小男孩从机器人旁逃开……”

“是理惠子……然后在那之后，你找到了我们其他人，对吧？”一郎替他说完了。次郎带着一丝歉意的微笑点点头。一郎叹了口气，觉得自己轻松多了。

“这可是个艰难的时刻，不是吗？”一郎轻声笑着摇了摇头。

就在这时，安静的时刻被门铃的铃声打断了……

* * *

悦子看着池田和久利在电脑显示器上搜索文件，抬起头来，看见她的老板静静地走回房间，脸上写满了恼怒。她端着一杯咖啡走到他面前，他欣然接受。

“所以……进展如何？”在他喝了一大口后，她低声说。半平摘下帽子，揉了揉太阳穴。

“他还是像以前一样傲慢……不过我很高兴给他打了电话。”他咧嘴一笑，悦子用手捂着嘴咯咯笑着。半平深情地看着她，慢慢地用一只手捂着头。悦子感觉到有什么不对劲，满怀期待地抬起头来。他微笑着闭上眼睛，知道她在注意他。

“是的……还有呢。我很快就要当叔叔了——你觉得怎么样？”悦子惊讶地瞪大了双眼，高兴地握着双手。

“哦，太棒了！祝贺你长官！”她尽可能大声地喊着，同时又不影响那些菜鸟警官们的注意力。风天和信彦陪顽太到审讯室去记录一个多星期前到底发生了什么事，一时半会儿也不回来。又过了几分钟，除了久利在快速的打字外，一切都静悄悄的。

“喂……悦子——我只是在想，我的意思是……我们在一起工作了很长时间——你总是让我不至于失去理智，而且……嗯……”

悦子的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一个好奇的歪头，以及她脸颊上明显的苹果般的粉红色。

“……长官？”半平松开衣领，低头看着他的助手。

“……你想当姨妈吗？”——悦子目瞪口呆地看着半平，两颊通红，他紧张地傻笑着。

“找到了!”久利叫道，把两个侦探吓了一大跳。池田发出一声胜利的欢呼，拍了拍他的搭档的肩膀，打印出了那些丢失已久的证据。

“你认真的吗？我马上叫警长过来——嗯？”半平吃了一惊，悦子的手猛地抓住他的衣领，迫使他往下蹲了几英寸。她飞快地在他脸颊上轻轻一吻。

“——我要考虑考虑……现在去吧！”她说着把他推出了房间。

* * *

美惠子从卧室的窗户往下看，看到院子里，次郎和一郎在院子里做着逗乐孩子们的工作，而她和零则在院子里查看亚莱的情况，这让美津子得到了应得的休息。

“我真不敢相信那个小理枝子这么鬼鬼祟祟！一开始她说服阿明再偷偷溜进一个危险的地方，然后当我们把小胜带回家时，她拒绝留下。实际上，我对阿明变得如此勇敢感到惊讶……他也不会留下来。”美惠子温柔的沉思着，不情愿地看着理枝子和小胜傻笑着，他们正联手对付着最年长的Kikaider.零从女孩床边的座位上抬起头，微微一笑。

“这也不是没有收获——如果不是因为阿明和他隐藏的能力，我们可能无法找回那些被绑架的孩子。”当小胜试图教温顺的响玩某种他们现在都在参与的游戏时，美惠子把目光从小胜身上移开。

“关于那个……那是我另一件不明白的事——他为什么不早点说？”

然后，零从口袋里掏出那把擦得锃亮的口琴，沉思着。

“也许他认为这是对过去的一种提醒，他想要走出过去。”他们静静地坐了一会儿，这时床上传来一阵骚动。

“……哼嗯嗯嗯……啊-啊-哦……我感觉像——”

“亚莱！你醒了——你的伤怎么样了？”美惠子把手放在女孩搏动的脑袋上问道。亚莱畏缩了一下，试探性地挺起了背，然后无精打采地坐着。

“我想我活着……其他人去哪了？难道说——？”她开始说着，脸上没有被纱布遮住的地方突然露出惊恐的表情。

“其他人都很好。我们都很关心你的健康——尽管美津子说你上次醒来已经过好几天了。”零让她放心，掀起被子挡住她那几乎全是绷带的胸膛。那个不知所措的女孩感激地笑了，用右手摩擦着针头周围冰冷的皮肤。

“几天，嗯……？好吧，这就解释了为什么我觉得如此恶心，呵呵——哦！”当她瘀伤的肋骨抗议时，她不再哈哈大笑了。美惠子坐在床上女孩旁边的座位上，用毯子轻轻按摩着她的下肋骨。然后零从他的口袋里掏出了别的东西。

“风天设法从调查你父母谋杀案的警察局找回了这个……他们前段时间想把这个给你，但是他们不知道怎么联系你。”他解释着，小心翼翼地握住女孩的手。

他放了一对相称的金环。

亚莱低着头，默默地笑了一会儿——然后泪水开始顺着她的脸颊流下。美惠子虽然有点困惑，但是还是没有提出疑问，而是用一只手臂轻轻地安慰的搂着女孩的肩膀。

“嘿，像我们这样的漂亮女孩不应该在从帅哥那里得到珠宝时哭泣，对吧？”美惠子轻轻地开玩笑说，希望她的小消遣能起作用——哭泣引起的呼吸运动对亚莱正在痊愈的胸腔不会太舒服。她感激地吸了吸气，擦了擦她那垂下的双眼。

“哦，是的，我现在真的很迷人……”亚莱轻声自嘲。美惠子叹了口气——然后捏了捏女孩的耳朵

“在你这种情况下，你真的打算和我争论吗？”她说着，向前倾了倾身子，带着很像一郎般的挑衅的傻笑。

“此外……”她接着说，“……我看上去更糟了。至少你的四肢还没有断，嗯？”美惠子露齿而笑——零对这位人造人小姐过于随意的俏皮话中隐含的含义出乎意料的畏缩了……他摇了摇头，回头看了看那两人，发现女孩深深地叹了口气，靠在美惠子的怀里。零决定坐在她的另一边。

他不确定是什么促使他这么做，但他只是觉得有必要这么做。零温柔的把一只手越过女孩健康的肩膀放在美惠子的身上，俯下身来低声耳语。

“我不会假装我能完全理解失去家人的痛苦——但我要告诉你，为你仍然拥有的家人而活更加明智……”他温柔地说着，看到对方脸上渐渐露出笑容，松了一口气。

“是啊……我是在打盹的时候得出这个结论的……谢谢你。”亚莱有礼貌的承认着，小心翼翼地把她耳后一缕暗淡的紫红色向后梳了梳，然后摇摇晃晃地站了起来。她转过身，把她的静脉注射针放在床头柜上，他们好奇地看着她。

“你在做什么？你不应该拽你的——”美惠子警告着，站起来检查女孩的手。亚莱取下她右脸颊上的厚纱布垫，用干净的一面擦去针孔上流出的血。

“你不应该站得离我太近，我身上有股难闻的味道。我现在要洗澡了。”她窃笑了一声，摇摇晃晃地走向浴室。美惠子“哼”了一声，恼怒地倒在零旁边的床上，隔壁房间里的水开始流动几分钟后，他突然开始微笑。

“所以……美惠子……你认为我‘帅’？”他转向她问道，声音里带着一丝傻笑。她交叉双臂，对他扬了扬眉毛。

“真可爱。”她闷闷不乐，然后带着顽皮的笑容溜达出卧室。

* * *

美津子挂了电话，松了一口气，然后朝她家前院的门跑去。

从台阶上跳下来，她环顾四周，直到她在一场捉迷藏游戏中发现了这个小团体。转向左边，她只看到一丛乌黑任性的头发消失在附近一棵树后面的灌木丛中。蹲下身来，四肢着地，她像一只猫一样悄悄地向他靠近——然后向一只睁大双眼、毫无戒心的老鼠扑去。

“美津子……？”次郎尖叫着，而那个可爱的女人强忍着嘻嘻哈哈的笑声靠在他身上。

“啊，拜托，如果你们要那么做，就离开我的树，拜托了——”一郎从伸出的树枝上戏弄着。没过多久，孩子们就被这场骚乱所吸引。小胜对他姐姐脸红了，但为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他又用手咳嗽了一声。

“姐姐，你把这场游戏给毁了！”他闭着眼睛抱怨道。美津子终于平静下来，抱歉地挥了挥手。

“对不起小胜，但是这很重要！他们找到了所需的证据——警察现在正出动逮捕顽太先生照片中出现的其他与DARK有关的同伙！爸爸和其他人很快就要回来了——我们需要准备好！次郎，你能去通知一下零和美惠子吗？我要去订购点东西，这样我们就可以一起庆祝了！”——她突然走了，抓住害羞的响，她也羞怯地笑着，伸手去抓她。小胜咧嘴一笑，理枝子大声欢呼抓住了阿明的手，跑到房子后面的储藏室……

次郎笑得很开心，一边爬台阶一边喊一郎回来照看孩子们，他在路上遇见了美惠子。

“怎么这么急？”她扶着栏杆稳住身子问道。零刚刚出现在楼梯顶上，好奇地往下看，等待他哥哥的解释。

“警方现在可以开始追捕任何DARK的残党了……就像终于从诅咒中解脱出来一般。”次郎带着灿烂的笑容回答，他期待着天天都能过没有战斗的生活。美惠子看着她身后，藏起了一丝笑容。

“你最好去告诉楼上那个倔女孩。”美惠子在经过次郎身边之前开玩笑地说，她下楼去找阿明和理枝子，希望能避免理枝子那种吵闹声和麻烦不断的标准庆祝活动。

“你是说她醒了？”次郎问道，双眼睁得和他的笑容成了正比。零点点头，次郎爬上其余的台阶，朝房间走去。

“你得等一会儿，她刚洗完澡。”零抓住哥哥的肩膀，漫不经心地警告着。次郎点点头，放心地在门外等着。

“为何你不去告诉一郎她醒了呢？他虽然没有说，但我想他一直在担心——”次郎在被零一个手势示意安静而停下来之前提议道。零小心翼翼地快速扫视了一下四周，看谁在监听范围内。

“我会的——再过大概十分钟。我非常怀疑如果我现在告诉一郎，他是否会礼貌地在外面等着。”他解释着，嘴角微微上翘。次郎轻声笑着点了点头，让零走下楼梯去找美惠子。过了一会儿，次郎的注意力又回到了门上，他听到房间里传来一阵拖着脚步走的声音，轻轻地敲了敲门。

“进来！”

小心翼翼的，次郎打开了门，看到她穿着美津子那件淡紫色棉质连衣裙，显得很得体，便走了进去，随手把门关上。

“我放心了——看到你醒过来，大家都会高兴的，”他心满意足地叹了口气，突然容光焕发，“——嘿！我有好消息！警察们——”

“我-我知道……我听说了。”亚莱平静地回答，试图把裙子拉得再低一些。次郎好奇地扬起眉毛。

“但我以为你会高兴……？”他困惑地说。亚莱摇摇头，温柔地笑了。

“别误会——这只是……只是一个苦乐参半的胜利，你懂吗？大部分的伤害已经造成了——而且……我知道情况可能会更糟……”她的声音越来越小，转身从窗户往下凝视着，理枝子和阿明拿着什么东西回来了，很快被小胜拿了起来仔细看了个遍。亚莱突然叹了口气，次郎耐心地等着，不知道该说什么。

“听着，次郎……我们能聊聊吗？”

出于好奇，次郎拉过最近的一把椅子坐下。亚莱坐在他对面的床上，准备着。

“次郎，我……我很抱歉把你拖进我的战斗中来。我的意思是，那是我之前的计划，但听了美津子的话之后，然后真的见到了你，我……”她叹了口气，尽量不结巴。感觉到她的诚实，次郎开始微笑。

“没关系的——”

“不，不是的！”亚莱简短地打断了他的话，用手捂了一下眼睛，“……对不起，这……次郎，我知道我们认识的时间不长，但是就连我也看得出来你是那种爱好和平的人。我个人的怨恨把你带回战场，我这样做不公平——对你不公平。不是对我的家人。”

在亚莱开始自言自语之前，房间里一片寂静。

“……如果有人受伤或更糟……我绝对不会原谅自己……”

在亚莱注意到之前，次郎就在她身边坐了下来，一只手稳稳地放在她的肩上。

“亚莱，我明白你的意思，但在某种程度上，我很高兴事情还是那样发生了。”——次郎的双眸中映入她怀疑的眼神。

“我的意思是——如果不是因为你，我也许永远也回不到美津子身边了。不仅如此，在我——”次郎犹豫了一下，停了下来，“……你救了我兄弟们的命。你设法使我全家团聚——对此，我感激不尽。”

亚莱把目光移开，难以置信地叹了口气。

“你说得好像我是某种意义上的女英雄似的。”她略带尴尬地自嘲道。次郎认真地看着她。

“你为了救我们所有人差点丢了性命，严格来说，你是。”亚莱翻了个白眼，次郎只是笑了笑。过了一会儿，亚莱开始摆弄她的双手。

“我没料到会这样，但是……谢谢你来找我。”她喃喃低语，声音勉强超过耳语。尽管如此，次郎还是得到了她的感激之情，轻轻地伸出手臂搂住了她的肩膀。

“嘿，别客气——不管你做了什么，我们都不可能让他们把你从我们身边带走。”他温和的回应着。亚莱回以不安的微笑，但这笑容很快就褪去了，她的焦虑似乎无法平息。

“次郎……你从来没有生气过吗？”这个问题如此谦恭地被提出，却使次郎猝不及防，不知不觉间他的手紧紧抓住床，点了点头。

“暴怒——这是让我离开这么久的原因之一……”他平静地回答。亚莱靠得更近，她的兴趣被激发了。次郎看了她一眼，深深地吸了一口气，然后继续说下去。

“他们告诉你发生了什么事——吉鲁对我做了什么，对我们做了什么。”亚莱慢慢地点了点头。

“服从回路？”次郎点了点头，羞愧地闭上双眼。

“因为那个……东西……我可以撒谎了。我可以杀了任何人——甚至是我自己的家人，”他双手紧握，抑制住内心颤抖的情绪，“……我非常害怕美津子和小胜因为我的服从回路会发生什么……以及我对我的兄弟们做了那样的事之后……我崩溃了。”次郎停了下来，感觉到一只手搭在他的肩膀上。他转过身来，看见亚莱同情地微笑着，他的双手松开了身下的床单。

“我恐怕，做一个真正的人类并不像人们吹嘘的那么好，”亚莱表示同情，好奇的她大声问道，“……那你是怎么抑制它的呢？”

次郎呼了口气，又看到了他的笑容。

“这并不容易，有时候，这是一场持续不断的斗争……但是每个人都和我在一起——这帮了我很大的忙。”他如实回答着。他旁边的姑娘静静地坐着，思考着他的结论。

“我明白了……你对其他人的爱让你稳住了，是吧？”亚莱沉思着，她的双眼紧绷着，“……我不知道我是否也会这样……我已经做了很多……很多可怕的事情。老实说，我不敢肯定如果再逼我的话，我会不会再犯——”

“从现在起就不一样了，我确信无疑。”次郎打断了她的话头，坚定了自己的信念。亚莱似乎半信半疑，但她发现自己无法抗拒他的微笑。

“你确定，嗯？”次郎点点头，站了起来。

“绝对——我们现在在这里，所以情况不会再那么绝望了。”次郎自信地保证。当次郎向亚莱伸出手时，她哽咽了一下，竭力不让自己不知所措。站起身来，亚莱紧紧抓住他的手，吸引了他的目光。

“谢谢你，次郎。我也会为你这么做的。”次郎扬起眉毛，从她严肃的表情中发现了隐藏的含义。

“如果因为某种原因你觉得你控制不住了，我保证不会让你走得太远。”亚莱没有恶意地解释，次郎心里涌起一阵宽慰的波涛，因为他知道这不是威胁，而是誓言。他闭上双眼，感激之情溢于言表。

“没必要激动，次郎——我怀疑那一天永远不会到来，我看到你和美津子在一起的样子了……我想在你对她动手之前，你宁愿把天地都撕成碎片。”亚莱咧着嘴笑了，当她伸手去拍次郎的头发时，觉得自己的好心情又回来了。

“恐怕在这一点上，我的记录与我背道而驰……尽管那是一段时间以前的事了。”次郎直起身子，心慌意乱。亚莱微笑着走向床头柜，从抽屉里拿出什么东西。

“的确——你现在强多了。”她一边回答，一边在她的裙摆里擦着什么东西。次郎温柔地笑了笑，尽管有一个问题一直困扰着他。

“亚莱……白为什么要杀你？”

亚莱犹豫了一下，抬起头来，明显地皱了一下眉头。

“嗯……我至少花了两年时间尽我所能破坏白的计划。”当他们走进楼梯顶上的走廊时，她解释道，“在不深入细节的情况下，让我们假设我让他花了一大笔钱，偷走了他大部分潜在的实验对象，吓跑了他雇佣的员工们。”次郎觉得这个油嘴滑舌的回答似曾相识。

“这么说你是个专业捣蛋鬼了？”他开玩笑说，她故意避免目光接触，但内疚地涨红了脸假装咳嗽。

“这么说可能有点轻——我怀疑它有一天会把我害惨的。”亚莱一边搓着胳膊一边承认道。

“记住：我们在这里——别担心。除此之外，如果你能勇敢地面对我哥哥，我认为你能面对任何麻烦。”次郎笑嘻嘻的逗弄着，他似乎情不自禁地享受着拥有家庭的这一乐趣。亚莱掩饰不住她的笑声。

“这是一个很好的看待它的方法。”她若有所思地说。亚莱停了下来，转向次郎，把一副对戒放在他的手掌里。他认为这首饰意义非凡。

“它在这个上面，”亚莱指着他的无名指解释道，“——另一个是给美津子的，当你准备好正式求婚的时候。”

……

她转身回到自己的房间。次郎好奇地看着她，但亚莱只是点点头，催促他在她不在的情况下继续。他回头一看，发现美津子正在楼梯底下，正要走出厨房。她两颊绯红，心满意足地叹了口气。

当次郎走下最后一步走向美津子时，她的目光落在了他身上。在那一刻，他们孤独而平静。他们没有浪费时间拉近他们之间的距离，次郎的双手顺着美津子的后背往上伸，美津子探视着他的前胸，最后把她的手臂搭在了他的脖子上。

“我不敢相信这一切终于结束了。”美津子轻声低语，用鼻子蹭着次郎的脖子。次郎品味着她的温暖，把嘴唇靠近她的耳朵，恢复了他喜欢的姿势。

“我完全明白，”他喃喃低语，“……我们的生活终于可以开始了。”

美津子的耳朵愉快地刺痛着，她抬头看着次郎的双眸。

“我知道，次郎，我有好多东西要给你看——有好多地方我要带你去。”她说着，热情高涨。次郎无法抑制自己的笑容——他从未见过她如此开心。

“美津子，我愿意和你一起去任何地方——但是我们也能像这样吗？在一起？”美津子猛地吸了口气，回望着次郎的双眼。它们几乎有着强烈的渴望，美津子发现自己因为一个完全不同的原因而脸红。

“次郎……”

美津子还没意识到，就用手指卷过他柔软的头发，把他往下拉。当他们的嘴唇碰触并合在一起时，次郎非常高兴地顺从了。

终于，他们愉快的分开了。

“一直以来，次郎……这一直是我的愿望。”美津子坦言道，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒。次郎感到如释重负，他抓住了这个机会，毫不掩饰自己的喜悦。

“我很高兴你这么说，美津子……”他轻轻地吸了口气，握住她的左手……

* * *

……

“……事后看来，我也许应该跑到他前面去。”亚莱自言自语，眼睛盯着卧室窗外的那棵大树，她打开窗户，估量着距离，“……嗯，我有一半的机会能找到那根树枝。”

她蹲在窗台上，轻轻地摇晃着，蓄势待发——

“你他妈在搞什么？！”

“噶啊啊啊啊！”

随着节奏被打断，亚莱发现自己在摸索着跳跃，想要抓住那悬垂的树枝，却几乎抓不住。尽管身体酸痛，但她还是紧紧地抱着树枝。她低头一看，发现一郎的眼睛怀疑地瞪着她……在别处犹豫不定。亚莱突然想起她为什么讨厌穿裙子。

“要么帮我下去，要么别盯着我看！”她充满怨恨地低声呵斥，而一郎朝她讥笑起来。

“乐趣何在——？”

-劈啪–

树枝断了，向亚莱保证她会再躺医院——直到一郎抓住了她，亚莱小心翼翼的抓着她的腹部，尽管一郎之前很固执，但他还是稍稍地关心了她。

“有什么东西坏了……？”一郎问道，伸出手指，好像要探探她的胸腔。然而，亚莱以为他另有打算，便停住了他的手，将其拍走。

“我很好。”她放心地说着，拉着他的手站了起来。亚莱把自己擦干净后，打算绕到房子前面去，但相反她发现自己被一郎冷静的表情给抑制住了。

“你为什么要这么做……？”他异常平静地审问道。裹着绷带的女孩温和地挑了挑眉毛，然后对着那棵树漫不经心地挥了挥手，耸了耸肩。

“我想我应该给美津子和你兄弟一点私人空间——”

“不是那棵树！”一郎厉声说道，“你为什么要自己去执行那个自杀任务！你撒谎了——你根本就没打算回来，对吧？”

亚莱立刻大吃一惊，垂下双眼听天由命。

“……不……我没想到能活着离开那里，我想，这不是第一个出错的计划——”

“为什么？！你还在乎你家人的感受吗，知道你自己去送死的话？”一郎勃然大怒。

她深色的双眸里流露出羞愧，一阵尴尬的红晕在她的鼻梁上轻轻飘过。

“我本来指望他们恨我到一定程度就会忘掉的——”亚莱不情愿的承认道，一郎的怒视渐渐掩盖了他的困惑。

“包括我吗？”他茫然的目光掩饰了他声音里的紧张，这个问题有一个犀利的质疑。亚莱试探地看着他。

“我还以为你已经讨厌我了呢。”

一郎稳步向她逼近，突然，亚莱发现自己离墙很近了。

“如果你认为这很有趣，那就错了，”他怒目而视，亚莱目不转睛地盯着他，毫不畏惧。一郎沮丧地拍了拍她身后的墙，“该死，你没那么蠢，别装傻了！我不会花一整晚去跟踪我讨厌的人！我真的不会浪费时间去安慰他们——我也不会为了拯救一个我鄙视的人而强攻一座堡垒。我应该恨你把我的努力付诸东流，就像你那样，但即使现在，我也只想知道为什么！”

亚莱感到无言以对，意识到一郎真的受伤了。尽管如此，她还是欠他一个答复。她深深地吸了一口气，打起精神来。

“因为我想消失。”

空气静止下来，一郎若有所思地瞪着眼睛，等待着详细的解释。亚莱慢慢地叹了口气。

“在我生命的最后两年里，我一直在追捕一个模糊的敌人——甚至连一个名字都没有，只是一个可疑的组织，后来我才发现，如果我放下自尊，偶尔去看望一下我的母亲，我父母的死本是可以避免的。”

一郎犹豫，困惑。

“……你在说什么？你真的在自责吗？”亚莱低着头，她的双眸变得沉重起来。

“在某种程度上，这是真的，如果我同意偶尔去看她，我母亲就不会需要我的照片了，”她推理着，“无论如何，在那之前我所做的一切都是错的，我很恐慌。在那个时候，带着白一起去死似乎是我能为这个家做的最好的事情——”

“但那真的太——！”

“愚蠢？”亚莱替一郎收尾，再次面对着他。她叹了口气，一郎安静了下来，“是的……我现在知道了。即使我死了，我所做的事情也不会奇迹般地消失。在我最终被遗忘之前，只会成为一段令人困惑与不快的记忆……”

一郎脸上的表情充其量也只是不安。亚莱记了下来，摇了摇头。

“信不信由你，我真的很在乎我的家人对我的看法，我不想要那样退场。”她恢复信心。一郎摇了摇头，好像在避开什么讨厌的东西，他推开亚莱身后的墙，给了他们一些空间。

“我只是不明白你怎么能认为这一切都是你的错——比如说你偶尔见你妈妈，谁能说她根本不想要照片呢？你真的认为她和那个神经病在一起会更安全吗？你以为你是个安全的小女孩吗？我们已经有5个相反的理由，以防你忘了——”

一郎突然停住话头，转过身来看着亚莱，只见她的脸渐渐失去了血色。他好奇地向她歪着头，然后走回她身边，用手抓住她的脸。

“怪胎？你在那里吗？”亚莱似乎微微打了个寒颤，回过了神来。

“是的，我只是……呃，你可能是对的。那个混蛋说的时候也暗示了很多——……”亚莱突然住嘴，她的脸因厌恶而扭曲。一郎担心地皱起眉头。

“他说了啥？”一郎问道，当他弯下腰靠近她时，声音很低。亚莱把他的手从脸上移开，使劲摇着头。

“……有那么糟糕，嗯？”他们的目光相遇，一郎看到了一个凶残的闪烁，他很高兴没有直指他。

“如果我没有被锁起来，我就会把他的喉咙扯出来。”

她的语气如同冷冰冰的愤怒，一郎向后一靠，把亚莱的模样看得清清楚楚，他的眼睛久久地盯着她身上的各种瘀伤和刀伤。他的拇指无意中拂过她愈合的嘴唇，让她几乎退缩。一郎点头表示理解，感到自己的愤怒在他的内心深处蔓延。

“我对此表示同情——那个混蛋肯定很爱自己的声音。”一郎表示同意，阴沉地笑着。

这是一句随口而出的话，但却足以使一郎从她阴暗思想的紧张状态中解脱出来。她哼了一声，愤怒让位于幽默，尽管她胸腔很脆弱，但她还是笑了。一郎让自己轻声笑了起来，他最初的沮丧随着宽慰的到来而消退。

亚莱平静下来，拍了拍一郎的肩膀，感激地笑了。

“听着，一郎——我很抱歉。当我需要你的时候，你就在我身边，我用泰瑟枪下的小盹儿来报答你的好意，让你不要参与我的行动，”亚莱看到一郎那副闷闷不乐的样子停了下来，她带着歉意的微笑，用手指轻敲他的鼻子，“——它是一种非常卑鄙的方式来试图使你安全，我承认。但是我很高兴你为我而来，所以谢谢你……”

一郎被这真诚感动得说不出话来，他勉强地露出一个笑容。然后，他感到手指滑过下巴，滑进头发里。他的眼睛猛地睁开，突然感到很不舒服。

直到她的手指勾住他的耳垂，粗暴地猛拽。

“——但是如果你再未经我允许就乱摸我胸（tits），我就把你整个重排一遍。明白了吗？”一郎一脸扭曲点点头，她的手松开了。他揉揉耳朵，他们俩都转身到房子前面去和其他人会合。在他们转弯之前，一郎忍不住又问了一个问题。

“我不明白——为啥每个人都对此大惊小怪？我跟你说，要在那些东西里找到你的心跳简直不可能——”一郎很快就打住了话头，发现亚莱对他的询问目瞪口呆表示怀疑。整整一分钟，一郎发现自己在她的注视下，然后她捏了捏鼻梁，仿佛头痛正在逼近。亚莱果断挺直腰板，向一郎走去。

“好吧，首先，如果你想找到脉搏，就把你的手指放在喉咙上。”亚莱解释着，引导一郎的食指和中指指向她的颈动脉。感受着轻柔的节奏，他发出一声“噢”表示认出来了。亚莱随后深吸了一口气，示意一郎俯下身来，好让她对着他的耳朵低语。

……

几分钟后，一郎惊恐地目瞪口呆。亚莱耸了耸肩，她的脸有点红。

“那么，如果只有情侣们——那么我的兄弟……次郎和美津子……他们会……？”一郎脱口而出，发出嘘声，试图小心翼翼。亚莱不敢相信地眯起眼睛。

“我跟你说这没啥大不了的，你就只会从中得到这些吗？”她愤怒地回击道。一郎似乎没有听到她的话，因为他的大脑拒绝离开他想象出来的场景。

“我那单纯圣洁的小弟弟要摸美津子了吗？”

-巴掌-

“谈话结束了！不——它从来没发生过！我不准备讨论这个！”

一郎抚摩着后脑勺，在亚莱急转弯时追着她，朝着吉他那流畅的旋律跑去。

……

* * *

“亚莱！”小胜转过身，向他的表姐问好。

“呦！”她挥了挥手作为回答，轻轻地在他身边坐下。阿明礼貌的对她笑了笑，然后继续睁大双眼凝视理枝子，她热情地双手合十，听着这首歌中更有趣的音符。响静静地傻笑着，放松地坐在小胜的另一边。

“哎呀，次郎——你先是没告诉你大哥关于你女朋友的事，现在我发现你也在隐瞒自己的音乐天赋？”一郎开玩笑地责备道。小胜咧嘴一笑，伸出舌头。

“啊，饶了他吧——他刚把它拿回来！”次郎坐下时，美津子俯在他的背上，温柔地用双臂搂住他的脖子。

“这首歌——和我记得的那首不一样，是不是？”她轻轻地在他耳边问道。次郎点点头，环顾四周，又回头看了看大门，这时一辆汽车驶进了车道，车上无疑坐着光明寺博士、顽太和侦探们。

“这是一首不同的歌，因为我不再悲伤或孤独了。”他承认了，把头向后仰向她的脸颊。美惠子微笑着，交叉着双臂，而零则选择向前来的客人打招呼。风天是第一个从车里出来的。

“嗯，如果这不是一个可爱的聚会……很高兴看到你醒了，亲爱的。”风天打招呼的时候就注意到了。亚莱抬头对他和她叔叔笑了笑，叔叔松了一口气。

“现在一切都会好起来的。”信彦轻声低语，拍着小胜的头，他的儿子拥抱了他一下，美津子也正要给他一个拥抱。

“池田和他的部队准备去追捕DARK财团的其他成员，多亏了顽太的照片和光明寺博士的聪明才智。同时，久利警官正在向媒体发出警报！”悦子兴奋地说。半平露出招牌式的笑容，点了点头。亚莱好奇地看着顽太向她眨眼，并在不起眼的地方架起他的相机。

“是的——看起来DARK的一切都结束了。各位恭喜！”侦探说着，对这群人竖起大拇指。然后对于亚莱，他将她的扇子扔还给她。

“我怀疑你以后不会再用它了，但它可能会成为一个很好的壁炉架。”他说着，眨了眨眼。亚莱微笑着，飞快的鞠了一躬表示感谢，她的目光停留在他左手上闪闪发光的东西上。很显然，响也注意到了……当她从小胜的耳边向后靠时……

“嘿，悦子？响说你的戒指很漂亮——有什么你没有告诉我们的吗？”那男孩用调皮的口吻暗示着，当她的未婚夫松开衣领时，助手脸红了。

“好一个可爱的红色啊，猿飞小姐——哦我是说‘服部太太’，嗯？”美惠子开玩笑地逗着零, 而零环顾四周，期待有人来解释这件事的重要性。而一郎也注意到次郎和美津子之间交换的意味深长的眼神。

“这是个值得庆祝的日子，我要去换几件干净的衣服，如果你们不介意的话——”信彦高兴地说着，走进了屋。

“喂，美津子也戴着一枚漂亮的戒指！”理枝子一边审视着金属环一边惊呼。阿明注意到次郎左手手套下面有个奇怪的凸起，意味深长地瞥了小胜一眼。

“……什么？！”信彦从门口探出头来。

-咔嚓-

“这就是我一直在等的镜头。”顽太低声轻笑，从镜头后面出现。亚莱用手掩住笑容，狡黠地对摄影师眨眨眼。她想他会是第一个注意到这些微妙细节的人。

“哦，这太棒了！看来我要举行一个双重的仪式了？”僧人轻轻地笑了，又是一阵咯咯的笑声让亚莱龇牙咧嘴。

* * *

猫打了个长时间的盹，懒洋洋地伸着懒腰，敏捷地从床上的窝里爬下来，用鼻子蹭着可爱的保姆的脚踝。

“哦，小猫猫，你一向都这么深情吗？”那个女人抱起那只猫时，也对着它咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。他没有反抗，甚至在那个女人把他抱到窗前时，还闻了闻那朵花。

“这座城市……我在思考着什么，猫先生。”她大声说着，好像猫能和她交谈一般。也许他能，因为他竖起耳朵，仰起头来望着她，清楚地看到了她那惯常的渴望的微笑。

“喵？”

“这座城市……太令人沮丧了，不是吗？我……我答应过一个人，我会永远在这里等他……”她坦白了，在桌旁坐下。猫若有所思地甩了甩尾巴，回头看着她。

“哦——那是什么表情？你看起来好象很难过，小猫！”她轻声地笑着，搔着猫的两耳。猫的脸上仍然挂着奇怪的表情。

“无论如何……已经有很长时间了……我想他已经不在这里了。我想也许……也许我在阳光明媚的地方更有机会碰见他，你知道吗？毕竟……如果我留在这里，我就不能照顾我的花了，对吧？”

这只猫向微微枯萎的百合示意，把前爪放在这位女士的锁骨上，迅速地舔了几下深水的脸颊，逗她痒痒。

“我很高兴你同意，你这个漂亮的小东西！”她傻笑着，温柔地抚摸着他的皮毛，“——即使我再也找不到他——我还是有你，不是吗？”深水眨了眨眼睛，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。猫热情地喵喵叫着，用鼻子蹭着她的下巴。

“嗯，我想我最好给你一个正式的名字，嗯？透……怎么样？这是个好又有力（strong）的名字，你觉得如何？”深水附和着，站起来给她的老伙伴拿些吃的。

【没有深水那么坚强（strong）……】他用尾巴扫着地板，谦虚地想。深水放下饭碗时眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，透君，你作为一只猫的确做了很多奇怪的表情——”她开玩笑。

“喵？”深水站了起来，伸了伸懒腰，然后放松地叹了口气。

“——但是我还是喜欢你。快吃吧，我们马上就要动身了！”

那束孤独的阳光在花上闪烁着，变得更亮了……

* * *

（大约两周后……）

……

一郎双臂交叉，愤怒地摇着理枝子从他头发上偷偷溜进婚礼现场的米，不过他很庆幸这一次头发至少是干的。当美惠子去追那个讨厌的小恶魔时，他仍然心存感激，因为除了新婚夫妇外，每个人都被那个小妖精扔了东西。他不明白为什么每次美惠子和零被扔谷粒的时候，美惠子总是用指责的眼光看着某个孤儿院的女总管……

他耸了耸肩，把头上最后一块白点抖掉，一郎把注意力转向他的兄弟们，也就是次郎在婚礼上穿的衣服。零选择检查次郎左手手指周围的带子。

“人类很奇怪，把这样的意义放在如此简单的东西后面……尽管如此，还是很有趣。”零评论道。一郎只是摇了摇头，很高兴次郎不会穿他的结婚礼服太久——他无法适应它。

就像他不习惯在这种场合穿这种烦人的西装一样——一郎仍然不确定他是怎么被说服的。他所能记得的只是一些关于“瘀伤”的事情，以及那帮熊孩子们的纠缠不休。哦，偶尔也会有一句“你想要被拆解，一块一块地穿好，然后再重新组装起来吗？”——不过他不记得是美惠子还是亚莱说的了。

“次郎，为什么是一个人类？”一郎问道，打断了兄弟两的注意力，次郎皱起的眉头上满是困惑，但零仔细考虑了这个问题。

“哥哥……你这是什么意思啊？”次郎悄悄地问道。

“我并不反对美津子——事实上，就人类而言，她确实令人印象深刻——只是……你为什么会爱上一个人类？我的意思是，这不是为了以后惹上麻烦吗……？人类……我是说……他们太脆弱了——当他们最终都灰飞烟灭的时候，你打算怎么办？”一郎问道，眼睛不安地在新郎弟弟和新娘之间转来转去。

“一郎……人类并不像你想象的那么脆弱。说实在的，我们谁也说不准什么时候会离开人世——我们之中没有人是真正不朽的，你知道的……”次郎回答着，他的双眸渐渐蒙上了愧疚的阴影。三人中的老大走近了一步。

“一个很大的不同——我们可以重组。”一郎严肃的说道。

“这可能不再适用了，一郎，”零打断了他们的话，引起他们的注意，“第一次我们很幸运，但现在我们有了良心回路……我们成长了。如果我们再次被摧毁，我们被重组到我们目前状态的精确度的机会微乎其微。从本质上说，我们已经‘死了’……”

零盯着他的双手，思索着死亡对他而言意味着什么。

“零是对的——除此之外……还有另外一个原因……我最近注意到一件很奇怪的事情。”次郎心不在焉地调整着手指上的戒指，补充道。两兄弟都凑过去，等待解释。

“我注意到每一天，我的身体和皮肤……它们都比以前更暖和了。不仅如此——我的触觉正在注意到以前我没有意识到的更微妙的东西。我不确定我能否解释清楚，但我知道我的身体正在发生变化……谁知道呢？也许有一天我甚至不能再变身了。”满足的微笑掠过二哥的唇边，把老大彻底搞糊涂了。

“你不介意的吗？！”一郎轻轻地嘘了一声，以免引起别人注意。次郎的脸几乎平静地容光焕发。

“不……并不。如果DARK真的消失了，那么我就没有理由再变身了。”他难为情的笑着。他转过身来，发现美津子正向他们走来，欢快地笑着，她的乳白色连衣裙的下摆换成正式的和服，在她身后跳舞。

“我在想，一郎……那个女孩最近与死亡擦肩而过，跟你突然担心人类的死亡有什么关系吗？”当他走过去帮助美惠子阻止理枝子的另一场“庆祝活动”时，零沉思着，引诱着——这一次，所有在场的孩子都参加了，不过阿明做了个手势，想偷偷溜到一个隐蔽的地方去。在次郎脱掉他的羽织，把他可爱的新娘抱起来，又和其他人一起庆祝起来时，一郎一时语无伦次。

“对不起，但是你特么在说什么？！零，给我回来！就一分钟！我意思是——mffhgghh！”一郎突然发现嘴里满是糖霜，于是紧闭着嘴唇。亚莱傻笑的嘲笑着他。

“规矩点，把你的战斗留到招待会之后吧。你能守那么久的，不是吗？”一郎瞪了她一眼，但注意到亚莱已经脱下了她的礼服，换上了更实用的旅行装备。

更重要的是，一郎发现他能尝到蛋糕糖霜的甜味，就匆匆离开，疯狂地把它吐了出来。亚莱看着他走，对他没有反驳感到好奇。

“亚莱，你这么快就要走了吗？”美津子失望地问。悦子也穿着她自己那件云白色的接待礼服，不愿意任何人提早离开接待仪式。顽太在给相机装胶卷时停下来，像其他人一样集中注意力。带着亲切的微笑，亚莱调整着别针，使她优雅的旋转保持在适当的位置。

“嗯，这只是一次短途旅行，我需要处理一些事情……然后我会回来处理所有的法庭事务。”她温柔一笑，让新郎新娘放心。信彦从桌子上站起来，走到他侄女身边，若有所思地盯着她，然后给予了她一个温暖的拥抱。

“非常好，不过你一定要赶快——在这里永远欢迎你，我亲爱的侄女。”老博士真诚地说道，亚莱终于温和地接受了他的拥抱。

“谢-谢谢你……”在她迅速把护目镜戴上之前，她只能说这么多。一郎还没有完全准备好让她离开，他刚刚擦完自己的嘴。

“……别逼我跟在你后面，怪胎。”他咕哝着。亚莱不相信地哼了一声表示怀疑。

“一郎——你再这样下去，我就开始认为你会想念我的。”她反驳道，一郎气得满脸愠色。

“好吧，我还是赶快走吧。水野女士，我从一个小仙女那里听说了您在做什么——祝您好运！”她回过头来，对着坐在僧人旁边的老妇人喊道，那老妇人显然是无辜的。零好奇地扬起眉毛，美惠子发出一声背叛的“哼!”然后转过身去……带着勉强的微笑。

“——至于你们其他人：别担心！在有人怀孕之前，我就早早回来了！”

悦子红着脸窃笑着，但是美津子不再笑了。事实上，次郎对他老婆脸红的速度越来越感到震惊。

-咔嚓-

“请至少复印两份好吗？我想要一张！”

“行！”顽太答应着，把拳头塞进嘴里以抑制他的笑声。

“亚——亚莱！想都别——不——这不是……我是说——我不认为——！”美津子结结巴巴地说不出话来。亚莱俯身向前，咧嘴笑着耐心地用手托着脸颊。

“而且人造人是不会哭的，对吧？我想我们应该知道，在那些不断被打破的领域中不应该设置界限。”亚莱抬起她的护目镜去看慌乱的新娘和新郎，新郎似乎在默默地思考着这个问题，然后一个茫然的表情掠过他的脸庞。

“……我不知道……也许我应该问问……”次郎一脸天真地烦恼着，喃喃自语。美津子听到他的话，突然眨了眨眼，脸一阵红一阵白。

-咔嚓-

“那个也是！”

顽太没有回答，因为他已经弯下身子大笑起来，好像要弥补前几年的痛苦。零往信彦耳朵那边靠了靠，低声问了一个问题——虽然过了一会儿他的震惊才慢慢消失。

“嗯——哦？好吧……他的发展已经远远超出了我的预料……而良心回路是基于DNA程序的，所以这种可能性不是不存在的——哦……哦我的……”博士从屋里拿起他的旧纸条咕哝着，大部分时间都在自言自语。

在美津子还没找到适宜地尖刻回嘴，亚莱已经一路狂笑着跑掉了……而当美津子转过身来时，她发现她新婚丈夫在跟一郎交谈，而他似乎在尴尬的不自在和勉强的消遣之间左右为难。

“啊，天哪——次郎，你真的来向我寻求建议吗？好吧，我想……因为我是你的大哥，但是……额。嗯……我听说如果你现在碰她可能就不会挨拳头了——”一郎开口了，双手捧在胸前，试图表明自己的观点。

“ **不！** ”美津子打断了他的话，慌慌张张地把不知所措的次郎拉开，她最不愿意听到的就是一个无知的变态向她的新婚丈夫作任何解释。

* * *

……

所以这一天过得很愉快，直到宴会结束。这对新婚侦探夫妇最先兴高采烈地离开了，并承诺当他们结束漫长的假期回来时一定会打电话给他们。百地顽太给一个号码打了电话，他用了大量的方法去寻找，不久之后，他的老搭档出现了。在一场短暂又激动人心的团聚之后，他们动身去重建他们的生活。

老水野有个绝妙的主意，早上带孩子们去动物园玩，然后带他们回孤儿院去睡一觉。小胜一边向响和阿明描述各种各样的动物，一边热切期待着去那里。光明寺博士也同意加入他们，这样他就可以和孩子们分享他的知识，和他的儿子一起度过一些空闲时间。

零宣布他决定留在孤儿院与美惠子进一步研究人类，以更好地了解他的良心回路的发展。美惠子对这个决定特别满意——直到她又被扔了一把米。

次郎和美津子回到家里，筋疲力尽但却兴高采烈。他们会打包行李，第二天去机场享受蜜月。次郎对这要发生的事情感到兴奋，因为他以前从未坐过飞机，美津子迫不及待地想让她的新婚丈夫看看这个世界，因为他没有理由躲避它。

另外，次郎发现自己迷恋上了美津子奔放的热情，以前从来没有机会体验它，他很享受发现美津子性格中其他方面的想法，而这正是她原本隐藏起来的。

至于一郎嘛……

……

* * *

在城市公墓里，一个孤独的身影从一辆鲜红色的摩托车上下来，夕阳在地平线上投射出一个剪影，映照在一对正在争吵不休的放学回家的学生身上。

“三酱，你太心不在焉了——你刚才没听到我的问题吗？”一个年轻的女孩尖声责备道。她的男伴继续走过。

“嘘——拜托，美代！我们正在经过一个墓地，小点声！”男学生也以同样的方式回应，压低了声音。他的同伴注意到下面墓地里的来访者，变得慌张起来。

“啊！我很抱歉，请原谅我们！”美代大叫着，连连鞠躬。骑手平静地挥手送走了这两个人，被他们匆忙回家时的玩笑逗乐了。然后亚莱平静地呼了一口气，打量着父亲墓碑旁的新墓碑，她欣慰地发现，她母亲的转移工作已经顺利完成，现在辽和光明寺由莉（原姓一春）并排躺在一起，这让他们年轻的女儿有了一种悲喜交加的感觉。

当亚莱开始清理墓碑时她有一种强烈的怀疑，她在生死之间徘徊时，经历了一些虚无缥缈的东西——亚莱沮丧地意识到，除了她父母的存在，她什么都记不太清楚了……可能还有其他人？

她摇了摇头，一边祈祷一边整理思绪。

“爸爸……妈妈……我决定让你们复合，所以我希望没人介意。”亚莱温顺的耳语。舔着嘴唇，她让自己许了一个小小的愿望，“……我每天都想念你们……但我会努力向前走。祝我好运……如果你们看到她，告诉Ayatsu——不，志津久。如果你们看见了志津久，请替我告诉她，好吗？”

微风徐徐吹过，亚莱静静地站起来，掸去膝盖上的灰尘。

“你知道，如果你肯跟着我走这么远，你至少可以出来好好问候我的父母。”她半心半意地训斥着。一郎出来之前，只见灌木丛沙沙作响，他不好意思地揉着后脑勺。亚莱只是哈哈大笑，挥手示意他过去。

毕竟，一郎跟在后面并不奇怪，尽管他很好奇，但一郎不想知道他的弟弟和弟媳在新婚之夜会做什么或不会做什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 羽织 – 这是传统的袴/浴衣的外套部分。
> 
> 如果你能走到这一步，谢谢你读了这个故事，它出乎意料地占据了我生活的很大一部分。有趣的是，尽管有这么多页，我还是觉得自己好像还有更多的故事要讲，但我还不确定自己是否具备这些技能或知识。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇同人创作的Kikaider之旅继续下去，祝我好运。希望我能决定接下来要讲谁的故事。
> 
> 然后，祝你阅读愉快~
> 
> 感激不尽,
> 
> -I（作者以前有个网名叫I-chan,推测是这个网名的简写。）

**Author's Note:**

> Kikaider和所有相关角色都属于石森章太郎，愿他安息。


End file.
